The Avatar's Daughter
by Step.On.Me2389
Summary: Everyone is grown up with kids. Kayla is Aang's and Katara's daughter. She is a gifted waterbender. So when Azula's daughter threatens the peace Aang had. Kayla goes out to fight her while falling in love with the earth prince she once hated. plz R
1. The Avatar's Daughter

Chapter 1

I ran away from the 4 huge water warriors chasing me close at my heels. I find it funny that these huge men can not easily catch a 12 year old girl. I spot a stream close by but the big hunks of men are blocking it. This is an easy fix. I stop abruptly my feet sliding on the ice. I flash a quick smile at the confused men then squat.

"What is she doing?" I hear one of the men say.

"Nice playing with you guys but I have better things to do." I say winking at them. With that I jump into the air twisting my body into a ball. I flip over the surprise men easily laughing all the while. I am close enough to the stream now to do what I must. I wave my hand over the water closing my eyes focusing on what I had to do. I am just a beginner waterbender and what I plan to do is hard for the best of waterbenders but I love a challenge.

I twist my fingers in the necessary ways for this waterbending then move my hands over my head and point my fingers towards the men in front of me. A good size wave comes over my head and crushes into the men the way I planed. I spin my hands around pushing the men towards the stream so the current could take them away.

The men scream as the stream takes them further into the city and further from the palace. I jump up to excited to hold any of it inside. I do my victor dance happy I could do such a difficult bending technique for a beginner. Mother would be so proud of me.

Oh no. Mother. Father. The thought of my parents stop my victor dance. Mother would be mad if she learn what I did to the guards and what led to the guards chasing me throughout the palace. Father would probably laugh knowing him he would of done the same but not Mother. Mother was the strict one in this family.

"Kayla!" some yelled behind me. I turn around to see no other then the princess of the northern water tribe and my best friend Princess Kami. Princess Kami was my best friend since I first came to the Northern water tribe and it was my job to protect her. I was a warrior in training when I was ready I would be assign as Princess Kami's personal warrior. Something I could not wait for. But for now I was nothing but her best friend who she usually got out of trouble.

"Hi Kami!" I said running over to her throwing myself into her nice warm purple jacket. Purple for royalty. Kami was gorgeous of course. Her hair was light brown that was twisted in the traditional Northern Water Tribe Princess fashion. My own hair hung loosely around my shoulder. Not even my two braids held my hair up. I was a mess while Kami looked like well a princess. Her dark blue eyes were calm like always. I wish I looked like Kami.

"Kayla my dear friend." Kami said returning my hug her lips were stretched in a smile.

"You want to go find some penguins and go penguin sliding?" I asked grabbing her hand and leading her away from the stream. "Or maybe we can go fishing, or maybe we can…"

"Kayla!" Kami said laughing pulling her hand out of mine. "I can not play at this moment. Actually I have come with a message. The Avatar wants you. He is waiting for you in the hall. I will come with you if you like."

I swallowed fear making my throat dry. Oh no I was in trouble. I nodded to Kami's request and let her drag me towards the hall. I wish I could turn into a fish or a puddle anything to get out of what was going to happen. I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Kami opened the hall door pushing me ahead of her. I walked into the ice room that had water tribe symbols all over the walls along with all the leaders of the Northern Water Tribe. My eyes fell on the framed picture of Princess Yue. Her white hair shinning her eyes seeming to follow me. For some reason I love this Moon Sprit I never meet who saved her people by giving her life to all. _Give me some luck here Moon Sprit _I think as I approach the Avatar and Katara.

The Avatar Aang is now an adult not a 12 year old boy saving the world. He still has his soft baby face that seems never to age but he is taller and much more stronger. His eyes that are gray now have a wisdom they never had before. He is bald and his arrow shine for all to see. Katara is a woman now. Her hair is much longer but is tied in the Northern Water Tribe way. Her large blue eyes look towards her husband with love then at me with the same loving way. She has this motherly glow to her that makes her irresistible. She holds Aang's hand gentle. They both are looking at me smiling but I could tell there going to yell at me.

You see the Avatar and his wife the best waterbender there is are my parents. The Avatar is my father. And Katara is my mother. I love them to death and they love me to being there only child. It is hard being the Avatar's daughter everyone expects so much from you which does not work out with me always wanting to have fun.

Some people think I be the best waterbender ever because I have my fathers blood running through me and my Mother who is a great waterbender. Some people think I can bring peace just like my Father. It is hard being me with people thinking these things. I just want to be a normal kid where people never have such high acceptations for me.

"Daughter." Mother said smiling at me.

I walk slowly towards them scared of what will come. "Hi Mom." I said my eyes never leaving the floor.

"So." Dad said sitting down on a step. He gentle grabbed my chin bringing it up so I could look him in the eye. His gray eyes study me and I know he knows everything I have done today. "I hear we got in a little trouble today Kayla."

"Not my fault Daddy." I said quickly. He laughed pulling me onto his lap.

"You hear that Katara dear?" Father says smiling at Mother. "She didn't do it."

Mother sat next to dad grabbing my small hand in her soft own ones. "Kayla sweetheart why don't you tell us what you did."

I sign knowing I had no choose but to tell them. "Well." I say slowly. "I escape from training today. It was such a beautiful day I wanted to do something fun. I guess Master Pakku didn't have the same idea as me. He send some guards after me and well there was a little fight and some guards might be in a stream somewhere. I am sorry Mom and Daddy I just wanted to have a little fun. Master Pakku is not fun and he is so ancient."

Father laughed. If anyone understood wanting to run away from training to have fun it was Daddy. Me and Father's personality are much alike. Mother shook her head grabbing my hand gently.

"Oh Kayla you know that you have to train if you want to protect Princess Kami." Mother said smiling at Kami who stood quietly in the door. "You have to practice if you want to be a great waterbender love."

"But I have enough time to practice I wont even be allowed to protect Kami till I am 16. That is plenty of time." I said happy that I came up with such a good enough excuse.

Father laughed only to be silence by a look shot by Mother. Mother brushed my dark brown hair softly her motion so soothing I could fall asleep. "Love time goes by so quickly before you know it you will be 16 and then you will have to take care of are Princess. You have to be prepare. You must go to your training lessons sweetheart."

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulder happy I got away so easily.

"Now about using you waterbending on those poor guards." Mother said looking stern now. I was this close to getting away. "You are not allowed to do anything you deem fun for a whole week."

"Yes Mother." I said sadly getting up from Father's lap.

"Katara a week?" Father asked smiling up at me. He knew the punishment could kill a person. He pulled Mother into his arms kissing her cheek softly. "How about half a week."

Mother rolled her eyes as Father kissed her hand pouting the whole time. I join in Father's pout. She laughed kissing Father and me. "Fine I see its two against one."

"Thank you Mother." I said winking at Father.

"No problem my little dear now go escort Princess Kami back to where ever she came from."

I walked back to Kami smiling at her. She bowed good bye to Father then ran out behind me. Kami told me before how luck the city was to have Father here. She said that the Avatar was a hero and that the water tribe felt so honored to have him here. I thought this was silly since Father rarely stayed in one spot. He traveled around the whole world making sure there was peace between all nation. That the Fire Nation, The Water Tribes, The Earth Kingdom and now the new Air nomads were all working together in peace. The only reason Father came back to the Northern Water Tribe was because of me.

When I was a baby Father use to take me everywhere he went. But when Mother and Father saw how early my waterbending talent was developing they realize that if I wanted to be a great waterbender I had to live in the Northern Water Tribe where I have many teachers to teach me. Mother decided to stay with me and that is why I live here. When I turned 9 and they saw how quickly I was learning they figured they make me a guard for Princess Kami. They said I could be the most powerful waterbender and the best should be with Kami.

My life was never easy and I could never be just a kid. So I did everything I could to have fun which usually got me in trouble. But that was all right. I could handle trouble pretty great for a 12 year old. Got that from my father.

The next day I woke up early to someone poking me. I opened my eyes slowly and nearly had a heart attack to see a pair of blue eyes in my face. I screamed jumping high in my bed.

"Oops sorry Kayla for scaring you." Said my little cousin Maiya.

"Maiya!" I yelled throwing my arms around my small cousin. "Why are you here?"

Maiya lives in the southern water tribe where Mother and Uncle Sokka were from.

"Daddy wanted to visit Aunt Katara. We first went to Earth Kingdom cause Mommy wanted to visit her home town Kyoshi Island then we came here with the Prince of Ba Sing Se. We got to come with him because Daddy helped the Avatar and is a strong military leader in the Southern Water Tribe. Oh and guess what me and Akio got to ride giant Koi Fish! You would of loved it."

I forgot how talkative Maiya could be. She was the totally opposite of her twin brother Akio who almost never talked. While she went on talking about the giant Koi Fish I tried to think over what she said. So Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Akio and Maiya were here. That was cool. I loved seeing my family that lived so far. And when Uncle Sokka was over Mother was usually in a great mood. But that was not all who was here. The Prince of the Earth Kingdom was here. Why was he here?

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. Maiya had actually stopped talking for once. I smiled at her before getting up to answer my door.

Standing in my door way was Princess Kami. Maiya scrambled off my bed and bowed low to her but Kami was not pay attention. She looked beyond worried.

"Oh Kayla I need you." She said grabbing my hand.

I looked over at Maiya knowing she should not hear Kami talk about her personal problems. "Maiya I think Mother would love to hear your story about the giant Koi Fish. Why don't you run along and tell her. I be down in a second."

"Ok." Maiya said excited about my idea. She ran out closing the door behind her. I sat down on my bed and waited patiently for Kami to tell me the problem.

"The Earth Prince is here and I think Father is planning on me to marry him." She said. My mouth dropped open surprised by the very thought. Kami was only a year older then me how could she possible marry anyone. The Earth Prince was her age to how could he agree to this. "Father wants me to spend sometime with him but I won't can you please protect me. Every time you see him coming do some waterbending or something. Please Kayla!"

It was strange that the Water Princess was begging me for help. But I only laughed and hugged her. "Of course Kami. This will be fun."

I spend the rest of the day with my cousins and Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki. I had the best time ever. My cousins could be annoying but not Uncle Sokka. Uncle Sokka told me jokes and stories about his time helping Father. He told every funny thing that happened on there journey. Then Aunt Suki would teach me fighting tricks she learned as a Kyoshi warrior. I was as good as fighting as I was with Waterbending. I wish these moments could last forever but I had a job to do.

After Aunt Suki taught me some Warrior moves I had to help Kami. I followed her around the palace keeping my eyes open for the Prince. But it was hard to do when I had no idea what the Earth Prince looked like. All I knew about him was he was an Earthbender.

It really didn't matter any way we did not see him anywhere. I was starting to relax thinking we would not run into the Earth Prince when there he was standing by the Stream with a disgusted look on his handsome face.

The Earth Prince was gorgeous. He had short dark black hair which was odd since most Earth Kingdom nobles had long hair. He had large green eyes that never left the ground. I could tell he was the Earth Prince because his outfit did belong to the Earth Kingdom nobles.

"Quickly! Hide me." Kami whispered stepping away from the Earth Prince.

A plan comes quickly to me. I think I got that from Uncle Sokka. "Kami I am going to create a fog. When I do run from here. I throw him off and then come get you."

Kami nodded. Ignoring the fact that I never made fog before I stand in a good position. I close my eyes and think what I want. I want beautiful white fog that will cover Kami. I want it to be cold and light. I open my eyes slowly swaying my hands right and left then up and down. I lift my foot up my hands never stop moving. To my amazement fog starts to form around Kami till she was almost impossible to see. The fog starts going towards the palace so I know Kami was running away. I smile pleased with myself wanting to do another victor dance but then I notice the Earth Prince staring at me.

"Oh um hi." I said waving my hand at him smiling cheesy. I felt guilt for what I just did which was stupid since I did what I was born to do. Protect Kami.

"Hi." The Earth Prince said. "Did you just make that fog."

I looked back at the fog that now disappeared. "Oh that? Yeah."

"Waterbender?"

"Yep."

"Cool." The Earth Prince looked back at the ground with that disgusted look.

"Does something displeases you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes something does where is the earth?" He asks. "Everything here is ice and snow there is no earth and to be honest it troubles me greatly."

I did not like the way he was talking about my home. "This is a Water Tribe. It is made for water people. Not Earth."

"Well I hate it." He said splashing the water in the stream. This only makes me more anger.

"Sorry nothing is to your liking princess." I said wanting to carry him down the stream like I did to the guards yesterday.

The Earth Prince looks insulted by the princess I added but I watch as his anger slowly goes away. "What is your name?"

"What is yours?" I asked not wanting to give my name to him.

"My name is Prince Rai of the Earth Kingdom." He said formally. He probably wanted me to bow but that was not about to happen. "And your name?"

"Kayla." I said simply. I was not about to tell him I was the Avatar's daughter. If I did he might feel he had to treat me nice and the last thing I wanted was for him to treat me nice. I had decided to dislike this Prince and would not let anything change that.

"Well I would say it was charming to meet you Kayla but it wasn't." Rai said. "Good bye." He stood up dusting off some snow from his green earth kingdom outfit. I could not help what happened next. Before I could stop myself I waved my hands over the stream pulling some water up then shot it at Rai.

He screamed standing there like a wet cat. I laughed uncontrollable knowing I would be punished later. "That is a welcoming from the whole Northern Water Tribe." Rai stopped screaming looking up at me. He stomped his foot, dragged his leg up then kicked in the air. When nothing happen I laughed even harder. "No Earth here." I said. He let out another loud scream but this time I ran away not bothering to stick around.

I got punished greatly for what I did to Rai. Not even Father could loosen the punishment Mother was to unhappy with me. But that was ok. Because of what I did Rai stayed away from me and Kami.


	2. Moon Festival

Chapter 2

_4 years later_

I sat down in front of my mirror looking at my reflection unsure what to make of it. It was an ok face. I had a lot of my father here and there. My skin was pale like his unlike mother's beautiful tan skin. My face was soft and babyish like Father's which was the total opposite of my personally. My eyes were large framed with thick eyelashes. My nose upturned. My lips were big and formed a wide smile. These were all features you could find on my father. But then my hair was a dark brown waving gently like the waves in a sea and my eyes were a bright blue that was the color of the ocean and I was taller then most as well. These were all my Mother's features.

Still I wish I looked more like Mother. She was beautiful. If I could look a little like Mother and Kami then maybe boys would come over to me blushing and asking if I go on a walk with them like they do with Kami instead of asking me to teach them how to fight or waterbend better like they do with me.

Oh well. No use thinking like this. Who needs to be gorgeous when I can be the best waterbender/fighter there is? People looked up to me. They said I was like Father. That I could bring peace the way he did. I doubt that but I like hearing that.

I brushed my untamable hair twisting it into a bun. I braided my hair quickly then pulled two strains of hair making hair loops like my Mother use to wear her hair. I prefer the Southern Water Tribe hair style then the Northern for some reason. I picked up the make up that had no purpose really. Maybe I should put some on? Wouldn't hurt anyone. In the end like always I decided against it.

I got up slipping into my blue dress that was lined with fur and had the water tribe symbol on the waist, chest and cuffs. The bottom of the dress had white ruffles. The dress was beautiful I had to admit. Even though I hated anything girly I liked the way I looked in my blue dress. It made such pretty sounds when I moved like the sound the ocean made. I smiled then went back to dressing. I slipped my fur lined boots on thinking about where I was going.

Today was the Moon Festival. In honor of Princess Yue who gave her life to the moon sprit we have a huge festival. When the moon is at its fullest and brightest is when this festival takes place. All the water tribes put on there nicest clothes and go to the Northern Water Tribe. The Moon Festival takes place next to Tui and La the moon and ocean sprits. In the Sprit Oasis.

I was more then excited to be going. I wanted to have some fun. Since my guardian duties have started it seems like there is no time for fun. Besides all my family is going to be here. How I miss my family more then anything.

Momo jumped on my shoulder looking at me wide eye. I laughed giving my Father's Lemur a kiss on his furry head. Father gave Momo to me when I was 13 and we have not be separated since then.

"You know your going to have to stay here tonight?" I said to Momo. He looked at me like I was crazy which I laughed at. I kissed him one more time as he flew to my bed leaning against my pillow.

There was an knock on my door before it opened. Kami stood there in my door way looking more then gorgeous in her purple dress. The years have done wonders on her. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole Northern Water Tribe. It was a wonder she manage to stay unmarried considering she was 17. The only reason she was unmarried was because she had me to help.

"Oh Kayla you look gorgeous." She said clasping her hands together smiling at me. You think she was my mother.

"Thank you, you too." I said knowing it was ok that she lied to me.

"Are you ready for the Festival?" She asked jumping up and down excited. I laughed reaching into my jeweler box that was made out of ice. I pulled out a beautiful silver chain that had a crescent moon on it. Mother gave it to me on my 16 birthday I have saved it for a special occasion. I grabbed also my hair clip with the water symbol on it and my air symbol ring Daddy gave to me.

"Finished." I said smiling at my reflection. It not be a beautiful face but it was good enough.

"Great lets go." Kami said grabbing my hand and dragging me out towards the Sprit Oasis. When we got closer we saw people standing outside the cave. The cave was to small for all the people in it so only the very high class people could get inside. I wave to some of my warrior friends outside the cave before slipping inside. Outside the weather was cold but inside the Sprit Oasis it was fairly warm.

The garden was blooming and the water was clear and gorgeous. I thought back to the time I meet with Prince Rai 4 years ago and he said there was no earth in the Northern Water Tribe. He obviously did not see are beautiful Sprit Oasis. The cave was filled with people all dressed in blue or purple. I could tell the Southern Tribe from the Northern by there hair and outfits. The South had light blue clothing while the North had dark blue.

I spotted my Mother easily. She stood next to Father and Aunt Suki. My cousins were roaming around. Maiya was speaking to one of the warriors laughing and flirting while Akio was sitting against the cave wall bored. I searched for Uncle Sokka wondering why he wasn't with his wife or kids. I spotted him separated by the people sitting on the floor. His face bend over the water. He looked miserable.

"Excuse me Kami." I said to my best friend knowing that I should never leave her side especially in such a crowded area.

Kami nodded and headed towards her Father while I headed towards Uncle Sokka. Uncle Sokka taught me always to be alert and that sneak attacks are cheating so be ready yet as I walked over to him and sat down next to him he barely moved. Actually he didn't even notice I was there. This was very unlike Uncle Sokka.

"Hi Uncle Sokka." I said starling him. He jumped letting out a tiny scream.

"Ahh Kayla why you sneaking up on me?" He asked rubbing his eyes quickly. But I could tell all ready he had been crying.

"Are you ok Uncle?" I asked carefully as I wrapped my arms around him. He rested his head on my own head sighing deeply. His eyes were on the white fish that swam in the pond always close to her black friend.

"No Kayla I am not." He said slowly letting out a deep breath. "Did I ever tell you about me and Princess Yue?"

"Yeah a little." I said confused by where this was going. "You said you two were friends and she gave her life for the moon and her people."

"This is all true but there is more." Uncle Sokka's eyes closed for a few minutes like he could see it all happening again. Like he was young again. He opened his eyes looking at the fish again. His blue eyes were glassy from tears.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said quickly knowing that there was some painful things Father and Mother went through on there adventure that they do not want to talk about.

Uncle Sokka laughed rubbing my head messing up my hair. I fixed it as he spoke. "Kayla you are just like your Mother." His smile erased from his face slowly. "Princess Yue was more then a friend she was my first love."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. I always thought Aunt Suki was his first love. I looked at my Uncle in a new way. He loved the Moon Sprit?

"Yep. We came to the Northern Water Tribe so Aang your father could learn waterbending. While we were there we meet Princess Yue. I agreed to protect her though really I just wanted to be closer to her. We did a lot together. I even took her on her first ride on Appa."

I laughed thinking about the beautiful Princess Yue on big old Appa who barely flies now since he is so old. "Appa?" I asked trying to stop my laughter.

Uncle Sokka nodded slowly smiling. "Yep. But he was younger then." He said. "Anyway we fell in love. I knew she was off limits since she was engaged to an air-head but we could not help are selves. We loved each other. My first taste of true love was then taken away from me. The fire nation came and killed the Moon Sprit." Uncle Sokka put his finger in the water. The white fish touched it before swimming away. "Yue knew that if she went into the water and gave back the gift of life she save everyone. I begged her not to but she just kissed me and went in the water anyway. She died then. In my arms."

Uncle Sokka took a deep ragged breath. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I could hear the people behind us dancing and laughing but I could not listen to them. All I could hear was my Uncle's terrible story about love and lost. "I was so angry. I felt like I could of protected her better. But then her sprit told me she always be with me. I felt a little better but it was hard anyway. I could not help myself but cry over her dead body. Ever since then when I look at the moon I think of her. These festival kill me every time. I love Suki don't get me wrong but I will always have a place in my heart for Yue."

I sat there looking at the fish my arm still around Uncle Sokka. I could not believe everything he told me. If I lost my first love I think I would go crazy I would murder someone but her sat my Uncle married with kids. I wonder if he regrets marrying Suki. I wonder if Yue would magically come back what he would do.

I thought about the picture of Yue in the hall. She was hero. I still could not wrap my head around the fact that she was with my Uncle but the more I thought of it the more I could see my young uncle falling in love here with Yue.

I looked at the water. I could picture beautiful white haired Yue kissing my young Sokka good bye. Then her reaching out to the dead fish letting it take her life away. I could see Uncle Sokka crying. Then everything over.

I shook the image from my head to sad to think about it. "Oh Uncle I am so sorry."

He shrugged holding me tighter. "It's ok." He said softly. I could tell it was not. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I was startled by his question. "Sure." I said confused.

Uncle Sokka pulled out of my hug leaning close to the water his eyes following the white fish. "I dream about her still. In my dreams she laughs and talks to me. She tells me how she is glad I moved on and how beautiful my children are. She says she will always love me. In my dreams I forget about everyone but her. I love her."

I sit still unsure how I should react. I look over at Aunt Suki who laughs at something Mother said. "It has been many years since she died Uncle." I said slowly not wanting to anger him.

"Love never dies." He said softly. "Damn I miss her."

"I am sure." I said cradling my legs in my arms. "But you have Aunt Suki."

Uncle Sokka looked over at Aunt Suki then turned back to the fish. "I love her too. She is everything I ever wanted and she is forever at my side I am just saying I will never forget or get over Yue."

I nodded not trusting my words. Uncle Sokka was quiet for a while with his eyes closed. I stared at the fish thinking about Yue and how she still to this day torments Sokka's heart and mind. She must have been amazing.

"Kayla!" Father called for me. I jumped up excited to have a someone take me out of these dark thoughts.

"Yes father!" I call not moving from Uncle Sokka side though I wanted to desperately.

"Come dance with me." He said waving his hand at me for me to come over.

I looked down at Uncle Sokka who was laughing. "Go have fun while your still a kid." I plant a kiss on his cheek before running over to Father.

He laughed as he caught me in his arms. "Your Mother abandon me to talk to Suki. I need a new dance partner."

I smiled letting Father twist me. Everyone around us who was once dancing stop dancing to watch us. I loved dancing with my Father it was so much fun. Even though I was clumsily and was a terrible dancer Father always made it fun. It is safe to say I am a Daddy's girl.

"So you were having a talk with Sokka I see." Father said. He always talked when he danced. Said it was boring to be silent and just stare at each while moving are feet around.

"Yep."

"Anything interesting?" he asked winking at Mother who watched closely with Aunt Suki.

I wanted to tell him everything Uncle Sokka told me. Surely Father would remember Princess Yue but I knew I should keep that little conversation to myself. "Nothing really just the festival." I said.

Father smiled his ear to ear smile. "Well I hope your having fun."

"I always have fun Daddy."

"Just like your old man."

I laugh. Father was older then anyone around. He was trapped in ice for 100 years. So whatever age he is you have to add 100 to it. Father loved making jokes about his age. Every birthday he says we need 100 more candles.

"So how is my Momo doing?" Father asked. He always wanted to know about his Lemur.

"Great." I said stepping on Father's toes. I really was a terrible dancer. "He wanted to join the party."

"You should of brought him."

"Yeah so he could cause complete chaos I take a rain check on that." Father spins me around and to my surprise I actually do not fall or hurt myself. That was a miracle.

I looked around the Sprit Oasis for Princess Kami. I was starting to worry when I could not find her but then luckily I saw her laughing at something Maiya said. I let out a sign of relief.

"Hard having to protect someone right." Father said surprising me that he was even paying attention.

"Yep."

"Try having to protect a million people." Father said this not to get me to feel bad or anything he only stated the fact. Father rarely complained. But still I could not imagine protecting so many people. Trying to keep Kami safe was about as much as I could handle. I was only 16.

I hugged Daddy before pulling out of are dance and going over to Kami. She smiled wide when she saw me come over. "Hey Kayla." Kami said. Maiya smiled at me as well.

"Hi Kami hi Maiya." I said waving at them. Maiya has stop being as talkative which is great since if she still did that she would be annoying as can be. Now she was actually fun to hang out with unlike her brother Akio who never ever talked.

"Just the person we were looking for." Maiya said her eyes narrowing at a man across the Sprit Oasis. "Want to pull a little prank?"

I laugh everyone knew the things I did best was waterbending, fighting, having fun and pranking. If anyone need help in the Northern Water Tribe with any of these things they came to me.

"Who is the victim?" I ask scanning the room.

Kami would not stop laughing at my silliness. "The one by Master Pakku. His name is Jiro he is a successful warrior and he is talking to my father. They keep looking at me so I send Akio to find out what they were saying. He said they were talking about marrying me off to him. Help!"

Akio only spoke to Kami. Maiya said it was because he was "Madly in love" with her. I found this so funny. Akio who was so quiet and never said more then 10 words would tell a whole story to Kami. He would speak for hours just for her. He would secretly listen to our Chief and a warrior talk just for her.

"I would love to help you." I said smiling. Nothing dangerous ever threaten Kami so my job was basically to protect her from men. Since my father was Avatar life has been so peaceful it made my job easy. And I took a lot of joy out of torturing men who fell in love with Kami.

I stood with my feet apart and waved my hand slowly. "What she doing?" Maiya asked .

"Shh." Kami said knowing I did best when I had silence. I lifted the water behind him then dropped it on his head the way I had done with Prince Rai 4 years ago.

Kami and Maiya erupted into laughter. I pushed them further away from everyone so we could laugh in peace without anyone suspecting we did this to Warrior Jiro. Through out the night every time Warrior Jiro even got a step closer to Kami's father I would drop water on him. Maiya, Kami and I had the best time ever doing this to him till finally Jiro got the message giving up on Kami. When he was taken care of we started having real fun trying to enjoy the rest of the Moon festival. We attack the food table eating almost everything on it. We sat by the pond watching the fish. We danced. We laughed. We pulled pranks. We had a great time. I even gave dancing another try with Daddy.

I was having the best time I had in a while. I was so thankful for the wonderful family and friends I had. Nothing could touch me. I looked up to the sky and could not help but say thank you to Princess Yue the Moon Sprit for giving me such a perfect life. Yeah I had great responsibility being the Avatar's daughter and Kami guardian but that was ok. We lived in a peaceful world. Everything was perfect. Everything was happy and safe.

But then everything wasn't.

In a split moment everything changed.

There was commotion outside the Sprit Oasis entrance. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Daddy and me who were dancing stopped. Dropping are hands. Mother got to Father side quickly whispering in his ear.

The commotion stopped and in walk two Southern Water Tribe Warriors. There warrior clothing was ripped, dirty and covered in ash. There war paint was smudged and a mess. Why were they wearing war paint anyway in a time of peace?

Uncle Sokka with Aunt Suki at his side went towards there men. Maiya and Akio ran to Kami.

"Why do you come here like that during the Moon Festival?" Uncle Sokka asked in a loud warrior voice I never talked in before.

"We come with news from the Southern Water Tribe. There has been an attack." One of the warriors said.

Mother grabbed Father's hand. What was going on. An attack? How could there be an attack. The men must be lying.

"There has not been an attack since the Avatar ended the war." Aunt Suki asked showing the men that she would not be quiet and let her husband do all the talking. That was not the Suki way.

The warriors barely look at her. "Well there was one tonight. Thankfully your father was there or the whole Southern Water Tribe would be destroyed and gone."

Mother looked at Father worried. That was her home they were talking about. I really wish they leave. They were scaring everyone. I searched for Kami making sure she was alright. She was but her eyes were wide with fear.

Uncle Sokka some how remain calm. He did not get mad or anything at the mention of his home or even at the fact the men were saying that they needed him but he was gone. Instead he stood tall like the leader he was.

"I do not understand what you are saying who attack us?" Uncle Sokka asked. I found myself straining to hear what they were saying. I had to know who would dare attack anyone in this time. Who would dare pick a fight with the Avatar? Everyone in the Sprit Oasis I could tell was thinking the same thing.

One of the warriors sighed wiping ash off his face. He stared Uncle Sokka in the eye.

"Firebenders."


	3. I will go

_**Please Review. I want to know what I did right and what I did wrong. So I could fix it. Thank you!**_

Chapter 3

The whole room got silent beside the gasps and the cries. Father eyes narrowed with anger I never seen before. Mother herself looked like she was about to go to the Fire Nation and cause some serious damage. I was not sure what to think. This could not be happening. How could the Fire Nation attack when everything was peaceful? Why create another war with death and destruction?

"That's not possible." Uncle Sokka said when the shock wore off. "We are at peace with the Fire Nation they would never attack."

The warrior who did most of the talking looked beyond angry. He stomped his foot. The sounded echoed through the cave. "Well they did attack. You would see if you were there!"

Uncle Sokka took a deep breath calming himself. "I am sorry but this makes no sense the Fire Nation wouldn't attack."

"This is what happens when people put there trust in the Fire Nation." The other warrior whispered to the one who had done most of the talking.

Mother let go of Father's hand walking towards the warrior. She went right into the men's face with such anger that I have never seen before. She poked the man who had spoken in the chest. "Zuko would never do that to us." She yelled. Her voice echoing through the Sprit Oasis. Who was this woman? My mother was calm and loving. She never walked over to strange men yelling at them. This was a side of Mother I did not think exist.

"Well your precious Fire Lord just attacked us." The man said nasty. Father quickly went to Mother's side wrapping his arms around her like he feared she would hurt the warriors.

"Please let us talk about this in peace." Father said in what I called his Avatar voice. He turned around facing everyone in the Oasis. He smiled calmly at everyone even though what was going on was everything but calm. Mother crossed her arms staring everyone down as if begging someone to accuse Fire Lord Zuko of attacking us.

"I am sorry everyone." Father said smiling at the crowd. "But because of the news brought to us by these men the Moon Festival is going to have to end. I am asking very nicely that everyone exit the Sprit Oasis calmly. I am very sorry."

The crowd looked at Father wide eye with fear. "Is everything going to be ok Avatar?" A small young man asked.

Father smile became strained. I could tell he wish to tell the boy the truth. That he had no idea. "Yes." He said quietly. The crowd mumbles amongst themselves about what was to come. They walked out the Sprit Oasis with there heads hung low. The only ones who stayed was Chief Reizo, Kami, Maiya, Akio, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki and of course the warriors who brought this terrible news. I walked over to Kami protecting her even though there was no danger here.

At less at the moment.

"Ok now that there is just us please tell me everything that happened." Father said sitting down on the ground. Everyone remained standing to anxious to sit with him.

"Well." Said one of the Warriors. "It happened this afternoon. It was a normal evening. We were preparing a feast in honor of the Moon Festival. Many people have left to come here thanks to the Moon Sprit so the Festival was small. We were eating around the table when all of a sudden there was a loud noise outside. Someone ran in and said Fire Nation ships have arrived with weapons drawn in are direction. Hakoda your father-in-law Avatar had to give out the orders. He told us to put on are war paint and prepare for a fight. 7 people got out of the boats. 5 men donned in Fire Nation armor and 2 other girls. The one in the middle who was obviously in charge started attacking everyone. We had to protect are home. It was a long fight but soon the moon was coming out and they just left. Hakoda told us to come straight here to tell you."

Father looked at the men for a while taking in deep breaths. I tried to go over everything the men said but it was hard to imagine. I use to live in a world of peace. People did not randomly attack each other for no reason. Father made sure of it.

"Did you see Fire Lord Zuko?" Uncle Sokka asked. He had turned ghost pale.

"No."

"Then how do you know he had anything to do with it." Mother shot at the warriors. She was still anger about what they said. I wonder why Mother cared so much about the Fire Lord. I knew they were friends but the way Mother was acting you think they were speaking of a brother.

"They were Fire Nation ships." The warrior said looking at Mother with such anger. "Who else could of could of send them but the Fire Lord?"

"Just because you saw the ships didn't mean he did it." Said a soft voice behind me. To my surprise it was Kami who spoke. Everyone stared at her in shock. I think everyone forgot about us children in the room.

"What do you mean Princess?" The warrior asked crossing his arm. He was as happy about her speaking up to him as much as he was happy about Mother yelling at him.

Kami swallowed scared to speak her mind to this men. I pushed her gently in front of me giving her the encouragement she needed. She smiled at me before facing everyone. "You did not see Fire Lord Zuko come off that ship so there was no way it could have been him." She said in her princess voice. "There are many people in the Fire Nation who are probably unhappy with the peace. Many powerful people who might have control of some men and a ship."

Uncle Sokka nodded. He seem to agree with Kami's answer. It did sound logical. Mother looked like she could kiss Kami. "How many ships were there?" Kami asked the men who looked now uncertain.

"One." The warrior said looking at his friend for support.

Kami nodded slowly. Looking more like royalty then she ever did before. I was more then proud to call her my best friend. "Well don't you think men that if the Fire Lord had anything to do with that attack that he would of brought more then just one ship. Who ever started that attack was powerful enough to own a ship and men but not enough for an army."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement even the warriors who were so set on Zuko doing it. Father stood up slowly. He pulled Mother into his hug as if he was saying good bye. "There is no way for sure to know what is going on in till someone pays a visit to the Southern Water Tribe."

Oh no. Now I know why he was hugging Mother good bye he was leaving! But he couldn't leave. I didn't want him to leave. I hated more then anything when my Father left. Mother never seemed happy. She seemed so alone. I would not let Mother be alone.

"No Daddy you stay. I will go." I said before I could stop the words from coming out. Everyone turned to me completely shocked by what I said. I could not care about the people looking at me all that matter was what I said. The more I thought about me going to the Southern Water Tribe to figure out who attack them the more I liked the idea. I have wanted to leave this ice prison for a while. All I wanted to do was go out in the world and find myself. I wanted an adventure. I wanted to meet new people and visit new places. At first I just wanted to protect my Mother and Father but now I knew I had to do this for me.

"What?" Mother asked. Her face which was once filled with anger was now filled with fear.

"I can take Father's place and go to the Southern Water Tribe. I could track down this girl you say is in charge and protect everyone. I can do this." I said becoming more excited with the idea.

"No you can't." Mother said pulling out of Father's arm to give me her own protective hug. "Not my little girl. Your Father could handle this."

"Why should he handle this?" I ask frustrated. Why won't they let me free. "He has so much other things to worry about. I can just take care of this one thing for him. It doesn't take the Avatar to take down one power hunger monster."

"Why are you so sure you can take her down?" Mother went on. She would not give me a break.

"Because I am the Avatar's daughter. I am _your _daughter. Mother people said I could bring peace. How come I can not prove them right? I have trained long and hard. I think I can do this." The last part was mostly untrue. I often goof off and never practice my waterbending long or hard but I was good enough for this.

"How can you bring peace when you have to protect Kami here?" Father asked surprising me.

Crap. I forgot all about Kami. I really couldn't go. My job was to protect Kami like Father's job was to protect everyone else. I could not just leave her to chase after a crazy lady attacking people. I felt terrible. Here was my chance to do something with my life and I couldn't.

"That would be no problem because I plan on going to the Southern Tribe with or without Kayla." Kami said grabbing my hand. Mother loosen her hold on me shocked.

"Kami." Chief Reizo said talking for the first time since the warriors came. "You can not leave just like that."

"I am sorry Father." Kami said looking everywhere but him. "But it is in the best interest if the Water Tribes if I go and take care of this person who is attacking are people."

Chief Reizo being a coward of a man dropped the conversation. He would be ok with his daughter going around the world tracking this crazy person as long as no danger came his way. I was grateful for the Mother and Father I had. At less they cared about my well being.

"Then it is settle I will go." I said smiling at Kami. My best friend who was willing to come on this adventure with me.

"No it is not!" Mother said running over to Father. "Do something Aang!"

Father signed. He walked over to me slowly looking me in the eye. "Kayla what do you think the people will say when they see you and not me?"

This was a test. I was sure. If I answer right I could go but what if I didn't. I swallowed. "Father I think people would be surprised by the fact that I was there. They would wonder where you gone and if you left them again. But then they come to realize who I was and what I was doing. I would be being like you. They will realize like everyone in this Tribe does that I will not let anything horrible happen to them. They would come to see that you will not be here forever and though the Avatar is strong we are strong to."

I smile at him feeling happy with what I said but that nervous feeling in my stomach would not stop. I could not help it but to pray to the Moon Sprit that he said yes. This was my time to shine and he just had to understand. Father was always on my mind. It would be horrible that this one time she chooses not to be.

Father smiled at me. He got up reaching out for Mother. "Aang?" She asked worried.

"My beautiful Katara." Father said the smile on his face never moving. I felt hope burst through me. I looked over at Kami to see if she felt the same. By the way she kept moving I was sure she did. "Kayla is all grown up. I think she should go take care of whoever is hurting our people. We can not stop her. Only hope she has a great adventure like we once did."

Mother looked over at me with eyes that were filling with tears. Her lip trembled. Before she could burst into tears she ran out the Sprit Oasis pushing through the warriors. I felt like crying myself now. Here I was trying to protect my Mother but in reality I only made it worse.

"Don't worry." Father said kissing my forehead. "She be ok. She is strong."

The warriors stood there unsure what to do with themselves. "So what should we do Avatar?"

"Go back to the Southern Water Tribe and tell them a new hero is coming." Father said putting his arm around me. I wish he could always have his arm around me. When I had his support I felt like nothing could stop me.

The warriors nodded there heads before they walked out the Sprit Oasis. Uncle Sokka sucked his teeth. "I thought those warriors would never leave." He said crossing his arms. Aunt Suki laughed at how crazy Uncle Sokka was. "Oh and Aang I hope you know I will take these girls to the Southern Water Tribe. I have to go back anyway."

"Thank you Sokka." Father said. "You guys can take Appa."

I jumped up with excitement wanting to do my victory dance. I got to ride Appa. Appa was the funniest beast ever. I would be thrilled to share my adventure with him.

"But Daddy." Maiya complained sounding like she was 6 again. "I wanted to stay longer here."

Go figure. Some random person attacks her home and all she can think about is how long there going to stay here. On vacation. Maiya might be less talkative but she truly will never grow up. Aunt Suki grabbed Maiya into a hug. "It is ok Maiya I will stay here with you and your brother."

Uncle Sokka walked over to his family. He grabbed Aunt Suki giving her an unexpected kiss. All I could think about as he kissed her though was of the Princess Yue. The girl he never got over.

"Why don't you and Kami get ready for your trip. You will have to leave as soon as possible."

I threw myself on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My clothes were all ready packed and ready to get going waiting by the door but for some reason even though my clothes were ready I wasn't. All I could think about was going out alone with only Kami. We were going to have to chase after someone who was obviously seriously bad if they attack during peace. The thought was scary.

But that was only one of the many problems I was facing. I had to worry about my poor Mother. She would be so worried if I left. Mother loved me like crazy. She would tell me she was going to treat me the way her own Mother did. Mother would die for me if that was an option. How could I turn my back on a person who would give her life for me? I put my pillow over my face wishing these horrible thoughts would go away.

But the moment I put my pillow on my face I remember Father telling me how hard protecting so many people was. I could not handle this. I honestly couldn't. I threw the pillow onto the floor. I had to tell everyone change of plans. That I was not ready.

I really was about to till Mother knocked on my door. "Hi Mother." I said as Momo flew into my arms as if he knew I needed some support here.

"Hi sweetheart." Mother said. She carried a box in her hand. She put it down on my bed before sitting down next to me. Mother opened her arms wide for me. I moved across the bed so I could get into her arms. Nothing was much better then a Mothers hug.

"Oh Kayla how I am going to miss you." Mother said into my hair as she brushed it with her fingers.

"Mother what if I said I changed my mind?" I asked wanting to stay here forever. Protected and safe by someone who loves me.

"I would tell you that you would be making a mistake." Mother surprised me. I pulled out of her arms so I could look into her face. She could not be serious.

"What? Before you were all-"

Mother pulled out a fruit from her pouch she had around her waist for Momo. "I know how I was love but then I realize something. Where would I be if I did not take that big step and go with your Father. I would be nowhere and so would Aang. In life we have to take big steps if we want to make a change. I will not hold you back because I believe you can change the world like your Father once did."

All the fears I had before seem to vanish with each word Mother spoke. She believed in me. And so did Father. And Kami. And Uncle Sokka. And everyone. How could I let fears keep me away from achieving my dream. I was going to make a change. I smiled at Mother throwing myself back into her arms. Momo let out a squeal from being crushed between are bodies. He flew away with his snacks in a safer distance.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you more now don't you want my presents I have for you?" She asked reaching for the box she had with her. I got comfortable on my bed curious to what may be in the box.

Mother first pulled out a small container wrapped in fur and leather. She set the container in my hands. "I had this for a while. I use to have water in it just for emergency. That was before I learn how to get water from sweat and other water supplies around. You may need this." I rub my fingers along the container thinking about all the times Mother might of used it to protect Father or Uncle Sokka.

"I will use to Mother." I said placing the gift next to me. Momo looked down at it curious.

Mother reached into the box again pulling out a small clay whistle that resembled Appa a little. "This is a whistle used to call Appa. It has helped us many times before." I grabbed the whistle bring it to my lips. Mother stopped me quickly. "We don't want Appa in your room do we?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. I laughed putting the whistle by the container. Both items very helpful for where I was going.

"And the last gift is…"Mother said hiding the last item in her hand. "A special necklace. This necklace was passed down from my Mother to me who got it from Mother. I think it is only fair I give it to you but please love take care of it."

Mother unfolded her hand revealing a beautiful betrothal necklace. I have seen many before living in the Northern Water Tribe but none this gorgeous. It seem to shine. I wanted to feel the velvet blue ribbon in my fingers and study the water symbol on it.

"I will take great care of it Mother." I said as she placed it softly into my hands.

"I know Kayla I know." She said staring at the necklace like it was an old friend. I put the necklace on quickly. I removed my other necklace wanting nothing to show but this one.

"Thank you so much." I said the tears burning my eyes. Mother waved her hand over my face. The tears that have fallen from my eyes were now in her hand. She closed her fist around the tears till it disappear.

"No crying love just hugs." I gave Mother a big hug wanting to remember everything about her. Her smell. The way her arms felt around me. The way she always seemed to love me no matter what. I didn't want to forget a single second from this moment.

"You are going to do great things. I am so proud to call you my daughter."


	4. Determined

Chapter 4

I rested my head on Appa's head liking how soft his fur felt against my face. Uncle Sokka was snoring away a map covering his face. Every time Uncle Sokka let out a snore the map would fly in the air only to rest soundly on his face again. Kami sat with her arms around her legs.

She was probably feeling as home sick as me. We left early this morning which was the hardest thing ever. Saying good bye to my home was not easy as I thought it would be. I said good bye to all the places I come to love and to all the people who I would call my friends. I saved the best for last. Telling my parents good bye was the worst thing ever. Mother looked like she was about to cry the whole time but she hung in there. Telling me she loved me without a tear.

Father though made me cry. He had pulled me into a tight hug and said "You can do this Kayla. I know you can. Your stronger then you seem. Make your old man proud and know that if you need me I be there." It was so hard to walk away from him. My feet and hands barely listen to me as I climbed onto Appa. All they wanted me to do was stay here but I knew I had to go.

Now we have been in the air for 2 hours and I have become more home sick with each passing minute. Momo flew over to me getting comfortable next to me. Of course there was one person or animal that is that I could not say good bye to.

I petted his head wishing that Mother and Father were here some how. "Can you believe it?" Kami said pulling me out of my sad thoughts. "We're on are own. We are going on an adventure. This is amazing."

I crawled off of Appa's head and sit next to Kami. "Your right. But don't you miss home?"

Kami looked back at the direction we came from. You could still see the Northern Water Tribe from here. It seemed like a little bug from this far and high But it still shinned bright. The sun hitting the icy wonderland I considered my home.

Kami turned away from it. "A little. But I much rather be here." She said. "Besides were coming back. Not like were leaving forever."

The thought of coming back made me feel better. This was not the end. It was just the beginning. The excitement I felt about this trip return to me. I threw myself at Kami giving her a big hug. "Thanks Kam" I said.

She laughed. "No problem." I pulled out of are hugged and looked at Uncle Sokka. He has fallen asleep the moment he sat down on Appa. I laughed at him thinking of how silly he looked.

"What?" Kami asked reaching into the bag of food we brought. She pulled out a small fruit taking a huge bit out of it. Momo watched her probably thinking of a way to steal it.

"Look at Uncle Sokka." I said covering my mouth with my hand in order to stop laughing. "Father use to tell me that all Uncle ever did was sleep. I see he has not changed much."

Kami smiled watching Momo's every move. "I wonder where we are going after we leave the Southern Water Tribe." Kami said not really paying attention.

But she made me start thinking. Where would we go after we left the Southern tribe? We had to find who ever did this damage and stop them. How were we going to do that. I stood up slowly not wanting to be flung off Appa and into the cold water. I walked at snail pace over to Uncle Sokka grabbing the map off his face. He let out a snore then turned around not waking up. I smiled at his sleeping body before sitting down.

I spread the map on the floor between me and Kami. The 4 nations stare back up at me once all at war with each other but now a whole. I pointed at the Southern Water Tribe. "We have to go here first to see what has happened there. Then what?" I asked.

Kami studied the map carefully, her fingers moving along the map. "We have to track the person who attack them."

"Where do you think they be going?" I asked more to myself. I stared at the map trying to understand the mind of an attacker. Why they go to the Southern Water Tribe? Why there out of everyone. It is not like the Southern Tribe is as weak as it use to be. They must of known that the attack would not be an easy one. Then why…

"Oh no." I said everything slowly clicking in my head. Kami looked up at me.

"What?"

"I know why they attacked the Southern Tribe." I said not taking my eyes off the map.

"What? Why?"

"The person who attacked us knows about waterbenders. They knew about the moon gave us power that's why they left before it came out. They also knew that everyone would be up north for the Moon Festival. That's why they attack the south. They were the weakest so far."

Kami fist closed in anger. She threw the rest of her fruit over Appa but Momo caught his prize before it could be lost to the cold water. "Why would they attack us when were in peace?"

"They want to start a war." Kami eyes widen. She knew that I was right. The fear of war coming was enough to make me sick.

"They knew by attacking the Southern Tribe that the North would be angry." Kami said leaning back onto the floor. Appa let out a noise. It was as if he wanted to say something. "So you think there heading for the Northern Tribe then? You know get rid of the water tribes first?"

I shook my head looking back at the map. I moved my finger along the path that the Fire Ships took. It just didn't seem right that they be heading straight to the north. That be a long trip and would be difficult to do now that everyone is cautious of Fire Nation. What was the closes to the Southern Tribe. My fingers hovered over the Earth Kingdom.

"There not going to the Northern Water Tribe. That would be to obvious. No there are heading to the Earth Kingdom."

Kami smiled a little. "Good the Earth Prince would get what he deserves."

Even though no one deserves to be attacked by Firebenders I could not help but laugh. "So we go to the Earth Kingdom?" I asked through my laughter.

"Sure after we go to the Southern Water Tribe." Kami said. I closed up the map and put it in my bag.

Momo flew over us dropping the fruit on Uncle Sokka. He jumped up wiping the juices off of him screaming. "MOMO!" he yelled. Me and Kami collapse laughing hysterically. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

_2 days later_

"I can not believe were almost there!" Kami yelled looking over Appa's side at the blue waters and ice. I smile thinking back to the last time I came to the Southern Water Tribe. It has been about 2 years since then. How I missed it. I always had fun there.

"Great cause I want to get off this loveable giant of a creature." Uncle Sokka said straightens his legs out in front of him. He pulled on his heavy fur coat he had used for a blanket.

"I can see it!" Kami said pointing to the small town that was once my Mother's home.

"Yep." Uncle Sokka said smiling. Appa got lower in the sky ready to drop us on land. I looked over at the Southern Tribe. Now that it was closer I could see everything clearly. The village had changed much since the Avatar came back. They started to rebuild and even waterbenders came back. It looked like it use to in the glory days but like then they were attacked by Firebenders again. The village was not completely destroyed like last time but they did have some damage.

The houses closes to the water were completely burned to the ground. The snow was covered in ash and people were cleaning up the damage. I felt incredible sad just looking at this. I wonder how Father felt when he saw people lives being ruined with the knowledge he could of done something to help.

Appa landed outside the village letting out a loud roar. "The Avatar is here!" I heard people screaming. I knew that they be disappointed and a little scared to see me in his place.

I began to feel nervous. How could I win these people over? How did Father do it? Kami notice how anxious I was becoming. She gave my shoulder a squeeze then stood up.

"Hello our neighbors." Kami said stepping off Appa. She walked slowly to the villagers who stood by confused. "We come from the Northern Water Tribe to understand what happened to you. I am Princess Kami. We were send from the Avatar."

"Wait." Some old man said putting his hands up. He seemed anger. "You mean to tell me the Avatar is not here?"

Kami remained quiet unsure how to respond to that. I couldn't leave her alone. We were a team. I jumped over the small carriage we sat in on Appa and slid down his tail as I done as a child. I landed on my feet, walked over to Kami and stood before the tribe. I barely notice Uncle Sokka come to are side.

"No he is not but I am." I said feeling more empowered then I ever did before.

"And who may I ask are you?" The same old man asked.

"I am the Avatar's daughter. Kayla." I said looking at everyone here in the eye. I knew I couldn't show fear. If I did they would never put there trust in my hands.

"A little girl is going to stop a war that is on the horizon. We are doomed." The old man said walking out of the crowd. The villagers looked at one another whispering amongst themselves. I knew they agreed with him.

"I might be a little girl." I said loudly to get everyone's attention. It worked. Every eye in this crowd was on me. "But my Father was only 12 when he saved everyone. I am 16. I am old enough and strong enough to help you. Just please let me."

The villagers moved aside letting a tall large man walk through. The man hair was streaked with gray and his blue eyes widen in surprise. He looked at me then Kami then Uncle then back to me.

"Kayla?" He asked.

I let out a laugh running towards no other then the current Chief of the Southern Water Tribe Hakoda, my grandfather. "Gramp-Gramp!" I yell as I give a hug. I have not seen Gramp-Gramp since my 15th birthday. He couldn't come to my 16th because he had some important business to attend to but when he did come I had the best time ever. While Aunt Suki taught me how to fight with my body, Gramp-Gramp had taught me how to fight with weapons. I could use any water tribe weapon perfectly.

"What are you doing here precious?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I am going to help everyone. I am going to bring down who ever did this to you." I said looking at his dirty clothes. Gramp-Gramp pulled at his shirt embarrassed.

"But why not Aang?" He asked his eyes locking with Uncle Sokka. When I looked at Gramp-Gramp I could see Sokka. The two had the same face just Uncle Sokka's was more softer and not touched by age like Gramp-Gramp.

"Aang has much more important business to take care of. But I can assure you Kayla can handle anything." Uncle Sokka said making sure everyone could hear him. I hoped that they believed him because I was sure I did.

Gramp-Gramp nodded. "Come into my tent please." He said smiling at the people around him. We followed him through the village. Everyone stared at us as we walked through. They whispered to one another. I caught some of there conversation. I heard "Avatar's daughter" and "The last hope." but that was all I could catch.

Kami eyes wandered around the city in wonder. I forgot she never been outside the huge ice wall of the Northern Tribe. I could only imagine how wonderful this new experience must be. She must feel so free right now. I personally did.

Gramp-Gramp stop in front of a large tent made of fur. He opened the flap walking in. I knew this tent was where Gramp-Gramp did all his important decisions. I sat down on the warm fur rug that was thrown floor. Kami sat next to me seeming tired of sitting. We have been doing just that for 2 days straight. Uncle Sokka sat next to Gramp-Gramp.

"So I assume you all know about the attack from the 2 men I send there right?" Gramp-Gramp asked.

We all nodded. A man came in with a platter of cooked fish on it. He put the fish in between us, bowed low then left. The sight of the fish made my stomach growl but I was not sure if I should eat. Does Father eat when he is discussing an attack that took place?

"Oh food. You know me to well Dad." Uncle Sokka said licking his lips. He dove into the platter eagerly.

"Before there is no food left let us eat." Gramp-Gramp said laughing. "We can eat and talk at the same time."

I smile thankful to Gramp-Gramp. I grab two fish careful that Uncle would not bite one of my fingers thinking it was a fish. I gave one to Kami and dove into the other one. I was so hungry. All we have been eating lately was fruit and bread. It was nice to have some meat on my teeth.

"So you know everything attack?" Gramp-Gramp asked wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

"We know they came, attacked then left when moon came out. There was just one ship. Most likely the attack was not done by Fire Lord Zuko right?" I say quickly.

Gramp-Gramp rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed old now not like the young warrior I always seem to see. "Yep I am 100% sure it was not Zuko. But it might be someone very close related to him."

"What?" I asked. "Who close to Fire Lord Zuko would go against his wishes and harm people?"

Gramp-Gramp pulled out a piece of paper from behind him. He unrolled it placing it in front of him so everyone could see who was on it. Someone painted a picture of a Fire Nation girl. She had long curly black hair that was pulled up in a top-knot that had a Fire Nation symbol on it. Her eyes were almost cat like. They were a bright gold. Her lips were curled up in a cruel smile and her skin was paler then mine. She had a fire nation symbol necklace around her neck. This girl looked my age. Besides her smile she did not seem evil or capable of this much damage.

"Her?" Kami asked as confused about this as me. "She looks no older then 17."

"Don't be fooled." Gramp-Gramp said. "Age means nothing." This was true. I was only 16 and I was trying to stop an attacker. If I could help people who says she could not start a war?

"Does she look familiar to you Sokka?" Gramp-Gramp asked. Sokka stopped eating looking at the picture. The girl made him drop his fish.

"It is not possible!" Sokka said. "She is locked up! She can not be the one who is doing this."

"Who?" I asked my curiosity was getting the best of me. I wanted to know about this girl that everyone else but me and Kami seem to know about.

"Fire Lord Zuko insane sister Azula." Uncle said. His sister? I had heard stories of her before. She was always the bad person who was trying to hurt team Avatar. But how could she do this damage when she was locked away from being crazy? How can she look so young.

My eyes could not look away from the picture. "It is not Azula." Gramp-Gramp said shaking his head. He grabbed his fish eating again. My own hunger had vanished.

"Then who is it.?" Kami asked taking the picture of the floor to study it.

"I believe that it is Azula's daughter Aneko." Gramp-Gramp said sadly.

Oh no. If Azula's daughter is doing this then we have a problem. If she is anything like her mother then she could cause the next huge war. Her mother was power hunger but incredible strong. If she did not crack towards the end who knows what damage she could of done. Aneko might be to much for me to take care of.

But that did not mean I was not going to try. I felt a strong amount of determination I never felt before. I was going to stop this Aneko from back war and destruction. I was going to bring back that peace my Father fought for. I was going to bring Aneko down and anyone who stands in my way.

"Do you know what direction the ship went by any chance?" Kami asked bringing me back to the present.

"The ship went northwest." Gramp-Gramp said puzzled. "Do you know where there going? Cause we have not a clue. We have bets on the Northern Water Tribe."

I shook my head reaching for the picture of Aneko. "Its not the Northern Tribe in danger. It's the Earth Kingdom."

The more I looked into Aneko's golden eyes I knew I was right. I was going to crush this girl if it was the last thing I do. Even if it means going to the Earth Kingdom and saving the Earth Prince who I happened to dislike strongly.


	5. Hope

_**Please Review. I want to know what your thinking. Thanks!**_

Chapter 5

The fisherman smiled at me as he wrapped a bunch of fish in cloth. He put the fish into a basket along with some water, fruit, berries and bread. He looked at me like I was a goddess. I guess he might think of me like that since I was trying to save everyone and everything. The man smiled at me again as he handed me the bag. I reached into my pocket about to hand over some money.

But long and behold the man refuse to take it. He shook his head stubbornly. "This is on the house Avatar's daughter."

The man looked like he needed all the money he could get. His clothes were run down and tight on him. He had no jacket even though it was freezing outside. I could not let him give this to me for free. I reached back into my pocket pulling out double the amount it would cost.

"Sir you would offend me if you did not accept my money." I said my hand outstretched towards him. He seemed unsure what to do. He wanted to show how thankful he was to me by giving the food to me for free but he also needed the money more. In the end he grabbed the money from my hand not meeting my eye.

"You are amazingly kind." He said his voice shaking with gratitude. " I am honored to have helped you."

I smile feeling good about myself. This must be how Father felt after he helped someone. The feeling was so amazing it made me wonder why people like Aneko would want to hurt others.

I picked up the heavy basket of food. "Please take care of yourself." I said then walked back towards the tent me and Kami shared.

I opened up the flap of the tent with my back since my hands were other wise busy. The warm air came rushing towards me making me feel instantly comfortable. "Hello my bestest friend in the whole world." I sang as I put the basket on the floor.

Kami rolled over in her sleeping bag to face me. She looked a little pale in the face. She has been coughing all day. I was starting to worry. "Oh hi Kayla." she said weakly. "Is it freezing in here?"

"No." I said sitting beside her. Her face was dripping with sweat even though she said it was freezing in here. Cold sweat was never a good sign. I put my hand on her forehead quickly pulling it back. Her head was burning up. "Kami your really sick. There is no way you can leave today."

Kami sat up in her sleeping bag horrified. "No we can not stay here another day. If we do Aneko might get to the Earth Kingdom before us." I push her slowly back into her bed.

"Well the world will have to wait." I said. Momo jumped into my arms tugging at braid anxiously. Like he was trying to say something. Momo was the smartest animal I know. Well him and Appa that is.

"No it doesn't." Kami seemed barely strong enough to speak. How could she expect to be in the air for hours and travel for 4 days straight?

"What do you mean Kami."

"You can heal me."

Mother was a gifted waterbender. She could actually heal sick people. She would simply put some water on them and magically they be better. Mother told me this was hard to learn and I might never get the hang of it. I never really tried it. I was to busy learning other cooler moves. How was I going to heal my friend when I wasn't even sure I could do it.

"I don't know. I never did it before." I said doubting I could do it at all. Kami however did not seem to have any doubts what so ever.

"You can do it. You are as great as a waterbender as Master Pakku and Katara together." Kami smiled up at me with trusting eyes. If she believed I could do it why couldn't I at less try.

"It might not work." I said going over to my bag. I pulled out Mother's container praying the whole time I could really heal Kami. I sat close to Kami who laid on her back with a weak smile on her face. I twist the cover off, waving my hand over the opening. Water slowly came out the container seeming to dance in the wind. I put my hand over Kami's chest the water following my every movement. The water hovered over Kami waiting, wondering what the hell I was about to do with it.

I closed my eyes shut thinking of health. Thinking of Kami smiling and jumping around not sick anymore. This water could heal her if I just tried. I kept my eyes closed the whole time though scared of what might happened. I kept my hand open and straight. Moving it up and down Kami till finally settling on her chest. My hand never touching her body.

I opened my right eye slowly and nearly screamed with joy. The water was glowing a brilliant blue. It was working! Kami's face was longer pale as a ghost and the sweat seemed to disappear from her face. She laughed. "It tickles!" She said sounding healthier then ever before.

The water turned back to its dull blue no longer shining. I waved the water back into Mother's container closing the lid. I put the water around my chest feeling super proud of myself. "You did it Kayla!" Kami said jumping out of her sleeping bag.

"Did what?" Gramp-Gramp asked slipping into the tent.

"Kayla healed me!" Kami said trying to calm down her excitement. She was in public now and showing this much happiness was against princess code or something.

Gramp-Gramp turned to me in wonder. "Really?"

I nodded. Gramp-Gramp rubbed his chin as he thought. "How soon are you leaving?" He asked the question throwing me off.

"I don't know a few hours. There is a storm passing through the ocean that we don't want to get caught in so we have to wait why?"

"Can you help heal some of the people who are sick and injured from the attack?"

"Of course."

I followed Gramp-Gramp to the sick tent leaving Kami in our own tent. Even though she was healthy again I did not want to risk her surround by sick people On the walk there Gramp-Gramp warned me that I should be ready for what I was about to see. I should of listen to his warning. The moment I got into the tent I knew I was in for a long day.

I never seen so much burn marks and sick people in my life. There was about 50 people in the one tent filled with comfy sleeping bags and food. Half of them had just normal sickness that everyday people caught and the other half were people hurt in the attack caused by a 16 year old girl.

I spend hours going to sleeping bag to sleeping bag till I didn't even have to concentrate on how to heal. I just simply put my hand out over the people with my water and BAM they were healed thanking me a 100 times. I felt good for helping this people. I felt like I was doing something to change the world. One small village at a time. I felt like I was hurting Aneko by undoing the damage she done even though most likely she didn't even know I was even after her.

After I healed everyone I helped Uncle Sokka and Gramp-Gramp fix the village. I fixed the watch tower Uncle Sokka was so proud of and I used my waterbending to help rebuild the wall around the village. I did everything I could to help this village that my Mother lived in as a child. Even Kami helped. She help create more tents that were burned down in the fire.

By late afternoon we had pretty much undone all the damage done by Aneko. We quickly ate some dinner then loaded up Appa ready to get moving.

"I really wish you would stay longer." Gramp-Gramp said helping me put the heavy bag of food onto Appa. Uncle Sokka helped Kami roll up the sleeping bags and tie it onto the carriage on Appa's back.

"Me too but we have to warn the Earth Kingdom." I said as Momo jumped on my head. "Momo! Ouch! Your not light you know."

Gramp-Gramp laughed fixing my hair that Momo had destroyed. "When your at the Earth Kingdom the best thing for you to do is disguise yourself." Uncle Sokka said as he slid off Appa's tail. "You don't want anyone to know who you are. There might be people working with Aneko and you don't want her to know your after her. Just get yourself to Ba Sing Se and go straight to the Earth King without getting caught."

"Thanks Uncle Sokka." I said giving him a hug. He patted my back gently.

"Just be safe Kayla." He said "I love you."

"I love you too." I then went to Gramp-Gramp saying my good bye to him. He hugged me tight kissing me on the top of my head.

"Thank you for helping my people." He whispered. "You are a great hero. I love you Kay."

"I love you Gramp-Gramp." With good byes all ready said I climbed onto Appa's head. Momo sat comfortable in Kami's arms. We were all ready to get going.

The villagers were all standing behind Gramp-Gramp and Uncle Sokka. The look on there face made me feel like I was the queen of the world. There faces clearly told me that they had something my Father had given them many years ago. Hope. I have proven to them that I could be just as great as Father. I proved to them that I could help bring back the peace we had. I smiled waving good bye to them.

"Good bye Avatar's daughter. Good bye Kayla." someone said loudly. I searched the crowd for the source and found the fisherman smiling up at me.

"Thank you." I said to anyone who could hear me. I turned my attention off the villagers and back on to the mission on hand. "Yip Yip." I yelled. Appa let out a roar before jumping into the sky. I held on the reigns tight not wanting to fall. When we were in a good enough height to fly I look down to see the Southern Water Tribe and was disappointed when I couldn't.

_Later that night…_

Appa lowered himself to the ground on an island that seem to pop out of nowhere in this ocean. I would not even call it an island because islands were suppose to be warm and nice. The place we landed on was basically a hunk of huge ice that floated in the freezing cold water. But what could we do? Appa needed rest and for the life of me I could not sleep while he flew.

I jumped off Appa bringing the food bag with me. Kami slowly stepped onto the ice scared she slip ands slid into the water. "This is not safe." She mumbled under her breath as she spread a blanket on the ground carefully. She sat on it as slow as Appa was on land. I could not help but laugh at her.

"Don't worry we are only spending the night here." I said as I put a pile of sticks we brought from the Southern Tribe onto the floor. "Before you know it we be back in the sky."

"Fun." Kami said sarcastically. Appa let out a roar as if he was offended by her not enjoying his transportation. "I mean super fun." Appa looked away seeming angry at Kami.

I laughed again enjoying the entertainment. "You two play nicely now." I said putting a twig faced down into the other twig pile. I spin the twig quickly in my hand trying to make a spark but it was nearly impossible to make a fire in this cold.

"Ugh!" I yelled throwing the twig on the ground when it would not work. "We are never going to get fire."

Kami removed her fur glove from her hand putting it next to her. "May I try?" She asked. I shrugged knowing she would not have a chance. She grabbed the twig I threw on the ground. She put it faced down like I did but instead of spinning it she balled her hands into a fist. The twig was suddenly on fire. Kami dropped the twig and soon all the wood was on up in flames.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. "How did you do that?" Kami put her gloves back on shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. Its just a trick." She said not meeting my eye. I studied her for a moment. My liar raider going off. But I choose to ignore it. She was my best friend why would she lie about something as simple as starting a fire.

I pulled out three fish from our food supplies. I threw one at Appa who ate it quickly then cooked the other two. We ate in silence. There was nothing really to say and we were to hungry to care about making conversation. Momo ate his fruit and a bug he caught. He sat next to Appa enjoying his meal with his huge fluffy friend. The two were just like me and Kami. Best friends.

"Hey Kayla?" Kami asked softly. Putting down her empty plate on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my best friend no matter what?"

I looked up at Kami suspiciously. "Yeah why?"

"Just asking." something was off about Kami. She was acting like she had this huge secret she was dying to tell me but did not know how I would take it. Which was beyond strange since we knew everything about each other. Kami is the only one in the world who knows that I hate when Father leaves. We tell each other everything. So why was she acting like this.

"How do you think Prince Rai will react when he sees us?" Kami says completely throwing me off.

"Surprised. He might throw himself at you begging you to marry him." I said feeling a little sour about the fact that I had to see this Earth Prince again.

Kami laughed drinking some water from a container the fisherman gave me. "I don't think so. The moment he sees you Kayla he will run for the hills."

"Only if we're lucky." We both explode into laughter. We suggest more things Prince Rai will do when he sees us again but soon we become to tired to even sit up. Kami cleans up the mess we made while I use my waterbending to put out the fire. We both clime up Appa getting are sleeping bags. We decided to sleep on him tonight since he is so warm. I slip into my sleeping bag feeling so cozy. The last thoughts that past through my head is Kami starting the fire with nothing but her hands.

_4 days later…_

Finally after 4 long tiring days of traveling we finally reach the Earth Kingdom. We are only a few hours from Ba Sing Se but decided to take a break at a small village. We hide Appa and Momo in the heavy forest that is about a 10 minute walk from the village.

I know what Uncle Sokka said about disguising ourselves was something we should not ignore. As we enter the village I spot a small store selling clothing. We quickly enter not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves. Thankfully the store was almost as empty as the village.

"Hello good day and how are you?" Ask a small woman who looks to be in her early 20s. She smiles at me and Kami. "Oh my. Your from the water tribes! But which one? I could never tell."

Me and Kami exchange looks. This girl must be eating some sugar before we came in because she seem to be bouncing off the wall but then again maybe that was just her personality.

"Yeah." I say smiling back at her not wanting to be rude or anything. "We come from the Northern Water Tribe. We are travelers in search of nice clothes."

The girl smile never leaves her face. It was starting to creep me out. No one can be happy all the time. Yet this girl seem to be. "Oh that's a long trip but don't worry you came to right place."

"Thank you." Kami said pulling me to a table filled with beautiful and not so beautiful green clothing. We search through the clothes in peace since the hyper girl went behind the counter, where she picked up a book to read. It surprised me she could do something as calm as reading.

"Look at this." Kami said pulling a ugly huge dress off the table. She pressed it against her body with a silly smile on her face. Even though Kami was gorgeous she could not make this dress look good. No one could.

"Please put it down." I said laughing moving a men's top over to see if there was anything nice underneath it. Instead there was an ridicules hat. I put the hat on my head while sticking my tongue out.

"You think Rai would like this hat?" I asked crossing my eyes. Kami laughed taking the ugly hat from me.

"It matches his personality so well." She said throwing it back on the table.

"Ok enough games. We have to find something that make us blend in." I said heading to another table hoping they have something, anything!

Then I found it. It was a long beautiful light green dress with a large brown almost gold belt that wrapped around the waist. By the belt was a beautiful rose design that caught my eye. The dress came with a light brown scarf that had the earth symbol on it. The earth symbol itself was all over the dress. On the sleeves, collar and the bottom of the dress. It was elegant yet not to fancy. I rubbed the dress between my fingers to feel the texture. It was soft and light. I was sure it be comfortable.

"I found my disguise." I whispered to Kami so the hyper girl would not hear.

Kami studied the dress smiling. "That is a lovely dress. I seen many girls from the Earth Kingdom where similar dresses like that in my books. You fit in perfectly."

I smiled grabbing the beautiful dress putting it on the counter. The girl smiled at me. "Excellent choice." She said. "It would looked beautiful with your hair and your complexion."

"Um. Thanks." I said unsure. No one ever called me beautiful before. Cute and pretty yes but beautiful was what Kami was not me.

Kami found her dress shortly after. It was something similar to mine but was a dark green and white. I thought the dress was less pretty then mine but I had no doubt that Kami would make it look gorgeous.

We pay for the dresses then head back to Appa and Momo. We had to get to Ba Sing Se before Aneko does.


	6. Ba Sing Se

_**Reviews please. I love to know how you guys feel. Thanks to those who all ready do.**_

Chapter 6

Ba Sing Se was the most amazing thing I ever seen before in my life. I thought the Northern Water Tribe was huge. It had nothing on this city. The Northern Water Tribe had a large ice wall going around it. Ba Sing Se wall made our wall look small and pathetic. The wall seemed the size of the palace back home. It wrapped around the city made out of solid rock. It was like a giant protector.

But it caused us a problem. "We can fly over it?" Kami suggested petting Momo's head.

"Yeah cause a giant bison that only the Avatar has is not going to cause some commotion." I said sarcastically. I looked down at the wall. Appa could easily fly over the wall but how would we keep hidden then?

"Look we could fly over the wall and stay high in the sky." Kami said using that smart brain of hers. "We could land in some farm land or some woods or something."

"That works. Come on Appa!" I yelled as we flew higher in the sky. The city was getting so small I knew we would never be able to see where we should land.

"Wait. I have a better idea." I said steering Appa back down where we came from. I brought him down to a level where I could see the city clearly. I stood up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kami asked cautiously. "You better not jump or anything."

I laughed. But she did give me an idea. Jumping off Appa sounded fun. I would have to try that another time. "No silly just watch." I said. I waved my hands back in forth making a motion an ocean wave would make. I spin my whole body around my hands keep waving. Before long Appa was surrounded by a thick fog looking like a giant cloud himself. I laughed sitting back down.

"Just like when you hid me from Prince Rai." Kami said in wonder. "How do you come up with these ideas?"

"When your as brilliant as me these things just come to you on a daily basic. Its very difficult." I laughed. Kami threw a berry at me she was eating laughing at my stupidity.

Appa flew over the giant city undetected. Me and Kami hung over the side of Appa carefully looking at the beautiful city of Ba Sing Se below us. It was amazing. So many people just walked around going on with there daily life. I loved how the city was so busy and yet there were people who looked like they could just relax forever. When we passed the Earth King's palace I thought about Prince Rai. I wondered if he changed much since I last saw him. Last I heard about him he was going to Ba Sing Se University becoming as smart as he could be. I highly doubted that they could fix his personality. Sucks. If they could fix his personality then maybe he might be someone likeable.

"There!" Kami said pointing to a large farmland that seemed to be empty. Appa lowered himself landing with a loud thump on the farm.

"Ok Appa." I said as we took are clothes and food and other bags off Appa's back. "I need you to hide in this forest." There was a dark forest close to the farmland. It would have to hide Appa and Momo for now even though I did not feel comfortable with leaving them here. "If there is even the smallest threat you guys fly out of here and wait outside the wall."

Appa and Momo nodded there head. I hope they really understood everything I said. I would flip out if anything happened to my friends. I grabbed the whistle Mother gave me wrapping it around my neck. I was not going to leave without having some way to get in touch with Appa.

"Come on Kayla we have to change out of our water tribe clothes." Kami said handing me my dress. We quickly change out of are clothes in the forest. I felt sad taking off my water tribe clothing. It was like I was taking some part of me off as well. I did not want to pretend I was part of Earth Kingdom. But a girls got to do what a girls got to do. I changed into my beautiful dress loving how smooth the dress felt on my body. It gave me enough to room to waterbend if I had to.

"Whoa you look gorgeous Kayla." Kami said shocked. I didn't think I looked gorgeous. I looked ok I guess. I waterbend some water out of my container and freeze it to make a mirror. I hold the ice in front of me so I could see how I looked. The dress looked great on me. It clung to my shape showing how fit I was yet it also let me move around. The color did look very nicely with my white skin. I smiled proud of my looks for the first time in my life. I unfroze the ice putting the water back into the container.

I tied the brown scarf it came with around my neck hiding my Mother's necklace she gave me. I was not about to take that off no matter even if it showed I was from the water tribe. I tucked the Appa whistle in the dress also. I looked like an Earth Kingdom girl. Well at less up till my hair.

I turned to see if Kami was done. She looked gorgeous in her outfit of course making the less pretty dress 10 times prettier then mine. I hid my jealously careful not wanting to start anything. She couldn't help she was so pretty and I was so not. I give her a weak smile. "You look perfect like always."

Kami shrugged never caring so much for her looks. "Thanks. Now what are we going to do with our hair?"

I undid my braids. "Well we have to do our hair like an Earth girl would do it."

"Got it." Kami said undoing her own more fancier braids. She took the water tribe symbols out of her hair looking at the clips in her hand. "Seems wrong."

"I know." I said touching the necklace underneath the scarf. When are hair was down I laughed hard. Kami's hair looked crazy and I was sure mine did to. I brushed my hair trying to tame it then twisted it pinning it to the top of my head. I knew the hair styles for woman in the Earth Kingdom was. You had to pile all your hair on the top of your head then decorate it with something. I picked a bunch of roses I found nearby and picked the thorns off it. I twisted 2 of the roses steams together then put it in my hair.

Kami had a headpiece she bought and put that on. We looked at each other and starting laughing hysterically for some odd reason. Maybe cause we did not even look like ourselves. "You look like an Earth Kingdom girl." Kami said she stop laughing now but was still smiling.

"You too." I said. "Come on we got to get walking to the Earth Palace."

With good byes said to Appa and Momo we started walking towards the city. It was a long tiring walk and I wished Appa could just fly us there. My feet were screaming for mercy.

But when we got out of the farmland and into the city it was all worth it. The city was filled with interesting people and so much stores. Kami seemed to be having a ball. She wanted to do everything. She forced me to go to the Ba Sing Se zoo and some spa. I liked the zoo but the spa was torture. Kami went into every store and looked at everything. She stop at every small store that sold food . Eating everything she got her hands on. It was the funniest thing I ever seen in my life.

We spend a good amount of time in city when we should of gone to the palace right away but we were still only 2 teenage girls. It was in our blood to have fun. When the sun was starting to set and my feet were starting to kill me we decided to find the palace.

But like always we got distracted. "Oh look! A tea shop!" Kami said tugging on my sleeve pointing at an elegant building. The shop was called the Jasmine Dragon. "Can we go please Kayla!"

"We have to get moving." I said looking away from the shop knowing if I looked at it to long I be tempted to go in.

"But we have enough time. I personally am not looking forward to seeing Prince Rai so soon." Kami said stubbornly. "Besides Aneko probably got stuck in that storm we avoid. Lets have some fun."

I knew Kami never had fun. Her whole life she had to keep everyone happy but herself. Who was I to deny her the right to having fun. "I hear they have the best tea ever." I said caving in. Kami let out a scream then tugged me into the store knocking into a good amount of people.

The inside of the shop was amazing and beautiful. The smell of sweet tea filled my nose making me happy we came here. We walk to the counter and sit down. Kami scans the menu shaking her head. "There so much tea here I don't know which one I will pick."

A old man who has such wisdom in his eyes comes over to us. His hair is long and white covered in a green hat. He had bright gold eyes that studied us carefully. Like he knew us. He was dressed in green and looked like he was from the Earth Kingdom but for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't. Earth Kingdom people did not have gold eyes. His eyes reminded me of Aneko's.

"How may I help you?" He asked. His voice sounded relaxed and nice. I smiled silly for over thinking something like his eyes.

"Yes well we would like some of your best tea but we have no idea what we want." I said.

The old man laughed holding his belly. "Well how bout I bring you both some of my newest tea and you tell me what you think."

"Thank you." Kami said politely. The man nodded his head before heading through a door that must lead to the kitchen or something.

Kami looked around the shop which was filled with people laughing and talking over some warm tea. "This seems to be a popular store." She observed. I nodded not really listening. This man seemed odd.

As I was thinking this the man himself walked out with two beautiful china tea cups. He placed the hot liquid in front of us smiling. "Here you go."

I paid for the tea then cautiously took a sip. The tea tasted wonderful. It was the best thing I ever drank. "This is the best tea I ever tasted." I said.

The old man smiled pleased with himself. "Thank you I try." We drank are tea slowly enjoying it to much to drink it to fast. The old man stayed next to us for some reason.

"You look very familiar." the old man says rubbing his beard as he stared at me. "Like an old friend."

"I am sorry but I never been in this part before." I said nervous. Can this old man possibly know who I was.

"What is your name mind I ask?"

I was going to give him a fake name but the look in his golden eyes told me that he would not cause any trouble. "Kayla." I said softly.

"Why you're the Avatar's daughter." The old man said pushing away from me for a second. My mouth dropped open and I felt stupid for giving him my real name. How did he know that? Oh no would he tell anyone? Did I just jeopardize the whole mission over a cup of tea?

"How do you know who she is?" Kami asked getting defensive. I never seen Kami like this. She was usually so calm.

The man put his hands up as if to tell us he means us no harm. "I am good friends with Aang. You look so much like him Kayla just with your Mother's beauty." He said bowing his head in my direction. "My name is Iroh. What brings you here?"

"Good tea." Kami said lifting up her cup. Iroh started laughing loudly. I liked his laugh it reminded me of my own Gramp-Gramp laugh.

"What is your name dear?" Iroh asked Kami.

"I am Princess Kami from the Northern Water Tribe." She said smiling. I wish she wouldn't give out so much information. If someone heard her they might try to hurt her. Not that I let anyone touch her. I wasn't her guardian for no reason. But I was almost 100% sure Iroh would not hurt her.

"Oh." Iroh looked all of a sudden unusually sad. Like Kami told her that she had some terrible disease or something. Iroh would not meet her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. Iroh looks up at me with miserable eyes. He sneaks a peek at Kami while she drinks her tea. He shakes his head slowly.

"Nothing is ever right but we make the best of it." He said smiling at me.

"Excuse me Mr. Iroh but can you tell us where is the Earth Kingdom palace?" Kami asked giving him her empty tea cup. I drink my own tea for a moment forgetting all about it.

Iroh smiled at her seeming happy to help us in anyway. "So it is the palace you seek?" he said "The palace is about a 20 minute walk from here. Just go straight follow the path that has the earth symbol on it. It will take you there."

"Thank you." I said finishing the rest of my tea. Iroh grabbed are empty cups.

"If you need any help please feel free to find me." He said. "I might be old but I am still strong enough."

"Will do." I said standing up. It surprised me that I actually believed him. I knew if I really needed him I would come to him and he help me without being asked twice.

"Good bye." I said waving. I started walking away but was surprised to find out that Kami was not following. I turned around and was even _more_ surprised to see Iroh holding her hand gently. I walked closer to try to hear what they were saying.

"I know your secret Princess Kami." He whispered. I never been thankful to have great hearing till now.

Kami looked scared. "How do you know? No one does."

"I see everything dear. I know why your like this to. You ever wonder who your Mother and Father was?"

What? Kami's Mother died when Kami was nearly 2 years old. Her father is the coward Chief Reizo. The ruler of the Northern Water Tribe. How can she wonder who her parents are when she knew who they were? And what secret was Iroh talking about? I questioned my friend for the second time since we started this trip. I tried not to look like I was listening by pretending I was fixing my scarf.

They did not seem to notice anything. "Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know." Kami said confused.

"Don't worry young princess in time all your questions will be answered." He said patting her hand. "Now go. Take care of the Avatar's daughter."

"Will we meet again?" Kami asked pulling her hand out of his.

"All in good time dear."

Kami nodded and Iroh bowed. Kami ran back to me smiling. "Sorry." She said.

"Um yeah no problem." I said looking at my friend who must be keeping something from me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Kami said as we left the shop. "Something about tea."

Lies. I could not believe Kami lied to me. We never lie to each other yet she said they were talking about tea when I heard them perfectly. How could she do that?

"Ok then." I said reaching under my scarf. To my horror my necklace Mother gave to me wasn't there. She told me to take care of it and here I lost it. Crap! It must of fell in the shop when I was playing with my scarf so I wouldn't look like I was ears dropping.

"I be right back Kami. I dropped my necklace. Just stay here." I ran back to the shop. Thank goodness the moment I stepped in the store I saw the necklace on the floor. I picked it up cleaning it off. Thanking the Moon Sprit that no one stole it or anything. I wrapped the necklace tightly around my neck touching it softly. Mother would have been so mad.

I walked out the shop feeling so much better. When I turned back on the path I saw something in the corner of my eye. "What the?" I mumble to myself. Instead of heading back to Kami I head to what ever caught my eye. I look on the side of the shop and to my surprise there was Iroh with a beautiful bird with a bag on its back.

Iroh rolled the note up putting it in the bag. "Go straight to Zuko." He said to the bird. The bird let out a cry then flew into the sky. Iroh looked so happy and sad at the same time. I wonder what he had to tell the Fire Lord Zuko. How did he even know Zuko?

I walked back to Kami so puzzled over everything that was going on. For some reason I felt like something was going on. My instinct screamed to me that the letter Iroh send to Fire Lord Zuko had something to do with Kami and what Iroh said to her. My instincts in all my life has never been wrong.

What was this huge secret that was going on?

I will figure out what is going on with Kami later. Right now I had bigger things to deal with like Aneko and the stupid Prince Rai.

"Did you find it?" Kami asked.

"Yep." I found a lot of things today.

Kami and I walked in silence to the Earth palace. There was nothing to say to each other besides Kami looked way to distracted to even notice we were silence. Like Iroh said the path with the earth symbol took us straight to the palace and in 20 minutes the palace appeared out of no where.

The palace like this whole city was giant. I felt sour about the fact that Prince Rai palace was bigger then the palace in the Northern Water Tribe. The palace was huge and blocky. It looked like it was made out of dirt because the color of the palace was a light brown. The palace had huge Earth Kingdom symbols all over it. There was a lot of green shinning on the palace.

I felt sudden dread fill me about seeing Prince Rai again. "Come on." Kami said. "We got to warn them."

"Oh fun." I said following Kami to the palace entrance.


	7. Prince Rai

Chapter 7

_**Please Review.***** **_

When we got to the entrance 4 guards in green and with ridicules hat stood in front of the door. They had pointy spear in there hands and a serious look that told me they were not going to let us in easy. Great.

"Excuse me we have a king to see." I said trying to squeeze through the guards. They push me back glaring at me.

"You can not come in." The guard said pointing the spear crap at me. "Little girl."

"You don't understand!" Kami yelled. Being a princess her whole life she was not used to people saying no to her. This was a first in her life and I could tell she was not happy with the answer one bit.

"No you don't understand." The guard said impatiently. "No one is allowed to pass through these doors. Our orders."

I sigh. Why does he have to make this so difficult. "I really wish we could of done this peacefully. I don't want to hurt you." I said crouching into a fighting position.

The men started laughing. I like when people doubt me it makes it so much better when they see how wrong they were. People always doubt I could hurt them. I am a girl with big blue eyes not very scary. I don't look like I could even beat you in arm wrestling let alone fight you. But Gramp-Gramp and Aunt Suki taught me how to fight and I had totally fate that what they taught me was enough to beat these guards. I was taught by the best.

I grabbed the closes guards spear pulling it hard. The guard holding it misjudged my strength causing him to fall forward. I grabbed his arm with my other free hand as he fell twisting it behind him. He let out a scream so I dropped him. I pulled his spear out of his hand pointing it towards the other guards who had a surprised look on there face. The guard I took down rolled on the floor holding his arm. Way to be a baby about it.

One of the guards recovered quickly. He charged at me with his spear facing towards me. I jumped in the air doing a flip over him. I grab the back of his green cape pulling it over his face. The man stumbled unable to see with his cape blocking his vision. He fell on top of the guy I had took down first. I heard Kami laugh.

"This is funny!" I yelled at Kami laughing turning my back on the other men. Aunt Suki would murder me if she knew I turned my back in a fight. "You should try it." Kami stopped laughing abruptly. She pointed at something behind me panicking.

"Look out!" Kami screamed. Before I could do anything about it the other 2 guards grabbed my arms. I squirmed but I could do nothing.

Kami to my shock came to my rescue. Kami was more of a peace girl and thought violence was a waste of time. But I guess violence was allowed when your best friend was in trouble. She hit one of the guards in the stomach with surprising strength. It was enough to bring the man down to his knees in pain. The other on my arm was in trouble now.

I kicked him quickly. He fell still holding my arm. I picked up the spear I had before and thrust it into his shirt. I didn't want to hurt the guy. But me poking him through his shirt was enough to scare him into letting go of my arm. With my arms now free I threw him on the other guards feeling proud of myself. Aunt Suki would be proud if she didn't know about my turning back thing.

"Come on lets get to the Earth King before they call more guards!" I yelled grabbing Kami's hand dragging her inside the palace. The inside of the palace was huge and I knew there would be no way for us to find the King without some help.

I walked through the hallway searching for anyone who would be willing to help. "I hear foot steps." Kami says excited. "They can help us."

I listen carefully. There was more then one foot step and they sounded like someone running in heavy boots. These were guards coming for us. I grabbed Kami's hand then ran up some stairs close by. Kami did not even argue trusting my judgment. We went up some more stairs. I knew we were getting further away from the King but maybe we could find someone to led us there.

When we got up the second stairs I heard more foot steps. From both side of the hallway. We were trapped. "Oh no." Kami said grabbing my arm. "What are we going to do." For some reason her hand felt burning hot on my arm.

"Just follow me." I said pulling my arm out her grip. I ran to the nearest room shutting the door behind us.

The room we wound up in was a huge library with more books then I could count. "Whoa." Kami said walking up to one of the book shelves. I followed her picking up the first book I got my hands on. The book title was _The Avatar_. Go figure. I put the book down looking at for something more intrusting to look at.

"How long do you think we have to stay in here?" Kami asked rubbing her finger along the books. Kami was a nerd. She love to read and learn which was funny since I rather play games then sit down and read. We were complete opposites yet the best of friend.

"Just till the guards leave." I said. Kami smiled wide at me taking a book off the shelf. She opened the book reading it as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Good I get to read." I roll my eyes walking along the book shelves wanting to get out of here and find the Earth King. Aneko could be close by now. She would be ready to attack. I was so lost in my worries about Aneko that I screamed when a rock came flying towards me hitting my arm.

I clench my arm searching for the rock thrower. Out of no where a huge rock is heading towards me. I quickly jump over it landing on my hip painfully. There was a loud crash behind me as a book shelf fell over. Now I was just pissed off. Kami comes running towards me screaming but I wave her away. This was personal. No one hits me and gets away with it.

I get off the floor slowly walking like a snail looking between the book shelves for the Earthbender. I get a flash of green between the history section then a rock is coming at me. Thankfully there is water in this library. There are small fountains all over the library to give it a peaceful feel. I wave my hand over the fountain shooting the water in the history section.

A scream fills the library. Out walks no other then the Prince of the Earth Kingdom and the person I dislike the most Rai. "Why are you always doing that?" He yells at me.

"Really you don't like water?" I said in a sweet tone. I waterbend more water dumping it on top of him.

This time though he is ready for it. He jumps out the way smiling at me. "This time waterbender there is earth around." He says. He points to the ground with his fist raising some stone from the floor. He turns around kicking the heavy stone at me. I flip again the stone crashing into one of the tables.

I wave my hand over the fountain but instead of shooting it at him I freeze it turning it into razor darts. I throw them at him hoping to seriously hurt him. Rai waves his hand over the floor creating a stone wall that my ice bounces off. Only one got through hitting Rai in his arms.

"Ow that hurt!" He yelled at me letting his wall crumble.

"Oh yeah well look at my arm. You hit me with a rock!"

"A rock compared to a ice dagger which is more painful!"

"A rock!" The water in every fountain exploded. When I am angry and there is water nearby it is never a pretty site. I get that from my Mother. "Besides you started the fight!"

"I had to. Your running around my palace!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Kami yelled stepping between me and Rai. She looked like she was about to kill both of us. I never seen Kami so angry. She was so angry all the candles in the library seemed to flare a little. Which was beyond weird.

Rai and I looked at each other with such hate there was no way anyone could think we ever get along. Rai crossed his arms not looking at me. He made me want to throw more ice at him.

"Why are you fighting him when we have bigger things to worry about?" Kami asked me her back to Rai.

"Because he hit me first." Kami eye brow raised. I knew that I sounded childish but I could careless at the moment.

"So?" She asked. "Look we need Prince Rai right now so cool down firecracker." Kami turned around facing Rai. I could not see her face but from Rai's I could tell she must look very angry. "Why did you hit us?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you princess." Rai said his words were cruel. My protectiveness over Kami got the best of me. I pushed myself in front of her coming dangerously close to Rai. Close enough to realize how gorgeous his face was. Not that I care.

"Look dirt boy we came here to save your sorry butt so if I were you I would fix that attitude or we won't tell you what we have to."

Rai face was full of rage. I knew he wanted to just throw another rock at me but he couldn't. He wanted more to know what I have to say. "Why on earth would we need you to save us?"

"Cause a crazy firebender is coming to get you guys and you need my information to help." I blurt out. This kid got under my skin so much I was surprised I have not killed him yet.

He should have been thankful that I had not murdered him but instead he laughs at me. Not the best thing to do at this moment. I hear another fountain break. I really can not control my waterbending when I am mad. "Firebenders?" He ask laughing harder.

I hated being laughed at. "Yes firebenders. Are you stupid or something?"

Kami places a calm hand on me. I bite my lip trying not to say anything else I would regret. Obviously I can not talk to Rai right now. I am to fired up to even stand in his presents.

"Have you not heard?" Kami asked surprisingly calm. Rai actually stopped laughing to hear what she had to say. He would never do that for me.

"Heard what?" Rai asked uncrossing his arms slowly.

Kami took a deep breath ready to tell the whole story. "Well on the Moon Festival firebenders went to the Southern Water Tribe to attack them. If it was not for the moon who knows what could of happened. But anyway the firebenders caused a lot of damage to the tribe. Burning down homes and burning people. It was horrible. Luckily Kayla here helped rebuild the tribe and help the sick with her waterbending. We know that the person in charge is Azula's daughter Aneko and we know she is on her way here. To attack. She is trying to start a war."

Rai stared at Kami like she was insane. He then looked at me with something I could only call reluctant admiration. "You saved people and homes?" He asked trying to make his voice sound mocking but failing.

I crossed my arms meeting him right in the eye. "So what? Someone had to do it. Don't let that change your mind about me. I hate you and would love to turn you into a popsicle." I would not let Rai like me. I wanted him to hate me as much as I hated him.

"Do not worry about that water girl. I loath you since we were 12 that will not change cause you did one thing right." He said giving me the answer I wanted. Good. We were on the same page.

"Can you just focus!" Kami said stomping her feet. Rai looked amused with her little tantrum.

"So how do you know this firebender is coming here?" Rai asked becoming serious. At less he cared about his kingdom.

"Simple. You are the closes to the Southern Water Tribe. You are next on her list for sure." Kami said sitting down on a nearby chair as if she was too tired from explaining everything.

"Are you sure?" Rai asked looking at me like I was making everything up.

"Why would we lie?" I asked. "Besides how could you not know about this?"

Rai turned bright red. He fiddle with his shirt looking away from me as if he was ashamed about not knowing something as important as an attack. "Well I am sorry unlike some people I had to go to school. I just got back a few days ago."

"What is that suppose to mean? I am probably a 100 times smarter then you. How smart can you be when you didn't even notice firebenders attacking people!" I yelled my blood boiling. Kami let out a frustrating sigh. I could understand how she felt. I must sound really annoying.

"Look can we just tell this information to your father please." Kami said impatiently.

"Sorry." Rai said looking anything but sorry. Jerk. "But my father will not see anyone. How did you even get in the palace?"

"Why can't he see anyone?" Kami asked standing up, the chair crashing behind her.

"I would hide to if he was my son." I mumbled under my breath. Rai shot me a nasty look which only made me want to laugh.

"For your information he is not hiding from anything." Rai said walking over to a table by the history section. He picked up a bunch of books that were opened. He put them in a bag that hung around the chair. "Father is busy with many other problems."

"But an attack from firebenders is huge problem." Kami said balling her hands into fist. I wonder if she was going to hit Rai. That would be awesome.

"Please." Rai said putting the bag on his shoulder. "They won't get past the wall."

"Oh yeah well we got past the wall then they can to." I said putting my hands on my hips. Rai headed towards the door completely ignoring us. How could he ignore us when we were telling him something so important. Lives were at sake.

"Prince Rai you went to the Ba Sing Se University so you must be some what smart." I could not help myself but let out a snort at the smart part. Rai stopped in his track listening to what Kami had to say. "You should know your history. Fire Nation have got into the city before with your precious wall up. They could do it again."

Rai rubbed his chin. He looked deep in thought. Why did he have to think so much when the answer was so clear. I guess he didn't trust us. He had every reason not to trust us. A few minutes ago me and Rai were fighting each other. Its hard to go from fighting to trusting.

"You might be right." Rai finally said. Maybe he was not completely brain dead. "This could be a huge problem. I will go tell Father right away but first I will find a maid to take you to the rooms you could stay in. Good bye Princess Kami. Good bye creature."

Kami smiled for the first time since we got to the palace. When she smiled she looked beyond gorgeous. "Thank you Prince Rai."

"Rai watch out." I said not happy about the creature comment. "Do not be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the ocean."

Kami elbowed me hard in the rib cage. I guess it was not the smartest thing to say at the moment but I could never get a hold of my mouth when I was so angry. It is my worst trait.

"I will keep that in mind Kayla." He said smiling at me throwing me off completely. When he smiled he was almost as gorgeous as Kami. "I will go straight to Father." He slammed the door shut behind him. For some odd reason I was sad when he left. I know that's weird. Here I am saying how much I hate him and how much I want to use some waterbending on him but then I go along missing him when he leaves. It must be because I like harassing him. It's nice to yell at someone. You get the anger out.

Kami ripped me out of my confusing thoughts of Rai by hitting me hard on my arm. I grab the arm she hit in massive pain. It was the spot the stupid Prince hit me in with his stupid rocks.

"Oops I am so sorry but you needed a good hit." Kami said. She reminded me of Mother with her hands on her hips as she scolded me like I was nothing but a mere child.

"What did I do to deserve pain?" I asked waving my hand over some of the water that was on the floor from a fountain I destroyed in my anger. I brought the water to my bleeding arm hovering over it. Before I knew it the pain was gone. I dropped the water thankful for learning how to heal.

"I know you hate Rai but we need him. We have to save these people no matter how much we dislike there Prince. You have to play nice or not play at all."

I laughed unable to stop myself. She sounded so much like Mother it made me homesick. I hugged my friend tight. "Don't worry I will play nice but I will not enjoy a moment of it."

"You may suffer as long as you are nice." Kami joked. The door opened giving us a jolt. When we saw a tiny maid dressed in brown and green we calmed down. The lady bowed at us but I could see her eyes looking around the library in shock. Rai and I really did damage the place beyond repair.

"Prince Rai send for you please follow me to your rooms."

_Later that night_

Kami and I sat in are rooms with food surrounding us. The room was huge twice as big as any room in the Northern Water Tribe. It was so big I was scared I could get lost in it which is probably why Rai gave it to us. He would love for me to disappear. As soon as the maid showed us the room Kami asked her to send us up as much food as the kitchen could make. In no time piles of food were all over the room.

We did not mind. We went around eating everything we got are hands on laughing the whole time. We were in the middle of eating some desserts they send up when someone knocked on the door.

Thinking it was more food I got up quickly to open up the door. Imagine by surprise to see Prince Rai standing in front of me dressed in elegant green Earth Kingdom army suit. His eyes are dead serious.

"There here." He said "Firebenders are here and there getting over the wall."


	8. The Attack

Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry guys. My compute broke and I had no internet but my wonderful brother fixed it soooo Review*** Thank you to those who all ready do!**_

Panic filled every inch of my body. I could not believe it. This was it and I was completely freaking out. What possessed me to believe that I a simple waterbender could do something that the Avatar should do. I could not do this. I could not save all these people and live to tell people.

"Are you coming Kayla?" Rai asked me becoming frustrated.

I said nothing feeling like I was about to puke all over his nice armor. Kami got up grabbing my arm. She knew I was about to pass out. "Kayla?" She asked me nervously.

"Look don't take this the wrong way or anything but," Rai rubbed his fingers through his hair as he tried to get the strength to tell me whatever he planned on saying. "But you're an amazing waterbender. The best I have ever seen. You are also a crazy fighter. I know how you fought the guards. I don't know who you are or why your so great in these things but we need you right now. You saved a whole tribe. You can save a city."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I could not believe what Rai said. He out of everyone believed I could do this. He out of everyone felt without me they were screwed. I took a deep breath feeling my courage come back to me. "Wow. Thanks Rai." I said unsure how I should thank him. I didn't want to thank him.

"I still hate you." He said smiling at me. His smile was more of a gorgeous smirk that girls everywhere would drool over. Every girl that is but me.

"I hate you too. Now lets go stop Aneko."

"Not without this. Change then come down to the first floor to the throne room. If you get lost find a maid or a guard to take you. Hurry." Rai handed me two outfit that looked familiar. "Since no females really fight here your going to have to use a Kyoshi warrior suit. Hurry up."

Kami thanked Rai then closed the door. She grabbed her own Kyoshi suit smiling. I laid mine on the bed touching it softly. Aunt Suki had one of these. This clothes were wore by true female warriors who showed the world that girls could kick butt as great as men. I run my fingers along the dark green dress smiling like crazy. If only Aunt Suki could see me. She be so proud.

"Come on we have to hurry up." Kami said heading towards the bathroom. I got over my wonder and quickly changed into the Kyoshi warrior suit. It fit me perfectly and I felt proud to wear it. I was kind of temped to paint my face like a Kyoshi warrior. Kami walked out dressed like me as if she was going to fight which was not going to happen.

"Your not going to fight you know." I said opening the door heading towards the throne room hoping I won't get lost.

"What? Yeah I am." Kami said following me.

"Kami no ok. You can get seriously hurt."

Kami stopped in her track looking seriously pissed off. She was never angry with me. This was another first. "What makes you think I will get hurt? Why cause I am not a waterbender like you? Or because I can't fight like you? Which one?"

I groaned. This was a waste of huge time! Aneko is at the wall we had no time for fighting. "No its not that its just I can't be protecting you. I need to focus on Aneko not you or if your hurt."

"This is stupid. I can do so much. Let me fight!" Kami yelled. I started walking down the stairs not saying anything. Nothing she said was going to change my mind. I was her guardian and I was not going to let any danger come her way. I got to the last floor and found a maid who directed me to the throne room. The throne room was huge and beautiful. It seem as if it was never ending. In the center of the room was a bunch of men dressed like Rai. He stood in the middle giving orders to the men.

I walked over to him Kami sadly was right behind me. "Hey Kayla and Princess Kami." Rai said not even bothering to look at us. He seemed so worried. "The firebenders got over the wall."

"Told you so!" I shouted immaturely. I just could not help myself. "But how?"

"They used there firebending like a rocket. They pointed there hands to the ground then used there firebending to shot themselves over the wall. They are attacking as we speak. I send all the men I have but there strong fighters. I am going in soon to fight."

"I am coming." I said determined.

"I had no doubts that you weren't." Rai said rolling his eyes.

"I am coming to." Kami said. I grinned my teeth in anger.

"What can you do Princess?" Rai asked.

Kami looked at the floor unable to meet anyone eyes. "I could help. I promise just trust me."

I had enough of this. I was not going to let my best friend go into a fight when she was completely defenseless. I had a duty to the Northern Water Tribe to protect there princess. "She is not coming!" I yelled. Kami looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Whatever." Rai said shrugging not caring one bit. "Come on men and creature."

I rolled my eyes following Rai. I did not look back at Kami knowing that what I would see was a betrayed Kami looking at me with such hurt. I felt horrible but I had to protect her. She was my best friend. I followed Rai out the palace and out towards the wall. He was silent which was something I enjoyed very much.

"Kayla!" He called breaking the silence I come to love. "Come here."

I walked slowly towards the front of the small army that walked with us not wanting to listen to anything Rai said. I crossed my arms when I was next to him showing my displeasure.

"What?"

"I am going to need you." He said through clenched teeth. At less he hated working with me as much as I did. "We're almost at the wall. Maybe you can take out the fire that are burning up homes."

"Sure whatever."

"I'll cover you."

"Whatever."

After a another 10 minutes the wall came into view and I could see all the damage the firebenders did. It was enough to make me sick again. The damage was worse then it was in the Southern Water Tribe. Homes were up in flames burning to the ground. People running and screaming in all directions. There were giant rocks all over the ground from the earthbenders who tried to get the firebenders out. This was war. I was thankful to have 16 years without this horror in my life.

Rai let out a angry yell. He seemed angry enough to kill. "Come on men lets drive those cruel monsters out of our city!" All the men around me screamed in agreement. They split up charging closer to the wall. I followed Rai not wanting to be completely separated from them. Aunt Suki and Gramp-Gramp both agreed that there is power in numbers.

As we got closer to the wall I saw firebenders shooting there evil flames at earthbenders. Rage filled me. I looked at Rai who nodded at me. It was time for me to put out the flames. I hoped I was strong enough for this.

I ran over to the wall hitting firebenders with my water whip as I passed by. Rai ran behind me throwing rocks at them knocking out a few firebenders. When I was close enough to the wall I pointed up. "I need you to bring us up to the top of the wall. If we do I could get the whole city wet."

Rai nodded. He squatted low his hands facing down. He rose up slowly turning his hands up towards the sky. The ground we were standing on raised shooting us towards the sky. I jumped off the rock when we came towards the top of the wall. Rai did so to letting his rock crumble back to the ground where he landed on an firebender.

"Can you do this?" He asked much to my annoyance.

"Of course I can if you shut up." I said. I looked for a source of water around and was horrified to see only small barrels of water. The barrels were not enough to stop a burning city.

"What's the matter?"

"I need a big enough water supply. And quickly!" I said. Rai faced the other side of the wall the side without the city. He pointed to a lake that was pretty far.

"Can you use that?"

"Hopefully." I pointed my hands towards the water moving my hands from side to side. My body turned along with my hands. It was hard to bend something so far but I used all the power I had. Soon a lot of water was rushing towards us.

"You did it!" Rai screamed in shock. I directed the water over the wall and towards the city. I moved the water around so it hit every house that was burning. I also dropped some water on the firebenders who seemed very angry and wet. When all the fire was out I put the water back in the lake. Rai laughed excited.

"Come on lets head down and-" He was cut of by fire rushing towards him. I quickly waterbend a wall of water putting out the fire coming at him. I let the water drop to see who was are attacker. There stood the girl from the painting dressed in all red.

In person she was prettier. Her eyes so golden they seemed like gems. Her hair so long and curly it could not be held by a simple ribbon. But in person you could also see how wicked she really was. She had an look in her eye that I could not explain. Like she enjoy hurting people and causing destruction. Her smile was beautiful and wicked at the same time.

"Hello waterbender and prince." She said he voice was soft and very girly. She walked towards us her boots making a thump sound with each step. She smiled at the prince then narrowed her eyes at me. She obviously was not immune to Rai's handsome face.

"Hello Aneko." I said stepping in front of Rai. I guess it was a habit to try to protect people. Even ones I hate.

"So you know my name?" She asked playing with one of dark curls. She looked so innocent and cruel at the same time.

"I know a lot more then you think." I said as she walked closer to Rai. He looked like he wanted to push Aneko off the wall.

"That's funny because I don't know anything about you." Aneko was to close for comfort. I waved my hand over a water barrel making it explode. I created a water whip holding it at my side like a warning.

"Come any closer and I will hit you off this wall." I said my voice sounding cruel to my own ears. Aneko raised her eyebrows at me then laughed. Her laugh came out like bells. This girl reminded me of Kami for some odd reason.

"Who are you?" Aneko asked ignoring my threat. She barely even notice the water whip. "What's your story? Why are you here? What do you feel?"

I was so confused with her. Why would she possibly want to know any of this stuff. She was so crazy that she did not even know what she was saying. "You don't need to know any of that stuff." I said.

"Yes I do." She said coming close to my face till all I could see was her huge golden eyes. "To beat someone you have to know everything about them."

I did what I promise I would do if she got to close I swung my water whip at her. Aneko flipped over the whip landing further away from me. Her eyes narrowed as she made a fist pointing it at me. Fire came shooting towards me. Before I could turn my whip into something to protect me a huge wall of rock appeared in front of me. I turn around to see Rai's hands outstretched towards me a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I said "But I could of got her."

"You would of got a 3rd degree burn be thankful for once creature."

"Princess!"

"Interesting." Said Aneko from the other side of the wall laughing. Rai hands balled into a fist and he punched the air sending his rock wall to explode flying towards Aneko. She shot fire at the rock melting them before they could even touch her.

"I am so tired of this." I said freezing my water turning it into ice like I did to Rai earlier. I flung the ice at her. She kicked her leg sending fire in my direction. I made a ice wall while Rai threw a boulder at her. Aneko jumped over the boulder laughing. She kicked low sending a circle of fire at us. The fire melted through my wall burning my boots.

Now I was fuming. I ran towards Aneko doing a flip over her. When I was on her back I kicked her forwards. She crashed forward. Rai earthbend a rock dome over her so she was imprisoned inside of it. I let out a cheer so happy we took her down.

At less so I thought.

The rock turned a bright red. "Oh no." Rai said. "Get down quick!" but his warning came to late. Before I do anything the dome Rai created over Aneko exploded sending piece of burning rock all over the place. One hit my right in the chest sending me flying of the edge of the wall. I grabbed onto the side quickly feeling panic fill me. I was in massive pain and about to fall to my death off the tallest wall in the whole world. I let out a scream holding on for dear life.

"KAYLA!" Rai called with true fear. Aneko laughed hysterically. Everything was so blurry from the pain and fear but my vision cleared when I saw a beautiful blue flame heading towards Aneko. So firebender who has blue flame attacked Aneko! Who could that be? It made no sense what so ever. I looked down still hanging on for dear life. Even though I was so high up and looking down made me want to puke I looked any way to see if I could find the firebender attacking Aneko. When I looked all I saw was Kami. Kami! What was she doing here? Did she see the blue flame? I worry about that later. I tried to pull myself up but was in to much pain to even move.

Aneko let out a scream as she looked down. Her eyes landing on Kami. "Who did that?" she yelled looking around angry her cockiness gone. I could see Rai searching also from the blue flamer. He stopped soon though pointing his fist at Aneko ready to send some earth at her. Aneko stared at him then looked down.

"Well I guess its time to leave. See you later waterbender and prince." she said her voice shaky from the blue fire coming from towards her. "See ya." With that she jumped off the wall. She flew past me waving good bye smiling. When she got close to the floor she shot fire so it slow her fall. I wish I could do that then maybe I would live.

"Kayla!" Rai screaming running over to me. He kneeled on the edge looking down at me with panic. I was never happier to see his gorgeous face till now.

"Help Rai." I said as my fingers started to slip from the edge.

"Don't worry I am here." I held myself as long as I could now my body was so tired it found no energy to hold me up. My fingers slip. This was it. This was how I am going to die. I let out a cry as I started falling but before I could fall even an inch Rai had grabbed my arm.

"Hold on Kayla. I got you." He said pulling me up with all his strength. He grabbed me by my waist tugging me up till I finally crashed onto of the wall safe and sound. I was breathing heavy and in massive pain but I was happy. I sat up looking into Rai's emerald eyes.

"You saved me." I said giving him a tight hug. "Thank you so much." I pulled away turning red. Why did I hug? Yeah he saved my life but did I really have to hug him. It didn't change anything I knew. And he knew it to. We still hated each other.

"I had to save you. I couldn't have your blood all over the city." He said laughing rubbing dirt from his face.

I rolled my eyes touching my chest. I had a huge burn mark on my shoulder blade where the rock hit me. I waterbend some water onto it healing it. The mark seemed to evaporate into the thin air. "Where did you think that blue fire come from?" I asked as I put the water down.

"I don't know but who ever it was, was not on Aneko's side." He said rubbing his fingers through his tangled hair. "Did you see anyone who could have been the firebender?"

I shook my head. "Nope all I saw was Kami." I thought about Kami staring up at Aneko. Why did she come? She could be hurt. Panic filled me thinking about her down there fighting near Aneko who nearly killed me.

"Kami?" Rai asked standing up looking down. "You think Kami is the firebender?"

I laughed at his stupidity. "Kami? Did you fall on your head? Kami is not a bender of any kind. And if she was she would not be a firebender."

Rai shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"There's a first." I said standing up with him. "Can we get of this wall now?"

Rai earthbend a huge rock to come to us. We stepped on and let it take us down the wall. When we landed on solid ground a guard ran towards us.

"Prince Rai the firebenders are going back to where they came from." He said smiling. He might think they got the firebenders to run but I knew better. I knew from the way Aneko acted that this was far from over. I could bet she was coming back.

"I am not letting her get away." I said running towards the entrance to the gate that is always locked. I was going to get through if it killed me. You see Aneko was right when she said about knowing your enemy. I had to know everything about Aneko if I wanted to beat her. I had to know her weakness. The only way to find out was to go snooping through her ship. I had to go find her if it killed me.

Rai and the guard followed me which was starting to bother me. "What do you want?"

"How you thinking your getting through entrance only a earthbender can?" Rai asked smirking.

"Just open it all ready."

"I will on one condition." He said crossing his arms. I bite my lip to keep me from saying something I would regret.

"What?"

"I come with you." That was not what I was expecting. I didn't want him to come of course but Aunt Suki's advice ran through my head. There is strength in numbers. Besides he saved my life I really couldn't say no. But I will make sure he knew he was unwelcome.

"Fine but someone has to protect Kami."

"Done." With that the gate opened. We were heading towards the firebending ship. I just hoped we would get out.


	9. Inside The Enemy's Ship

_I do not own Kaida. That character belongs to crazy-little-doll story A Fiery Secret, A Water's Seal. Great story check it out._

_Please Review. I really want to know what you guys are thinking!******_

**Chapter 9**

**I dusted the dirt off my new Fire Nation Army suit. I put the helmet on even though it was fairly hot outside. I waited impatiently against a rock for Rai to change into his own suit. The first thing we did when started following Aneko was steal clothes for two unfortunate firebenders. If they could hold there bladders then maybe they would not be trapped in ice and rock naked. **

**Rai was so against stealing there clothes. He said he rather eat dirt then wear clothes of a murder. I almost became a murder that moment. Rai was the most annoying thing ever and I had to work with him. It was horrible. Finally though Rai saw the light. There was no way we could get in the ship with Earth Kingdom outfit on. We had to blend in. Then maybe we won't be roasted alive.**

"**I look stupid." Rai mumbled when he finally stepped out from behind a tree. He looked gorgeous of course which made me hate him more. He looked nice in his red army suit. But it was clear he was from the Earth Kingdom. Nothing could hide those emerald green eyes.**

"**Well now that we stated the obviously lets hurry up before we lose them." I said walking funny in my armor. It clanged and hurt me in places that I didn't even knew could hurt so badly. This outfit was way to big for me. I must of looked so stupid. Rai laughed at the sight of me.**

"**And **_**I **_**am stupid?" He asked. I wanted to drown him from the inside. **

"**We have to hurry up!" I said waddling like a duck. Rai walked causally not even bothering to hurry it up. He did it just to make me regret my decision in letting him come.**

"**Relax." He said walking easily in his suit. "We know where they are."**

"**We do?" **

"**Yeah they came here by boat and the closes ocean is west so just take it easy."**

**I was all for relaxing and just not caring but I knew right now was not the time for any of those things. My gut told me something bad was going to happen and if we didn't hurry up I had a feeling we never survive. "No time come on Rai!" I waddle faster.**

**To my shock he moved faster too. It was always a proud moment when Rai listens. We were walking in silence for the most part. It was actually nice when Rai's mouth was shut but like a wise man once said. "All good things must come to an end."**

"**Kayla." Rai said softly. I slowed down only a little so I was matching his pace. **

"**What?"**

"**I just want to say thanks. We worked good back there on the wall. We make a good team besides the fighting. You're a talent waterbender and-"**

"**Stop it Rai." I said not wanting to hear anymore of this. It made me feel bad when he said nice things. Like me hating him was wrong when he was nice to me. But then when he said nice things I didn't feel like I hated him. I felt something nice and that itself was just wrong. "What do you want?"**

**Rai tried to look offended but I could tell I was right. He was complementing me for a reason. "Ok you caught me." He said smiling walking a little faster. "I was just curious. I know a lot about Princess Kami but I know absolutely nothing about you. I don't even know why your after this Aneko girl in the first place." Rai looked at me with wonder.**

**It was strange really. Everyone in the Northern Water Temple knew who I was. I was the Avatar's daughter. Even in the tea shop that old man Iroh knew who I was. But Rai knew me only as the girl who got under his skin. Other then the fact that he knew Princess Kami and I are best friends he knew nothing about me. I was a mystery. And I liked it that way. **

"**Well you never will know if we don't hurry up and get to the ship." I said dropping the conversation. Rai I could tell wanted to continue it but decided against it. He didn't want to seem to interested. We actually stayed silent till we came up to the ocean. Sitting on the beautiful water was the giant intimating Fire Nation Ship. It reminded me like a black monster ready to attack. For a moment I was scared to go on but that fear went away.**

"**Come on." I said grabbing Rai's hand. I dragged him all the way to the shit but when we came to the gangway I let go of him. "Stand straight act like your from the Fire Nation." **

"**Easy for me I am not the one walking like a moron." Rai said. We walked onto the ship like we belong there but that didn't stop the guard from putting his hand out in front of us.**

"**Why did you guys fall behind?" the guard ask. I was scared to talk. If I sounded to much like a girl that could cause a huge problem. Besides Aneko herself I doubt there was any girls on this ship. **

"**We had to use the bathroom." Rai said his voice more masculine. He was trying to sound like a man. I wanted to laugh and tease him but I knew right now was not the time. **

**The guard chuckled a little. "Well go to the dining room. Aneko is giving a speech." There were two big reasons I didn't want to go to the dinning room. One I had no idea where the dining room was and two this was probably the only time we could possible get to her room was now. But the guard wanted us to get there and quickly. He followed us all the way through the hallway till we got to the dining room. We were screwed.**

**The dining room was the ugliest thing ever. The tables and chairs were build into the ship itself made out of metal. There were other tables that were not attached to the ship though with piles of food on it. Many of the firebenders sat at the tables with plates of food laughing and talking. **

"**Ok lets just wait a while then well leave." Rai whispered but I just laughed at him. I walked over to the food table grabbing a plate filling it with noodles. Rai seemed bewilder with me. But he obviously didn't know me. I am like my Uncle Sokka. I can eat no matter what. I filled my plate with some fruit then headed for a metal table.**

**I push the helmet up so only my chin and lips could show. I shoved noodles and fruit into my mouth as fast as possible. I really was starving. Kami and I never even got to eat all the food we ordered back at the palace.**

"**Are you insane?" Rai asked sitting next to me anxiously looking around the room.**

"**I wouldn't say insane." I said licking the fruit juice off my fingers. Rai grabbed my hand putting it down on the table. I felt my cheeks turn red from him holding my hand but thankfully the helmet covered it.**

"**Kay you are going to blow are secret." He hissed at me. Seeming unaware he was touching me.**

"**For what eating?" I asked getting over him touching me. "You're the only one who looks suspicious."**

"**I just think we should get moving and-" Rai sentence was cut off with a bang. I looked for the source and found Aneko walking into the room seeming fierce as ever. She seemed calm but I could see the anger behind those golden eyes. I pushed the helmet down. A bunch of smelly men would not notice me but Aneko would. Her eyes saw everything.**

"**Hello everybody." She said standing in front of the dining room. She looked at everyone which made me extremely nervous. "Today was good but it could have been better. We can take down this Earth Kingdom. There weak. All of them. The king doesn't even care for his people, the prince nothing but looks." I grabbed Rai's arm giving him a squeeze. I hope he could keep his mouth shut.**

"**We will go back soon and attack. They will wish they never meet someone like us." The firebenders cheered. I could not bring myself to do the same. "But there is one little problem we are facing. Actually there is three but the other two are easy to deal with. The one problem that I know we're going to take care of is a firebender. For some strange reason there is a firebender living at the Earth Kingdom. But not just an firebender the most powerful firebender there is since my own mother."**

**The whole room began muttering to one another. With one look from Aneko they all stopped. "This firebender shots blue fire." Again the room erupted.**

**The guard who took us here actually turned to me with a crazy look on his face. "Aneko's mother shot blue flames. Everyone thought Aneko could shot flames like her mother but when they found out she couldn't everyone was disappointed. I would hate to be the guy who can do what Aneko wish she could." he said smiling turning his attention back to Aneko. I felt sorry for the blue flame firebender. **

"**Who ever finds this Blue Flame better tell me. And I will take care of who ever it is personally." Aneko let that sink in then turned her attention to something completely different. "Now listen to the battle plan."**

**Crap. We were never going to be able to leave now. By the time she would be done with her little speech it be late. There would be no time to find out more stuff about her. Then Kami would start to panic not knowing where I was. **

**A loud slamming noise echoed through the room. It sounded like someone was throwing something at the ship. "What the-" Aneko yelled staring around the room.**

**Rai to my horror stood up. "Me and my friend here will go check it out." He said. Aneko looked at him carefully then smiled.**

"**Go then." She said. Rai kicked me lightly as he turned around heading for the door. I tried to walk straight out the door but had a hard time doing it in this suit. I was also painfully aware of the fact that everyone including Aneko was watching us.**

**When we finally got out of the dining room I nearly collapse from happiness and relief. But anger was there too. I pushed Rai violently against the wall my arm on his throat. "Why did you do that! You almost got us caught. Now we have to find out where that noise came from. Great job!"**

**Rai laughed. He laughed! Why on earth would be laughing unless he was crazy. It made me want to chock him more. "Calm down smart one. I made that noise."**

**My arm loosen around his neck. "What? How?"**

**Rai laughed even hard. He was so annoying. "There is earth outside. I just made a rock come crashing towards the ship. It was easy. We need a way to get out or we would have been stuck." I did not say thank you or how smart he was or even what a good earthbender he was to bend something he couldn't see but instead of doing any of those things I just let my arm fall to my side and away from his neck.**

"**Come on." I said running down the hallway. It took us a good 20 minutes of running around the ship and looking in each room but finally we found Aneko's room. There was a mat on the floor with the blankets crumbled on it. She had a long table with 3 candles on it. Over the table was the Fire Nation symbol. There was a bookshelf nailed to the wall filled with many interesting books and another table covered in papers. It had a semi comfortable looking chair in front of it. I walked over to the table with the papers.**

**I took off my helmet that was starting to give me a headache then lifted each paper from the table trying to find something useful. "Find something that lets us know who Aneko is. I want to know what were up against." I said to Rai who was playing with the candles. **

"**Got it." He walked over to the bookshelf pulling out some books. He seemed very happy when he was around books. I just realized then that Rai was a book nerd. He did go to the Ba Sing Se University. **

**I shuffled some maps and was surprised to see a picture of young Aneko. She was smiling widely and looked like a sweetheart. She had her arms around a woman who looked much like her only her hair was not as curly as Aneko. The woman I took it was Azula. She had a crazy look in her eye and a weird smile that was nothing like her daughter. I knew all about Azula and how she lost her mind. The only thing I didn't know was that she had a daughter. I rubbed the picture feeling how rough it was. It looked and felt like someone tried to burn it.**

**I put the picture down and continued my search. It was pointless though. Nothing was new or even useful. I went over to the bookshelf hoping to find something else. I grabbed a book that said Fire Nation Family Tree. I wanted to know so bad who would have a child with the crazy Azula.**

**I sat down on the seat and flipped the book open. I skipped the first few pages about the ancient family and came to the present family tree. My finger traced the name Azula. Apparently she married a man name Turu who was her a good friend of hers before she went crazy. He was actually handsome. At less from the picture it showed in the book. **

**For some odd reason I decided to check the Fire Lord Zuko that my mother protected back in the Water Tribe. I knew a little about him. I knew he helped on the adventures to help the Avatar. I also knew that he married a beautiful and powerful Northern Water Tribe princess Kaida who could bend both water and fire. But that was it on my knowledge on the Fire Lord. I looked at the family tree and was shock to see what I did.**

**There were two things about Fire Lord Zuko family tree that troubled me deeply. One was the fact that Zuko and Kaida had a baby. At less people thought they did. As soon as the baby was born Zuko and Kaida made a hard decision to give her away to one of Kaida's relatives. The book said they did it for her safety. The book also said though that there is no hard proof that the secret baby was ever really born since Zuko and Kaida were so secretive. **

**I don't know why this bugged me so much. So what? The Fire Lord and his love had a baby and gave her away. So? Not my problem. Besides that secret baby could be anywhere. But then I saw the picture of Kaida.**

**She was breath taking. She was so gorgeous it made me self conscious. She had a smile that made you want to be her friend. But what disturbed me most was that this gorgeous Fire Lord wife looked almost like a copy of my gorgeous best friend Kami. She could pass as her Mother. What if…**

**I slammed the book shut pushing it away from me knocking over a map. No. This is stupid. Kami has nothing to do with this. She already has a father. She had a mother. Why have I been making up such strange things about Kami lately. Must be because of what happened at the tea shop. No more thoughts about Kami that made no sense.**

"**Look what I got!" Rai said looking like a just found some gold on Aneko's bookshelf. **

**I looked to see what he had. It was not gold but a small notebook. The cover was a rich red and had a black string that kept the book closed. On the cover in black script said **_**Aneko's Diary.**_** Its strange I never thought a girl like Aneko would keep a diary. I forget she is only 16. **

"**This will tell us everything about her." Rai said. **

"**Wait." Rai looked up at me with a puzzled look. **

"**What?"**

"**I don't think we should take it." Even though it would help us figure her out and possible destroy her I just did not have it in me to do this. I was a girl to. I had a diary at home under my bed. I would of died if someone took mine. **

"**Why not?"**

"**Its personal." **

**Rai raised his eyebrow at me like I had lost my mind. He shoved the book into his suit. "Well its personal to me how she attacked my city then talked about me so terrible before." **

**He had a point. Unhappily I let him take the diary. I moved back over to the table. Even though I saw all the maps already I decided to look through them again. Thankfully I did. One of the maps had the routes Aneko was taking. It showed me the route she took to the Southern Water Tribe. Next to the land she put an X. Probably cause she thought she destroyed it. I followed the line she drew on the map with my finger. The line stopped on the Earth Kingdom. She wrote a big 3 next to that. I had on idea what that meant. Maybe attack that 3 times then leave. I had not a clue.**

**I followed the line again and to my horror the line stopped at the Northern Water Tribe. "Oh no. Dad. Mom." I said shaking my head studying the map. **

**Rai came over to me looking over my shoulder. For some reason I seemed to realize how close he was to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I shook my head thinking how stupid I was. "Whoa there going after your home after they finish mine off."**

"**I won't let her." I said with pure hatred. **

"**Yep. Besides they have the Avatar down there. She fears him look." Rai pointed to the map with his finger at the Eastern and Western Air Temples. "She hits every nation but the new Air Nomads. Even though there the weakest target she fears the Avatar would become crazy with anger and destroy her."**

**I knew my Father well. If anyone touched his new airbenders he worked so hard searching for he would be more then mad. He would probably go into Avatar State just by Aneko thinking about doing something like that. "But look." Rai said. "She is going back to the Fire Nation after the Water Tribe."**

**Rai was just as confused as me. It made no sense. Start a war then go back home. Why would she do something like that. **

"**Maybe she just wants to-" I would never be able to finish that sentence. **

**The door slammed opened. The candles on the other table flamed. Oh no. We were so busted. I turned around and there stood Aneko standing in the doorway. Her golden eyes were blazing like the candles but that was not what scared me the most. What scared me was the slow sweet smile that formed on her blood red lips.**

**We were so dead. **


	10. The Blue Flamer

**Review please! don't forget. Thanks to those who do already!*****

Chapter 10

Aneko smile widen. She closed the door behind her the sound of it shutting echoed through my head. We were in serious trouble. Aneko circled us like a lion would do before attacking. She looked at a book Rai had in his hand shaking her head the whole time. Her eyes were on fire.

"Trying to know your enemy?" She finally said in her girly voice. "Well that's not fair considering I don't know anything about you Miss. Kayla and Prince Rai. But mostly you." She pointed at me her smile never leaving her face. That smile was twisted.

I wanted to lie and tell her I never did anything wrong. That I was not going through her personal stuff but then she would laugh at how stupid I was. We were caught. For god sake Rai had her book _still_ in his hand. Clenching it like it was all he had. It was. There was no earth in here. Or even water. We were both powerless.

Aneko knew that too. She knew all she had to do was throw one fireball and we would be gone. But I guess that was not Aneko's way. She liked a fight. She walked all the way to my face. Her smile falling.

"I really don't like you in my room. Your going to pay Kayla just not right now." She grabbed my arm. Her hands burning me even though she created no fire. "I want you to fight when you actually are a challenge."

She tugged me in front of her throwing me hard against the door. "Leave her alone." Rai said his voice deep and angry.

Aneko turned around her smile back on her face. Rai seemed to amuse her more then fear him like he wanted. "I won't hurt your little love."

Rai was thrown off a bit. I actually laughed. If there was an emotion between me and Rai it would be everything but love. Heck we barely even liked each other. Aneko who I thought knew everything was completely wrong.

Before Rai could say anything to defend himself Aneko turned her attention back on me. She opened the door pushing me through. She tapped a guard close by on the shoulder. "Get me two handcuffs." She said narrowing her eye at him.

When the guard ran off she turned to face us. "I have to admit what you guys did was smart. It might be the last smart thing you do." She said laughing a little. I leaned against the metal wall wanting to be as far away from Aneko. "So.. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said smiling at her trying to copy her sweet vicious smile.

"Probably nothing useful." She said crossing her arms not liking me very much right now.

"Sure." Rai said. I wonder how mad Aneko would be if she knew Rai had her diary in his suit. I would murder Rai if he did that to me and I found out. I doubt Aneko would be much different.

The guard appeared carrying to metal handcuff that I knew would be so painful if I tried to even move my hands. Aneko had the pleasure of putting them on us. Then she pushed us towards the guard. I knew Rai was hating every minute of being a captive. I knew if Aneko gave him the choose between being locked up like this or being killed he pick the second choice.

"Take them to the deck." The guard pushed us roughly through the hallways. He must feel so special pushing us around like this in front of all his little friends. I just wanted to wipe that smile off his face so badly.

I actually was grateful when we got on the deck. We were in fresh air now. I was starting to get nervous being surrounded by all the metal with nothing to protect myself with. I could see the water the ship was sitting in and felt so much better to know it was there. The only problem I had now was what Aneko was going to do to us.

"Tie them to that pole." Aneko said pointing to a large pole that went up the deck and attached itself to another deck that was on a higher floor. The guard seemed very pleased with himself as he pushed me and Rai against the pole tying us a little to tight.

"Watch it." Rai said when the guard squeezed the rope tighter around us.

"Shut up."

Rai chewed on his lip angrily like he was about to lose it. But what could we do. We were surrounded by are element but without our hands or feet it was pointless. Aneko stood in front of us her arms crossed.

"You guys are going to wish you never even thought of coming on this ship." Aneko said her eyes narrowing. "Have fun hanging there."

With that Aneko turned around heading back into the ship. The guard followed her knowing there was no way we could get out or even use our bending so there was no need for him to guard us.

Even though I knew it was impossible I struggled against the rope trying to break it. I clawed at it but that only made my fingers bloody. I tried pushing myself up and over the rope but it held me in place. I was stuck here. No way of getting out. Fear crashed around me like waves on the sand. I was stuck. StuckStuckStuck!

"Relax." Rai said when he notice my panic rise. His voice only made me panic more. I was stuck with him! Which was much worse. I began squirming around and kicking my legs doing everything I could do. I felt tears fill me eyes. That's weird since I almost never cry.

"Kayla relax!" Rai screamed at me.

"I have to get out now. I have to!" I said my voice sounded crazy even to me. I was losing my mind. Oh how I hate to be restrained. It brought back a bad time in my life.

"Kayla!" Rai scooted over a little moving one of his handcuffed hand towards mine. His hand grabbed mine gently as possible as if he thought I would go more insane just by him simply touching me. I was to shock to go insane. Even though Rai was a prince and never worked a day in his life his hands were big, rough and square. They felt actually nice. Well at less nice enough to calm me down.

"Kayla I need you to calm down. How are we suppose to get out when your freaking out?" He said rubbing his thumb along my hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Do I even hate him still? I wonder to myself. No but he does make me mad a lot of the time so it didn't matter.

"Ok I am calm. You can let go of my hand now." I said as he dropped my hand. It felt strangely cold in the spots he touched. Like when he let go of it he took some of its heat with him. "You better wash your hands daily."

Rai rolled his eyes then leaned his head against the pole. His long dark black hair was all messy and in his face. I could only imagine how messy my untamable hair must be. "So why were you panicking before?" Rai asked cutting into my thoughts about my looks.

I kicked the pole on last time. "Brought back a bad memory."

Rai turned to face me. His green eyes smothering. "Tell me." I wanted to remain a mystery to Rai. The less he knew about me the better I felt. I liked the fact they he nor Aneko could understand me completely. No one but Kami knew me. But if I talked about this bad memory it make me forget being tied up like an animal to this pole.

"Ok well you know how I lived in the Northern Water Tribe." I started. "My teacher Master Pakku was trying to make me practice my waterbending but I wanted to explore some ice caves I found the night before by the palace gate. So I ran away like always. I went to the ice caves excited to be doing something fun for a change." I took a deep breath getting to the horrible part.

"It was fun. For a while. But then on my way back I tripped over a rock slamming hard into the ice wall to keep from falling. The whole cave just collapse. I ran deeper in the cave so I wouldn't get crushed but that was a bad idea. I was trapped. I was pressed against the ice wall tight because it was the only spot in the cave that didn't collapse. I could not waterbend my way out cause my hands were crushed against the wall."

I closed my eyes remembering how dark it was. I remembered how the air seemed to be so heavy and couldn't get it in my lungs. I remember all that ice pressed against me. It was horrible. I squirmed again against the pole but then calm down.

"I was stuck like that for hours. Till finally my mom found me. She waterbend herself into the cave and pulled me out. Since then every time I am restrained like now it reminds me of the caves. I have a really bad problem now because of those stupid caves."

Rai had listen silently the whole time. I thought he would laugh at me but he remained quiet. "Sorry." He finally said.

"Its fine now." I said slowly not wanting his sympathy. "But I really just want to get out of this."

Rai pushed against the rope. "It is to thick to get out of. We just have to wait. "

So we did. For a good 30 minutes we stood there on the pole trapped. "I have to pee." Rai said. I burst out laughing. His face turn red.

"You should of gone before we left the Earth Kingdom." I said laughing harder.

"I am serious Kayla." He said looking angry at me.

"Then don't look at the water to long."

"You're the most annoying girl ever." Rai shot at me. Trying to move further away from me.

"I take pride in that, princess." Rai said nothing else to me. He really hated me when I called him princess. Must hurt his man pride. I laughed again but then it really wasn't so funny. Now _I _had to pee.

"Crap Rai you talking about it is making me have to go now." I said feeling like my bladder was going to explode.

Rai smiled happy to cause me any amount of trouble. "Don't look at the water to long." He said copying me from before.

How can I even thought before that I stopped hating him. I must have been crazy to think that. "I hate you." I mumbled.

"Feeling is neutral creature." Rai said. We did not talk to each other for another 20 minutes. I really felt like I was going to go on myself. I needed the bathroom and now!

"The sun is going down." Rai commented. Oh no Kami. She must be so worried by now. I have been gone from her for a whole day she be thinking the worst. She be planning on doing the worst. If she put herself in any danger I was going to kill her.

Aneko came out on the deck pulling my thoughts away from Kami and towards her. "Hello waterbender and prince how was your day?" she asked her voice sweet as always.

I wanted to pull her black curly hair or do anything that would cause her any amount of pain. "When are you going to let us go?" I yelled at her. Yelling made my bladder scream in pain.

"Never." Aneko said leaning against the rail. "You are prisoners now. With all the stuff you know you think I let you leave. Your silly."

"We have to pee." Rai shot out. He could careless at this moment about being a prisoner. All he could think about was his bladder. I knew the feeling.

Aneko eyebrows raised in shock. She started laughing really hard. Like harder then I did before. "Such weak bladders." She said through her crazy laughter. But what happened next took away all the laughter she had in her.

A blue gorgeous flame shot at her for the second time that day. Aneko jumped out of the way of the flame crashing to the floor. Her curls covered most of her face but the little that was not under a veil of blackness was turning a deep red. She crazy mad now.

"Who did that?" Aneko screamed standing up shaky. She turned towards us eyeing each and every one of us. "Was it one of you?"

I didn't even bother shaking my head no. Obviously if I am a waterbender I would not shot beautiful blue flames. There was a loud bang sound behind Aneko. She turned around anger in her every move. I scoot over a little so I could get a glimpse of who made that noise. Rai got the first glance of the Blue Flamer.

"Um Kayla." He said his voice sounded amused. "I don't think I have to pee no more."

I laughed but stopped when I saw who was standing in front of Aneko challenging her . It was a girl but other then that I had no idea who she was. She wore a black tight suit sort of like a ninja. She had a mask on that covered all her face but her lips. Her hair was also completely covered. The mask itself was strange. It was a bunch of shades of blue much like the flames she shots. The face on the mask was female. The mouth was in a sweet soft smile and the eyes were a dark shade of black. The mask could be found in a local market anywhere but her wearing it made it something completely different.

"You!" Aneko yelled her hands outstretched towards the Blue Flamer.

"Let them go." The voice sounded some what familiar but then not at the same time.

"Never." Aneko said punching the air. Normal orange flames came flying towards the Blue Flamer. I think the sight of her normal fire made Aneko more angry. She kicked low sending flames everywhere including at me and Rai's direction. I jumped up letting the rope hold me up. The flames licked at my shoes but other wise didn't touch me.

"If I had what you did then we both wouldn't be here right now." Aneko said near tears. I again remember she was only my age. She shot more fire at the Blue Flamer but it did no good.

The Blue Flamer jumped up kicking the air high then bringing her foot down slamming it against the floor. A huge wave of blue fire came crashing around Aneko. The fire circled her pretty much trapping her. Aneko let out a scream of rage. She never looked so miserable as she did now. She raised her hand to the wall of blue flames that surrounded her. I didn't know what she was trying to do but I guess it wasn't working from the defeated look on her face. She waved her hand frustrated again and again.

Oh. She was trying to get rid of the wall of fire that the Blue Flamer created. And failing. Aneko collapsed to the floor wrapping her arms around her body like a child. I felt pity for this poor girl. Something was off about her. Her mother was insane and all the things she did was because she was power hungry. I did not see that in this girl in front of me. Whatever reason she was attacking people and starting a war it had nothing to do with madness but something much worse and dark.

"Stop." I mumbled. Rai heard me. He turned to look at me with such confusion on his face. He did not see what I saw in Aneko. All he saw was a monster who hurt people.

The Blue Flamer walked over to us. She burned the rope then unlocked the handcuffs with keys I was guess she stole. If I was lucky maybe from the snotty guard who took us here.

It felt so great to be free again. I rubbed my arms that were sore from all the struggling I did. My nails throbbed from scratching the rope. I was really going to have to heal myself after all this was over.

"Thank you." Rai said in wonder. He stared at the Blue Flamer like she was wonder woman. Before I could stop it I felt jealousy go through out my body. It was stupid to be jealous. Actually it was ridicules to be this jealous about someone who just saved our lives.

The Blue Flamer nodded her head at Rai. "Stay here. A ride is coming." Her voice again sounded familiar. My mind was screaming at me to notice her voice but for some reason I just choose not to.

"Can you do something please." I said quickly before I lost the nerve to say it.

"She has done enough Kayla." Rai said not taking his eyes off the mask. More jealousy and a little hate.

"Shut up Rai." I said crossing my arms. I turned my attention back on the Blue Flamer who was hopping from one foot to the other. As if she was nervous about something. "Can you stop what your doing to Aneko please."

Aneko was now actually in tears. Tears! What evil monster would burst into tears in front of her enemies. There was something driving her to be this horrible. I wonder if it be in the diary. The Blue Flamer also seemed sorry for the crying Aneko.

"Yes." She said. "As soon as you leave." Then with that the Blue Flamer literally jumped off the side of ship.

Rai turned to me sharply. "Why do you care about what happens to that witch?" He asked his voice full of venom. "She destroyed the Southern Water Tribe and is attacking my home. She tied you up against a pole. You went crazy! Remember that?"

I poked Rai hard on his chest so done with him. "What is wrong with you? Do you have a heart made of brick? Something doesn't make sense. Unlike you I am going to figure it out. I will stop the attacks and this on coming war but I will not do it by being as stupid as you!"

Rai eyes narrowed. He did not like me yelling at him. Sucks. I didn't like being jealous either but there I was turning green at the sight of him worshipping that girl. Life does not always go the way you want it. I think Rai was about to yell back but the sound of a roar stopped him.

I turned around and my heart almost dropped with happiness. There was Appa with Momo. My two friends I was missing the most. On Appa's head was my best friend Kami who was shinning. She looked so much like the Kaida girl who married Zuko it made my head spin.

"Kami!" I yelled running over to the edge of the deck. "How did- What happened- You are?" I could not think of anything that would make any sense. I was just happy she was safe and in one piece.

Kami laughed her beautiful laugh. "The Blue Flame girl told me to get Appa and come get you. See you do need me Kayla. Never tell me to stay behind again."

I laughed not really caring. I jumped onto Appa's back rubbing his fur. "Good to see you, you fluffy giant." Momo jumped on my head pushing all my hair into my face. I laughed. "Momo!" I kissed his head. His ears were high up.

"Rai?" Kami asked slowly. I realized Rai hadn't even touched Appa. I forgot that he doesn't know I am the Avatar's daughter. He probably thought we stole the flying bison. I was still annoyed with him so this only made me madder.

"Just get on. We didn't steal it. The Avatar gave it to us for this mission now come on!" Rai glared at me but in the end he listened. He jumped on Appa and looked anxiously around him. He sat down curling his legs underneath him looking uneasy with being in the air and not on his solid earth.

"Yip Yip." Kami said. Appa let out another roar then flew into the sky. Before we were to high to see anything I looked back at the ship. The blue fire wall crumbled into nothing not even a little flame. Aneko didn't move though. She remained there on the floor looking destroyed. Clouds blocked my view of Aneko. I turned away and caught Kami looking down at the ship too.

"Can we stop at a bathroom or something." Rai said. "I really got to go pee."


	11. The Moon Spirt's Warning

_**Please Review. I want to know what you guys are thinking ********_

Chapter 11

I curled up under the warm blanket so happy to be back here. I hated every minute on Aneko's ship. Rai sat on a chair he had dragged in and Kami sat next to me. She looked half asleep her eyes barely staying open. She seemed to have a long day. Momo jumped in my arm closing his eyes. He could careless about Aneko's diary he just wanted sleep. I wondered if Appa was ok in the palace garden. He better be that was my Appa we were talking about.

Rai pulled out the red and black diary. "Look." I said softly. Kami was falling in and out of sleep and I really didn't want to bug her. "Can we just read the important stuff. Anything that is not important we skip. I feel bad already."

Rai shrugged to tired really to argue with me. We did have a really long and crazy day. Rai undid the string that kept the book closed then skimmed the pages. He didn't say anything really just kept reading through them. "Nothing so far." He said sounding completely out of it. "Just normal stuff. You know growing up with a crazy mother. She actually was a pretty decent person. She had some really close friend. Some guy name Kane." Rai rubbed his eyes. "Other then that nothing."

He flipped through more pages. I stroked Momo's head my mind million miles away from here. I wonder what Mother and Father were doing now. I wondered what I be doing now if I never left for this crazy adventure. But most of all I wondered about Aneko. She was a big mystery much like Kami lately.

"Oh my." Rai said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What." I asked becoming excited we found something we really did!

"You know what that guy told us in the dinning room about how everyone thought Aneko could shot blue fire but when she couldn't everyone was disappointed?"

"Yeah so?"

Rai put the book down rubbing his face. "Well there is more to that story. Apparently Azula was not just disappointed she was horrified. She thought her daughter was useless because she could not do what she could. She thought Aneko acted a lot like her brother Zuko. To soft. So she punished Aneko to harden her up. Azula captured Aneko's best friend and boyfriend Kane. She said if Aneko did not start this war then she would kill Kane. Everyday Azula would shot the poor kid with a lighting bolt. She would make Aneko watch this every time she did it. So Aneko went to the Southern Water Tribe."

This was horrible. This made me sick. How could a mother do such a thing to her child? My own Mother was angry at a lot of things I did and was disappointed when I wouldn't study my waterbending but she never hurt someone I loved like that. No wonder Aneko is crazy. Watching the guy you love get torture everyday just because you can not shot blue fire or was not a crazy psycho out for power.

"Poor Aneko." I thought of her crying and looking at Blue Flamer with hate. "Why is Azula not locked up still?"

"Good behavior I guess." Rai flipped through the book but put it down. They got what they wanted. They knew why Aneko was attacking people. Because her Mother was forcing her. Because her boyfriend life was on the line.

"Yeah cause torturing your daughter's boyfriend and sending Aneko to do your dirty work is really good behavior." I said letting out a snort. Kami who had knocked out jumped a little in her sleep.

"True but just focus Kayla. Think!" Rai said becoming frustrated with my one tracked mind. "We have a huge problem now."

"No duh!" I said to loudly. Momo jumped out my arms flying towards Kami. Rai eyed Momo cautiously. He was still not ok with air creatures yet. "Azula is out of her freaken mind and she is really the master mind of all our problems."

Rai nodded leaning back in his chair looking thoughtful. He seemed more then gorgeous now. "Yep Azula is a much bigger threat then Aneko but still. Aneko is a huge problem. You know what this means? There is no stopping her. How can you stop someone who has everything to lose? She will not stop till she gets Kane."

I played with the tip of my hair thinking hard. Everything Rai said was true. If I was in Aneko's position I to would not stop for anything.

"We have to give her Kane then." I said. I was starting to feel tired now. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go to bed.

"Great idea. You are so smart Kayla why didn't I think that myself." Rai said sarcastically. "We can just fly on that giant monster. Go to the Fire Nation. Say 'please crazy Azula can we have Kane?' I am sure she give him to us. Then we fly away and live happily ever after."

I rolled onto my stomach stretching my legs behind me. "You see this is why we can never be friends." I yawned not bothering to cover my mouth. "Look its late. We had a really long day. Can I sleep already?"

Rai got up throwing the diary on the desk by the wall. "Fine but tomorrow bright and early we have to figure out what were going to do. She might attack."

"No she will. There is no might." I said getting up heading towards my bag. I pulled out my light blue night gown.

"Well way to be pessimistic. I am going to bed." Rai said storming out the room. He is more like a princess then even Kami.

"You do that." I called going over to the mirror. I undid my braids carefully then brushed my thick wavy brown hair. It was pretty I had to admit but it was a bigger pain.

"Um Kayla." Rai said peeking his head in the doorway. I put the brush down surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Good night. Hope you have sweet dreams." Rai smiled at me then closed the door. I stood there confused. What is up with Rai? One minute he is being a complete jerk and is driving me insane but the next minute…his being sweet and makes me feel happy. I rubbed my head. No more thinking about a snotty earth prince.

I walk over to the mirror again quickly finishing off brushing my hair. Then I tied it into a ponytail so my hair would not go crazy while I sleep. I went over to my bed pushing Kami over a little so I could have some room. She was out cold.

I turned off the light and pulled the covers over me till I was completely wrapped up. "Good night Kami." I whispered to her sleeping body. Momo walked back over to me pushing himself into my arms. I laughed kissing him. Before I knew it I was falling into a dreamless sleep.

_A little after midnight…_

I woke up with a jolt for no reason. I rubbed the drool from my face and looked around the dark room. Kami was still sleeping and Momo was on his back with his arms open. Silly Momo. Through the curtains I could see the moon shinning bright and big.

I laid back down bringing the covers to my chin. It was nice to see the pretty moon and see how Momo was sleeping but back to bed. I did have to wake up early. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to grab me. When it didn't happen fast enough I turned around hoping the change in position would be more comfy. It was but sleep still was not coming. Why couldn't I sleep?

I opened my eyes frustrated. I sat up and again looked around the room. Everyone was a sleep. Everyone in the palace but me. How come I couldn't go back to sleep? I was tired enough that's for sure. I could feel my eyelids droop and everything. But the moment I closed them and let my head drop down to my soft pillow I would become wide awake. After about 20 minutes of this I gave up sleep all together. I climbed out of my bed almost tripping on my bag I had failed to move last night.

I grumbled angrily as I stormed out the room much like Rai did before. I walked down the empty dark hallway unsure where I was going. I was going to be lost that's for sure. I would keep wondering around these endless green hallways till finally I just fall over and go to sleep. Then in the morning Rai and Kami will find me well rested and happy.

But for the first time since I got to this palace I didn't get lost. I actually found my way downstairs and to the kitchen. The huge kitchen was empty to. I walked over to a bowl that had nuts. I grabbed a handful then left the kitchen. As I was eating the nuts I realize what I really wanted to go. To the garden. Where Appa was.

I went through the hallway the way I had earlier that day with Rai and Kami. I opened two heavy doors and was thrilled to see the gorgeous garden. I think this was the best garden I have ever seen in my life. We had no garden back at the Northern Water Tribe because it was to cold and icy for a simple flower to grow. So imagine my wonder when I open up these doors and there is a sea of all kinds of flowers everywhere.

Every flower you could think of is in this garden even ones I was not familiar with. Colors were bursting in every direction you turned. In the bright moonlight the garden seemed magical. I searched the fields for Appa. There he was. Sleeping like everyone else. I smiled happy he was ok.

I knew there was a large pond between the roses and lilies. I went over there wanting to be surrounded by my water. The pond looked strange in the moonlight. Like it was glowing somewhat. I sat next to the water dunking my bare feet into the crystal clear water. It felt nice since it was really humid out here tonight. I looked up at the moon remembering what Uncle Sokka said about the moon spirit. How he loved her.

Thinking about Uncle Sokka's love made me think about love in general. What is love anyway? How does someone know if there in love. I personally hadn't felt love before towards anyone besides my family. I have never been in love yet I see it everyday. I see the love Mother has for Father. I see the love Uncle Sokka has for Aunt Suki. I see it everywhere. Did I want to be in love? Not really.

My thoughts surprised me again when they turned towards Rai. Gorgeous Rai. With his green eyes that seem to shine like beautiful gems and with his dark black hair that gentle falls into his eyes. He was the picture of beauty yet he drove me insane. I hated Rai yet her I was thinking about the way his hand felt in mine. I shook my head splashing the water with my feet. I was clearly to tired to even think straight.

I stared at the water wondering what I was going to do about Aneko. I had to stop this war. I had to do something to help people. As I was thinking about this I notice the water changing. It seemed to glow a light blue. Glow? Yes it was turning brighter and brighter till I had to look away.

I looked back at the water to see what was going on. What I saw made me scream. There floating above the glowing pond was a woman. She was beautiful. She had shinning white hair and clear bright blue eyes. Her hair was in the traditional Northern Water Tribe princess fashion much like Kami. She wore a beautiful white dress that moved in the wind. I really didn't know where her hair ended and where her dress began. She seem to perfected to be real.

She seemed almost like a ghost. She was almost transparent and seem to white to be human. She looked familiar. My tired brain tried to remember where I have seen this woman from.

Oh.

I have seen her on the wall of the hall at home. She was no other then Princess Yue. The moon spirit and my uncle's lost love.

I stood up, my legs wobbly underneath me. "Princess Yue?"

The floating moon spirit landed on the ground making not a sound. She became more solid and looked less like a ghost. She smiled warmly at me. "You know of me?" Her voice was so musical.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked still in shock about seeing her. I was literally seeing someone who had been around when my father and mother were only children.

The pond slowly turned back to its normal color. Yue sat gently on the floor looking like an angel. She moved with such gracefulness you knew she could not be real. I sat down next to her feeling so clumsily compared to her.

"It has been so many years since I have been…alive. People forget." Yue looked slightly hurt when she spoke of forgetting. She rubbed her hand over the soft grass.

"Not everyone forgets." I said wanting her to feel better. "The tribe remembers the selfless deed you did to save us. We will never forget you Yue."

She still had that sad look on her face. "Sokka still hasn't forgotten you." Hopefully that make her feel better. Yue looked at me with such hope on her face. She still loved Sokka too. I wonder what Suki would think of if she knew both Sokka and Yue still loved each other?

"He hasn't?" Yue asked clasping her hands together. She seemed so real. Not like a spirit.

"Nope. At the moon festival Sokka was crying and telling me how much he never stopped loving you."

"Are you sure?" She asked full of doubt. She must know about the fact about that Uncle Sokka is married to Aunt Suki. She must know that they had two kids together. Poor Yue. She lost everything in one moment.

"Yes." I said. "He loves you." Yue leaned back against the grass looking up at the sky that did not seem as bright as it was before. Of course that's because the moon is sitting here with me. How is she sitting with me? I was just here talking to the moon spirit there must be a reason why.

"How is it that your…?" I asked searching for the right word. "Here?"

Yue signed deeply. She obviously wanted to talk more about Sokka. She sat up smoothing out her skirt. "Well you are the Avatar's daughter."

I waited for her to say more on the subject. You think being the Avatars daughter I have some cool power or something. Like bend the 4 elements or even do something cool like Father but I can't. I am just a good waterbender. The only thing I can honestly say I got from my father was my sense of humor and my face which was very much so like his.

Yue must of read the confusion on my face because she explained more thoroughly. "Being the Avatar's daughter you got his powerful genes in you. Do you know that you are the most powerful waterbender? I feel it radiating off of you. You are just bursting with power. That is because you have your father's and mother's blood. Who were both amazing waterbenders. Another thing you have that no else does is you can talk to spirits much like myself. At less if there willing to. Your father could enter the spirit world right? Well you can talk to them. It's a wonderful gift?"

I rubbed my head trying to soak everything in. I was the most power waterbender? Really? I could not believe that. How could I when I ran away from a lot of my training and didn't learn everything I could. But the waterbending was nothing. I could talk to these magical spirits that everyone worships. Again I could not believe it. But that also made sense I guess. I was sitting in this garden with no other then Princess Yue.

I laughed in shock. This _was _wonderful. This was fantastic. If only Uncle Sokka was here. He would be thrilled to see the girl he thought he lost forever. It would be weird though. Since my uncle was much older then Yue and had kids and a wife.

"This is crazy!" I said picking a rose close by. I smelled it loving the sweet smell of a flower.

Yue smiled at me then turned her face towards the sky. "There is a reason I am here Kayla."

"Ok then tell me." I said putting the rose down on my lap.

"I know that what is to come is going to be very difficult. Your future is filled with adventure, horror, death and love. I am going to help you because I once helped your father I should do the same from you. If I do not help you then…"

She became silent her face turning into a horrified look. She could not meet me in the eye. Something horrible was going to happen and she knew what it was. Something that caused the ever serene moon spirit to shudder in fear. "What please tell me." I said grabbing her hand.

Her hand was cold and I barely felt the weight of it on my own hand. "Please." My eyes begging her to share something I knew she really shouldn't.

Yue patted my hand gently. She seemed on the verge of tears. "You are going to die dear."

"Die?" I asked my mind completely shutting off. "As in gone?"

Yue nodded her head. Her beautiful white hair shinning in the dim moonlight that a minute ago had seen so bright. Just like my future. Dead. All the people I love will be gone. I would never grow up and do things I always wanted. I never be able to love and have kids. I never be able to do anything. Tears were streaming down my face before I could push them back to the place they belong.

"The day you agreed to go on this adventure to stop Aneko was the day your path was leading you to death."

"What if I go home now?"

Yue looked thoughtful. She sighed almost like she was tired. Could a moon spirit be tired? "Well yes you be saved but would you?"

No. I wouldn't. My life meant nothing really. If I went back home then a war would start. Father would never be able to stop it by the time I got home it be to late. I was not going to let a thousand people be hurt everyday just because I wanted to live a couple more years. I had to much pride for that. I would never ever live in fear of death. Even now I knew I would act like I knew nothing. I would do everything in my power to save these people.

"That is what I thought." Yue said smiling at me with pride. Like my Mother would. "But you can still stop it. Nothing is written in stone. Something could change. And I will be helping you trying to stop this horrible future. I would do anything dear."

That helped a little. "Now I have to go. Good bye dear Kayla." She kissed my forehead then disappeared. The moonlight became stronger. I could not believe everything that I learned today. I would not die. I would fight to live and I will save everyone. With that thought I headed back to the palace suddenly tired enough to sleep.


	12. The Planning and The Feeling

_**Hey guys please remember to review. I love to get them and learn from what I did right and wrong. So thanks!**_

Chapter 12

"Wake up Kayla!" Kami yelled shaking me. I rolled over, my hand barely missing Kami's face. "Come on sleepy head we have things to take care of."

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow. My late night trip to the garden had left me completely drained. Its not everyday you learn from a moon spirit that although you are strong and destine for so much you are going to die. Well at less Yue was going to help me. I wonder for a moment if I should Kami what I learn then quickly squash the idea. Why should I tell her? It only worry her and besides she been keeping secrets lately anyway.

"Kayla please get up." She begged shaking me again till I almost was awake. "Rai said if I don't wake you up now then he will come in and do himself. Think Kay. He will not do it gently."

I sighed pushing the blankets off of me. I rubbed my eyeballs wanting nothing more then sleep. "Screw Rai." I said. Kami looked a little thrown off by my harsh words but she didn't say anything about it.

"Why you so tired anyway?" Kami asked stepping off my bed. She reached into her own bag pulling out a light purple dress. It was to hot to wear anything else.

"Well not all of us go right to bed." I said not moving from my comfortable spot on the bed. "We actually stay up and try to solve the huge problem we have."

Kami put the dress down giving me her sorry look. "I didn't mean to fall asleep promise. I was just so tired."

"From what? Were you stuck on a ship for hours?" Kami face turn pink. She turned around crossing her arms.

"Sorry. Next time I be stupid and reckless like some people I know." I got off the bed to give Kami a hug around her crossed arms. Even though lately we have been bumping heads she was still my best friend who I grew up with. The closes thing I had to home right now. I should treasure the moments I have with her before everything goes away.

"I was being stupid forgive me?" I said. Kami smiled at me pushing me away from her.

"Only if you get changed and hurry downstairs. We're having breakfast with Rai then we are going to meet someone." While Kami changed in the bathroom I changed into my blue dress that was much like hers.

I brushed my hair then braided it. I was not in the mood to make my hair loops or anything fancy. Even though I was meeting someone new I just wanted to be comfy right now. Kami came out to do her own hair. She put her hair in the way it always was. So fancy and proper.

I rolled my eyes as I rubbed Momo's back. "Come on lets go I am starving." I said. Me and Kami walked out the room not in a hurry at all like we were a minute ago. Momo sat on my shoulder playing with my braid.

When we got to the dinning room I was shocked by how big it was. The table itself had about 100 chairs that's how huge this room was. I walked in the noise my feet made echoed throughout the room. "Wow. Nice place."

Rai came over to us smiling. I was taken back again by how gorgeous he really was. I felt my stomach drop and my heart pound a little quicker. Must be because I am hungry.

"Hey girls." He said. "Or should I say good morning girl and creature."

"Isn't he charming?" Said a voice from the corner of the dinning room. Out walked a short woman. She seemed around my fathers age yet she was so tiny. Her hair was black much like Rai and she had wide unseeing eyes. I knew she was blind just by the way she didn't look at anyone. She had a large smirk on her face. Her were feet bare and dirty. She walked towards me. How on earth she knew where I was being blind, I had not a clue.

"I could never use charming and Rai in the same sentence." I said narrowing my eyes at Rai. He just smiled at me and winked. I quickly turned my attention back on the blind lady.

"Are you the person we are meeting?" Kami asked in her very best princess voice.

The blind lady just looked around the room even though it was clear she saw nothing but darkness. "Do you see anyone else here?" She asked "Cause I don't."

Kami blushed a deep scarlet color. She was totally embarrassed by the blind joke. I personal thought it was really funny. I laughed shaking my head at Kami.

"I am Kayla." I said extending my hand towards the lady. I felt stupid thinking she would not know my hand was out there waiting for a handshake but to my amazement the lady actually shook my hand. How did she know my hand was there?

"Nice to meet you water girl my name is Toph." She said giving my hand a tough squeeze before letting go of it. She turned towards Kami. "Hey princess."

"Yes." Kami said slowly unsure. I could tell Toph's weird behavior made Kami nervous. "I am Princess Kami."

Toph shrugged not really caring. Rai looked beyond amused. He bit his lip keeping back his laughter. It really was to early to be annoyed by Rai. "Are we going to eat anytime soon?" I asked wanting to shut him up. Rai rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah there bring in the food" He said walking over to the table. I followed him not sure where to sit. I had feeling that I should sit next to Rai but my head screamed at that feeling to shut up. So instead I let Kami sit next to him and I took my place by her. Toph took the seat next to Rai. She acted like she could see and I was beginning to wonder if she was really blind.

"You guys are probably wondering how I do that. Right?" Toph asked her chin in her hands. She seemed like more like a man then a woman. I liked that about her.

"What do you mean?" Kami asked fiddling with her hair. She really was not comfortable around this blind girl. If Toph acted normal then Kami would be so much different. What I liked about Toph, Kami didn't so much.

"Don't act like you don't know." Toph said not looking at Kami though she was talking to her. "I am blind." More blushing on Kami's part. "But its ok. Cause I can see in a way."

A few maids came into the dining room pushing a cart of food towards us. They placed the plates in front of us. The sweet smell of breakfast filled my nose making me starving again. If there was one thing I knew I could do it was eat. No matter what. No matter if I knew I was going to die soon.

I smiled at the plate of warm scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles and toast. My fork hovered over my plate unsure which to eat first. Rai watched me. For some reason the way he looked at me was strange. Not his usual mocking look he gives me or his disgusted one. This one was…different. My face turned red as I bit into my bacon.

"So why are we not talking?" Toph asked not knowing what strange thing is happening between me and Rai. Something I am not sure is good or bad.

"How do you see Toph?" I asked. She acted like she could see everything yet she was blind. How is that possible. I knew it might not be an appropriate question to ask someone when there blind but I was to curious to let it pass.

Toph seemed unbothered by my curiosity. Kami though looked extremely embarrassed. "I have eyes on my feet."

"What?" I asked. Rai laughed at me but I completely ignored him. When it came down to Rai you just had to tone him out or he drive you up the walls.

"I am an earthbender much like Rai only better." Toph face transformed into a radiating smile. She was not gorgeous but she was defiantly a cute little person. "I can feel the vibrations through the ground. I can see everything as long as I have my feet."

"When one sense is weak the others are stronger." Kami said calmly. Now that she knew that Toph could see a little her sympathy was not taking over her.

"You got it right Princess." Toph said putting her thumb up towards the sound of Kami's voice.

"Well now that we got that out the way why don't we tell them why you're here." Rai said impatiently. Why _was_ Toph here. It couldn't be because she wanted to explain her way of seeing. I sat up, putting my fork down giving her my full undivided attention.

"I am here to help you guys." Toph said looking at the wall. "I have a feeling that this Aneko girl is going to attack again soon so I am here for back up. We will be waiting for here."

Having another earthbender would really help. She also must be powerful if she could see using her power. This was an advantage but still I didn't want to hurt or do anything bad to Aneko. The only reason she was fighting in the first place was because of her mother and the guy she loves.

"So here is the plan." Toph said not noticing how torn I was between Aneko. "We will break the army in half. One group at the right side of the wall and the other at the left side. We also will split up. Princess and I will stand on top of the wall near the right side. That leaves you water girl and prince here at the left side."

"What?" There was so many things wrong with this plan. Kami should not be out there in the first place. She was still my reasonability. She was like a sister I could not bare for anything to happen to her on my watch or anyone else's watch for that matter. But I couldn't stop that. Kami was growing up.

But I would stop the whole Rai and I working together crap. I could not work with him. I could not stand on the wall by myself with him. I know I spend time with him alone attached to a pole but this is different.

"You have a problem with my plan?" Toph asked "I thought my plan was awesome."

"It is but I can not work with him!" I said giving Rai the dirties look I could muster. I crossed my arms in defiance. She would not make me do anything I didn't want to do.

"Come on Kayla. Do you really want to put the city in danger because you can not get along with some little old prince?" Toph asked. She had a point. How did she know that I could careless about my happiness as long as I was helping someone. I stared into her clear eyes that did not work like they were suppose to. Even though she could not see she notice more things then normal people. I could respect that.

"Fine but if he says one stupid comment I am pushing him off the wall." I said. Toph smiled while Rai seemed to busy eating to even notice me talking.

"That is all I ask." Toph said turning over to Kami. "Can you bend?"

Kami chocked on the food she so happened to put in her mouth right before Toph asked her the question. Kami has always been weird about the fact she had could not bend anything. She never mentioned it and hated when people asked her the question. I always wondered why but understood she was just didn't like talking about it.

"Excuse me?" Kami asked bring a napkin to her mouth. Her whole face turned a interesting color red from her chocking.

"Do you bend?"

"Um not really." She said not meeting anyone eyes.

"Oh." Toph got quiet for the first time she got here. "Do you fight?"

"Again not really."

"What are you good for anyway?" Toph asked amused. Kami flinched at her cruel words. Rai laughed hard. Of course he doesn't hear anything I say but the minute someone insults another person he is all ears.

"She is good for a lot of things and if I were you I would watch what you say around me." I said feeling my temper get the best of me. I liked Toph but the moment she messed with my best friend my claws came out. My job was to protect Kami for every bad thing there is out there including mean words.

Toph put her hands out in front of her in an I surrender gesture. "No offense."

Kami looked down at her plate playing with her food. "None taken." She mumbled. Rai stood up surprising everyone.

"Well now that you guys know the plan I am leaving. See ya." Rai said walking out the room.

"He is so rude." I said my hands balling into fist. I was dreading having to deal with him later.

"Aren't we all." Toph said standing up like Rai had. She smiled at us or at less tired to. "Look guys I have to talk to the army and discuss the plan with a few people. Meet me at the wall at 5 o'clock. Don't be late. Bye."

So only me and Kami were left. We finished our food then headed to the garden so we could ride Appa around. Kami was unusually quiet the whole time. I wonder if it had anything to do with what Toph said. I hope not. I honestly believe that Toph did not think she would hurt Kami's feelings. She doesn't know how sensitive Kami could be. But her silence was starting to kill me slowly. I was about to yell at her when she opened her mouth.

"What do you think about my father?" I was totally thrown off by the question. Out of all the things I thought Kami would say I did not think it be about her father.

"Um his fine." I said unsure. To tell you the truth I thought the old man was the biggest coward there was much like Rai's father King Jonei. His whole city was being attack and I have yet to see him.

"Do you think," Kami took a deep breath not looking at me. "Do you think I look like him?"

Again I was surprised. I could honestly say no. Chief Reizo had tan skin like my mother while Kami had fair snowy skin. Chief Reizo had light blue eyes while Kami eyes were dark blue and to me seem to shift from a blue to a light golden color. Chief Reizo had black hair while Kami had light brown. They were completely opposite in every way. I just thought Kami got her beauty from her mother but I never did see a picture of her to know if this was true. She looked more like Fire Lord's wife Kaida then her own father.

"Not really." I said honestly. My answer made Kami's face darken. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something. I wondered what she could be thinking about. "Is everything alright Kami?"

She turned to me like she forget I was even here. "Oh yeah everything is ok. Don't worry Kayla." Her telling me not to worry only made me worry more. But I let the conversation drop. I figure Kami's secret soon. I will know what she is hiding. But it make me unfair to want to know her secret when she never know mine? She will never learn the dark horrible secret Yue shared with me last night. Thinking about death and warnings from spirits made me want to do something fun.

"Let's go into the city." I said to Kami directing Appa in the right direction..

"And do what?"

"Eat, shop, make fun of people whatever you want to do but I have to get out of here."

We did all those things and by the time we got back to the palace it was already 5. I dropped Kami at the right side of the wall feeling scared. How could I leave her with Toph. I could not protect her if she needs me. I be to far with the annoying Rai to be of any help. "Be safe." I yelled at Kami as Appa flew over to the other side of the wall.

I jumped off his back. "Go to the garden and be safe Appa." I said rubbing his fur. He let out a soft roar then flew away. I turned around ready to face Rai.

He was sitting by the edge of the wall his feet dangling off the side. I stop breathing when I saw how gorgeous he was. His black hair was blowing slightly in the summer breeze. His green eyes looking so intense and wild. He had on his normal long pants on but wore a thin shirt that had no sleeves because it was really to hot to wear anything else but man do I wish he didn't. I never really notice his body till now. His arms were clearly muscular. I could see the out line of his abs through his thin shirt. Bathed in the sunset golden light he looked more like a spirit then human. He was beautiful.

I sucked in a deep breath knowing that didn't change anything. He can be as gorgeous as he liked he still had a terrible personality. He still said stupid things that drove me up the walls. I could hold a grudge for years why stop now.

As I sat beside him I had a feeling that the real reason I hated him was because of the unexplained feeling he gave me. It scared me more then the oncoming death I knew about.

"Hey Kayla how was your day?" He asked distracted. I was to that's for sure.

"Perfect."

"Because I wasn't there right."

"You know it." I laughed feeling comfortable now that we were arguing like always. "What you do today?"

"Nothing I stayed at the library most of the day." He said a smile playing on his full lips. Rai turned to look at me for the first time this day. His eyes widen. He studied my face making me feel self conscious. I pushed a stubborn curl behind my ear that kept falling into my face. I could feel myself turning a deep red.

"What?" I asked my voice nasty. Rai barely flinched. He only smiled at me. What was going on here? Something that was not suppose to happen was happening. I could feel the floor beneath me disappearing slowly. I was vaguely aware of the fact we should be watching out for Aneko. But I just could not focus. Why couldn't he be ugly? It be so much easier to hate him. Why was he not being a jerk like always.

"What!" I yelled again as he moved closer. The sun slowly lowering in the sky making golden light explode all over the place.

"Nothing." He said softly. I was falling into his green eyes. No I was drowning in them. Someone save me! Something wrong was happening here. I repeated in my head over and over again how much I hate him. I went over every horrible thing he said to me from the day we meet when I was 12 till now. You hate him, you hate him, you hate him, you hate him!

A small voice in my head was laughing telling me that I didn't. But that voice was wrong. "Rai what are you doing?" I said trying to break whatever spell he was clearly under.

"Nothing. Kayla just please. Just relax. Nothing is happening. I promise." He said looking up at me through his black hair. I sighed trying to calm down but I couldn't. This feeling. What was it? Could it please just go away.

"Rai I hope you know I-" Rai reached out pushing back the stubborn curl. His fingers rubbed against my cheek gentle as he put the curl behind my ear. Once the curl was back in the right place Rai's hand hovered over my ear unsure what to do. He put his hand on my cheek again tracing my jaw line with on finger. The feeling gave me chills throughout my body.

Every time Rai has ever touched me it has always been to calm me down or bother me. This touch was completely different. This one felt more…meaningful.

"Kayla." He said my name like he was savoring.

"Rai please I…" I looked away from his gorgeous face out at the sunset. What I saw though was completely horrifying. There was an army of firebenders coming towards us ready to fight. Aneko leading the party. "Oh no." Rai hand dropped from my face. What ever we had between us was gone. But I still felt it burning inside of me.

_**Don't Forget to Review**********_


	13. I don't need your help

Chapter 13

_**Review* please**_

Rai stood up fast staring down at the small army. He acted like he forgot what happened between us like 10 seconds ago. I stood up next to him. The army was moving quickly. I could see Aneko's hands flaming. She did not look like she was in a good mood. Maybe she knows we have her diary.

"What are we going to do?" I ask inching a little closer to Rai. "Toph never told us what to do when we actually saw them."

Rai rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Hose them down Kayla. I get our armies attention." Rai stomped his foot on the ground then pointed down. A little mudslide went down the side of the wall crumbling in front of where the army was. He stopped it before it could create any damage. The army ran out from there tents looking up at us. Rai waved his arms. I heard cheering and knew he got the message across.

Now it was my time. The lake was by the right side of the wall where Toph and Kami was so I had to make do with the barrels of water they had. I waved my hand over all the barrels and created a huge wave which I send towards the army.

"Nice wave." Rai said smiling at me. I could feel myself drowning in his eyes again so I focused back on my wave.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I dropped the water on top of the firebenders to tired to hold the wave up anymore.

"Watch out!" Rai said creating a stone wall in front of me. Fire hit the wall hard some of it getting actually around licking my sleeves. When the fire went away Rai let his wall crumbled.

"There getting closer!" I yelled as I watch as the firebenders came dangerous close to wall. "Where is Toph!"

"Take it easy water girl I am coming." I heard Toph calling. Running towards us is Kami and Toph who seemed out of breath from there crazy run. I felt a little anxious about being so close to Toph. Those unseeing eyes saw everything. What if she knew about what happened between me and Rai.

If Toph knew anything she didn't let on. She was to busy throwing rocks down at the firebenders yelling at Rai to help. "There going to keep coming!" Kami yelled looking helpless.

I looked down at Aneko knowing she was right. She would not stop. "We're going to have to get off this wall and stop them up front." I said. Toph turned to the sound of my voice her face bewilder.

"We can't leave the wall." Rai said a similar look on his own gorgeous face. "Are you crazy this is our biggest defense. It be easier if we just stay up here and protect the city"

I shook my head the familiar frustration I have towards Rai coming back. "Our only chance of stopping Aneko from destroying the city is by keeping her out of it. If she gets close enough to the wall it be to late. So shut up and follow."

I never did this before but I was going to die apparently so why be cautious. I waved my hand over the last water barrel left pointing my hands down the wall creating an ice slide. The biggest and highest slide there ever was. I smile feeling my playful side coming out. This was going to be amazing.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Kami's hand. Her eyes widen with joy and fear.

"I think I pass on that I can't see anything when I am not on solid ground." Toph said fear written all over her face. Kami grabbed her hand giving her one of her sweetest smiles. This was big change from the last time I saw Kami and Toph together.

"Come on it be fun." Kami said. Toph sighed feeling Aneko coming closer to the wall. Kami grabbed Toph's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"No one needs to hold my hand I get down the slide of ice myself." Rai said. I rolled my eyes at him then let go of Kami's hand. The slide was not wide enough for two people. I put my foot cautiously on the ice making sure it was slide. Much to my joy it was. I threw myself head first down the slide. It was amazing. Why have I never done this before? I went down so fast my eyes burned and my hair smacked Kami who was right behind me. Screaming and laughing as I went down the slide.

When I came to the bottom of the slide I jumped off tumbling on the floor. Kami, Toph and Rai were right behind me all falling on top of one and other.

"That was fun!" Kami yelled her hair completely messed up. She looked nothing like her usual proper self.

"After all this is over we should do it again." Rai said his emerald eyes filled with so much joy.

"Never ever will I do that again." Toph said her legs wobbled. She looked like she was seconds from kissing the ground.

I laughed but knew the time for games was over. I melted my ice slide and put the water in my container Mother gave me. It was once again around my neck always at my side. "Come on guys."

We all ran towards the firebenders that were coming dangerously close. Rai and Toph ran ahead of us. They both jumped into the air then came down smashing there feet hard on the ground hands in fist. Huge boulders that were the size of a house came shooting towards Aneko and her army. The earth shook with a small earthquake they created.

Firebenders threw themselves on the ground to dodge the rocks. They could do not much else. The boulder did take out a few firebenders crushing them against the ground. I pulled my water out of the container firing it at the firebenders. The minute the water touched them I froze it turning them into statues. I did this to everyone I could while Rai and Toph did there bending.

"Kayla look out!" Kami screamed out at me. Out of nowhere Aneko grabbed my neck. I didn't even see her coming I been to busy freezing people. I felt heat on my neck. Oh no she was going to burn me. I struggled out her arms but she held tight.

"Kayla!" Rai yelled with so much rage. I never seen him so mad. He ran towards us but Aneko did something that stopped him. I felt like my neck was melting.

"Come a step closer and I will turn your little girlfriend into a human torch." Rai looked as if he was about to cry. His lip trembled like a child.

"Please let her go." He said weakly. Kami hands seemed to glow. I could see the fire in her. Toph hands were in fist pointing towards Aneko. "Please Aneko. You wouldn't want your mother to hurt Kane right? Well I don't want you to hurt Kayla."

Aneko hold on me became tighter. I felt her hands shake against my throat. "Shut up you know nothing about that."

"We know everything." I said wanting to get out of this death hold. "We know how much you love Kane. What your mother is doing is wrong. You should fight her instead of do what she says."

"Shut up. Stop!" Aneko yelled. Her curls hit me in the face as she shook her head. Her hands were becoming unbearably hot.

"Azula is the enemy not us. You should put your strength into saving Kane and not hurting people. He would not be happy if he knew what you were doing? What would he say if he saw you now? Uh?"

Aneko hands loosen there hold. "He would laugh at me." She whispered. I was sure only I could hear her. "He say firecracker people have feelings too" She chuckled a little. I had my chance to break out but I was intrigued by what she was saying. "He was so good." Her hands were no longer burning my throat.

I was not going to take advantage over her weakness I could never do that. This girl had a broken heart. She was not evil she was tormented. But apparently I was the only one who felt that way because before I knew it Rai was ripping me from her arms thrusting me against his solid chest. His smell filled my nose. It was so sweet and smelled like a field. "Now!" He shouted.

Oh no! "Stop." But before I could stop them Toph slammed a rock into Aneko who was still daydreaming about Kane. She fell hard onto her back dust coating her back. Her eyes widen with surprise and rage.

"No stop!" I yelled. I could not let them hurt the all ready destroyed Aneko. If she was anything like Azula I would of cut her with my harshest water but she was nothing like her insane Mother. I ran over to Aneko putting my hand out to her. She eyed it like it was a snake.

"Its just a hand. It will help you up." I said smiling. Aneko eyes narrowed looking at me with such hate you think I was the one torturing Kane. Maybe in a way I was. Keeping Aneko for fulfilling her mothers wishes.

"A hand? Really?" Aneko asked a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"Yes really." I said knowing everyone was watching me. "Come on take the hand and I promise we help you get your Kane."

Aneko smiled up at me turned more genuine. It was working! She stop hurting people now. She reached out for my hand. Then changed my mind about her changing. She grabbed my hand pulling me down. She jumped up with my arm still in her hand. Pain exploded in my shoulder my face crushed in the dirt. I could hear my friend screaming.

Rocks came towards Aneko but she burned them all till they were dust. "I don't need your help." she said to me. "I get Kane my own way."

Even though I didn't want to hurt her I had no chose. She did hurt me. I twisted quickly kicking Aneko hard. She let go of my arm surprised. I kicked her again hitting her with my water also very hard. She crashed again to the floor.

Blood bursting from the spot I hit her in with my water. When needed my water could hit you like cement. It could cut. I felt terrible for hurting her but I had to. I looked at my friends who stared at me surprised. Rai seemed to relax now that I was out of Aneko's burning hands.

"Sooooo" Toph said whistling softly. She shoved her hands in her pockets feeling the tension around her. "What are we going to do with them?"

All of Aneko's army was either frozen or on the floor unconscious from the rocks. Aneko herself laid on the floor feeling her cheek bleed. I had no idea what to do with them. The right thing would be to put them in the prison but we needed to talk to King Jonei for that. The idea of bringing Aneko into the city gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut. My gut was never wrong.

"Aneko." I said hovering over her. Her black hair stuck to her bloody cheek. Her eyes were wild. She looked like a trap tiger who would do anything just to get out. "Listen to me!" I yelled. Her eyes became more wild if that was possible.

"What." She said through a clenched jaw.

"If we let you go you will go straight to your ship and leave. I would say go home and stop making a war but I know you would not listen. If you do not leave then we will take you to the jail. Then who will save Kane."

The sound of her lovers name made her whole face soften a little. She still seemed like a tiger but looked less likely to attack. "I will leave but watch your back." Her eyes wander to Rai. "I will not stop till I finish what I must. And if I were you I would watch your little boyfriend."

"Is that a threat?" I asked feeling like I was about to snap.

"Make of it as you wish." Aneko said slowly getting up. Toph stomped her foot then closed her fist. Rock handcuffs appeared on Aneko's feet and hands. It felt a little sweet that she is in handcuffs and not us.

"Ok walk towards your ship." Toph said a slow smile forming on her lips. "Get going now. You won't be attacking anyone today."

Aneko lips pulled back in disgust and anger. "What about my men."

"I will take care of it." I said. Rai moved towards me.

"I'll help." He said. I waved my hand and body melting the water. The men who were frozen chocked on the water that melted into there mouth. I took the melted water swinging it at the men who were unconscious. They woke up startle. All of them had on thing in common though. They wanted to fight. There hands started glowing with there fire.

"Tell them to stop." Kami said moving closer to Aneko. I think this was the first time Aneko actually notice Kami. She looked startled.

Surprisingly she did what she said. "Stop do not touch them. Save that for a better time." Rai pointed his fist towards the men.

"If you do not go back to your ship then I am going to turn this ground into quicksand and let you suffocate in it so I advice you to do as I say." The men made a disgusted face but turned around going back to the direction they came from. Aneko got up walking funny because she was handcuffed.

"How is this going to come off?" She asked shaking her hands so we could see how solid the rock really was.

"Ask one of your men to do it for you." Rai said with venom in his voice. Aneko spit fire in his direction but it was to small to even hurt him. With a flip of her hair she marched back to her men trying to walk with as much dignity she could muster. We waited to make sure they were far away then we turned back to the wall.

Rai fell back from Toph so he could be next to me. He slowed his steps matching mine. "Hey um Kayla can I ask you something?" He asked that sweetness I heard when we were on the wall came back. It brought fear back into my pounding heart.

"Yes you are the most annoying boy ever." I said. He laughed at me shaking his head.

"Not the question." He said rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I was going to ask you if you come with me to talk to Dad but I see you can not handle being mature enough to talk to a-"

"Shut up Rai you know I am going now."

"Whatever you say creature." He walked faster going over to talk to Toph. I rolled my eyes my annoyance towards him made my heart slow down. I was finally going to meet this King who clearly does not care about his city.

The minute we entered the gate Kami and Toph headed towards the city saying they would get some food and talk. It was so strange they got along but that was all right. Rai grabbed my hand pulling me towards the palace. Again his hand felt so nice in mine. We walked in silence not saying so much a word till we got to the throne room.

"Now my father is a nice man but he thinks his funny when in reality his not. Just hang in there ok?" I nodded my head feeling a little uneasy about meeting King Jonei.

Rai pushed the door open. Sitting in the huge chair talking to some small little man was King Jonei. He looked so much like his son. His eyes were big and emerald green. His hair a dark brown. He was very fit for an old man. He sat there a smile on his face as he laughed at something the small man said.

"Dad." Rai called a look of wonder cross his face. Rai reminded me of a proud son trying to gain his father's approval.

"Hey look who it is my son!" King Jonei said letting out a loud earth shaking laugh. I had the urge to cover my ears to block out the sound. It was nothing like his son's soft mocking laugh. "Who is this pretty thing? Is she your new girlfriend? Come here little flower I won't bite."

I felt my face turn pink as I approached the strange man. He grabbed my hand gentle smiling at me with a smile that was on Rai's face. "Do you love my son? Please say you do I need to marry him off."

I slipped my hand out of his the pink on my face turning a embarrassing red shade. Rai's face looked like mine. I was about to disagree strongly when I felt Rai pull me back. "One second Dad."

He shrugged turning his attention back to the small man. Rai pulled us far from his father. "I forgot to mention something." He whispered. "My Dad is a hopeless romantic. He likes to set people up and stuff its bad like his humor. He has been trying so hard for me to find a girl to love since I turned 13. I kind of let him think you were the girl I love which is funny cause I hate you but could you please just-"

"Get down on one knee." I said completely amused. This was the moment I could embarrass Rai completely why let that pass.

"What?"

"You heard me." Rai gave me a dirty look then got down to one knee looking like he wanted to kill me in the most painful way possible. Don't worry Rai soon I will be dead. I wonder if he miss me? Fear made me brutal. "Now say 'I Prince Rai am a complete loser who likes to clean poop and lick floors. Kayla is amazing, beautiful and smart. I am not worthy."

Rai shook his head. "Never."

"Ok then King Jonei!" I tried to turn around but Rai held me tight.

"Fine." He said his voice fill of anger but this was going to be totally worth it. "I Prince Rai am a complete loser who likes to clean poop and lick floors. Kayla is amazing, beautiful and um smart." He grinded his teeth as he said the last part. "I am not worthy now can you please."

I smiled walking back over to King Jonei. He smiled at me like I was his daughter. He probably thought I might be. It was weird to pretend I get along with Rai when the truth was so much different. "Hi King Jonei."

"Hello flower can you tell me who you are?" He asked.

"My name is Kayla from the Northern Water Tribe." King Jonei leaned against his seat a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh. And how did my son meet you?"

"When I was 12 and he 13 you send him to the tribe. That is when I first meet him." I said loudly then added in a whisper that only Rai could hear beside me. "And I hated him ever since."

Rai shot me an evil look I doubt he got from his Father. "What dear?" King Jonei asked he must have super ears if he heard me.

"Nothing sir." King Jonei gave me a smile then turned to his son. He must be wondering why Rai wanted to talk to him. It must have been more then to show me off. I to wondered the same thing. Rai took a deep breath then looked at his father with such hope.

"Father I have lived my whole life in these Ba Sing Se walls. I think I have been a fair and good prince to my people. You trust me I know. When I came to you to discuss the attack from Aneko you put complete faith in me that I would protect the city. But can you trust me and let me leave these walls. Toph said she will stay back and help you protect our beloved city but can I please father please go with Kayla and her friend Princess Kami go to the Northern Water Tribe and stop this Aneko girl."

"What!" I yelled backing away from both the king and his son. Rai could not come with us. He just couldn't. How could I run from this crazy unexplained feeling when he was coming along with us. Always next to me. Always saying hurtful and wonderful things. He couldn't come he just couldn't. Please King Jonei say no.

"I do trust you son." He said standing up putting a meaty hand on Rai's shoulder. "Go and do what you must. You have been great to your people and me."

No, no, no, no. I could never escape Rai and his sweet touches. No. The horrible part was I could not say anything in front of King Jonei. But when we leave this room trust me Rai will get an ear full.


	14. Going Home

_**Don't forget to review. I need to know what your thinking so I could make this story the best I can! *****_

Chapter 14

"It was a pleasure meeting you dear. I hope to see you very soon." King Jonei said kissing my hand. When I first came here I thought the king was nothing but a coward who hid from everyone because he was scared. I compared him to Kami's father who was truly a coward. But now that I meet King Jonei I knew that what he did was what my own Father did. They both trusted there child could do something that other people doubted we could. They had faith.

I actually fell in love with this big loud man. I would love to hang out with him so more.

"Me too sir." I said smiling at him. Rai seemed happy I got along with his father so well. Rai grabbed my hand and kissed it much like his father had. His lips though send something totally different through me. Sparks. That's all I could say. Like I was being hit with a lighting bolt. King Jonei started laughing pleased with his son.

"Come on Kay." Rai said with genuine happiness. I felt sick. He grabbed my hand lacing his fingers through mine. He is just doing this to make his Dad happy I told myself but my heart said other wise.

The moment he closed the throne room doors behind me I ripped my hand out of his. "Rai I am going to kill you."

He looked beyond shock from my sudden violence. "Why is that?"

"How can you just invite yourself to the group? This adventure is just between Kami and I." Rai eyebrows shot up giving him an adorable look.

But he was so not adorable right now. "I helped you since you got into Ba Sing Se. I went on the ship with you. I fought with you. We have been through to much for me to just to call quits. We been a group since we meet in the library! Besides." Rai crossed his arms smiling. "You need me. You alone can not keep you girls alive."

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling like I was about to kill him. I heard water burst all around me.

"Kami can not bend. You need me to help you fight."

"Kami can fight!" I yelled wanting to punch him so bad. Rai smiled liking the fact he got under my skin.

"Well she can not fight like me." He said smirking. "And I have the brain you need."

"Brain? Ha!"

Rai rolled his eyes choosing to ignore me and keep talking. "I went to the Ba Sing Se University. I am skilled in everything. You could not even guess everything they taught me. In school I learned Music, Zoology, Architecture, Anthropology, Art, Geography, History, Astrology, Science, Engineering, Mathematics, Drama and of course earthbending. You need my brain!"

Wow all that? Him telling me all this made me want to hit him all over again. "Show off!" I said "It doesn't matter! Because your not coming with us! In fact we are leaving tonight without you."

"Good I wish you just disappear now!" I couldn't take it anymore. I swung my fist about to make contact with his face. Rai easily caught my arm pulling me into his chest. I reached out with my other hand but he caught that to. Soon I had nothing. My arms were in his. My body pressed against his chest. And his eyes smothering me. Oh no. Not again.

Rai eyes soften. "Can I please come." He whispered.

"Why do you want to come so badly?" I to whispered. He was so close. So freaken close. I could feel the heat of his body against mine. His heart pounding close to mine. Something was wrong. He could not come.

"I don't want to lose you." He said. My heart was about to explode. I felt weak and was thankful he was holding me up.

"Rai I-" I pulled away. No more games. "I think you need to stop it. You can't come."

"Oh yeah?" He said his gaze becoming hard again. "Then I will ask Kami." Crap he got me. Kami sweet heart would say yes. She probably feel like we owe him that much. Then when I said I didn't want him there Kami ask why so I have to explain this crazy feeling which I couldn't. Besides Kami would think I was crazy. I shook my head feeling a headache come on.

"Fine." I said and walked towards my room not bothering with hearing his reaction. I got to my room thankful that I be going home soon. I threw myself on the bed face down. We were going home. The very thought made me want to scream with joy. It was fun coming here but I can't wait to be in my comfort zone. We had to go back and warn the tribe that Aneko was coming there. She would attack Ba Sing Se one more time at less that's what her map said then head up north. She was not going to touch my home.

At less I was getting home. I was going to be able to see Mother and Father. Oh no! I sat up on the bed realizing my newest problem. Rai did not know I was the Avatar's daughter. He knew nothing about me. If he goes to the Northern Tribe he would obviously notice people bowing at me or the Avatar giving me a hug saying how much he missed me. Well that was not going to happen.

I leaned back on the bed knowing the first thing I was going to do was head straight to the Spirit Oasis. I had to figure out this death thing. I yawn feeling tired. I turned onto my stomach and before I knew it I was out.

_A few hours later…_

"Kayla." Kami said softly pushing my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Kami looking down at me. She smiled.

"Hi." I said stretching my legs. I looked outside and saw that the sun had gone down completely. The moon shinning high in the sky.

"I thought you might be hungry." Kami said pulling out some food behind her.

"Yum fried duck." I said not really interested in the food in front of me for the first time in my life. Kami laughed brushing my hair from my face.

"So Rai tells me his joining us." Kami said her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah what of it?" I cut into the duck feeling bad for the little guy. I ate the rice next to it.

"Well I don't know I just think that you two have been getting along nicely." Kami laughed her sweet musical laugh. I smiled at her. I can not help but be happy around Kami. She just was so sweet and bubbly and hopeful. It is hard not to smile when she enters a room.

"I hate him Kami." I said eating my food as she packed her bags.

"Yeah well I think he likes you." Kami reached down looking a little slipper that belong to me. She rolled her eyes throwing the shoe at me.

"Trust me we hate each other." I said trying to sound convincing. I picked up the slipper throwing it at her. It miss her head by inches.

"Sure whatever you say Kayla." I quickly thought of a new subject that would keep Kami's mind off of a certain earth prince.

"So you and Toph are friends?" I asked holding the pillow to my chest. Kami stopped working on putting her clothes in her bag. Something was wrong but she quickly started smiling so I stopped worrying.

"Oh yeah we are." Kami put her warm purple dress on the bed. She didn't need it here in Ba Sing Se but once we go up north warm clothing will be needed. "Do you realize she notices everything?"

I did. She seem to see everything even with her disability. "Yep why do you think she does?"

"Yep. She told me why." Kami said sitting down next to me. "She says she not only sees where she is going or who is around her with her feet she could also sense things. Like she could see us get excited or nervous or scared or even lie. Her feet are incredible. _She_ is incredible." That was magnificent. Toph was not someone to pity but the fact that she knew everything put me uneasy.

She could know about my whole death thing. She could know about the whole Rai thing. She could know who I was. I threw the pillow at Kami. I got up finally deciding on putting my stuff away. I was going to miss Ba Sing Se. "When are we leaving?" Kami asked.

I sat back on my heels thinking careful. What would be the best idea? Staying longer could be dangerous but so could leaving to quickly. "I think we should leave tonight." I said finally making my choice.

Kami nodded her head packing slightly faster. Kami always agreed with my decision unless it involved her staying in the palace while we fought. We worked quickly to get ready to leave. Once everything was done I send a maid to tell Rai he better meet us in the garden and be ready.

"Find Toph and tell her to." Kami added. I was surprised but not sad. I have truly grown fond of the little fighter. I would like to say proper good by. I looked at the empty room and smiled. It was nice spending time in a huge place but it was time to get moving. Time to go home. Time to stop this oncoming war.

We walked slowly to the garden taking in everything. Who knew when would be the next time we came back here. The garden seemed the perfect place to say good bye to last. The moon was high in the sky much like that night I wandered here by myself. Rai nor Toph was here so Kami and I walked around picking some flowers.

"Kami?" I asked as I leaned over picking a soft moon flower. I brought the delicate flower to my nose. The white petals shinning in the light.

"Yes?" Kami said rubbing her fingers along the flowers.

"What is your thoughts on Yue the Moon Spirit?"

Kami looked puzzled but did not ask why I wish to know such a question. She trusted me I guess. "I respect her. Why how could I not? Without her there would be no water tribes."

"Oh." I said. "Do you think she is powerful?" At less powerful enough to save me.

"Kayla." Kami said wide eyed. She grabbed my hands into hers being careful of the moon flower. "My dear friend you must never question the power of a spirit. She is powerful enough."

Kami dropped my hands returning to picking flowers. "I can not wait to get home. I hope Father misses me. I wonder what all our friends are doing now?" I shrugged not feeling like talking. My mind kept hoping no praying that Yue would save me. No one wants to die.

As we headed back to Appa I saw Rai enter the garden with Toph beside him. In the moonlight Rai seemed darker then he truly was. His hair and eyes seemed to be so dark while his skin so light. His gorgeous looks reminded me of Tui and La swimming around the Spirit Oasis.

"Sorry we're late." Rai said. Instead of saying something hurtful I just ran over to Toph giving her a big hug. I was a head taller then her and the hug was awkward but was nice. I pulled apart going to miss the little woman.

"Be safe. Take care of this city." Toph smiled.

"Will do water girl. Try not to push Rai off Appa here. I don't think the Earth Kingdom would be happy without its prince." I laughed then moved away so Kami could say good bye. She was close to tears as she wrapped her arms around Toph.

"Thank you so much." I heard her whisper. Toph patted her back seeming a little uncomfortable with some much affection.

"No problem." she said lowly. "Your secret is safe with me princess." Secret? How come everyone knows her secret but me.

Kami and I walked up Appa's tail while we waited for Rai to say good bye to Toph. I threw my bag nearly on top of Momo who was not to happy with that. I sat down comfortable on top of Appa's head with his reins in my hands. Time for a long fly to the Northern Tribe. It might be about 4 days if we do not hit any bad weather. Hopefully Aneko would not attack till the day after tomorrow. If she does we have a 2 day head start and have 2 days to warn the tribe while Aneko sails slowly across the icy water.

Rai finally got on Appa. He looked scared to death as he took his seat close to Kami. Like her small self could protect him from this flight. I chuckled. I enjoyed watching regret play on his face. Toph also seemed amused.

"Have fun in the air bye." Toph looked at Appa and shudder. She to was scared of being in the air!

"Yip Tip." I said as I waved good bye to Toph. As we raised up into the sky I heard Toph yell on the top of her lungs.

"Tell Aang and Katara I said hi Kayla!" She knew! She knew the whole time and never said a word! I shook my head not going to think about it and continued steering Appa in the right direction.

We were flying for a few hours in the sky I was becoming tired and hungry again. Appa wasn't though. He was fully charged for the flight since he hasn't been in the air for a while. I knew I had about another hour or two before I have to find a place to land. I crawled into the giant saddle heading towards the food bag.

Kami laid on the floor with her warm purple jacket around her like a blanket. She was asleep of course. She looked so peaceful and happy as she dream of good times. Rai did not seem to be having such a great time. He had his own heavy dark green and gold jacket on but his face was twisted in fear and anger. He held his legs to his chest looking at the floor. I laughed pulling out some rice, lettuce and a mango. I sat down next to him eating first my rice.

"No one forced you to come." I said. Rai was not in his good mood. He glared at me then turned to look at Kami. "Want some?" I offered my food.

Rai stared at the lettuce that they fired in the Earth Kingdom. He reached out for it nibbling on it slowly looking a lot like Momo. "I hate flying. I can not feel my earth." He said slowly.

I shrugged taking a juicy bite out of my mango. "Flying is fun."

"Sure whatever you say creature." Rai finished the lettuce letting out a sigh. I eat my mango still thinking of something that take his mind off flying.

"So you never did tell me why you came down to the Northern Tribe when you were 13. I might have an idea why but why don't you tell me." Rai looked a little shocked by my question. We really did not have normal nice conversation. We were either yelling at each other or falling into each other eyes. There was no middle ground between me and Rai.

"Well you know how my father is. He wants me to have a bride. He took me to a local fortuneteller and asked who my wife would be in the future." The more Rai talked the more relaxed he got. "I thought the whole thing was fake. I believed in science not magic like this. How can some old lady predict my future. Anyway, the fortuneteller named Aunt Wu told my Father and me that I would marry a power waterbender who had important parents. Parents who made decisions and were loved by there people." Rai sighed wrapping his coat around him tighter.

"Father instantly thought about the Northern Water Tribe and there beautiful princess. Even though Dad was not sure if Kami could waterbend her was sure she could at less heal so he send me there. Saying I should start falling in love with her now. But Kayla I did not want to be there. I was only 13. I wanted to go home and learn to be the best prince I could be. How could I do that when I was stuck in that ice waste land with Kami? I was to young to think of marriage. I just wanted to go home."

"Ice waste land?" I asked offended. Up to that part he had all my sympathy but then he said that about my home and every nice thought flew off Appa.

"I can not protect myself with all that mush around." I stood up angry. He has not changed. Which was so pathetic. He was still that stubborn little 13 year old boy who was mad he didn't get his way.

Rai reached out for my hand. "Please just sit down with me. I am sorry ok. You never said anything bad about my home I should reframe from saying anything about yours." That was nice.

I sat down next to him pulling my fur collar closer around me. Rai reached out pushing the fur away touching my necklace Mother gave me. My skin turned warm even though it was cold up here in the sky.

"That's pretty what does it mean."

"It's a betrothal necklace."

Rai's eyes widen in horror. He withdrew his hand quickly looking like he was about to break into tears. "Easy there Rai my Mother gave this to me." I laughed at his stupidity. "Do you think I really marry anyone?"

Rai turned red from his reaction. "Well sorry. I was silly to think anyone would want to marry you."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Mud eating dummy!"

"Icy heart loser!"

I let out a scream of frustration and anger. How could I fall into those green eyes when he was so horrible. Whatever we had it must of stayed in Ba Sing Se behind those big walls "Just leave me alone." I yelled.

I got up walking over to the other side of the saddle. I grabbed my sleeping bag and slipped into it knowing I was to angry to sleep. I never hated anyone more then I hate Rai. It was quiet for a while but then I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps come towards me. I refuse to move or even look at Rai.

"Kayla." He shook me. "Kayla."

".Now!" I yelled wanting to scream on the top of my lungs.

"Kayla I am sorry ok?" He asked sitting down next to me. "I was just embarrassed by the way I reacted when I thought you were getting married. I am sorry can you please just stop hating me for once. Its draining me."

I said nothing. Rai sighed. He leaned down planting a kiss on my forehead. His smooth lips warmed my cold heart and my whole body. Once he removed his lips from my forehead he said his sorry one more time then went back to his side of the saddle.

I knew I was caving in. I didn't want to forgive him. That was the last thing I wanted but that kiss jumbled up my brain and made me stop thinking straight. I sat up in my sleeping bag rubbing my face. "Good night Rai."

I could see his white teeth in the dark smiling bright at me. "Good night Kayla." With that I turned around knowing everything was ok between us and hating that. That night I had my first dream about Rai.


	15. Stopping at Kyoshi Island

_**Review please don't forget!*** Thank you to those who already do. **_

Chapter 15

The dream scared me more then Yue telling me about my oncoming death. It stared off nice enough. I was in the garden smelling a moon flower. I was alone and happy. I wore a white dress that looked a lot like the one Yue had on when I saw her. I was skipping to the pond when I felt someone grab my hand.

There was Rai shinning like the moon spirit. He flashed me a dazzling smile. "Kiss me." He whispered to me. I smile at him knowing there is nothing I rather do then kiss him. I lean in. This was going to be the best kiss I ever had in my life. I could feel it. I could not live a happy life unless my lips touched his. But for some reason the closer I leaned in the farther Rai got. I started crying. How come I couldn't kiss him.

Rai winked at me then disappeared. The moment he left the moon turned a bloody red. Fire surrounded me. It trapped me like a wild animal. There was no way out. I collapse to the floor wishing Rai come back or at less the moon could turn back to its normal self.

Instead of getting better it got worse. A evil insane laughter rang through the garden that was up in flames. The laugh sounded like Aneko's only not as pretty. This laugh clearly belong to someone insane.

The laugh became louder. I dropped to my knees covering my ears with my hands to block the sound. The fire got closer and closer to me. I looked up at the moon desperate to get out. When I looked up all I could see was green. Emerald green like Rai's beautiful eyes. His hand was extended towards me. If I grabbed his hand the fire and laugh would go away. But I just could not bring myself to lift my hand towards him.

"Kayla!" The laughter started saying. "Kayla!"

"No!" I yelled. Kicking my legs and swinging my arms.

"Kayla!" I opened my eyes to see Kami's face. She looked so scared and worried. Rai sat up with a dazed confused look on his face.

"Kayla are you up?" Kami asked. I felt her hands around my shoulders loosen there hold on me. I sat up quickly.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be." I asked Momo flew over to me carefully like he was scared I would hurt him or something. His ears flat against his head. I could always tell what Momo was thinking by his ears.

"You were screaming." Rai said annoyed. He was obviously not a morning person.

"I was?" I asked the nightmare slowly coming back to me. It was horrible. I do not even know what is worse. The fact that I was trapped in a fire ring with a crazy person laughing or the fact that I wanted to kiss Rai. I rubbed my face wishing that Rai was not here. I could not take him here. This closeness was killing me.

"Are you ok?" Kami asked brushing my hair softly with a loving hand.

"Yeah I am fine." I said even though it was the total opposite of how I was feeling at this moment. I was so shaken up from the dream that the sight of Rai green eyes made me shudder.

"Ok good because Appa is tired." Rai said in a lazy tone. He laid back down putting his arms behind his head. Why was he so gorgeous?

"Well you're the smart one." I said feeling my frustration towards Rai come back. I loved feeling like this. Feeling like this made me safe and untouchable. If I let myself fall into those beautiful eyes of his I would be vulnerable. I would be weak.

Kami smiled moving towards the bags. She pulled out the bag that had all the maps and dug through it in search of one that had any use to us. Kami took out a map of the Earth Kingdom. She placed it in the middle of the saddle so Rai and I could see it clearly.

"Ok so we can not be to far from Ba Sing Se." Kami said moving her finger over the map. Her eyebrows pulled together as she stared down in concentration. But it was hopeless. She had not a clue where we were and neither did I. We were lost. Oh great. Kami and I tried for about 30 minutes to figure out where we were going but we just could not figure it out and Rai did not help.

He fell back to sleep not bothering to see if we needed any help. Man did I hate him. When my anger was at its boiling point I got up and grabbed Rai's pillow. His head landed hard on the floor. He was wide awake now.

"What the hell is your problem Kayla?" Rai asked staring at me with such anger I actually felt bad.

"You wanted to join us so now you have to help." I said trying control my anger. Trust me it was not easy when I was around Rai. "You said you are so smart so use that nerdy brain of yours and tell us where we are."

Rai rubbed the back of his head where he hit the floor. He wanted to kill me which totally works with me since I have been fighting the urge to push him off Appa since he joined. "Ow." He mumbled as he grabbed the map from Kami. He stared at it for literally 10 seconds then dropped it on the floor. He grabbed his pillow from me, then got comfortable back on the floor.

I felt my face turn red with anger. He could make anyone want to hurt him. I am surprise Kami doesn't complain about him. She must have a heart of gold.

"Well?" I yelled my hands shaking. Rai opened his eyes slightly.

"If Appa can handle another 20 minutes of flying then we can safely land on Kyoshi Island. Now good night." I let Rai fall asleep this time. I put away the maps feeling like I could scream with joy. I would visit Aunt Suki's home town finally! She always talked about it and her visits to Kyoshi Island. She goes often. She might possibly be there now. I was so excited that all thoughts of sleep vanished. I sat on Appa's head staring at the ground hoping for the island to appear already.

"You should sleep a little before we get there." Kami said softly as she climbed back under her warm jacket.

"No its ok. I'll keep Appa company." Kami shrugged before falling to sleep. I rubbed Appa's head while we flew in the direction towards Kyoshi Island. My excitement dim when the island did not appear yet. I was to tired to be excited. I was going to crawl into the saddle and go to sleep with the rest of the gang when the island came into my view.

My excitement came rushing back to me. There it was. The lights from the small homes dimmed softly and the water that surrounded it was dark. There was the home of my Aunt Suki. The place where she learned everything she knew. The fighting I do came from here. I laughed. "Good job Appa!" I yelled kissing his fur. I turned back to my sleeping friends. "Hey guys! Wake up!"

Kami and Rai got up but looked like they were really not registering anything that was going on. Oh well at less they were up. Appa lowered out the sky. He skimmed the water landing smoothly on the beach. For a big fur ball he was graceful. We stayed on Appa as he walked slowly towards the village. When we came to the beautiful statue of the Avatar Kyoshi we all took our belongs then slide off Appa's tail.

"Where is everyone?" Rai asked.

"Sleeping." Kami said giving Rai a smile. He was so dumb when he is sleepy. Or maybe not so dumb since he knew where we were in less then 5 minutes when it took us about 3 times that amount.

"Then how are we going to find some place to stay?" Rai asked. His questioned was answered. Out of no where someone jumped out of the shadows. She punched Rai in random parts of his body laughing the whole time. Rai crashed to the floor unable to move.

"Thank you for doing that to him. Now if only you could do something about his mouth." I said laughing at Rai as he tried and failed to get up. The girl laughed.

She was dressed in a Kyoshi Warrior suit. She had white face paint on her face and red paint over her eyes. She was gorgeous. She had bright big gray eyes that were filled with happiness and a wide beautiful smile. Her brown hair was in a long braid that went down her back. Even though she was gorgeous she still looked deadly.

"Who are you?" She asked in a bubbly voice.

"I am Princess Kami from the Northern Water Tribe and this is Kayla. She is a Kyoshi Warriors niece. Is Suki here?"

Rai eyes widen as he looked up at me. This was the first thing he learned about me. He had no idea who I was or who was in my family. I could only imagine what he was thinking right now. Even though he was paralyzed on the floor his mind was free to think about me. I wish this Kyoshi Warrior could do something to his brain or mine for that matter.

The girl dropped her hands smiling at Kami and me. "Oh!" She said grabbing our hands shaking it up and down. "Suki's niece? I have heard so much about you! Hi I am Ty Lee. Nice to meet you all." Ty Lee bend down smiling at Rai. She reached down, pulling him up. "Sorry about that but the Kyoshi Warriors don't play nice with outsiders."

"It's ok." I said smiling sweetly. "I enjoyed watching you hurt Rai."

"That is not nice." Ty Lee said her smile never leaving her face. "But neither am I for not giving you a place to stay. Follow me. Your Aunt will be returning home tomorrow night."

We follow Ty Lee to a cozy little house. She smiles as we look around the room. "This is the very room the Avatar stayed in. I thought it would be appropriate to give it to you Kayla."

"Why?" Rai asked his back towards us as he looks at a painting of Avatar Kyoshi.

My heart starts pounding. He could not know who I was. The less he knew the better it was. I send every sign to Ty Lee telling her to shut up. She looks at me confused but finally she understands.

"Oh no reason." She said shrugging her shoulder. She quickly hugged me. "Good night if you need anything just call me!" She gave Kami and Rai a quick hug as well then left us alone. I found myself missing the jumpy happy warrior Ty Lee. Kami yawned heading over to the soft green bed on the floor.

She jumped on it. "Nice and soft." She said flinging her body across the bed. She hugged the pillow tight with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Ouch my muscles hurt." Rai said rubbing the back of his neck while moving his shoulders around. He had a painful expression. Ty Lee really hurt him. I wonder how she knew where all his pressure points were? She is really strong for someone who looks like she could not hurt anyone.

I laughed throwing myself on the bed next to Kami. "That's what you get."

"For what?" He asked sitting down on the only bed left. The simple action of sitting down made him flinch.

"For being you."

"Shut up creature!"

"Stop both of you." Kami said in a commanding voice. When she tries she could sound very strong and could grab the attention of everyone around her. "You guys are always arguing. Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Not really." Rai said laughing.

"Yeah. It's a hobby." I agreed with Rai. It was weird ganging up against Kami with Rai.

"Well I am tired of it." Kami said shaking her head. "Just stop and go to sleep. Hopefully Appa will be well rested enough for us to leave tomorrow morning." Kami pulled the blankets over her and Rai did the same. But I couldn't. Tomorrow morning? It was the smart thing to do. The earlier we leave the more time we have to get to the Northern Water Tribe. But I would not be able to see Aunt Suki. I really wanted to see her before we leave. It would be fun for her to show me around Kyoshi Island. I might even be brave enough to ask Ty Lee to teach me what she did to Rai.

I got under the blankets sighing. There was just no time anymore. It seems that all time was going by to fast and there was just not enough left to have fun. It was tiring. For the first time since we started this journey I wish I let Father go. I fell asleep thinking about what I would do if never left home.

_Early morning…_

I woke up to Momo's face. He sat on my chest with his nose to mine. I laughed petting him gently. I kissed his little nose that seem not proportion with rest of his face. "Good morning Momo." He let out a little noise that was his way of talking. I sat up putting Momo in my lap. I looked around the room and was shocked to see I was the only one in my bed. I was not a morning person and enjoyed my sleep but it was still early.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Momo who just flew away. I pushed the blankets off of me then searched for my slippers. I found one by my bed and the other in the corner of the room. I slipped them on, fixed my hair then went on a search for friends. Well if you conceder Rai my friend.

The sun blinded me as I first stepped out of the little house. When my eyes adjusted I was thrilled to see the island in the day time. It was beautiful. The houses were typical Earth Kingdom fashion with pointy green ceilings to keep the snow from gathering on the houses. There were little stores outside on the dirt path that sold food and pretty clothing. People walked around the village. Even though Kyoshi Island was part of the Earth Kingdom everyone but the warriors themselves wore Water Tribe clothing. I sucked in the fresh air wanting to fill as much as possible in my lungs.

I walked around the village for a moment forgetting all about finding Rai or Kami. I was always interested in the stories Aunt Suki told me. A whole village protect by amazing fighting woman warriors always made me wish I was born in Kyoshi Island instead of the Northern Water Tribe. Where I lived woman only learned healing and were not really as important as men. I would love to live in a society where woman are the protectors.

I went to a small little cart that sold fruit. Unable to help myself I start buying a pot full of them. As I was putting the fruit into the pot I notice someone behind the little cart. There was a pretty girl smiling at some boy in green. I thought nothing of it till I realized that the only people here who wear green are the Kyoshi warriors. The only boy here who wore green was not from here. Which meant it was Rai.

I paid for the fruit then walked slowly around the cart. The girl leaned against the wall smiling at Rai. The smile was a flirtatious one. She was very pretty with her soft brown eyes and long brown hair. She was laughing at something Rai had said. I could not see Rai because his back was towards me but I could tell I was seeing a look on his face he had given me on the wall.

Jealousy filled me to the point I could see only red. How can he be such a flirt. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill her. I wish Ty Lee left Rai in his painful paralyzed position.

"Oh Prince Rai you are so charming." The girl said lowering her brown eyes. "If only you could stay here longer. I will miss your jokes once you leave."

"Then maybe I won't leave." The tone he used with the girl I never heard him use before. I heard his nasty tone, his mocking tone, his confused tone and his dreamy wonder tone. The dreamy wonder tone he used only once when we were on the wall. The day something changed between us. Anyway he was talking nice and flirty with the girl.

It made me want to scream. I could not take watching them like this. I was cracking. I opened my container and waved my hand over it. I moved my hand in a circle collecting all the water then spread my legs apart and pointed my hands towards the girl. Water splashed her hard. She let out a scream. Rai grabbed her hands while she pulled her wet clothes from her body.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Rai asked. The girl soft brown eyes were no longer sweet. They were twisted with rage.

"No I am not don't you see?" She looked up. "Where on earth did that come from." I was trying with all my might to hold back my laugh but when I saw her anger in her face I could not help but let a giggle slip through my lips.

Rai turned his head quickly. I pressed my back against the cart so he could not see me. "I don't know but I will find out." I heard him say. I quickly ran away from the cart laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard I slammed into Ty Lee.

"Whoa there Kayla." She said as I flung to the floor. I got up, patting the dust off my butt.

"I am so sorry Ty Lee." I said. She only smiled her dazzling smile not minding me bumping into her at all. Actually she looked happy to see me.

"No problem." She said with a giggle. "What are you running from?" Since I liked Ty Lee and something about her face made me want to be nice to her, I told her the truth about me splashing water on Rai's little friend.

Ty Lee was dying almost crying from laughing so hard. "That is so funny." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I guess it is."

"Why did you wet the girl?" I should of known she would of asked that. But still I wished she never did. I did not want to think about why I wanted to do something bad to that girl. It was best not to think to much.

"To play a prank on Rai." I said forcing a smile. Ty Lee did not notice anything wrong. How could she not notice that everything was wrong. I could not feel like this towards Rai. It would only cause problems for me.

"Oh awesome." Ty Lee said. "Kami send me to wake you up but obviously you are already. She is in the Kyoshi Warrior training house."

Ty Lee directed me towards the training house. It was the biggest house there was in the village and the most prettiest. Ty Lee opened the door for me with a proud smile on her face. The inside of the house was gorgeous. A group of woman all dressed similar to Ty Lee were fighting gracefully with fans. Kami sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes were wide with joy and wonder.

I walk over to her. "Hey Kami." I said sitting next to her. She smiled at me.

"Glad to see you up." She said turning back to the Kyoshi Warrior. "You should watch them. There so amazing."

Ty Lee jumped onto her hands walking like that to my amazement. "Come on Ty Lee!" Said one of the other Kyoshi Warrior. Ty Lee jumped back on to her feet. I watch as they fought wondering if I could ever join them.

I was watching them with amazement when the door opened slamming against the wall.


	16. Fighting and Jealous

_**Please don't forget to review. I want to know what I did wrong and what I did right so I could work on it!*** thanks!**_

Chapter 16

Rai stood in the doorway in rage. He pointed a finger at me. "You!" He yelled. Ty Lee giggled knowing what he was talking about. I stood up leaning against the wall trying to act as calm as I could.

"Hi Rai." I said waving at him. "You know this house is for girls only."

"Do they allow people who throw water at others in here?" Rai asked walking into the room. Heading towards me. Crap.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I knew I did not sound convincing.

"You gave Suzu a bath!" He shouted at me. Suzu? So that is that brown eyed girl's name. I smile unable to stop myself.

"She looked like she needed one!" I shouted back at him. The Kyoshi warriors look back and forth between Rai and I confused as could be. Kami stood up next to me, getting ready to stop a fight that about to happen.

"Alright settle down now there is one way we can settle this." Ty Lee said picking up two fans. She threw one at me which I caught in midair and one to Rai that missed his head by inches.

"What play with fans?" Rai asked as he got his fan that had wedged itself into the wall. The Kyoshi warriors rolled there eyes at Rai's comment.

"No." Ty Lee said pulling out a fan from her pocket. She opened it and pointed it straight at Rai. "Use it as a weapon."

"Against Kayla?" Rai asked unsure.

"Afraid you get your butt kicked?" I wanted to fight more then anything with Rai. I knew he relied on his earthbending. Without it Rai could not fight me. I have been taught the Kyoshi Warriors ways by my Aunt while he was to busy torturing people.

"No I just don't want a little girl to cry but then again you deserve it." Rai said opening the fan.

Ty Lee stepped back next to Kami with a smile on her face but Kami was not in the mood for smiles. "Enough! You guys are crazy!" She yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said opening my own fan. I crouch down in a fighting position Aunt Suki taught me. Rai laughed.

"This should be fun." He said. He ran towards me with his fan outstretched towards me. First mistake. I step slightly to the left just before Rai reached me. Not suspecting me moving he missed me. I put my foot out as he ran past me and he tripped over it crashing to the floor. Everyone in the room laughed at his amateur moves.

"I did that on purpose." He said his face a pretty shade red. How could someone not laugh at his face the way I did. The problem was that my laughing gave Rai the advantage he needed. Rai quickly grabbed my foot making me lose my balance. I crashed to the floor right next to him. He quickly crawled over me. He tried to grab my arms to pin them aside me so I wouldn't use them to get back up. I fought him of course but he was strong. He got my arms on the side of me while he was on top of me.

All I could see was his green eyes. I was breathing hard from our struggle but now I was gasping for air from how close we were together. He was literally on top of me! In front of everyone.

"I think I won." He whispered smiling at me. I smiled back at him and batted my eyelids trying to look like the Suzu girl. Rai smile wiped off his face replaced by that dreamy wonder look. Perfect. I got him. I quickly pulled my legs underneath me kicking Rai off of me. He landed hard on his back. I pulled out my fan opening it up quickly.

"You tricked me." Rai said standing up.

"No I am winning." I said. Rai ran towards me again throwing a punch at me. I ducked it. He threw another I grabbed his arm twisting it behind him. Getting frustrated he pulled out of my hold and threw his fan at me. I caught it easily. With two fans he was just screwed. I did a flip in the air bringing the fans down on his arms scratching his sleeve off his shirt.

"Ow!" He yelled holding his arms.

"I heal it later." I spun around as he tried to grab me. I push his hands away with the fans. We fought like this for a long time till I started to get tired. Rai was getting so mad he tried using little earthbending. But whatever he did he could not catch me. I was taught my Aunt Suki and my Gramp-Gramp. He was not going to stop me.

"Ok if one of you get the other person down you win." Ty Lee said. I smiled at Rai knowing this was going to be easy.

I kicked high to make him think I was going to kick him in the face but then quickly change my attack switching to a low kick. He lost his balance but was not down yet. I threw the fan at his chest and like that he fell. I let out a scream and did my old victor dance. The Kyoshi Warriors clapped there hands surprised by my fighting. I leaned close to Rai my hair on his face. "I think I won."

Rai shook his head standing up, brushing the dust from his clothes. "Not fair." He said. "You messed up my shirt. Look! And besides if we were bending I would of won."

I laughed at him. "Said the loser." He shook his head looking more angry then normal.

"This is stupid. The only reason I came here was to ask why you wet Suzu." He said. I kind of hoped with the fighting he forget everything about the little stunt I pulled. Obviously that be a no.

"No reason." I said walking back to Ty Lee. She gave me a hug then started jumping up and down.

"You were amazing. You know almost all our moves!" Ty Lee said clasping her hands together. "Suki must of taught them to you. Would you like to learn how I block peoples chi? That's what I did to Rai by the way yesterday. Blocked his chi not letting him bend. I could teach you."

"I wish." I said feeling again miserable like last night. "But we have to get going."

"So soon?" Ty Lee asked her lips pouting.

"Yes." Kami said for me. "We have to get to the Northern Tribe and warn them about an attack."

"An attack?" Ty Lee face completely collapsed at that. Kami nodded sadly.

"Why don't you tell Ty Lee all about Aneko." Rai said grabbing my arm. "You can come with me."

"Don't be mad Rai." I said as he dragged me out of the warrior training house. "I am sure many guys get a beat up by girls." Rai did not even bother to comment. He pushed me against a tree.

"Now will you please tell me why you did that to Suzu!" Rai said. He was tired I could see by my refusing to answer his question. I was thrown off by Rai's closeness again unable to think of a good enough excuse. "Were you…jealous of her?"

That was enough to bring me back to earth. I pushed Rai away from me angry. "Excuse me? Why on earth would I be jealous."

"I don't know maybe you wish you were her?" Rai had a devilish look in his eye.

"I rather be dirt then her. Then again maybe there the same thing."

"Admit you are jealous of her." Rai said smiling. He seemed to be enjoy his childish game.

"I am not jealous shut up!" I yelled moving away from him wanting space.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I hang out with her."

"Not that you have time to but if you did yes I wouldn't mind one bit." Rai laughed. I was becoming so aggravated I would fight him again if I could.

"What if I say I will stay here with her?"

"I send her a thank you card." I walked away then not wanting to deal with him. So what if I would be pissed off beyond control if Rai would stay here with Suzu. He would never know that. I hated being jealous.

I notice there was some commotion in the training house. I open the door cautious knowing if I see any firebenders I was going to kill them. But there was no firebenders. There was Suki with her two kids. I let out a screaming running towards the best Aunt ever.

Suki gave me a bone crushing hug. "Kayla it is so great to see you!"

"You too." I said into her soft dress she had on. She stood out from the other warriors since she didn't have face paint on or there clothing on. "I thought you were coming tonight."

"We got here early." She said pulling out of our hug. She brushed some of my hair behind me ear smiling at me. It was nice to see some family. It feels like years since I have. "What are you doing here in Kyoshi Island."

"Following Aneko. She is heading to the Northern Water Tribe so we have to head there." I said smiling at my cousins Maiya and Akio. Akio of course was near Kami talking crazy to her while Maiya stood near Ty Lee playing with a fan. My annoying cousins. Man did I miss them like crazy.

"She is going there? Where Aang is?" Suki asked confused by Aneko's military ways. I guess it wasn't smart but who knows maybe she knew something we didn't. I might as well read her diary after this to figure out what she thinking.

"I guess."

"Well when are you leaving?" Aunt Suki asked her soft blue eyes shinning with such happiness at seeing me. If only I could stay with her. If only I could travel with her. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to spend a few days here with her Kyoshi friends then she was going to the Southern Water Tribe to stay faithfully by her husband. If only I could go with her.

"Soon." I said looking at my feet. Aunt Suki pulled my face up by my chin gently.

"Great warriors make sacrifices for the people they love and protect." Suki words were so meaning full I was starting to feel a little better. "Kayla I am going to miss you like crazy but as soon as you take down this Aneko girl I be here. And we can spend as much time together. Ok love?"

"Yeah thanks Aunt Suki." I gave her a hug then signed. We were leaving really soon I knew. We already stay longer then planned. I rubbed my face heading over to Kami and Akio.

"Hey um Kami we got go get something to eat then hit the sky." Kami face crumpled. For some strange reason she was looking at Akio weird. Like she actually liked his attention. Usually if a guy liked Kami she run away from him and come to me for help. She was never like that with my cousin. She always was kind and sweet to Akio's love towards her. She never did what she did to normal boys. Now she acted like she wanted to stay with him? Here? In Kyoshi Island?

My suspicion towards Kami were coming back again. The look on her face sort of matched the look on Akio's face. Did she love him back? I rubbed my forehead a headache forming.

"Really? Can we stay another hour longer or so?" Kami asked giving Akio a quick glance.

"You're the one who wanted to leave early in the first place." I said "We have to get going or Aneko will get there first so come on." I turned around thinking Kami would follow. When I heard no footsteps behind me I looked over my shoulder to see if Kami was behind me. She wasn't. She stood still by Akio talking softly to him.

"Kami!" I shouted becoming frustrated.

"Can Akio come with us to eat?" Kami asked. I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Sure but asked Maiya if she wants to come to." With that said I stormed out the training house to bothered by everything that was going on to really be calm. I could now hear Kami and Akio following me. Maiya must of said no cause I did not hear her talking like she was always did. We walked quietly towards our house. When we got there my anger became almost unbearable.

Sitting of the steps of our house was Rai and Suzu talking and holding hands. I squeezed my fist together knowing Rai did this to test what I said before out. I stomped over to the _happy couple_.

"Hi my name is Kayla and you are?" I said putting my hand out towards Suzu. She seemed a little thrown off by the way I was acting.

"I am Suzu." She said grabbing my hand softly. I gave her hand a tight squeeze till she was trying to pull her hand out of mine. Good I hurt her. When I let go of her hand she rubbed it softly trying to get feeling back in.

"So Susan what brings you here?" I asked smiling at her.

"Um its Suzu not Susan and I am here to spend time with Rai." She gave Rai a quick smile. I felt like puking.

"Oh. I am sorry about that." I made my face look like it was full sympathy. I even put a hand over my heart while shaking my head.

"Sorry about what?" Suzu asked her brown eyes filling with confusion and fright.

"Oh nothing. You find out soon enough." I said shooting Rai dirty looks. Hopefully Suzu will understand what I mean. She must of cause she withdrew her hand from Rai staring at him with a look that made me feel scared.

"Well you better eat soon Rai were leaving soon." I said walking past him. I leaned over to Suzu's ear and whispered "I hope your heart will be healed by the time we leave."

I smiled at Rai then went inside the house. Kami and Akio following me. "What was that all about?" Kami asked as I pulled out the fruit I bought today.

"Nothing." I said biting into a peach. Kami shook her head not even bothering to get into it. She sat down on her bed smiling up at Akio. They were in love. No doubt about it. I ate in silence while the two love birds whispered to one and other. I wondered when Kami started feeling the same towards Akio. Why didn't she tell me?

For the same reason I didn't tell her the weird thing that was happening between me and Rai. We were scared. Kami was scared to tell me about her feelings for Akio because he was my cousin. She knew how I felt towards him and that his quiet nature was so strange to me. I was scared to tell Kami about Rai because I knew she did not truly like him though she tried to me nice and I was not sure what was happening between Rai and I.

The door opened revealing Rai with a cocky smile on his stupid face. I must of proved to him that I was jealous of Suzu by the way I treated her. Damn. He sat next to me eating some fish not saying a word to anyone. Kami and Akio barely notice his silence but I did and it was killing me.

"So where is your girlfriend?" I asked my voice cruel. Rai winked at me.

"Gone. You must be happy."

"I could careless."

"Sure." We finished eating then began packing our bags. I could tell no one wanted to go. Even Momo steps were slowed as he followed me around the room. I loved this island and the people in it. They were amazing and I was so thankful to have the chance to come here.

By the time we finished packing the sun was getting low in the sky and I knew we lost a precious day that we really needed. Even if I knew this I still took my time saying good bye to everyone. I said thank you and good bye to the Kyoshi warriors. I gave hugs to my cousins.

"Thank you Ty Lee." I said as I gave her a tight hug. I heard her sweet laugh one last time knowing that this bubbly woman had become my friend in one day.

"No problem Kayla." Ty Lee said "Just you better come back soon. I could teach you some chi blocking."

"Will do." I gave Aunt Suki a bunch of kisses and hugs wishing with all my might I could stay with her. But I remembered what she said and knew that was not possible.

"I will make you proud." I whispered feeling tears threaten to fall.

"Child you already did." Aunt Suki kissed my forehead then let me go. It was horrible. I was going to climb Appa when I saw Suzu in the crowd. She stared at Rai with such anger I knew whatever they had was gone. I was not cruel so I felt the need to say sorry to Suzu though I wish I didn't have to.

I walked over to her slowly feeling Rai's eyes on me. "Suzu." I said softly watching her distrust in me pass through her eyes. "I just want to say sorry. Rai is not that terrible. I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

Suzu soften a little. She grabbed my hands and gave it a squeeze. "Kayla you did nothing wrong. Rai used me for sure. He used me to get to you."

"What?" She must be crazy.

"Yep. I could tell by the way he looked at you that he does." Suzu smiled sweetly. I actually stop hating the girl. "Just wait and see."

I said good bye to her without saying anything else about Rai. What she said frighten me. I jumped on Appa's soft head and waited for the others. Rai got on Appa next not even bothering to say anything to me. Kami took the longest saying good bye to Akio. I watched as the two talk and finally saw Akio kiss Kami's hand. Kami's face turned a bright pink but then she kissed Akio on the cheek. She said something then climbed into Appa's saddle.

She had a dreamy look on her face. She truly loved Akio. I smiled happy for her. "Yip Yip." I said. Appa raised into the sky. I waved good bye to Kyoshi Island wishing I could stay there forever but it was time to save people. I waited till we were flying towards the Northern Tribe for a good 20 minutes then jumped into the saddle. I took a seat next to Kami bumped her slightly.

"I saw what you gave Akio missy." I said smiling. Kami face turned pink and her eyes widen with fear. How could she think I would be so cruel to her about loving my cousin.

"Oh I am so sorry Kayla. I just couldn't help myself. I just love him." She said looking down not meeting my eyes. "I love how quiet and sweet and gentle and amazing he is. I can not help it. I tried but then I looked into those blue eyes and I just…I am sorry."

I laughed. Kami looked up at me quickly with disbelief. "I am happy for you guys. You look so happy. You deserve it Kami." A slow smile forms on Kami's face. She gave me a hug laughing.

"Thank you. Watch you find that special boy." She said. I think it was my imagination but I thought her saw her looking at Rai.

"I be ok if I never do." I said getting up and going back to Appa's head.


	17. Giving in

_**Review please**** don't forget! Sorry it took so long.**_

Chapter 17

The beautiful ice city that I call my home now appeared in front of us. It took about 3 and a half days but finally we were here. I smiled at my home feeling happy to finally come back. After spending a good amount of time in Ba Sing Se surrounded by earth it was nice to be around water. Rai did not have the same idea as Kami and I.

"Crap I am back." He said pouting in the saddle. Kami actually lost her temper this time.

"If you say one more bad thing about my home I will make sure you are stuck here forever." Rai got quiet and said not another bad word.

We landed at the palace where people crowded around us cheering. We waved and said hi but after that we ran away from all the people to get inside the safety of the palace walls. It was not as big as the earth palace but to me it was so much prettier. "Kami bring Rai to his room. I will go find the Avatar."

Some how Kami knew I did not want Rai to know who I was. She nodded then dragging Rai to his room. I patted Appa's head knowing he be so happy to see Father. I know I was. I ran towards the throne room knowing Father was always there in the afternoon. I felt my heart pound as I ran through the familiar hallways. I was so happy to be home. Man did it feel wonderful.

I flung open the door rushing in. There was my Father holding hands with Mother talking to Chief Reizo. I let out a scream. "Daddy! Mommy!" They turned around and looked like they were about to explode with joy.

"Kayla!" Mother said running towards me. She pulled me into a huge hug kissing the top of my head over and over again. I think I felt tears fall on me too. Was mommy crying? "Oh my. How I missed you so much! I am so happy to see you love." Father wrapped his arms around me and Mother. He laughed happy we were finally together.

"I have heard what you did in Ba Sing Se." Father said as we all finally let go off each other. "I am so proud of you."

I smiled loving every minute of this. I could see how proud he was of me by just looking into Father's gray eyes. Mother beautiful face was filled with so much relief and happiness. I was home with the people that loved me. It never felt so good to be surrounded by my family.

"You have to tell us everything that happened." Mother said grabbing hold of my hand.

"I will but there is more important things I have to tell you." I said. We walked to a room I never been allowed in before. The room was where all the important decisions were made. This has always been a grown up room. Now I was allowed in it and I had something very urgent to tell everyone. I had changed so much from the days I have been away from home. Some how on the trip I had went from a child to a woman.

Chief Reizo sat down next to Father looking at me like he didn't know who I was. Mother grabbed the seat closes to me as if she was afraid I disappear if she gave me to much space. "So what you got to tell us Kay?" Father asked leaning back in his chair.

I told everything I learned about Aneko. About how her mother treats her and what Aneko had to do to save Kane. Everyone looked at me with horror when I told about the torturing of Kane. Mother I think was the maddest. She has always been the one who wanted to help people the most. I could only imagine how angry she must be hearing how Azula treats Kane and Aneko.

"But that's not all." I said.

"There is more?" Chief Reizo said. He was such a stupid and coward of a man. It made me angry just by being around him. He looked and acted nothing like the sweet beautiful Kami.

"Yes and this part involves everyone." I said. "There going to attack here next."

"What?" Mother asked turning towards Father as if he had the answers to everything. "Why would they come here when Aang is here?"

"I don't know but the maps said this was the next place to attack."

Father got up, walking over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder looking like the proudest man on earth. "Great job Kayla. Don't worry no one is going to touch us."

"Thanks Dad." After telling my parents everything I know and promising Father I will go penguin sledding with him later, I went on a search for Kami and Rai. I found them walking towards the throne room.

I recapped everything I told Father. Of course I left out the part that he was my father. When Rai asked why I was so close to the Avatar I only said he taught me waterbending. I knew it was stupid trying to hide who my parents were from Rai but if he knew everything would change. Rai must never ever know who I am which was going to be hard since Father wanted to go penguin sledding with all of us.

"Penguin sledding?" Rai asked crossing his arms. That same disgusted look I saw on his face the day I meet him when I was 12 was now on his face. "That is what you guys do around here for fun?"

I was moments from losing my temper with Rai. How could he be so terrible and beautiful at the same time? "Its better then playing with dirt." I shouted at him. Rai stuck his tongue at me.

"Why don't you just try it out. Maybe you have fun." Kami said sweetly.

"I doubt it." Rai said but in the end he came with us to go penguin sledding. We found Father stalking a couple of penguins. He had the fish in his pocket but didn't want to pull it out yet.

"Hey guys." Father said sounding more like a kid. "You ready to have the time of your life?"

Rai eagerly walked over to father. "It is amazing to finally meet you Mr. Avatar sir. I have always found what you did so many years ago amazing."

Father smiled shyly at Rai. He never made a big deal about how he saved the world. He was to modest for that. "Thank you Prince Rai." Father said "But call me Aang." He turned his attention back to the penguin.

I walked over to him grabbing some fish from his pocket. I handed one to Kami and threw the other one at Rai. It slapped him in the face much to my joy. He gave me evil looks but otherwise said nothing because Father was here. Imagine if he knew I was his idols father he would never treat me the same.

"Ok get ready…GO!" Father yelled running towards the penguins. He waved his fish drawing the attention of the penguins. As soon as one got close to him he grabbed it and jumped on his back. The penguin quickly slid on his stomach going down the large hill.

"This is insane!" Rai said looking beyond frighten. I laughed.

"Chicken." I said. Kami and I went towards the penguins swinging the fish around. The penguin moved slowly towards us, barking the whole time. I looked back at Rai to see him still standing there scared. I sigh knowing I was going to be nice instead of my usual cruel self.

"Rai." I called. He turned to me looking as miserable as he could be. "Come here."

"I don't want to."

"Just get over here." Rai mumbled something not nice as he walked towards me.

"What?" I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the penguins. Kami looked at me confused but in the end jumped on the penguin, sliding down the hill. It was just me and Rai. The warm confusing scary feeling came back and this time instead of fight it I actually went with it. Do not ask me why today was the day I stopped fighting this intense feeling I have towards Rai. I honestly could not tell you. Maybe it was because Kami let herself love Akio or maybe it was because I was home. Whatever the reason I just stop the struggle I had inside of me. I let myself fall into his green eyes without pulling away. I let everything change.

"Kayla your beautiful." Rai said touching my face softly like he did on the wall. A shock went through my body. Even though it was freezing out I was burning up.

"Rai I am sorry for everything." I said quickly wanting to say so much yet at the same time I wanted to say so little.

"Shh." Rai said putting his finger over my lips. I thought I could die. "Don't worry. I like when you fight with me its like a game."

I pulled away from his touch knowing that in a few minutes I was going to do something that would turn my life upside down. Fear and my brain finally came back to me reminding me that Rai was something dangerous. What I would do for him made him more of a threat then Azula and Aneko put together.

"Look this penguin could fit us both. I am going to jump on him first but when I say now you got to jump quickly and grab onto me ok?" I instructed getting my fish from my pocket. The strange moment we had before made Rai slightly confused and he actually nodded his head to penguin sliding.

I smiled knowing he was going to regret his decision. I waved the fish around. The penguins slowly waddle over to me there eyes never leaving the dead fish in my hand. I gave the fish to the biggest one there was because I needed one who could carry both me and Rai. I jumped on the penguin, pushed his head down low so he wouldn't move then screamed "Now!"

Rai did not move for moment taken back by the thought of him actually going on this animal. But the moment went by and he quickly jumped behind me grabbing on to my waist. "Hold on tight!" With that I let go off the penguin's head and quickly grabbed onto his side. The penguin dropped to his stomach then slid down the hill.

Rai let out an ear shattering scream. He grabbed onto my waist so tight I thought he pop my insides. I laughed though. Man did I miss this. The wind burning my eyes and blowing my hair all around me till all I could see was brown. The speed making my stomach do flips. The heat of Rai's body behind me and his fingers holding on to me for dear life. Everything was speeding by it was almost impossible to see.

All to soon though it was over. The penguin stopped, not moving even when I kicked him gently. "It's over?" Rai asked. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I laughed unable to hold it back.

"Sadly but come on lets find Kami and um Aang." I said unsure really if I should bring Rai anywhere near my father. The more I let myself feel anything for this earth prince the more bad I feel about not telling him about my Father and who I am. But I just can not tell him. I can not let anything change. At first I didn't want him to stop hating me but now I didn't want whatever was happening between us to stop.

Rai and I walked around looking for Kami and Father. We found them throwing snowballs at each other. I laughed reaching down for a handful of snow. Rai eyes widen with shock. "How can she treat the Avatar like that?" He asked shaking his head. "No respect."

Anger replaced the new feeling towards Rai. No one talks about Kami like that. "Excuse me princess but if you know anything about Aang you know that he is a big kid and loves to play. He be insulted if you didn't."

For the first time probably in Rai's life instead of arguing with me till I want to hurt him he actually agreed with me. "Yeah your right. You think he mind if I play?"

I smiled at him. A nice genuine smile. "I don't think so."

Rai got that dreamy look again on his face but he quickly recovered and headed towards Father. I pat the snow in my hand into a perfect circle then threw it at Rai's back.

"What the-" Rai said turning around sharply.

I was throwing the other snowball I made in the sky then catching it. I looked as guilty as possible. "This is why you can't trust me." I said laughing. "Cause I will never give up an opportunity to throw something at you."

"Oh your going to pay." Rai said running back to me. He picked me up and threw me into the fluffy snow. I laughed and laughed knowing this was probably the best day of my life. It was the most fun I had in ages. We played really all day. Just Father, Kami, Rai and I. We had a snowball fights for a good hour then went back to penguin sliding. Father took us for a boat ride and we went fishing. My secret was the safe the whole time. Father treated everyone like they were his children so Rai never suspected anything when Father called me honey or dear.

I know I should have been worried more about the oncoming attack but for some reason I felt safe here like nothing bad could happen. Maybe I was foolish. I don't know but I could care less at the moment.

It was when we were eating some fish with everyone by the fire that Rai came over to me. "Hey Kayla." He said smiling at me that beautiful smile.

"Hi Rai done kissing the ground Aang walks on?" I asked laughing. Rai was obviously a huge fan of Father. He stared at him like he was king. I am still surprised that someone who loves Father so much never knew who his only child was.

"Shut up." Rai said in a playful way. "Look I would like to talk to you in private. Can you meet me at the bridge over the river. The one closes to the palace?"

I was not sure really what to do. Half of me was thrilled. It screamed yes over and over again but the other half, the half that has been with me since I meet Rai was telling me to say no. Rai must of seen my internal conflict became he grabbed my hand giving it a kiss.

"Please Kayla." He whispered. He unleashed his green smothering eyes on me till I could not remember why I didn't want to go in the first place.

"Midnight. Don't be late." I said ripping my hand from his. I continued to eat my fish like nothing ever happened.

_Midnight…_

It was nice to sleep in my own room. I did not have to be extra careful sneaking out like I did when I shared a room with Kami. I easily got out the palace. The guards were all my friends and would never give me any trouble. I put my hands in my warm jacket regretting not putting my gloves on. I walked quickly to the bridge we agreed on. The moon was shinning bright on me as I walked through the empty city.

There was no one out. Everyone was in there warm homes sleeping. When I got to the bridge I realized that I was wrong about everyone being home. There leaning against the bridge was Rai. Oh my…he was so gorgeous. I felt myself melt.

His hair looked as dark as the sky. His eyes were such a bright green that they looked like two lights. His skin shinned in the moon. I could not help but want to just hold him and…

"Hey Kayla." He said smiling. I shook my head clearing my mind then walked over to him. I leaned against the bridge like him keeping my eyes on the water the whole time.

"So what you want to talk about?" I asked letting my hair drop like a veil between Rai and I. I felt like if I looked at him I be lost forever.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything." Rai said softly. I could tell he was not use to opening up. "The last few weeks have been the best of my life. I always wanted to travel and help my people. Because of you I can. And not only that you made me have some fun. I never really gave new things a chance. If it wasn't earth I would not bother with it. But today was awesome. You are awesome."

I did not look at him once but still I was lost. His smooth voice opening up to me was enough to drive me insane. I decided to take a quick glance at him. His emerald eyes were looking at me. Eyes locked. It was over. All the fighting was gone. All the defense gone. Whatever was going to happen I was not going to stop it.

"Kayla you are so different from everyone." He said smiling looking as lost as me. "You are feisty, funny, brave, honest and so beautiful. Even though we hated each other I know it is not how I feel now. Besides isn't love and hate kind of like two sides of one coin. Whatever all I know is Kayla…"

I put my finger to his lips smiling. "Shh you talk to much." I said giggling. The feeling inside of me made me act so girly. "You don't want me to get the duct tape do you?"

Rai laughed. "I have another way you can shut me up."

"Smooth." I said. My heart pounded so hard I felt like it was about to break my rib cage. I couldn't kiss him. I just couldn't.

Rai grabbed my cheek gently. He brought my face slowly to his. I closed my eyes before I knew what I was doing. Then our lips touched. His smooth perfect lips against mine. Moving together like two dancers.

I could not explain how beautiful it felt to be kissing Rai. I have kissed a boy before. His name was Zane and he was a palace guard. It was my first kiss and I thought it was a good one. Now I realize that Zane's kiss was nothing compared to Rai.

I don't know why really. Maybe it was the taste of his mouth so fresh and beautiful like a meadow of flowers. Maybe it was because he was a great kisser. I don't know. All I know is that his kiss was the best thing ever. Everything and everyone seemed to disappear. I lost all tract of time and my where about. I felt like I was struck by lighting. I felt like a rose inside of me was blooming.

The feeling inside of me. I knew what it was. It had a name now. All this time I just called it that feeling. The unwanted feeling. Now I knew what I should call this feeling. It is what Mother and Father feels. It is what Kami and Akio feels. It is what Uncle Sokka feels for Aunt Suki and did for Yue.

Love.

I am in love.

I am in love with the earth prince. Rai. Annoying, self absorbed, charming Rai. My Rai.

Rai and I pressed our bodies close together. His fingers tangling themselves in my wavy hair. We were no longer just Kayla and just Rai. We were now Rai and Kayla. Together.

But then he pulled away and the magic went with him. All my fear came back to me. Oh no. I was in love with Rai. This was not good. This was horrible. This could ruin everything. He doesn't even know who I am. He doesn't know who my father or mother is. Panic filled me. I never wanted to be in love and I sure didn't want to be in love with Rai.

"I love you Kayla." He whispered in my ear. I was unable to say it back. I pulled out of his arms feeling on the verge of tears. I couldn't love him. We came from completely different worlds. He was a fancy prince who would one day be king and I was just the Avatar's daughter always having to protect people. We couldn't be together. We could never be together. And this killed me. My first love and now it was going to have to end.

I ran away from Rai. Ran all the way to my room. I ignored Rai calling my name. I ignored the guards staring at me. I ignored everything. I just wanted to get to room. I just wanted to escape love.


	18. Betrayed

_**Please don't forget to review. I want to know what your thinking! Thank you******_

Chapter 18

I woke up that morning feeling like I could sleep for a few more days. The night before came flooding back to me just like the day I meet Yue had. Both times I woke with a horrible feeling. Both times I wonder if I should tell Kami and choose not to.

I pushed the blanket back wondering where Momo was. Probably with Father. I honestly had no energy to move. I felt depressed. Everything was going wrong. How could I fall in love now? Of all times I choose to fall in love. How can I be in love when I have to stop an oncoming war. But that was not my only problem.

Oh how cruel fate was. I fall in love with the boy I hated the most and when I am about to die. I have not forgotten Yue's warning I just chose to not think about it every minute. If I did I would be as crazy as Azula. But now it was almost impossible not to think about it.

I was going to die. The moon spirit saw it. It had to happen unless she somehow stopped it or if I stopped helping people-which would never happen. The more I thought about it the less scared I became. It was going to happen but I would not let it stop me from living now. But why did I fall in love?

Now that I knew I loved Rai it would be impossible to leave him. It would kill him if I died and I didn't want him to hurt. It is so ironic how one moment I would do anything to hurt Rai without getting in trouble and then the next the very thought of him in pain made my chest hurt. I rub my eyes putting all those horrible thoughts in the back of my mind.

I quickly got dress then went into the dining room. The maids were cleaning up the mess from breakfast. Of course I slept late. I always do.

"Excuse me." I said to the closes maid who was picking up some plates. "Is there any leftovers from breakfast?"

"Of course Miss. Kayla." I was not surprised that she knew who I was. Everyone in the Northern Water Tribe knew who I was. Everyone that is but Rai. "I will go get you some."

I pulled out a chair, collapsing into it. I folded my arms on the table waiting patiently for my food.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Kami smiling down at me. It was nice to see my best friend. Even though I see her everyday since we were following Aneko I felt like I never had a chance just to talk to her. Like old times.

Kami sat down next to me. She sat so straight in her seat that it reminded me that she was princess of my home. "Don't you think you're a little late for breakfast?" Kami asked.

I laughed. "I guess so." The maid came over to me with a tray filled with yummy breakfast food. She places it in front of me then bowed her head towards Kami. She hurried away to anxious to be around Kami.

I dug into my food hungry as could be. Kami looked outside a large window that overlooked the whole city. She seems miles away. I ate my food not bringing her out of the little world she was in. I would do that when I was finished eating.

"Kami?" I finally asked when all the food on my plate had vanished. Kami blinked rapidly then turned her attention on me.

"Yes Kayla?"

"Are you ok?"

Kami sighed deeply. She fiddle with one of her braids anxiously and was unable to meet my eye. Whatever she was about to tell me was something serious. She obviously had no idea how to tell me. I stayed quite waiting patiently.

"Um Kayla we have been best friends for years." She said slowly still not looking at me. "You know everything about me. But there is one huge thing you don't know. Something I don't even understand. There is something wrong with me Kayla. Just please understand the reason I didn't tell you. I am so-"

"Kayla!" Father yelled bursting into the dining room. I was about to snap at him from interrupting whatever Kami had to tell me but then I saw the urgency in his eyes and I knew Kami's secret was going to have to wait.

"What is it?" I asked getting up running towards my father. He grabbed my hands.

"Aneko. I don't know how or when but somehow she got into the city. We have to move quickly!" Oh no. The news of Aneko's arrival threw me back into reality. These last few days we been here have not been real. The games. The kiss. Everything! It was just so beautiful dream that could never be real. The oncoming war. Aneko. The fear of people you love losing there lives to fight for what they believe in. That was real.

Father gave me a shake to get me out of my crazy thoughts. "Kayla snap out of it!" He said. I never heard Father speak like this before. Well at less not to me. "We need your help."

"Why you're the Avatar Aang." Kami said walking over to us. She seemed more in control then I was at the moment. "You can take care of everything."

Father rubbed his bald head impatiently. "I know. But you guys understand Aneko more. You two can take her down just like me. We need you kids to help us. So will you please move your butts?"

Father turned around sharply towards the door. Kami follows him but as for me I could not move. I just hated how everything was turning out. I try to get some freedom and change the world then guess what because of that I am going to die. I try to block out any feelings towards Rai then I fall in love with him till it scares me. I come home and let myself feel safe and protected then Aneko comes. It was just not fair. Completely and totally unfair.

I wanted to just cry. Cry till my eyes were hurting me. Kami stops, realizing I didn't follow them.

"Kayla?" She asked gently. I must of looked crazy. Father ran back towards me. He grabbed the side of my face. I had no where to look but at him. Boy did he look mad.

"Look sweetheart you need to come with us right now." Father said. "Whatever is causing you to act like this can be taken care of later. I promise. Come on dear your home needs you."

The home part brought me back to earth. He was right. I had to stop my self pity and get moving. "Ok." I said making my voice as strong as possible. I did not want them to doubt my sanity anymore.

With that said we all ran out the dinning room. I had no idea where we were going but Father seemed to. He lead us out the palace and into the city. Towards the main entrance I could see fire. Like the first time I saw the firebenders in Ba Sing Se they were burning down the city. Rai came running towards us.

Oh no. I was not ready to see Rai now. Especially when he was looking as gorgeous as he did now. My lips tingled at the reminder of our kiss. I felt that warm beautiful feeling in my chest again. Damn. Even in the face of danger this love won't go away. The feeling seemed only to intensify. Just thinking about him fighting and possibly getting hurt made my heart break.

"Aang." He said his voice serious and urgent. Nothing like the way it sounded last night. "Aneko is burning down all the houses. But somehow she has a bigger army. It is like she multiplied it."

"Where are they now?" Father asked putting a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"They split up. The northern side is completely on fire. There in some serious trouble. The south is on there way to being like the north."

"Alright. I got to the Northern side. You, Kayla and Kami go to the south. Be careful. Is there any signs of Aneko herself?"

Rai shook his head. It surprised me how business like he was now. It was nothing like the cocky flirtatious boy I knew. The boy I…loved. Not that he knew that. "Ok." Father said. "Then go. Hurry!"

Father grabbed his glider that he had on his back. He opened it, looked at me with such fatherly love then lifted himself into the sky. Rai reached for my hand. "Come on Kayla! We got to hurry."

Rai dragged me towards the southern side of the city. Kami followed close behind but I could tell she was bothered by Rai not including her.

The warmth from Rai's hand on mine send chills throughout my body. How badly I wanted another kiss from him. Another perfect beautiful kiss. Rai looked back at me and our eyes locked. The hardness in his eyes quickly disappeared into such a loving look it made me melt. He loved me.

No matter what I did. He loved me even though I made his life a living hell since we meet 4 years ago. Even when I ran away from him he still cared for me. I wish we lived in some other world where we could be together. But that was impossible.

After a few minutes of running we finally reached the southern side of the city. It was in flames to but not as bad as where Father was going. "Come on!" Rai yelled letting go of my hand.

He grabbed the closes firebender and threw him to the floor. Even though Rai was in a disadvantage with no earth to bend he still could kick ass. As much as I wanted to stop Rai for fighting I knew I should focus on taking down these firebenders.

I looked behind me to make sure Kami was safe then went over to the nearest firebender. He was to busy burning down a house to notice me. Good. I twisted my body, squat then pointed my hands towards the firebender. Ice traveled up his body slowly.

His friends noticed him turning into a ice statue and quickly shot fire at me. "Kayla!" I heard Rai scream. I ignored him focusing on fighting. I waved my hands along with my body. Water went at the firebender at dangerous high speeds. He fell down painfully.

Rai grabbed my arm tightly. "Can you please be careful." He said. A cut on his cheek was starting to bleed badly. "If anything happens to you I will…" He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. I would hate to see him when he finds out I was destine to die. "Just be safe ok?"

"I am fine don't worry." I said aware of how close he was. He loosen his hold on me still worried. He quickly kissed my cheek then ran towards some firebenders. I rubbed the spot his lips touched.

This was no time though to get all girly over a kiss on a cheek. I had to fight. I pointed my hands towards my feet, freezing them. With ice on my feet I started to slide around easily. It was if I had wheels on my shoes.

I slide around the city knocking firebenders out with my water whip or freezing them. This was a fast and effective way to take down these evil men. I felt unstoppable. I was to fast for the firebenders to touch me or even burn me. I actually started to enjoy myself. Then something hit me hard. My whole back felt like someone set it on fire. I flung forwards putting my hands out to keep my face from hitting the solid ice.

I was in so much pain I could barely move but that didn't matter. I was not going to lay here and let who ever hit me do worse. I sat up painfully. There standing before me was no other then Aneko. A fireball in her hand.

Pain shot up and down my back making it extremely hard to focus on Aneko. "I am so tired of you little waterbender." She said. She walked slowly to me as if wanting to savor this moment. "You have been nothing but a pain keeping me from what I want. You know what? You are not going to stop me from getting Kane. No one is." She pointed her fire at me and was about to shot it when a voice screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Kami yelled. Oh no! I wanted to scream at her to leave. I could not protect her in this pain. Hell I could not even speak because of the burn on my back. I felt like crying. I would kill Aneko if she touches a hair on my best friend. And I will make sure it is the most painful death ever.

Aneko laughed. "And what princess are you going to do? You are just a powerless little airhead."

Kami never looked more angry or dangerous. "I am warning you. Let go of Kayla!"

Aneko seemed amused by Kami. I had to do something. Anything! Since I could not lift a finger without being in pain I did the one thing I knew my Mother could do. I held in my breath thinking cold and icy thought. When I opened my mouth a cloud covered Aneko's leg turning them into ice.

"You little!" Aneko said noticing the ice. She pointed her hand at me ready to take my life. I knew it was going to happen sometime. Might as well now.

"No!" Kami shouted. I turned quickly to look at her. Why hasn't she left yet! Kami breathed in deeply. She punched the air then flipped. What happened next left me speechless. Blue gorgeous deadly fire came rushing towards Aneko. Fire came from a water tribe princess.

Aneko was as surprised as me. "You're the blue flamer!" She shouted jumping out of the way of the flames. Her mind was off of me. All she could think about was her hate and jealous towards Kami. Aneko Kicked high sending flames rushing towards Kami.

Kami spun easily. The flames rushing towards her disappeared. A smile spread across Kami's face as she shot two giant balls of blue fire towards Aneko. One hit her right in her chest. She fell back, badly burned. The firebenders around her who witnessed the fight panicked. They had no leader and these mindless sheep had no idea what to do.

"Retreat!" They screamed. One firebender picked up the unconscious Aneko and ran towards his other friends. They were all gone in minutes leaving only me and Kami alone.

I waterbend some water onto my back and let the healing magic take over. Soon the pain went from unbearably to uncomfortable. Once that was taken care of my mind was free to think. How could this happen. All these years Kami has been a bender. A power firebender at that. How was that possible? How could Kami's very non-fire related parents have a firebender daughter? Unless they weren't her parents.

My mind and heart hurt to much to think this through. All I knew was that this girl who called herself my best friend and promised to tell me everything was nothing but a big liar. She betrayed me in a way no one has before. Everyone knew her secret. That Iroh man from the tea store. I was sure Toph knew. Everyone but her best friend. How could she keep this secret from me.

Last couple of weeks flew through my head. The night she lit the fire. The time she saved me and Rai. The feeling that she was keeping something from me. All this time this was the secret. Hurt filled me.

"You lied to me." I said slowly. Kami eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Kayla please understand. I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to think I was horrible or a freak or anything. Its bad enough I am a firebender. How could I tell you I could bend fire and shot blue flames?"

"All you had to do was tell me!" I yelled jumping on my feet. I was so angry my fist shook. "I would of understood. I am your best friend!"

"Please!" Kami shot back at me. Her tears running down like waterfalls. "You kept secrets from me too."

"Really?" I asked walking up to her. I never thought of hurting Kami ever but at this moment I did. "What secrets did I keep from you? You know everything!"

"Everything?" Kami said a cruel smile on her lips. "Like the fact that you love Rai?"

The mention of Rai only added to my anger. "So what! That is nothing like being a crazy firebender!"

Kami looked completely crushed. Normally I would stop here but I was to anger to even think about anything but hurting Kami. "I am not a huge liar! I didn't lie to a whole tribe! I didn't lie to everyone I meet! I didn't lie to my best friend!"

Blue flames danced on Kami's hands. A reminder that she was not who I thought she was. "Shut up!" She yelled at me.

"What are you going to do?" I said in a voice that I could not even recognizes as my own. "Burn me with your freaky flames?"

The fire in her hand vanished. Tears were falling faster now. Her beautiful face was so filled with hurt and pain. I felt like a jerk. The anger slowly leaving me. "Do not act like your such a perfect person Kayla." Kami said through clenched teeth. "You lied to Rai."

I was quiet. Kami took that as an invite to continue her insult. "How come you haven't told him who you really are uh? Why keep letting him think you are someone your not. Rai should know that you're the Avatar's daughter!"

"What?" I turned around and to my horror there was Rai. The cut on his cheek had bleed all over his face. It looked as if he was crying bloody tears. But the cut was nothing compared to the look on his face. He looked completely destroyed. His eyes were cold and full of hatred. Oh no. Please no. Please let this be a nightmare.

"Rai!" I said unsure how to fix this. Rai eyes narrowed.

"You lied to me." He said. I ran over to him, grabbing his arm.

"No please just understand. I didn't want you to know cause I didn't want you to treat me different. Please Rai." Rai shook my hold on his arm. He backed away from me like I had some terrible disease. Every step he took was like someone hitting my heart with a hammer over and over again.

"You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me!" Rai said his voice cracking with pain. "I thought you were honest. I loved you! But obviously you are not the person I thought you were."

"I am! Rai I promise!" I said miserably. I could not lose his love. I honestly couldn't. Even though I feared it the thought of him not feeling anything but hate towards me hurt me more then Kami's lies.

"No." Rai shook his head. His green eyes filled with so much pain that I caused. His pain was worse then mine. "You know what Kayla." He said my name like it was a curse. "Forget it! Ok! Just forget I ever kissed you or told you I loved you. Cause you know why? I hate you."

With those hurtful words Rai ran away from me. I watched his beautiful body become smaller as he ran away till everything became a blur. Big warm juicy tears fell down my cheek. How did everything go from being so good to so bad? I lost my friend and experience my first heartbreak. I lost my one true love.

"Kayla. I am so sorry. I didn't see him there." Kami said walking slowly towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. I ran away from Kami and towards the Spirit Oasis. The beautiful surroundings would be nice right now. Maybe the magical water would heal my broken heart. Maybe they could fill in the empty feeling that Rai had once filled.

Once I was in the safety of the Spirit Oasis I collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears. I was sobbing like a child but I could careless. I was to hurt to care. I thought about everything that happened. We were all liars. We all betrayed one another. And we all deserved the pain we were in now.

I laid down next to the water, resting my tired head on the soft grass. I let my eyes shut. They were getting to heavy to stay open anyway. Images filled my mind as I laid there. Kami crying as she accused me of being dishonest and of Rai yelling at me how he no longer loved me. Friendless and loveless I never felt so alone.


	19. Fixing the Problem

_**Thank you so much to those who review and for your advice. Please keep on! Don't forget to Review! *******_

Chapter 19

I woke up to the sound of someone walking. Even though my first reaction was to jump up and fight the person sneaking up on me, I didn't. I was to tired. Instead I closed my eyes. The person sat down next to me and put a hand gently on my face. I wished that it was Rai but I knew he wouldn't be coming for me.

"Oh love." Mother said gently. She brushed my untamable hair back.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. My voice cracked from the sobbing I had done. Everything about me even my voice was weak.

"Well when I am down and sad I come here too." Mother said lying down next to me. "I didn't think you would be much different."

I rolled over so I could face my Mother. I was shocked again by how beautiful she was. Mother's beautiful brown hair was in a braid. Her big blue eyes looked sad. Her beautiful tan skin shinned from the light in the Spirit Oasis. Mother was gorgeous. If I looked like her maybe Rai would still be with me.

No Rai didn't care about looks. If he did he would love Kami instead of me. Oh Rai. My heart crumpled. Why did I fall so hard for Rai. Love I could see now only caused heartache and misery.

"Why don't you tell me what is wrong with you." Mother said giving me a soft friendly smile. I bet no one could deny Mother anything when she smiled like that. I could not resist it and I was her temperately teenage daughter.

"Everything is wrong Mommy. Everything!" I said. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks. Mother wipes them away gently.

"I am sure _everything _can't be wrong love." She said trying to get rid of the tears that seemed unstoppable.

"But it is." I said. "I lost my best friend and my…Rai."

Mother eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "How did that happened?"

I spilled my guts. Every horrible thing that happened today I told her. It felt good to tell someone how I was feeling. Mother was a great listener. She never interrupted me. Not once. Not even when I told her how I loved Rai and he broke my heart. Thankfully no more tears came.

When I was done Mother sat up and looked at Tui and La. Her face was filled with motherly worry. "Well I guess a lot of things are going wrong." She said. "But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why were you so mad at Kami? I understand she lied to you and what she did was not right but then again you lied to that prince. Your lie is the same as Kami's. Your both ashamed of who you are. Which is terribly sad."

I turned around facing the fishes. What she said was right. I lied too. Just like Kami. Maybe even worse because I was still lying about the whole dying thing. I felt horrible about flipping out on Kami. If I didn't maybe Rai would still love me. But Mother was wrong about one thing.

"I am not ashamed of who I am." I said crossing my arms. Mother put her hands on my shoulders, turning me around so I could face her.

"Then why did you lie to that boy you liked?" Like was not the word I would use when describing my feelings towards Rai. The feelings that was not being returned at the moment.

"Because Mommy I didn't want things to change." I said tired of explaining this. "At first I hated him. And I mean hate him with the burning passion. I knew if he found out who I was he treat me all nice. I didn't want him to even talk to me let alone suck up."

Mother shook her head, trying to keep up with teenage drama that she has not dealt with in a long time. "Wait then why didn't you tell him about your father when you started not hating him?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. You try talking to your Mother about stuff she could never understand. Its hard even when she is as understanding and sweet as mine. "Mom follow along. When I started lov-I mean liking him I didn't want him to know because I didn't want him to use me to get to Daddy. That is his idol!"

Mother rubbed her face. She gave up on the Rai problem and focused on the problem she knew was most important at the moment. "Look Kayla you need to figure this out yourself but I think the best thing for you to do in this situation is talk to Kami first then work on Rai."

I could see where she was going when she said that. Kami was my best friend and would always be there for me no matter what. To Mother friendship was more important then boys and I agreed. But in my mind going to Rai first was what I should do. Kami would never leave me. Rai would.

I was still unsure what to do when Mother wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Kay. No matter what. Whatever happens you always have me."

"Thanks Mommy." I kissed her on her cheek then got up. I had to fix this huge problem that was consuming me completely.

I decided to go with Mother's idea. I headed towards Kami's room, thinking of what I should say when I talked to her. I had to say sorry because Mommy was right. I had no right to be mad at Kami.

When I got to her room I hesitated. What if Kami rejected my apologizes? I was so horrible to her I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to me. Could I really lose my best friend?

Well there was no use just standing outside her door like a loser. I knocked. Kami opened it quickly like someone extremely important was at the door. The moment I saw Kami's tear stain face turn into relief I knew everything was going to be ok. At less between us.

"Oh Kayla!" She said throwing her arms around my neck. I felt her body shake as she burst into tears. "I am so sorry. I am a terrible friend. I ruined everything."

Her pain was enough to make me feel worse about myself. Kami was not a horrible friend. I was. I pulled out the hug gently so she would not think I was still mad. I gave her my best smile. "_I_ am sorry Kami. We should talk."

Kami nodded her head quickly, pulling me into her room. Kami's room was 10 times bigger and beautiful then mine. And that was saying something. I sat on her huge bed, pulling my legs towards my chest. Kami sat next to me but I could tell she was nervous to be so close to me. As if I was going to hit her.

"Look Kami I am so sorry for what I said. I had no right to yell at you the way I did." I said letting the words fall off my tongue. Not holding anything back. "I did the same thing to Rai. I was just hurt by the fact that you couldn't tell me. I hope you know that I will always be your friend, no matter if you're a crazy firebender."

Kami laughed. She relaxed around me. I knew I had my best friend back. "I am not crazy." She said with a giggle. "But I am sorry. Kayla I never meant to tell Rai anything. I didn't see him. I could burn myself with my own flames."

A miserable cry escape me before I could stop it. The thought of Rai only made me feel sick to my stomach. Kami instantly put her arm around me. I could tell she felt terrible so I tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. "Never mind that." I said wiping my eyes to make sure they were dry.

"No I feel horrible. I have to make it better."

"Kami please." I wrapped my arms around my chest as if doing so would keep my heart intact. "Lets talk about your blue fire thing."

Kami played with her water tribe clip. She traced the shape of it with one delicate finger. "I remember the first time I firebend. I was 6. I was trying to copy Master Pakku's waterbending moves in hopes I could be like you and him. But when blue fire came out instead of water I panicked. Even at such a young age I knew that a water princess should not be bending fire. So I let everyone think I had no bending what so ever. As I grew up I practice my bending in secrets, stealing some firebending scrolls from the library."

A tear fell down Kami's cheek. I felt terrible for making such a big deal about her firebending. "You are so lucky Kayla. You don't have to hide your talents. You can show everyone what a powerful bender you are without anyone fearing you. I was so jealous of you. I wish I could waterbend. I wish I didn't have to hide such an important part of me."

I grabbed Kami's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I could not believe what I was hearing. Kami was jealous of me? I have always been jealous of her beauty. The world was nothing the way I thought it was. "Kami I am so sorry." I said at a loss of words. "But if it makes you feel better your terrible at hiding you firebending."

Kami eyes widen in shock. She burst out laughing. "Really? I thought I did a good job hiding it."

I rolled my eyes, being more over dramatic to get another laugh out of her. "Ha! Your funny. I knew something was up since the day you were talking to that Iroh man."

More laughter came from my best friend. "You heard us?"

"My ears are as good as Momo's." I said sticking my ears out. We laughed. I never felt so happy. Well that was a lie. I did. When I was with Rai.

"Curse your Momo ears." She said falling back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "At less I went 17 years without anyone knowing." We were silent for a moment just enjoying one another company without any secrets. Well most of my secrets were out. Only the huge death thing was not up for sharing.

"Kayla." Kami said ripping me out of my horrible kept secret.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to find my parents." I sat up quickly, looking at my best friend.

"What?"

"You know my parents are not who they say they are. I look nothing like them. My real parents are in the Fire Nation. I am going to find them and make them explain to me why they gave me up."

"Are you sure?" Kami's fragile heart would be broken when her real parents told her why they gave her up. Anyone with a brain would. This little trip to the Fire Nation sounded dangerous. Especially since we had Aneko to think about.

Kami nodded. "Yes I am. I hope you come with me." I got up, fixing my clothes that got wrinkled from laying down.

"You know it. But right now I have to talk to Rai." Kami nodded understanding me completely. We said our good byes then I went off on a search for the boy who broke my heart. It took forever to find him.

I found him eventually on the bridge we shared our first kiss. That night everything was so perfect and horrible at the same time. I was filled with love and fear. This time though it was just plain horrible.

"Rai." I said gentle as I squeezed next to him. He refused to look at me. His green eyes on the blue water that flowed gently into the city. He looked so cold hearted. Like the ice and snow around us. I did not like this Rai. This was not my Rai. This wasn't even the Rai I use to hate.

"Rai please just understand."

"Understand?" His voice sounded like a ghost of the boy I use to know. "Understand that the girl I thought I love is nothing but a big fat lie."

"What did I do so wrong!" I shouted. My temper was getting the best of me. I could not stop myself from snapping even when I knew I should be on my best behavior. Rai didn't like it either.

As quick as lighting, Rai pulled away from the railing and stepped in front of me. He gave me no space, putting his arms on both sides of me so I could not escape. There was no way out. His body was inches from mine. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine and could smell the sweet scent of him. My heart was pounding from being like this. If it wasn't from the pure anger in his eyes I would of melted.

"Did you honestly just ask me that?" Rai asked. His lips hovering above mine. "Everything you did was wrong. I thought I knew you. I thought I could trust you with anything but the truth was I couldn't. You didn't trust me. Everything about you is one big lie. You couldn't even tell me who you are."

"I did not want you to treat me different!" I yelled. Rai face turned pale.

"You thought I would treat you different? Kayla I loved you. I could careless if your parents were Momo and Appa! If you thought I would do that then you only proved you knew nothing about me."

"Just stop Rai!" I could not take this anymore. I was about to lose it. I was on the verge of tears. This only added to my anger. I was sick and tired of crying. I was a normally tough girl and I was done letting people crack me down. "Stop! I am so sorry that I didn't tell you who my father is but you know now. What do you want me to do? Scream it to the world."

Rai barely flinched. "I am the Avatar's daughter!" I shouted hoping that would make him feel anything. He only bit his perfect bottom lip in anger. "Are you happy now? Why can't you get over this? If you say you would not treat me different if I told you the truth then why are you acting like this now?"

"Because you lied."

"Ok?" I said my voice becoming louder. Rai was going to make me jump off this bridge. "I am sorry. I can not change that. Just stop it! Now!"

"Why should I?" Rai got closer if possible. His nose touched mine and his breath seemed to mingle with mine. If anyone walked past us they would think we were lovers. That was not what was going on here. If they saw the look in Rai's eyes and really studied him they notice this was not a boy expressing his love but a boy trying to scare a girl.

This was to much for me. The closeness. The fighting. The anger. Everything was to much. It made me say something I thought I never utter.

"Because I love you!" I shouted. Rai backed away slightly. My words thrown him off. Out of all the things I could of said this was something he would of never expected. He couldn't possible understand that I was done running away from love. It was exhausting and maybe he love me back if I admit it.

"You don't mean that. You ran away last night when I said I loved you. Your lying." Rai said blinking a lot like it would make me disappear.

"I know. I was scared. But I am done letting you scare me." I said. "Prince Rai of the Earth Kingdom. I love you. Me! The Avatar's daughter. And you know what?" I paused letting my words sink in then I leaned close till his lips were almost touching mine. "You love me too."

Rai was about to kiss me. I swear he was. Everything was going to be better but then something happened. He shook his head as if he woke up from a trance. The dreamy look that was on his face erased as quickly as it came. It was replaced by…hate.

"No." He said in a cruel icy voice. My heart broke into a million. No one has felt true pain till you experience heartbreak.

"No?"

"No!" Rai shouted. "I don't love you! I do not love a girl I don't know. How can I when I never know when your telling me the truth. Trust is the key to love and we do not have that. I don't love you, I hate you!"

Against my will tears fell down my cheek. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. And I can prove it." Rai pulled me roughly into a kiss. It was nothing like last night's. This one was rough, urgent and full of pain. This one was a goodbye kiss. Even though it was a horrible kiss I wanted to hold Rai's head to keep him there forever. But Rai did not share the same ideas as me.

He pulled away, his gorgeous eyes filling with angry bitter tears. I know my own tears had dried up. I was for the first time in my life out of tears. "You see?" he said harshly. "I felt nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing." His words hit me hard. I was done. Completely and totally done. I give my heart to him and he crushes it. I say I am sorry and try to make things better but he would not listen. I was done! I was not going to let any boy hurt me. No matter how much I loved him I was still a strong girl. No one was going to take that away from me. Not even the beautiful Rai.

I waved my hands quickly then pushed Rai with my hands. A giant wave came over the bridge, grabbing Rai before he could run away. I swung my hands, directing my waves towards the city. The wave took a screaming Rai away from me.

"No one is going to hurt me." I mumbled to myself like a madman. I was unsure where to go now. I knew if I went to Kami she was going to ask how it went with Rai. I would not be able to tell her the truth which was I said I love him, he said he didn't then I crushed him with a wave.

I thought about going to Mother but I would feel to guilty being around her knowing what I did. I never felt so alone. Even though I had my best friend back, she could never fill the place that only Rai could.

Angry and defeated I walked further into the city. I walked and walked without stopping till I reach the entrance of the city. The cold ocean waters looked so peaceful and inviting that I didn't even think twice about leaving the safety of the city. I walked till I could go no further without falling into water.

I sat down feeling like someone had broke me into a million pieces. I was stupid. Why did I open up to him? Why did I tell him how I felt about him. I should of never told him. That would not change anything. I could not change this feeling but at less I have my pride.

Bored and miserable I bended the water in front of me. I made a tiny water tornado spinning it around and around using my index finger to control it. The little bending made me feel some what better. I always felt calm when I waterbend. I could not imagine having to hide my passion for water like Kami did about her fire. I wonder how I felt if I had to be live with such a great weight on my shoulder.

Oh wait. I did. The weight of knowing I was going to die must feel like Kami's firebending. It is painful to know but you get use to the idea that life sucks. Thinking about my death made me depressed. The only good part about it was that Rai was not going to be miserable when I died. He wouldn't care. Good. One person I didn't have to worry about.

If only I was paying attention. If I was not thinking about dying, Kami and Rai maybe what was coming might not of happened. I know if I was pay attention no one could get close to me. But I wasn't.

That's how it happened.

Before I could do anything a bag came over my head, making everything completely dark. I kicked and screamed but I was to far from the city for anyone to hear me. Who ever was kidnapping me was strong. They grabbed the bottom of the bag and pulled up, flipping me onto my head. They tied the bag so there was no way for me to get out. I was trapped again. Memories of the ice caves and being trap there came back and I panicked.

The person threw me over his shoulder and walked easily not even bothered by my kicking and screaming. Like he did this everyday of his life. I started hyperventilating. Being trapped and the lack of air was making me feel light headed.

I passed out.


	20. Prisoner

_**Sorry it took so long. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**_

Chapter 20

Orange. All I could see was a bright orange light, even with my eyes closed. I knew I had to open them soon and see where I was but for some reason I couldn't. The orange light got brighter and I had no choice but to open my eyes.

Standing before me was two girls. One was very pretty. She had such white skin and red lips that it reminded me of blood on snow. Her eyes were a dark black that was framed with thick eyelashes. Her hair was black like her eyes and was in a messy ponytail. The other girl was no where near pretty.

While the other girl had a graceful important look to her the other one resembled a rat. Her golden eyes were too small and her nose far to big. Her two front teeth were extremely large and her mouth small. Everything about her was either to small or to big. Her hair was dark brown and cut short. They both wore a ruined disgusting red dress.

"You think she's alive?" The rat face girl asked. She poked me with a dirty skinny finger. I blinked, completely confused on where I was or who these girls were.

"No duh stupid. Do you see her eyes open?" The pretty one said. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Look at her clothes. She's from the water tribe."

I looked around the room, more concern about where I was then what these girls were saying or who they even were. The room we were in was dark and dirty. There was a small porthole to high for anyone to have a use of it. There was three mats on the floor which was totally disgusting since I could see rats running around. There was an orange light in the corner of the room. This I was sure was hell. Where was I?

"Water tribe?" Rat face asks. "Oh! Which one? Can you tell?"

The pretty one turned her head to the side as she examined me. I was going to have to talk soon but right now no words would come. I was still trying to understand what happened. One minute I was running away from Rai and the next I am here in this prison.

"To tell you the truth I don't know." Pretty girl says. Rat face seems surprised by this. "She has the Southern Water Tribe hairstyle but the Northern Tribe clothes."

"Well we should ask her." Rat face turns her small eyes on me. She smiles a horrible smile at me. She does not have pretty teeth. "Hello!" She screamed like I didn't understand her. "Do…You….Speak….English?"

I rubbed my head, a headache forming. Where was I! How did I get here! Oh right. The strong guy kidnapped me when I was by the ocean. Crap. I feel myself start to panic but I quickly calm down. I could not show weakness in front of these girls. I had to show them they could not mess with me.

"I think this one is broke." Rat face said disappointed.

"I am not broke." I said making my voice strong. "I work perfectly fine!"

Rat face claps her hands excited. She grabs hold of pretty girl's arm much to the girl's annoyance. "Yeah! She can talk!"

"Shut up Tamae." Pretty girl says ripping her arms out of rat face's grip. She turned her attention on to me. The angry look on her face soften to a nice smile. "Hi my name is Taya and this annoying girl is Tamae. Who are you?"

I was unsure how much information I should give to these unknown girls. I decided though to tell only the important stuff. I learned from my mistake with Rai not to lie. Oh Rai. He probably doesn't even care where I am right now. He is probably happy I am gone. I shake my head, clearing all thoughts of the beautiful boy I lost forever.

"I am Kayla. I live in the Northern Water Tribe. My father is the Avatar." Both girls eyes widen. They seemed shocked to find out the last part out. The Tamae girl seemed to get over her shock quickly.

"Oh my! Seriously!" She said her skin turning red from being so excited. "That is freaken awesome! I love the Avatar! He is like so adorable even if he is a dad and all. Isn't that crazy Taya! Both you guys have important parents."

Taya rolled her eyes. I could tell being trapped in this small prison with a girl like Tamae was driving her insane. I wonder who kidnap us. "My parents are pretty rich. You might know my mother. Her name is Mai. She use to be close friends with the Fire Lord but some thing changed I don't know."

"My parents hate me!" Tamae said with a huge smile on her face. She said it like she was proud of it. This girl must of went crazy from being here. No normal person acted like this.

Taya punched Tamae on the arm. She was not pleased with being interrupted by someone as hyper and annoying as Tamae. "That is not a shock." she says. Tamae doesn't seemed bothered at all by Taya. These two girls were so strange.

"Can someone tell me where we are?" I said becoming impatient with the two.

"Aneko's ship." Taya says sitting down on one of the dirty mats. Aneko? That horrible firebending witch kidnapped me! Why on earth would she do that? Most likely to stop be from interfering with her plans. Even though I felt bad for Aneko I knew that if she walked through this door right now I would kill her.

"She is taking us to the Fire Nation." Tamae said her eyes following a nasty rat that ran across the room. They could be cousins. "Where we will go to real prison."

"But why?" I asked on the verge of going crazy. This room was a little to small for my taste. I think my fear has worsen since I started this journey.

"She is taking me to the Fire Nation because I am a traitor." Taya says closing her eyes as if she was going to sleep. "I ran away from home because I got into a fight with some punk and almost killed him. His parents want me arrested so I left. Mom probably could of got me out of trouble but I was done with home. Aneko found me in Ba Sing Se and threw me here. Now I have to face the music and go home."

The pretty girl in front of me almost killed someone. That was insane. What could this guy have done to her that made her want to take his life? Enough to run her out of her home.

"My story is better!" Tamae says running towards me. She sat in front of me, so close I could see how truly ugly she was. "I use to be best friends with Aneko. We did everything together but when Azula her crazy mother told me to tell her everything I knew about Aneko I did. I was scared. I knew Azula was insane and I was worried she kill me. I told her about Kane, Aneko's boyfriend. Aneko was so mad at me when they took Kane she promise she make me pay. And now she is."

I could not believe the ugly girl in front of me. No wonder Aneko locked her up in this room. She deserved it! I would never ever do what Tamae did to Kami. It was just not right. This information made me dislike rat face. How could she be so cruel. Even if Kami had a crazy mother, I would never talk about Akio.

"That was horrible." I said. Taya laughed. She probably felt the same way as me.

"Why are you here?" She asked turning on her mat so she could face me.

"To tell you the truth I don't know." I said looking at my hands. "Probably because I was trying to stop Aneko from starting another war."

"Word of advice." Taya said smiling at me. I could tell though that her smile was not very friendly at the moment. "Never get in between Aneko and Kane. Because if she doesn't get what she wants then you don't."

Rai. I should be lucky they found me first before they found him. Even if he doesn't love me and completely broke my heart into a million pieces, I was still thankful they caught me. Aneko would make me feel the pain she did when she lost Kane. Her hurting Rai was more torture then me being locked in this small room.

"Um Kayla." Tamae said. She was staring outside the little window on the metal door. "I think you might find out why you're here."

A guard hit the metal door. "Get away from the door." He roared. Tamae jumped back and ran towards Taya like she could stop them from hurting her. I stood up, standing tall. I was not going to let this guard scare me.

The door opened. The big guard reached in and grabbed my arm painfully. "Hey don't touch me." I said kicking him in a man's most tenders spot. He crumbled to the floor in massive pain. Good.

"Great job smart one." Taya said not even happy that I took down this monster. She could escape though she showed no excitement what so ever.

"Come on this is our chance to escape." I said becoming frustrated. There wasting precious time!

"And go where?" Taya asked standing up. It was obvious now that she did not like me. "The hallway? There are guards everywhere and the moment you step into that hallway they are just going to tackle you and bring you to Aneko. Besides your friend there is waking up."

She was right and I hated her for it. The guard on the floor slowly got up, he grabbed my arm again this time tighter then before. He was angry now and anger made people vicious. I would know.

"Told you so." Taya said crossing her arms. Tamae gave me a weak smile but did nothing to help me. She was to scared of what Taya would do to her. Tamae would never do anything nice for another person if it put her in danger.

The guard dragged me out of the small room, slamming the door behind him. He never loosen his hold on me. Like a caveman he pulled me all the way to Aneko's room. Even when I tripped and fell to the ground, he kept pulling. I was actually happy when he threw me into Aneko's room.

He closed the door behind me loudly. "Animal." I said dusting dirt off my shirt. Aneko laughed her girly but evil laugh. I turn around and there she is. Sitting by her desk, playing with one of her maps.

"What did you do to piss him off?" She asked putting her feet up on the desk.

"I kicked him." I said crossing my arms. "Why did you kidnap me?"

Aneko laughed again seeming amused with herself. "Because I am tired of you Kayla. I am tired of you getting in my way. I had to sit down and think to myself 'what should I do to get rid of you?' I was going to simply kill you but I like you to much for that. I decided just to hold you my prisoner. You should be thanking me."

I leaned against the door, all of sudden tired of these stupid games. Everything that happened today made me not care about anything. I was going to die anyway so why care if it happens now or later. "Can you just stop the bullshit Aneko." I said.

Aneko dropped her feet to the floor. "Excuse me?" She said her voice dripping with venom.

"You heard me. I am so tired of this."

Aneko walked over to me till she was in my face. Her golden eyes blazing with anger and hurt. She reminded me so much of Rai. Oh Rai. Simply thinking about him brought a wave of emotion over me.

"You think your tired? Your life is so perfect." She said through clenched teeth. "You follow me around with your little blue flamer friend and your gorgeous boyfriend. Nothing is going wrong in your life."

"Oh really?" I said pushing Aneko hard. She fell back, landing with a loud bang on her back. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do but I was to angry to care. Like I said anger brings out the worse in people. "My life sucks. I have a father who I love to death but is never home. I have a mother who loves my father so much that it causes her physical pain when he leaves. I have a best friend who kept secrets from me. I have a guy who I am madly in love with who doesn't love me back. And oh lets not forget I am destine to die. My life is not perfect."

Aneko stared up at me, unsure what to do or say. I know she was stuck between wanting to burn me alive or just talk to me. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to just grab the words that floated in the air between us and put them back in my mouth. Out of all the people I decide to tell about me dying I tell Aneko. My enemy. Someone who could hold this against me forever.

Aneko sat up, bringing her legs towards her. She looked like a normal teenager instead of a crazy war starting monster who kidnapped me. "Your going to die?"

"Yes. A spirit told me. Not that its any of your business." I said turning away from her.

"Why?" Aneko said miserably. I turned around, shocked. "Why does this happen? Why are good people destine for such disaster?"

I sat in front of Aneko figuring she won't try to burn me if I do. "What are you talking about? Why would you care? Your going to cause a lot of people to lose there lives or the ones they love?"

"It's not my fault. I hate every minute of it but I have to do it." Aneko said putting her face in her hands. She never looked more vulnerable till now.

"Then why do you do it?" I asked softly. I did not want to hurt her. Strange huh? How the girl that has caused my biggest problem is now the girl I am trying not to hurt. The world works in mysteries ways.

"I have to. If I don't Azula will kill Kane." A tear fell down Aneko's beautiful face. "Sweet beautiful Kane."

"There has to be some other way." I said grabbing her hands. They were soft surprisingly but extremely hot. Aneko didn't pull away like I thought she would. She actually gave my hand a squeeze. I wonder if I am the first person who she opened up to.

"There is none. I have tired and tired but it never works. It only hurts him." She said. I wanted to talk to her more about this but I knew if I did it only drive her away. So inside I changed the conversation.

"How is it growing up with a mother like Azula? She is insane." I said thinking about my own sweet Mother. Without her I don't know what I would of turned into.

Aneko hands got hotter at the mention of Azula. "That woman." She said grinding her teeth. "My life has been nothing but hell because of her. Do you know what its like to grow up with a power hungry insane woman? She should of never have a child. My father is the stupidest man ever if he thought having a kid with my mom would be best for her. All my life I tried my best to please her but it was pointless. No one can make her happy. When I gave up on trying to make her happy, she took Kane."

"I am so sorry." I said. Aneko pulled her hands out of mine.

"Don't be. I can not help who my mother is. I just have to be lucky that I am not like her."

"But you are if your going to cause this war!" Aneko's eyes darken. I am always saying stuff I shouldn't and I was ok with that. I liked being blunt but right now I cursed it.

"I will never be like her." She said. The flames around her flaring with her anger. "I just have to do this."

"Tell me about Kane." I said knowing that talking about love will soften Aneko. I personally didn't want to hear about her undying love for this guy. I was to hurt by my own fail attempts at love.

"Oh Kane." Aneko eyes got a dreamy look in them. When she looked like this she seemed incapable of the damage she did. "My love. He is so beautiful. That earth prince reminds me so much of him." I felt like crying at the mention of Rai. His painful words went through my head quickly.

"We meet when I was running away from Mother. He saw how sad and frighten I was. He promised to protect me always from that crazy monster. He did too. Every time Mother went insane I ran to him and he made me feel better. We fell in love but then Mother ripped him away from me. I have to save him. I just have to."

"There are other ways to save him Aneko." I said unsure if I really should say anything. "I will help you."

"No thank you." Aneko said getting up. She walked over to her desk, grabbing a map. She crumpled it in her hand with tears falling from her eyes. "Why do you even care? I have done nothing but try to hurt you."

I stood up too, not wanting to be the only one sitting down like a loser. "Because I know the reason your doing this. You're a victim. I made a promise to myself to protect people who need help. That includes you."

Aneko threw some fire in my direction. I dodged it quickly, wishing I had some water to protect myself. "I don't need anyone. Don't think were friends. You're my enemy. My prisoner. And nothing is going to stop that. Not till I get Kane."

"Aneko you know deep inside your good. You know you don't want to hurt people. You know…" Aneko was done listening to me. She turned back into that ruthless

monster who I have come to know. She was no longer a innocent teenager.

"You see there is where your wrong Kayla." She said turning around to face me. Flames danced across the palm of her hands. "I am not good. Mother made sure of that. I am evil and I am probably going to cause your death."

She was right really. Because of her somewhere in the near future I was going to die. Instead of being hurt by her words, I smiled. "Poor little firebender." I said sweetly. Aneko threw the fire at me.

I was fast though and ran quickly away from it. "Leave me alone!" Aneko yelled at me, as she fell to the floor. She started to cry. I wanted to help her. Or do something but I knew I could do nothing.

Instead I turned around and walked out the door. The guard I had kicked was waiting there. "Take me away." I mumbled.

The guard grabbed my arm again and once more dragged me painfully back to the room. He threw me into the prison room where I landed hard on the floor. It was pitch black and took my eyes a while to adjust.

When they did, I looked around the room. Tamae and Taya were both on there mats asleep. The only sounds I could hear were rats moving around the room and there heavy breathing. A snore cut through the silence which I guessed belonged to Tamae.

I crawled towards my mat, depressed. I looked up at the ceiling knowing sleep was not going to come anytime soon. I wondered if anyone was looking for me. Mother and Father probably were and Kami too. But I could not see Rai coming for me. He didn't love me anymore.

"Hey Kayla." A voice said. I jumped which only made the voice amused.

"What?" I asked bothered by who ever it was. I turned around to see the black eyes of Taya staring back at me from her mat.

"Have a nice time with Aneko?"

"Wonderful time." I didn't like the tone Taya used with me. It was cruel and mocking.

"Just so you know there is no way out."

"Great now leave me alone."

"But." Taya said dragging the but out. "If your planning an escape, count me in."

"Why would you want to escape with me? You don't like me."

"Anyone is better then Tamae." Taya said turning around. Soon her heavy breathing mixed with Tamae.

I was not going to sleep. I knew I couldn't. I wasn't tired and my mind was thinking about a million things mostly having to do with Rai. But before I knew it I felt myself close my eyes and fall into something that resembled sleep. Something strange was happening to me and I felt like I was leaving my body. What was happening to me?


	21. Spirit World

_**I just want to thank everyone for there reviews. It means everything. PLEASE don't forget to review.***** Thank you!**_

Chapter 21

It was the worst and best feeling of my life. It felt like I was walking in a dream. I could feel my solid body on the mat and this misty body too. My dreamy body was a clear light blue. My solid body laid on the floor looking like I was sleeping. But I was not sleeping. I was a spirit. I walked over to Taya and touched her. Or at less try to touch her. My hand went right through her face. This was amazing!

I knew what was going on here. I have heard stories from my Father plenty of times. Of course I never thought I could do it myself but here I was. I was in the spirit world. Well at less I think, I know for sure I was a spirit.

How did I enter the spirit world? Yue had told me the reason I saw her was because I had my father's blood in me but she said I could only see them, not enter it. Oh well who cares. I was here right? But what was I going to do? What I wanted most was to go see how people were handling my disappearance. Could I get to the Northern Water Tribe?

Before I even finished thinking the thought I felt like something was pulling me hard and fast. The prison room got brighter till it was impossible to see anything. I covered my eyes with my arm, trying to block out the light. Wind rushed at me so hard it almost knocked over me.

What was going on?

When the light stop being blinding and I put my arm down, I realized what happened. Some how I was here, in the Northern Water Tribe. I let out a laugh, excited by what happened. I looked around the room wondering where I was.

It was the meeting room that I was so proud of being invited to. Sitting at the table was Mother, Father, Kami and Chief Reizo. None of them could see me but I had a feeling Father knew I was there by the way he looked at my direction.

Everyone's face was twisted in pain and fear. Mother face was drenched in tears. She held on to Father as if him alone could bring me back. Kami had her face in her hands and her back shook with tears. Only Chief Reizo seemed fine and that's because his stupid.

"Oh Aang." Mother said through her tears. "Where could she be? She has been gone all day!" Mother erupted into new tears. Father pulled her into his chest, rubbing her hair gently. I could see from the far away look in his gray eyes that he was hurting to.

"Kami are you sure she didn't say anything to you?" Father asked. Kami lifted her head from her hands, revealing how horrible she looked. Kami was naturally beautiful but right now with her red swollen face, her drippy nose and her eyes that barely opened it was impossible to think her anything pretty.

"No." She said in a horsy voice. "We made up, she went to talk to Rai and that's it."

"She could of not gotten far." Chief Reizo said being his normal slow self. "The flying bison is still here."

"That means nothing!" Mother yelled, snapping on him. Nothing is more dangerous then a protective mother. Father pulled Mother back from Chief Reizo. He grabbed her face in his arrowed hands.

"I will do anything to find her Katara. I will bring our baby back." He said. I felt a tear drop from my spirit face. Oh father. Forever beautiful and sweet. I wish I could talk to them. I wish I could let them know I am safe. Well at less as safe as one can be as a prisoner.

"I want my little girl now!" Mother said breaking into new tears. Kami stood up and went to Mother, wrapping her arms around her.

"I promise you I will bring her back." Kami said with tears falling from her face at a consent speed. "All my life Kayla has been protecting me, now its my turn."

"You'll get hurt!" Chief Reizo the coward said. He reached out for Kami, pulling her away from Mother. I could hit him if you know I wasn't a spirit. "I forbid you from going!"

"You can not tell me what to do!" Kami shouted pushing Chief Reizo away. Now that she knew he wasn't her real father, she became merciless. "I can take care of myself." Blue fire played at the tips of her finger.

Father put a steady hand on Kami's shoulder. Her blue flames quickly disappeared, her head hung low. "Easy there." Father said softly. "I will go with Kami to find Kayla."

"Me too." Mother said. Her blue eyes that matched mine had so much anger in them.

"No Katara." Father said cautious. Mother had claws now and one wrong word would cause her to use them on someone. Even Father. "You have to stay. If she comes back who will know where to find us."

"If anyone hurts my daughter I am going to make them explode from the inside!" Mother said. Chief Reizo actually stepped back from her. "I will make all the water inside there body boil till-"

"Katara!" Father said grabbing hold of her hands. He gave them a good squeeze. I could not believe I was watching this. I never felt so helpless in my life. Even though I knew they could not hear or see me, I ran over to Mother.

I tried to give her a hug but my arms just kept going through her. "Mommy! Mommy! I am ok! I am alright!" Mother didn't feel me. She didn't even look up. She just went on staring at everyone as if daring them to stop her.

"No Aang no!" She yelled ripping out of Father's hold. She looked so hurt because of me. "I am going to get my daughter no matter what!"

"Fine. No one is stopping you." Father said losing his own precious temper. He calmed down quickly. If there was one thing about my Father it was that he never could stay mad long. He was carefree guy with a huge responsibility. I must of inherited that from him.

"Thank you." Mother said falling into his arms.

"Oh I am so sorry Mommy." I said wanting to somehow make them know I was here. I turned back to Kami, who looked like a warrior princess right now. If anyone could find me it was these people minus Chief Reizo.

Kami looked in my direction. My heart started to pound and I waved like an idiot. She could see me. She really could see me. "Kami?" Father asked.

Kami looked back at him. "Yeah."

"What are you looking at?" He asked careful. Father could see me? Can he? I was so confused right now on this whole spirit thing.

"The wall?" She asked. She couldn't see me. There was no doubt now. No one can. Maybe Father could but not anyone else.

I was about to leave, go back to my body since there was nothing else to do when the door of the meeting room flew open. In walked the most gorgeous boy I ever laid eyes on. He had dark black hair that was not in the traditional male style. His hair hung loosely around his face. His eyes were the most beautiful thing. A crystal like green that shinned bright like a stone that could be find in the large sea. His lips were full and so kissable. I would know since I did kiss him.

Rai. My beautiful Rai. But something was wrong. My perfect love looked like someone was stabbing him in the heart over and over. His beautiful emerald green eyes were red and puffy. Tears came down his cheek without him even noticing. He was ghostly pale and was shacking.

"He loves me." I said out loud knowing no one could hear me. I watched as Rai walked quickly into the room only to collapse to the floor. "He still loves me." I realized then that all the words he said was just his hurt. Hurt that I kept something so important from him. He still loved me.

Because if he didn't he wouldn't be on the floor, sobbing. He wouldn't be hurt that I was missing. Knowing he still loved me made me want to scream on the top of my lungs with happiness. It did not matter that I was locked up on Aneko's ship heading towards the Fire Nation. That didn't matter. Because the boy I loved felt the same for me. My broken heart seemed to put itself together.

"Oh Aang I am so sorry." Rai sobbed. He started pounding the floor with his fist. I kneeled next to him, wanting to touch him but knowing I can't. "Its my fault she is gone. Mine."

"What?" Father asked kneeling by Rai. He put his arm around Rai, doing what I wish I could do so badly. "How is it your fault?"

"We got into a huge fight right before she went missing. She ran away. She ran further into the city. I am so sorry. If I knew she disappear I would of never let her go. Aang. Katara. I love your daughter and I do anything to get her back."

I sat beside Rai and put my lips near his ear. "I love you too Rai."

Rai head turned sharply towards me. He heard me! He really heard me! I let out a laugh and jumped up. He heard me! My love is so smart!

"We'll find her." Father said patting Rai on the shoulder as he stood up. "Don't worry. Do you have any news for us?"

"Yes." Rai said standing up, rubbing his face dry. "A Fire Nation ship was spotted just moments before Kayla was…was….taken." Rai face crumpled in pain. If I could take it away I would. "They were seen heading towards the Fire Nation. I think Aneko took Kayla."

"But how?" Kami asked. "There is no way they could get in the city undetected."

"Unless Kayla left the city." Mother said looking outside the window. She looked so hurt and small. I felt so sorry.

"She must of." Father said shaking his slowly. "We can take Appa and follow the ship's direction."

"Good lets do that." Mother said. With that plan made, everyone ran out the room to go get Appa ready. Everyone but Rai. He stood in the room, looking out the window with a hurt expression on his face. "I am so sorry Kayla." He mumbled under his breath as he put one hand on the window. "I am going to find you love."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently. My face almost went through his head completely but I hovered over his skin where my lips should of touched. "I love you."

He turned his head again towards my direction, putting a hand to his cheek. He only proved that he could feel and hear me. "Kayla?" He asked softly. He must think he went crazy. I bet no one not even Father knows I could enter the spirit world. Right now I was just a floating blue spirit but maybe I could go find spirits themselves. I would worry about that later.

"You can find me Rai." I said into his ear. "Come find me!"

"Kayla!" He shouted, looking around the room as if I magically appear out of nowhere. I wish I could. Then I could take that pain off his face.

"Rai are you coming?" Kami asked sticking her head in the room. Rai gave the room a quick look then followed Kami out the room. I was alone again. With no one who could see me but possibly my Father and lover.

Unsure how to get back to my body I decided to go to the next best place. The Spirit Oasis. When I got there the place felt different. It always felt magical and perfect but now it seemed like another world. I sat down and looked at the fishes. They looked back at me. They seemed as if they were about to speak.

"How are you here darling?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see the gorgeous moon spirit Yue. She smiled at me, sitting down right next to me. She did not seem so bright like the last time I saw her. That might be because this time I was in her world.

"Yue!" I said smiling, happy to see someone who actually could see me. "Nice to see you. I don't know how I am here. I got kidnapped, laid down and here I am. A walking spirit."

Yue shook her head softly. Her long white hair seemed to be floating. "I misjudge you. I didn't think you were this powerful. You must of grown since I saw you in the earth palace garden."

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't know what's going on." I paused thinking about what she said. "If you were wrong about the spirit thing, could you be wrong about the dying part?"

Yue smiled seeming thrilled with the idea that I might lived. She grabbed my hands that felt very solid unlike everyone else. "Let me see." Yue closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I see you still. You are surrounded by fire. Someone is calling your name, no two. There screaming for you. Lighting cuts through the fire and…" Yue opened her eyes, miserable. "It hasn't changed."

I felt my whole spirit body go cold and hard. I was going to die. My poor love ones were going to lose me still. I thought about how pained they all looked today. How Mother cried. How Kami cried. How Father cried. How Rai cried. They all were hurt by me simply vanishing. Imagine if I died. They be worse then that.

"Oh dear." Yue said pulling me into a hug. "I am going to try to stop it and maybe something will change. We will try Kayla."

"And if doesn't work?" I asked challenging her. Yue looked back towards the fishes.

"How long have you been here, as a spirit?" she said changing the subject. My future I could tell was something that she didn't want to talk about. Maybe it was because I was her lover's niece. Or maybe it was because she knew my Father and Mother. Or maybe it was simply because I was as young as she was when she died. Whatever the reason I knew she would not tell me anymore.

"A while. Why?" I said answering her question. Yue stands up. She dips a finger into the water. The black fish nibbles at her finger.

"You should be getting back. The longer you stay here the worse." Yue said pulling her finger back. She walked over to me.

"But I have no idea how to get back." I said.

"The same way you got here." Yue said giving me a sweet kiss on my forehead like Mother use to before bed. Back when I was safe.

"I have no idea how I did that. It just happened." Yue smiled warmly at me. She touched my cheek gently.

"Just focus Kayla. Focus."

I closed my eyes and thought about my body. It was laying on the dirty mat with probably a rat running over me. I could probably hear Tamae snoring away. It be incredible dark. So dark that I wouldn't be able to see my hands in front of my face. That is where my body was and that is where I should be.

When I opened my eyes I could see nothing. Not even Yue. Everything was to damn bright. Soon I felt like I was on the fastest horse alive. My eyes burned from the speed and light. I finally slowed down a little when I was near my body. Like I predicated my body was laying on the mat.

My arms were all tangled together and my legs were off the mat. My hair was a complete mess. One hair loop was undone and my braid had pieces of the mat stuck in it. My mouth was open slightly to my horror. Who knows what bugs could be in it. It was strange to see my body like this. Before I could examine myself further I was thrust into it.

It felt nice to be solid again. I sat up quickly, taking in a deep breath. I got up and went over to Taya. I reached down and to my relief my palm felt her skin underneath it. It was nice not to go through people. It was fun but I was happy it was over.

Taya eyes opened quickly. She slapped my hand away. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um nothing." I said going back to my mat. I crawled onto it, wishing for at less a blanket to wrap around me.

"Whatever." Taya said to sleepy to care.

"Taya?" I asked softly. Hoping Tamae was not a light sleeper.

"What now?"

"My father is coming to rescue me." I said not sure if I should be telling her this information. For all I know she could run to Aneko and tell my plan to her. Hopefully she wouldn't be such a weasel like Tamae.

"How do you know that?" Taya asked sitting up. Her ponytail had become undone. The thick black hair it had moments ago been holding up was now all over her face.

"I don't have to tell you how only that they are." I said making sure she knew that I didn't have to tell her any of this stuff. I still didn't know why I even told her anything. I guess it was because even though she showed her dislike towards me, she still looked up to me. I was her only hope. She needed me to break her out. How could I turn my back on someone who needs me?

Taya walked over to my mat and sat in front of me. She looked back at Tamae to make sure she was asleep. "Ok so when are the coming?"

"Tomorrow." I honestly didn't have a clue when they come but if I knew my Father he would do everything he can to get here as soon as possible. Taya smiled at me a genuine smile. When she did that she actually looked approachable.

"Great. Thanks." She said nervous. She obviously never thanked anyone before.

"Taya if you don't mind me asking can you tell me if you can…um bend anything?" If she was a bender of any kind then she would be of some use. Taya looked away from me, dragging her finger on the dirt floor.

"No Tamae is." she said to my disappointment. "But I did inherit something from my Mom." Her eyes fell on my hair clip that hung in failure from my fallen hair loop. She grabbed it, poking the tip to see if its sharp.

"What are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"You see that bug on that wall near Tamae?" She asked pointing to a spider on the wall climbing up towards the high porthole. I nodded. A smirk played on Taya's lips. She pulled her arm back and flung the hair clip at the spider. The stupid thing was climbing fast up the wall but that was nothing for Taya. The clip skimmed Tamae sleeping body and hit the spider with no problem. It was amazing. My mouth fell open. I imagined what she could do with sharper objects.

I felt bad for the kid she got into a fight with. "Wow." I said shocked.

"I am good with knives. Like Mom." She said with a shrugged.

"This is going to work." I said smiling. Aneko was not going to hold us in this disgusting prison no more.


	22. Breaking Out

_**I can not stress enough not to forget to review. I want to know what I am doing wrong or right. Thank you!**_

Chapter 22

I actually fell asleep surprisingly. I was scared a bug or a rat or something disgusting would climb over my sleeping body but eventually exhaustion took the place of fear. I woke up feeling light and happy. Today was the day I was going to be saved.

I could feel it. Father would not let Appa rest till he had me. I would bet my life on it. I wish I could go back to the spirit world and see if I was right but I knew it would be a bad idea. I shouldn't mix with something I didn't know. I would have to wait to talk to Father first.

"Good morning!" Tamae yelled as she stretched her arms high in the air. Taya turned around on her mat, frustrated by Tamae. "Hey new girl how did you sleep?"

I pulled my legs to my chest, searching the floor for any unwanted bugs or rats. "Fine."

"I'm sure." Tamae said jumping to her feet. She walked over to the door and looked out the window. I exchange a look with Taya. We both wanted to throw Tamae out the window or anything to make her shut up. Something about this girl made me strongly dislike her. Maybe it was because of the way she told on Aneko.

We all wouldn't be in this mess if rat face kept her mouth shut. "Can you tell good stories?" Tamae asked me. Taya shook her head quickly, giving me every signal she could think to tell me to not say a word.

"Umm why?" I asked. Taya slapped her forehead at my stupidity.

"Your doomed." She said. Tamae frowned at her quickly then turned her attention to me.

"Taya told horrible stories but maybe you can tell me some good ones." Tamae smiled her nasty smile. "Do you know any fairy tales? Or action filled stories? Oh I know a nice love story would make time past."

I wanted to freeze her mouth shut. I didn't want to waste my time telling stupid stories when I should be figuring out how to escape. But I had a feeling Tamae was not going to shut up unless I told her at less one story. Taya laughed at me much to my annoyance.

"How about a horror story?" I said a smile spreading on my face. "Once upon a time there was an annoying girl who got thrown in jail because she could not keep her mouth shut. Two other girls shared the room with her and they were dangerous. One could throw knives at you and the other could turn you into ice."

Tamae started realizing where I was going with this story. She started biting on her nails, looking at both Taya and I as if we were about to kill her. "One day the annoy girl was being her annoying self and…." I looked at Taya who was laughing so hard she was turning pink.

"And what?" Tamae asked in a weak voice. She walked slowly away from me as if I was going to bite her.

"And…she…was…never…seen…again!" I yelled the last part causing Tamae to push herself against the metal door in pure fear. She let out a scream, putting her hands up like a shield.

Taya and I burst out laughing. I collapse onto the mat Taya is laying on, holding onto my sides. "How did you think she went missing?" Taya asked through her laughter.

"Maybe the girls buried her alive." I said. My sides started to hurt from the insane laughing. Tamae did not seem as amused as we were.

"Or maybe they feed her to the dogs." Taya put in.

"Maybe they did both!" Taya and me kept on laughing till there was a hard knock against the door. The guard who I hurt in his manly parts was the one at the door and he was not happy to hear any amount of happiness coming from us.

"Hey quiet down in there." he yelled.

"Oh Masao." Taya says rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a killjoy." I was surprised that Taya knew the guard I hurt on a first name basic.

"Shut up Taya." He said in his deep angry voice. He hit the door one more time as if showing that he was not the prisoner here. "Everyone get away from the door or I will set all of you on fire without a second thought."

We all walked to the other side of the room that was the furthest away from the door. Masao unlocked the door, one hand held a orange flame. Masao made sure we were not going to break out or anything then put three trays of something that I think is food.

"Enjoy." He said with a laugh as he locked the door again. I walked over slowly to inspect the food they actually wanted me to eat. The food was lumpy and a nasty shade of brown and green.

"What on earth is this?" I asked poking it with my index finger. I would not be surprised if the mush got up and walked around.

"Leftovers." Taya said reaching down and grabbing one of the bowls. She actually started to eat the garbage. Tamae did so to. "You better eat or you will die from hunger." I grabbed one of the bowls unsure if it was truly eatable. My stomach growled as if telling me I better eat. I have never denied my stomach food before but this may kill me.

"If you don't want it can I have it?" Tamae asked edging her plastic fork towards my bowl. I pulled it out of her reach, frowning.

"Remember the horror story Tamae? Would you like to know why the annoying girl disappear? It is because she touched one of the girls food." I shouted at her.

Tamae moved to the corner of the room, trying to put as much distance between me and her. "Your not eating it." She mumbled under her breath. To scared to say it out loud to me.

"I am working up the nerve to eat it." I said. I put some of the disgusting food on my fork but that is all I could do. The thought of actually eating it only makes me want to puke.

Taya who is eating her own food , smiles up at me. "Just pretend its something yummy." She says. I shake my head, close my eyes then shove the food into my mouth. The worst mistake of my life.

The food tasted worst then it looked and I think it moved on my tongue. I spit the food out pushing the bowl away from me. I grabbed the tin cup filled with water and bring it to my lips. Before I could even take a sip of the water I realize something. The guard made a mistake in giving me water without at less tying my hands and feet up.

I wave my hand over the tin cup and to my happiness the water raised in the cup making little water tornado like I did before I got kidnap. I jumped up, letting out a scream which only scared Taya and Tamae.

"What is wrong with you Kayla?" Taya asked dropping her bowl of mush onto the floor. "Crap that is all I had to eat."

"Taya I can waterbend!" I yelled smiling like a loser. Taya dark eyes narrowed like she wanted to kill me. I guess are new found friendship is over.

"Great and I can do a cartwheel. Now that we stated the obvious I got to get Masao to get me new food." Taya stood up, heading for the door but I grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked like she wanted to do what she did to the spider on me.

"No listen to me. I can waterbend." I waved my hand over the cup again, making small bubbles. Taya eyes widen as she slowly put the pieces together. She let out a scream of her own.

"Oh my! We can escape!" Taya said grabbing her tin cup and thrusting it into my hands. I giggle, loving every moment of being a waterbender.

"Wait I don't understand." Tamae said standing up, holding her water to her chest stubbornly. She would never give up her water for anyone even if it meant freedom.

"There's a shock." Taya said rolling her eyes.

"Tamae I could break the door down if you give me your water. I need as much of it as I can get." I said slowly so she could possibly understand me. Tamae fingertips were turning white from holding onto her cup so tight. She was not going to listen to a word I said.

"How can you do that?" Tamae asked frighten. I guess my horror story scared her enough to know I was dangerous.

"Water could cut through stuff if it has enough speed to it. My Mother told me a story how she and my Father took down a Fire Nation Drill by cutting it with water. If she could do that I can take care of a little door." I said. "Now give me your water."

Tamae thought about her choices. Unfortunately she chose wrong. "No! You can't have it. I am going to tell the guard on you!"

Taya let out a deep breath. She rolled up the sleeves of her ruined dress and cracked her knuckles. "Kayla can I borrow that hair clip again?" I pulled the clip out, scared Taya was going to kill Tamae for real.

Taya played with the clip, an amused smile on her face. "Now Tamae. If you shut up and give us the water then I won't hurt you."

Tamae pushed herself against the wall, fearing her life. This girl was nothing but a coward. Her and Chief Reizo would be the best of friends as they hide from the world and do stupid stuff to save themselves. "Noooo." Tamae said shaky.

Taya shook her head slowly, then threw the clip so fast I barely saw it. The clip pinned Tamae's shirt to the wall. She let out a scream as if the clip hurt her which it didn't. "Now will you give us the cup?"

"No!"

I removed the other clip that held my hair loop in place and handed it to Taya. Who threw it again, pinning Taya other side of her shirt. Each time Taya asked Tamae if she give up, she said no and then we would find clips to pin Tamae to the wall. Soon she could not even move and was stuck to the wall.

She started sobbing, only adding more water into the cup. "Fine here." She said. I ripped the cup from her hand frustrated. She just wasted precious time we needed.

"You think you can do this Kayla?" Taya asked. I felt annoyed by her doubting my waterbending skills. I wanted to shout at her that if I could go into the spirit world even though I never done that before in my life then I could cut through a little door.

"It will take some time." I said standing in front of the door with my three cups of water. I waterbend all the water out of them and held it in my hand. I placed my feet firmly on the ground, slightly apart then concentrated on what I wanted. I wanted water that could cut anything. The type of water that was sharp and deadly.

I waved my hands back and forth. The water moved with my hands hitting the door hard, making a piercing sound. The water made a slight indent on the door. If I keep moving at this pace soon I could break clean through the door.

"You can do this! Oh my! You can actually do this!" Taya said letting out a happy giggle.

"Yeah but its hard." I said as bead of perspiration fell down my forehead.

"Just focus." She said. I worked like this for a good 20 minutes straight but then it became to much and I just had to stop. I sat down on the floor, wiping the sweat from my face. The cutting itself wasn't hard but doing any waterbending for a long period of time made your body weak. I felt completely drained and I was so tired of hearing Tamae cry.

"Can you please just freeze her mouth shut." Taya said as she sat down next to me. Tamae only cried louder, tempting me to do such a thing.

"No." I said sadly. "We have to save our water." I laid back on my mat, feeling so tired that I could actually fall asleep in this disgusting place.

I was actually about to when I heard loud screaming outside the door. "What is going on?" Taya asked jumping up. She pressed her face against the door, looking out the window. Guards ran in the hallway, shouting and calling out to one another.

"The Avatar is here. Hurry, Hurry!" I heard someone shout.

Taya turned around sharply. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were filled with such hope. "Your father! His here!"

I scrambled off the mat. "I have to get us out of here or they'll never find us in time." I said getting back to my water cutting.

"Come on Kayla hurry up." I worked the hardest I ever did in my life those 15 minutes. I kept moving my hands and turning my body till my water was going as fast as it could. There was a deep slash next to the hinges of the door and in a few minutes the door would break off completely. If I could only work faster.

"Hurry up!" Taya yelled. Her screaming mixed Tamae's crying made me in insane.

"I am! Shut up!" As I screamed this the door made loud cracking sound then fell over. I could see the other side of the hallway, guard free. Taya wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"You did it!" She yelled. "Come on. We have to find your Father."

"Wait take me with you!" Tamae screamed as she struggled against the clips that held her in place. We didn't even turn around to look at her as we ran out the room and down the hallway.

"Where do you think they would be?" I asked as we turned down some random hallway.

"The main deck. Let's go there." Taya said. She stopped abruptly by a closed door. "Wait. My knives are kept in here." She opened the door quickly and disappeared into the dark room. I waited impatiently wanting to get moving before anything happens to the people I love. Finally Taya came out of the room. "Let's go!"

We ran through the hallways becoming miserably lost. Every turn we took looked the same and I had a feeling we were nowhere near the deck. As we turned down another random hallway I was about to call quits when I saw a flash of green running through a door at the end of the hall. Green? In a Fire Nation ship?

It couldn't be. With my heart pounding wildly I ran towards the green. "Where are you going Kayla!" Taya screamed trying to catch up to me. "Wait!" But I didn't wait. If this was who I though it was I was not going to stop for anything. Nothing could keep me from him. Nothing.

As I got closer to the him I let out a scream. "Rai!" I shouted. The boy turned around and revealed the love of my life. The boy I hated, loved, hated again then loved once more. The beautiful earth prince. My love who loved me back.

Rai eyes widen with joy and surprise. A single tear ran down his pale cheek. "Kayla!" He yelled running towards me.

I ran to him as fast as my feet could carry me. I jumped into his arms. His strong protective arms wrapped themselves around me as they caught me. He spun me around as we laughed and cried. I was barely aware that Taya was witnessing this. Rai put me down, grabbing my face with his strong big hands. The warmth of them seeping through my skin.

"My love, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I love you with my whole heart and I will never let you go." Rai fingers buried themselves in my tangled messy hair.

"Oh Rai. You need to shut up." I laughed so happy that he was with me. I felt like I was floating. "Just kiss me."

Rai beautiful green eyes twinkled. "With pleasure." He mumbled as he pulled my face towards his. The moment are lips touched I knew everything would be ok. No matter what happened in the future. No matter what happened now. Everything would be ok as long as Rai and I were together. This love we had for each other was so strong it scared me.

But I was not going to run away this time. I loved Rai and yes it was the strongest emotion I ever felt in my life but that was ok. Love like this came only once in a blue moon. Why should I give it away because of something that happened 4 years ago? Why should I let my fear run my life when it never had before? I was giving Rai all my love because I realize without him, I was nothing.

I pushed my body against Rai's molding us into one. I rubbed my hands along his muscular back, memorizing it. I was drowning. Drowning in this strong love and I never wanted to get out of it.

A cough. I pulled away from Rai, stepping beside him. Taya stood there uncomfortable and I felt horrible for losing my control. Rai turned a cute shade of pink. "I am terrible sorry."

"Rai this Taya my new friend. Taya meet Prince Rai." Taya shook hands quickly with Rai, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hello." She said. Rai smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Now that we all said hello lets talk about how we are going to get out of here." I said. Rai looked a me with a dreamy look in his eye. He was so gorgeous I felt myself melt again. He touched my cheek gently.

"So beautiful." He mumbled.

"Ok I don't want to be the one too break the reunion here." Taya said looking around the hallways anxiously. "But we have to get out of here."

"Right." Rai said snapping out of it. I could see him going back to his annoying cocky self again but that was alright. He loved me and that was all that matters. "Katara and Kami are on the deck fighting off some guards. Aang is deep in the ship trying to cause enough damage so Aneko would have to stop and fix it. It slow her down enough that we could get to the Fire Nation first and be prepared for anything Aneko is about to do."

My head hurt from all this news. Beautiful little Kami and my adorable sweet Mother were…fighting? I guess even though I know there powerful benders I still feel like I have to protect them. That is my purpose in life. To protect Kami and my family.

Taya gave me a good shake, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Stay with us Kayla." She said to me then turned to Rai. "Do you know where the deck is because were so lost."

Rai nodded, slipping his hands into mine. His fingers intertwining with mine. "Follow me." To the ends of the earth I would follow him. We run in the direction Rai was coming from before and turned down a bunch of hallways till I was completely lost. Rai seemed to know where he was going. Eventually we came to large stairs that led to the deck. We were here.

"I think we were going in the right direction." Taya said laughing. I rolled my eyes and let Rai dragged me behind a huge box of probably nothing good. I looked over the box and saw the fight. Mother was on fire. I never seen her fight like this before. With such passion and pain it was enough to scare any firebenders away. Mother was creating tsunami size waves and dragging the firebenders away.

Kami also was crazy. Blue flames were flying all over the place. She even at one point just opened her mouth, unleashing blue flames on a group of unsuspecting guards. These were the poor and defenseless people I thought I had to protect? They seemed capable of anything.

"Lets go." Taya said standing up, pulling a sharp weird looking knife from her pocket. She flung one at a guard who was getting to close to Kami. The knife stuck him in his shirt, pulling him completely overboard. Taya laughed enjoying herself. She got out behind the box and went out fighting.

I stood up ready to fight but Rai pulled me right back down. His face was inches from mine. It took all the self control I had not to kiss him. "Kayla. I will never let anything bad ever happen to you again." He said softly. "Just know that I am so sorry for everything I said. I meant none of it. I don't deserve you but I want you. I love you so much."

I smiled at him, kissing him gently on his lips. "Let's not talk about that fight. I love you too Rai. I always did. Now let's go kick some firebenders butts!"

"Be careful love, I can't ever lose you again." That might be a problem in the future but I didn't think on it. I got up and joined the fight.


	23. Journey to the Fire Nation

_**Please don't forget to review****. It makes me keep on writing to see a review. I do not own Fire lord Zuko's wife Kaida. Crazy-Little-Doll does!**_

Chapter 23

I ran to my Mother side, hitting one of the men running towards her with my water whip. The moment Mother's eyes fell on me she let out a scream. "Kayla! Your all right!" She said as she pulled me into a tight hug that stopped my breathing. She kissed my face not caring that a bunch of firebenders were running towards us. She was just so happy that I was here, with her, safe.

"Um Mommy." I said trying to pull out of her hug. "I miss you a lot to but right now we have to take care of some firebenders."

"Oh." Mother said letting me go. I took a deep breath, happy the chocking was over. "Right. Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?" Mother asked all these annoying question while hitting every man who was even came close to us.

"I am fine." I said kicking a firebender in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Only till your Father comes back." I fight with everything I have in me. I hit men with powerful water and freeze them to the floor. I fight along side my Mother which was beyond strange.

We were fighting like this for a good 30 minutes till I saw Father. He made a circle motion with his hands, shooting a blast of brutal winds at a guard who was running towards him. I never been happier to see my sweet Father. We could stop fighting. We could leave this cursed ship. We all ran towards Father quickly. The guards realized that we were escaping. They quickly ran towards us, trapping us.

But they were no longer messing with little kids. Now they were dealing with the all powerful Avatar. Nothing is more deadly then pissing off my Father. Trust me I know. Father jumped up in the air, building up his most powerful winds. When he came crashing down, all the men near him flew away.

"Call Appa Kayla!" Mother shouted at me. I grabbed the whistle around my neck and gave it a big blow. Minutes later Appa flew towards us.

"Come on!" Kami shouted. I locked hands with Rai then jumped off the side of the boat. Appa caught us just on time. Kami, Taya and Mother climbed in next. Father stayed on the ship a bit longer to make sure no guards would shot fire at us then he got on Appa.

"Yip Yip." I screamed. Appa flew higher in the air till the ship was nothing but a black dot on the vast ocean. I relaxed when we were far away from Aneko. I walked over to Rai and grabbed his hands. We sat there just looking into each other eyes. I was lost. Everyone around me was slowly disappearing. Rai rubbed his thumb along my hand. A simple touch like that send a chill through me.

"Who are you?" I heard Kami say behind me. I snapped out of it and turned around to see Kami and Taya staring each other down.

"I don't need to tell you who I am snow flake." Taya said playing with one of her weird knives. I did not like her talking to Kami with her hands filled with sharp objects. Even though it took all my strength I ripped my hands out of Rai's. I crawled between my best friend and new friend, using my body like a human shield.

"Easy there. Kami this is my new friend Taya. She was locked up with me. She is on our side." I said. Kami stared at Taya as if she would love to burn her alive with her freaky flames.

"Your from the Fire Nation?" Kami asked in a nasty tone I never heard her use before.

"Yes what of it?"

Kami turned around not even bothering to answer Taya which only drove her insane. I patted Taya's hand that held the knives, not in a comforting gesture more of a warning. I walked back over to Rai, wanting nothing more but to be close to him. It is crazy to believe that at one time I denied I felt anything other then hate for him.

I sat next to him, not touching him. I liked to play games and this was going to be a fun one. How long could Rai or I last before one of us kisses each other? Rai smiled at me and I almost caved in by kissing him. Luckily I knew Father would kill me if I did, so the game was still on. Rai seemed to know this little game I was playing. He winked at me.

"Cocky." I mumbled. He laughed his beautiful little laugh.

Mother turned to me as if she could not believe her eyes that I was there. "Oh Kayla you don't know how crazy I went when you were gone. You are never leaving my sight." Oh fun! I smiled though happy that I was home with the people I loved.

"You know I am leaving again?" I said softly so Mother would not flip out. To late though. Mother went into full parental mode.

"What? Sweetheart why on earth would you be leaving again? You just got kidnap!" Father looked back at me with an apologetic smile. He understood me. He was the Avatar, he always had to leave when people needed him. If only Mother was so understanding.

"Mommy listen to me. I have to go. Aneko is heading towards the Fire Nation. I have to help her."

Mother covered her face with her hands. She looked so tired and sad that it actually hurt me. "Your father can take care of it. Your only 16. Why should you worry about something as big as this?"

Because I had to. I never felt like this before. So strong. I felt like anything was possible. For the first time in my life I found something that made me feel like someone special. I loved protecting and helping people. I loved the adventurous. And nothing could stop me. Not death, Mother or even love. I was not going to be known as the Avatar's daughter. I was going to be known as Kayla, the one who saved us.

I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Mother. She would never listen to me. So instead I settle with something shorter. "I got to finish what I started."

Mother shook her head and looked away from me. She was done talking to me. I know I was being horrible. I should spend every waking moment with her and make her remember the good times but I couldn't. I had to fix everything before I have to leave forever.

Appa turned around sharply like he was confused, sending us all flinging us all over the place. "What's going on Aang?" Kami asked holding onto the side of the saddle.

Father turned around with that big cheesy smile of his face. "I am taking you guys to the Fire Nation. Obviously nothing we say could make you guys stay in the North Pole. So allow me to be your driver." Mother looked beyond pissed.

"Aang!" She shouted unsure what she should be mad at. True we were not going to stay in the Northern Tribe but the idea of actually dropping us off there was some how Mother caving in.

"If you can't beat them join them." Father said with a shrug. Mother crossed her arms and pouted but that was ok. I was just happy that I was going to spend more time with my parents and not waste any time by going to the Northern Water Tribe.

I crawled back to Rai. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into his muscular chest. He twirled a piece of my hair around his finger and hummed a sweet lullaby. I could not believe this. I still didn't understand how I out of all people fell in love. With Rai. The kid I use to hate and make fun of. What was wrong with me? When did I become such a…girl?

"I love you." Rai whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through my body. How on earth did this happen? Where did this crazy intense feeling come from? Who cares! I was in love and nothing could stop me from loving Rai. Not even death or my own stupid pride.

"I love you. Nothing could stop that." I whispered back. He smiled a gorgeous lopsided smile. He is so beautiful and he was all mine. It felt so delicious knowing he was mine and no other girl could have him. Not Suzu. Not no one.

"Nothing." Rai whispered. Rai grabbed my hand gently and bringing it to his lips. A strong wind pulled Rai away from me. I flung back into the saddle and into Taya.

"Don't touch my little girl." Father said protectively.

"Daddy!" I shouted rubbing my butt that had sat on one of Taya's knives. "I am not a little girl."

"True." Father said as he winked at me. I laughed even though I know I should be madder. I didn't care. Father was just being the sweet and adorable man I loved. I was lucky to have such an incredible Father.

The rest of the trip to the Fire Nation was nice. We told stories and laughed and enjoyed the precious moments we had together. Mother stopped being sad and soon was laughing along with us. Taya who was on the quiet side, opened up and put in some of her stories. It was a time I will never forget. I hope they all remember these times when I am gone.

Thinking about my death made me think about Yue. "Hey Daddy." I said when I was sure no one else was listening. I sat next to him on Appa's head and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Something strange happened to me." I explained to him everything that happened from the moment I stepped into the spirit world and the moment I left. Of course I didn't mention some things like talking to Rai about finding me and what Yue said. I did however mention that I talked to Yue, Twice. Father listened carefully.

"Sounds to me that you got the gift." Father said laughing. He put his arm around me like he was proud. "It is a magnificent gift but since your not the Avatar you shouldn't mess with it. The spirit world is a strange place. I am even surprise you can do that. I didn't think I could even pass that down to you."

"Well you did." I said watching the sun slowly set in the sky. "Maybe you can teach me how to control it sometime."

"Maybe dear." My stomach let out a loud grumble, reminding me that I didn't eat anything all day besides that nasty food. "Good thing I packed some food. Go help yourself."

I kissed Father on his cheek then went into the saddle, pulling out the food bag. "Hey Taya want some really food?" I said laughing. Taya eyes widen with joy. She crawled over to me and opened the bag with eager fingers. She pulled out some fish and berries.

"Oh happy days!" Taya shouted, sinking her teeth into the fish. I laughed pulling out some food of my own. We devoured half of the food supply before being completely satisfy. Kami and Rai watched in wonder.

"How can two small girls eat so much?" Rai asked.

"I don't know but I am glad I wasn't that fish." Kami joined in. I took a big bite out of an apple, chewing with my mouth open just for my best friend and lover. They both laughed at my stupidity.

When the laughter died down though Kami became serious. She played with her braid impatient. Rai noticing Kami, got up and walked next to Mother to talk about nothing important just to give us space.

"Hey Taya can I have a moment with Kami?" I asked nicely. Taya rolled her eyes, pulling the apple out of my hands. She sunk her teeth into it before walking towards Mother and Rai.

With all them gone I turned to Kami. "Ok spill. What's up?"

Kami smoothed out her skirt, not looking in my eye. "Well we're going to the Fire Nation right?"

"Yeah to stop Aneko for good." I said. I knew how I was going to do that to. I was going to free Kane. I will tell that to everyone when we get to the Fire Nation. I didn't want to tell them about it yet since I had no clue how I was going to do it.

"Yeah but I was thinking since Aang destroyed the ship it might take time for them to fix it. So we might have a few days for ourselves. I was thinking we could maybe look around the Fire Nation and you know…" Kami traveled off, staring at the sunset. I was going to yell at her. Tell her we have no time for wasting. But then I realized something.

Why Kami wants to go around the Fire Nation. She wanted to find her parents. Kami was a firebender so it made sense that her parents would be there. "Oh Kami." I said grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll find them." Kami smiled at me.

That smile. I have seen it before. It feels like ages ago but I did see it. In a book. A book on the royal family. I remembered that Fire Lord Zuko and his wife had a baby but gave her away. I remembered the picture of his wife Kaida. They had looked so much alike. Could it be that Kami was really a….

"I think I know where they are." I said softly. Kami was a princess. She been one all her life but was she the wrong princess. Was she really the Fire Lord's child?

Kami eyes were filled with such hope. "You do? Oh my! Where?"

"Don't worry. I'll show you." I pulled out of Kami's grip and went over to Mother. I rested my head on her lap and let her playing with my messy hair. My thoughts were filled with Kami and her possible parents. It was hard so focus on anything else but somehow I did. Maybe it was because I knew I had only a few more days with Mother then I would be leaving and I don't know if I'll ever come back. I don't know. All I know was I wanted to be with my Mother no matter what.

_Later that night_

Appa let out a loud yawn, almost blowing me away. I laughed at him then petted his fur. "You deserve a break boy." I said like he was an over grown dog and not a huge flying bison.

I kissed his nose then turned to my parents and friends. We had stopped on this small island to give Appa a break and for some sleep. I could tell we were almost to the Fire Nation because there was a bunch of volcanoes and hot springs on this island. You would not find one of those in the Northern Water Tribe that's for sure.

Everyone was already in there sleeping bags. Mother was wrapped in Father's arms sleeping. I smiled at how cute they were. It was amazing after all these years they still loved each other. I wonder if I'd have that.

Rai and Taya both were snoring away in there sleeping bags. Only Kami seemed awake. I really couldn't blame her. She was about to meet her biological parents who possibly could be royalty. She had a lot to think about right now.

"I love you Kami." I said giving her a quick hug. Kami smiled weakly up at me.

"Me too Kayla." She said before getting comfy in her sleeping bag. I got into mine that was between Kami and Taya. It was really to warm for this blanket but I was not about to give it up. After a day of living in a prison I have come to enjoy something as simple as blankets.

I was falling asleep when I felt someone shake my sleeping bag. I opened my eyes, ready to hurt someone. Green beautiful eyes were staring down at me. I got up quickly and looked around at the other sleeping bodies.

"Are you crazy Rai?" I asking looking at Mother and Father. Praying they were fast asleep. "If my Father sees you here he will kill you. Painfully."

Rai smiled. The moonlight hit his face making him shine like an angel. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I was stuck between doing what's right or doing what I want. In the end I picked what I want. I was a teenage girl and teenage girls are born to have fun and break rules. I slipped out of my sleeping bag quickly. Rai grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. He ran fast, making it hard to follow him.

But that was ok. This was to magical. Running through a forest with the boy I love, the moonlight shinning bright making everything feel unreal. Knowing that I was not being good. It made everything exciting. I giggled, running fast to catch up with Rai. We ran through the magical woods for a good 10 minutes. I was about to pass out from running so much but luckily Rai stopped.

"Ok I want you to close your eyes." He said. I squeeze them shut, trusting Rai with my life. Rai guided me slowly into the unknown. He pulled me in front of him then whispered "Open your eyes."

I did and what I saw was breathtaking. There was a beautiful hot springs that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The water from the highest hot spring fell all the way to the lowest looking like a gorgeous waterfall. There were strange flowers all over the place and there was fireflies just flying around. This place was like another world. I never seen anything as beautiful. I could not described it in words. Rai laughed behind me. For a moment I actually forgot he was here.

"Great huh? I found it when I was practicing my earthbending." To my surprised Rai actually blushed. For some reason I didn't think the future king of the Earth Kingdom ever blushed in his life. "When I saw it, it reminded me of you."

"Me? I am not beautiful like this place." I said. The beauty of this magical place was making me truthful.

Rai eyes widen in shock. He grabbed my face. "You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. The only problem with you is that you're the only one who doesn't see it."

I still didn't see it but that was ok. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and if Rai thought I was beautiful then ok. I leaned close to Rai, our lips inches apart.

"You are so amazing. I love you." I whispered. Speaking to loudly would ruin the magic.

"You make me amazing." Rai said. He pushed his lips against mine. The little game I had been playing before was over. I could not resist Rai. He kissed me in a way he hasn't before. The first time was just us seeing what we had gong. The second time was cruel and vicious. The third time was a forgiving kiss. But this. This was something completely different. It was a kiss only two people who felt such love and passion for each other could have. If he kept kissing me I might have completely lost it.

Rai pulled away, with a sly smile on his face. He bowed low in front of me being the prince charming I forget he is. "May I have this dance?"

"Without music?" I asked laughing. Rai put a hand on my waist and grabbed my hand. He swung me around gracefully.

"Don't you hear it? I hear music. I hear crickets and the water. There creating the melody." He said smiling. "And mind if I am vocalist?"

I laughed, resting my forehead against his. I was falling in his green eyes but that was ok. "You are so cheesy."

"I prefer romantic." He said as we danced around the springs.

"Whatever you call it, I like it." I said softly. Rai smiled then started singing gently.

"_Don't fall in love with the traveling girl," _He sang beautiful. What couldn't he do? "_She leave you broke and broken hearted. Never fall in love with the traveling girl like me. Oh never fall as hard as me."_

He stopped singing but we didn't stop dancing. I listen to the crickets and the water. I watched the fireflies light our way. I looked into Rai's eyes and never felt so happy.

"Rai I love you."

"I do to Kayla. I never felt this way before." I rest my head on his shoulder. A dark thought crossed my mind. I had to say it. I just had to. Even if it ruined everything.

"If I were to die tomorrow what would you do?" Rai put his fingers through my hair gently as if he was memorizing it.

"I would die with you."

I pulled away, grabbing his face between my small hands. "Never! You must never do that. If I were to die you would live. For your kingdom."

Rai shook his head stubbornly. "What is this about Kayla?"

"Nothing. Just know I love you." I gave him another kiss wishing this night would never end. We spend the rest of our time dancing, laughing and talking. All to soon though we had to go back. I never wanted to leave this magical place. Hand in hand we went back to my parents and friends. I looked over my shoulder at the hot springs and smiled. I will never forget this night.


	24. Hard Goodbyes, Harder Hellos

_**Please don't forget to review! Without reviews there is no reason to really keep on writing. Thank you so much! I do not own Kaida, that belongs all to Crazy-Little-Doll.**_

Chapter 24

"Here we are. The Fire Nation." Father said as he lowered Appa down. I leaned over Appa's side, looking at a place I never been to before. Oh sure I went when I was a little girl but I remember nothing from it. The Fire Nation was beautiful though. I wish I came here for a vacation. Appa landed on the Fire Nation Capital. Father jumped off Appa, bringing our bags down with him.

Mother climbed down gently, looking completely miserable. I threw myself in her arms, filling my nose with her smell. I hope I see her again but Yue said she saw fire and lighting. I doubt she would see that in the Water Tribe. Nope, if I was going to die it was going to be here and soon. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I guess this is where I leave you." Mother said pulling slowly out of our hug. She pushed back my messy hair from my face. "Oh I am going to miss you so much Kayla. Do you still have my necklace I gave you?"

I pulled down the collar of my destroyed shirt. The necklace Mother gave me when I started this journey shinned bright in the sun. I touched it gently. A tear dropped down Mother's cheek. She touched the necklace with shaking fingers.

"Good girl." She said smiling at me. "Please, please be careful. If anything happened to you I never forgive myself." I shook my head, crying like a baby. Why? Why was I destine to die! I gave Mother another tight hug.

"Mommy I just want you to know that I am sorry for all the times I was horrible. You are the best Mother and I am so lucky to have parents like you and Daddy. Thank you and I love you." I said. I had to say my goodbyes. Just in case I didn't come back.

Mother wrapped her arms around me like she never let go. "It's easy being a great Mother with a daughter like you." She said softly. I felt more tears fall but quickly wiped them away. "Now." Mother pulled away, brushing away her own tears. "Go say bye to your Father. See you soon dear."

I walked over to Father who was talking to Rai. Probably telling him if he touches me Daddy will know and kill him. From the fear on Rai's face I knew I was right. "Hey Daddy can I talk to you?"

Father pointed at his eyes then at Rai, giving Rai the I'm-watching-you sign. Rai walked away, looking like he was fearing for his life. I laughed.

"Got to teach that boy a lesson." Father said shaking his head, smiling. Father grabbed my hand, dropping a few coins in my palm.

"Oh no Daddy I have my own money. I couldn't take yours." I said. But my hands still curled around the extra money that I knew I needed.

"You can't walk around the Fire Nation like that." I looked down at my dirty torn blue dress. I knew I was a wreak. No girl could look gorgeous after staying a day in a small little prison.

"Thanks Daddy. For everything." I said burying my face into his chest. His strange air symbol necklace pressing against my cheek.

"No problem Kayla. Anything for my little girl." He kissed the top of my head. I wish I could stay in his arms as his little girl forever. If anyone could save me from my oncoming death it would be my Father. I should tell him about it.

"Hey Daddy…" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

I opened my mouth to tell him everything Yue ever told me but the words didn't come out. I just couldn't tell him. If I did then he want me to go home with Mother and let him take care of it. I didn't want him to do that. I wanted to help Aneko and stop this war. I wanted to do it on my own. If I was going to die, I was going to die doing something I believed in.

"I love you so much Daddy. Thank you."

Father pulled back, kissing my forehead. I looked at Father's face seeing a bunch of features I could find on my own face. Father and I were so much alike, both inside and out. I was defiantly a Daddy's girl. So saying goodbye was almost impossible.

"Safe trip home." I said chocking back some more tears. "I love you more then anything Daddy." I kissed his cheek quickly.

"Have fun, be safe. I love you too Kayla" Father said smiling at me with that cheesy smile. He walked over to Mother, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy." I said as they climbed onto Appa. They waved bye and blew kisses. All to soon they disappeared into the clouds. More tears fell down my face as I fiddled with Mother's necklace. Rai wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest, unable to stop the tears.

"I wasn't sad when I left my parents." Taya said cruelly. Kami shot her a nasty look. Would they ever get along?

I wiped the tears away, refusing to cry anymore. "Come on guys lets get some clothes."

"Perfect." Taya said pulling a bag over her shoulder. She walked away from us, not bothering to see if we were following. "I know the best store for clothes."

We followed Taya into the city. I could not help though but be amazed by my surroundings. Everything was so alive and fun here. There were people walking around, stopping ever so often to joke around with each other. There were a group of guys firebending. There was a puppet show going on where a bunch of small children were sitting in front. There was a bunch of carts with interesting foods on them.

Taya stopped at one with a sly smile on her face. "Good day sir." She said smiling at the old man The man stared at Taya's clothes then at us. We did look strange. Taya and I were in rags. Rai wore his rich Earth Kingdom outfit while Kami wore a full length purple dress from the Northern Tribe. We defiantly were a sight to see.

"Hello um miss." He said slowly.

Taya picked up a small red box with steam coming from it. She turned to me, pulling some money out of my pocket without even asking. "Thank you." She said handing the coins to the old man.

"Want some?" She asked us. I knew something was wrong by the smile on Taya's face but Rai didn't.

"I do." He said reaching into the box, pulling out a handful of small flakes. He popped some in his mouth. His happy grin quickly turned to panic. He jumped up and down screaming. His tongue was flopping out his mouth.

"What on earth is that!" He screamed. The old man and Taya broke down laughing.

I shook my head, trying desperately not to break down laughing myself. "Flaming Fire Flakes." Taya said when she finally stopped laughing. "The hottest snack in the Fire Nation."

"Why did you give it to me!" Rai shouted scratching at his tongue.

"Cause I thought it be funny." Rai stomped his foot and was about to punch the air, doing his earthbending but I quickly stopped him. If there was one thing I didn't want it was a fight right here in front of this old man.

"Enough!" I said grabbing hold of Rai's arm tightly. "Taya please don't make me regret breaking you out of prison. I could of left you with Tamae." Taya became pale. Being stuck with Tamae for another day might of killed her. It almost killed me. "Now take us to the store you were talking about."

Taya nodded, eating the rest of the Flaming Fire Flakes. Good my money didn't go to waste. Rai grabbed hold of my hand, giving Taya the death stare. Great now Kami and Rai don't like Taya. Wonderful, this day was getting better and better. Taya threw the little box into the nearest trash then walked further into the city. We followed silently.

Rai brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm gently. His green eyes shinning. My heart skipped a beat. I remembered last night and it took every ounce of my strength not to throw myself into his arms. Luckily Taya saved me from any impulses.

"Here we are." The store was small but that was ok. We entered the door and went our separated ways, looking for something nice to wear. There was a bunch of funny masks here that I was tempted to buy.

"Hey Kami." I said pulling a blue mask from the table. I put it on my face and looked at Kami. "You could buy this mask so no one will know about your blue flames." Kami blushed, embarrassed by me bringing back the time she rescued me and Rai from Aneko's ship.

"Where is that mask?" Rai asked pulling out some red shirt.

Kami turned a bright shade pink. "I left it in my room. Momo likes to wear it." I thought about the little lemur I left at home. I miss the little guy who brighten everyone's day.

I laughed going back to finding something to wear. In the end I found a pretty red shirt and dark brown skirt that had some gold in it. I got black leggings to go under it. There was the Fire Nation symbol on the leggings ankle and the shirt showed a little of my stomach. Nothing like my Earth Kingdom dress I had but this was good for me. I paid for it then changed into it in the bathroom. I brushed my wavy brown hair with my fingers then pulled it into the Fire Nation style. My hair was pulled into a bun on the back of my head and I let two curls fall into my face. I thought I didn't look bad.

Kami and Taya both bought a dresses that were fancier then my outfit. Taya looked comfortable and natural in the Fire Nation attire but Kami looked strange. Still beautiful but strange. Rai just looked drop dead gorgeous in his outfit. How was someone so beautiful all mine?

After we looked like a couple of teenage kids from the Fire Nation I told them what I had been holding back. "Look guys we have to go to the Fire Lord."

"What?" Taya asked.

"We have to go there first. Kami I think there your parents." Kami eyes became like giant blue stones. I could tell she was beyond angry. No words could express how she was feeling. It was one thing if her parents were poor and gave her away to live a better life. Knowing they were the rulers of the Fire Nation only made her pissed off. Taya seemed surprised but for once said nothing. "We go there then we figure out what to do with Aneko."

"Fine. I guess I lead the way." Taya said stunned. We walked for what seemed like forever. Rai and I tried to start a conversation but could never really get anyone else to talk. Everyone was to busy thinking about Kami's parents. How were we going to explain this to Fire Lord Zuko? I had no idea but I was not going to think about it yet. I had to focus on poor Kami, who had not said a word the whole time.

Finally after going mostly up hill we get to the Fire Nation Royal Place. "I got you here." Taya said shaking her head slowly. "Now you find a way in. No one unless nobles or invited by the Fire Lord is allowed inside the Crater." I stared at the huge mountain that kept us from getting inside. It was not as easy as getting in Rai's palace or ever Kami's. But I was going to get in.

"Doesn't your parents live here?" I asked Taya. I remember her mention her parents were rich. This could be easy.

Taya looked away, not meeting any of our eyes. "I ran away remember?"

We were screwed. I thought of everything we could do but when I came up with nothing I just walked over to the gate and knocked on it softly. A man who was dress like one of Aneko's men answered my knock. "Do you have any business here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said using the voice my Father used when he was discussing something important. "I must speak with the Fire Lord immediately. Tell him the Avatar's daughter Kayla, the Northern Water Tribe Princess Kami, the Earth Kingdom Prince Rai and the noble Mai's daughter Taya is here."

The man scratched his head confused. I guess he couldn't remember a word I said. Luckily that worked for us. "Just go in." He said opening the gate. I had to hold back the smile as we walked into the Caldera City crater.

"I guess we sounded important enough." Rai said with a large smile on his gorgeous face.

"I can't believe we got in." Taya said. "Whatever. We have to get to the center of the city. That is where the palace is." I was starting to hate walking with a burning passion but it was worth it when we reached the palace. It was as tall as the Kami's palace and as big as Rai's. It looked so elegant and unapproachable. It was gold, red and black, sitting in the center of the city like a king. We walked towards the huge doors and pushed it open. A maid came rushing towards us.

"Take us to the throne room please." Taya said. The maid stared at us but eventually took us to the throne room. I was scared the moment I walked into the throne room. It was dark and filled with many freakishly large columns. There was a wall of fire blocking us from seeing the Fire Lord.

"Hello and who are you kids?" A nice voice called behind the wall of fire.

"I am the Avatar's daughter. I come with my friends. We have something important to ask you." I said in a shaking voice. "But I don't know how to ask it."

The wall of fire opened up in the middle and out walked a man around the same age as my Father. He was handsome despite a nasty scar that covered half his face. His eyes were a beautiful gold color and his hair was a deep black. In his top knot was the Fire Nation symbol. He was gorgeous. I search for any thing that I could find on Kami. His almond shape eyes were Kami's. The pale skin was hers to. The nose. The lips. The ears. The smile. Almost everything looked like Kami besides the hair and eyes.

"Ask me anything." The Fire Lord Zuko said. "I had a feeling you guys would be coming here soon." I remembered a while ago when we were at the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, how the old man Iroh send a note to Zuko. Maybe the note was about us. Iroh did know who Kami was before even I did.

"Are you my Father." Kami said stepping in front of us. I was surprised by how forward Kami was. She didn't make any polite conversation or anything. She just asked the one thing that has been on her mind since she learned about her firebending. The room became so tense, you could taste it. Zuko himself looked like someone punched him in his stomach. He had such pain in his eyes.

"Maybe we should discuss this later." Zuko said. I could see the panic and hurt in his eyes. I could tell that he was fighting the urge just to hug Kami. The way he looked at her you could tell that he loved her, even if he never meet her before. "Let me get my wife. Then we can discuss this in a calm-"

"I am done waiting. I want answers now." Kami never sounds like this. She reminded me of a hurt vicious animal, ready to attack anything that comes her way. She walked closer to Zuko till she was in his face. "Are you my Father or not."

Zuko could not fight it any more. He touched Kami's cheek ever so gentle. He had manage to look like a king the whole time no matter what was going on but now he looked like a man who had lost everything he loved. "Oh Kami. I am. You do not know how happy I am to see you. I always wanted to find you. I had been known to jump on a ship, claiming to find you but I never could leave."

Kami hit Zuko's hand hard. She took a step back, putting a hand to her forehead. I wanted to do something, anything to make this easier for the both of them but what could I do really. No one could help these two. This was between father and daughter.

"Why did you leave me?" Kami shouted at Zuko. Her body was shaking violently and she was going through every painful emotion possible. "Why did you ship me off to that place! Why did you give me to that horrible man? Why! Answer me damn it!"

Taya grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She did not like Kami yelling at her ruler. Zuko seemed unsure how to respond. He fell to his knees, looking eye to eye with Kami. He grabbed her hands in his. "I never wanted to give you up. Kaida, your mother cried so hard and even tried to run away with you but we had to give you up. I knew Azula would get out of mental health facility soon and she be coming for you. I had to give you up. I was not going to let anything touch my little girl."

Kami shut her eyes and let angry tears spill. "You gave me away!" She shouted again. I could see the anger in Kami that has been building up all her life about to burst.

"I did it to protect you Kami. I love you! You are my daughter! Any father would do what I did if it meant saving your life." Zuko eyes were filling with tears but they went away as quickly as they came. Zuko did not show emotion. He couldn't because he was the Fire Lord.

"What kind of Father gives away his own daughter?" Kami shouts pulling her hands out of his grip. There was a sound behind us. I turned around sharply to see a beautiful woman. She seemed familiar. She was the woman in the family tree book. Zuko's wife Kaida. The woman who looked like Kami's twin.

Kaida was beautiful with her light brown hair and shinning bright blue eyes. In those blue eyes though was a pain that only a mother could feel. She was crying, not caring who saw her like Zuko. She had a hand over he pink lips and she stared at Kami like she was a ghost.

"Kami?" She whispered. Kami didn't need any introduction. She knew who this woman was. Her mother. Kaida looked at Zuko quickly. "Is this our daughter?"

Zuko nodded sadly. Kaida ran over to her daughter, pulling her into a huge hug. Kami was to shocked to do anything. Kaida sprayed kisses all over Kami's face, never letting go of her. Zuko got up and put a hand on Kaida's shoulder. Trying to pull her back from Kami.

I watched this scene in disbelief. A family was coming together and there was so much raw emotions coming from these three. You think this would be the best day of Kami's life. It wasn't. I knew my best friend all my life. I was born to protect her, so I knew her like the back of my hand. I knew that right now Kami just wanted to vanish. She was hurt, betrayed and broken. This was to much right for her.

Kami pulled out of her Mother's grip, stepping back from the people she now knew as Mommy and Daddy. She stared at them, shaking her head slowly. "Why?" She whispered. "Why did you give me away! Do you know what's it like. Living in fear. Not wanting anyone to know who you really are. Not knowing who I am. Wondering who my parents are. Hiding this scary gift I have. Do you know how that is?"

Zuko put a hand on his scar. I doubt he realized he was even doing it. Kaida tears were falling faster, all she wanted was to hold her daughter. I wanted to be anywhere but here. "Oh Kami." Kaida said holding Zuko's hands tight. "I am so sorry. I would do anything to change the past. I do anything to keep you as mine."

"It's to late. I just wanted to meet you to tell you in your face that I hate you! You weren't in my life before and I don't want you in it now." Kami's words made Zuko flinch. Kaida buried her face in his chest, crying harder. The wall of fire behind them was going out of control. It turned a dangerous blue and grew higher till it almost touch the ceiling. That was Kami's doing.

"Kami stop." I said before I could control myself. Rai grabbed hold of my arm, scared I do something stupid. I might of. The sight of these parents was crushing me. Kami turned her ever changing blue eyes on me. The wall of fire turned back to normal but Kami didn't.

"You shut up Kayla. Your parents didn't throw you away." Kami turned back to Zuko and Kaida. "I want nothing to do with you. I will never be your daughter!" With that said Kami ran away. She ran out the throne room as fast as her tiny feet could take her. She never looked back.


	25. Secrets Coming Out

_**Sorry it took so long. Kaida does not belong to me. That is all Crazy-Little-Doll. Please don't forget to review.******_

Chapter 25

"Kami!" I shouted as the door closed behind her. I was about to run after her but a hand pulled me back. The hand belonged to Rai.

"Kayla you can't go after her. This is a problem she needs to figure out herself." He said. The anger and frustration I use to feel for Rai slowly came back to me. It didn't mean I stopped loving him, but it sure got me mad. I ripped out of his hold.

"She is my best friend and she needs me." I said daring anyone to try to stop me. Zuko walked over to me slowly, putting a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Maybe we should talk to her." He said. He sounded so hurt that it made me want to cry.

"No I think I should. She's mad and if anyone understands Kami its me." I said wiggling out from under Zuko's hand. I ran after Kami without anyone else stopping me. I had no idea where she went but I was not going to stop looking for her till I found her. Even if I have to run around this huge palace all day. It turns out I didn't. I asked a maid if she seen a crying girl any time soon and thankfully she did. She pointed me in the right direction and I found Kami.

She was sitting in front of a portrait of the royal family. There was a young Zuko who held hands with a young girl. Azula? It must be since the little girl looked so much like Aneko. There was a intimating looking man who had a hand on Zuko and a sweet pretty woman who held on to Azula. A big happy family. Well if you believe in that bull. I knew the truth.

Kami sat on the floor with her head bend down low. Her hair had become a mess and was falling into her face. Her small body shook with tears. She looked so miserable. Poor thing had a rough day. "Kami." I said softly.

Kami sniffled. "Go away." She mumbled. I walked a little closer to her, hoping she would open up to me. We been best friends forever, she had to let me help her. What good were friends if they couldn't help you in your time of need?

"Kami please lets talk." It was obvious that she did not want to talk. She flung her hand in the air and unleashed blue flames in my direction. I quickly threw myself onto the floor, away from the nasty fire. Even though I know I shouldn't have, I flipped out.

"What is your problem!" I shouted. When Kami didn't say anything, I pushed her. She flung to floor, turning her body so I couldn't see her face. "Why aren't you talking huh? You don't think twice about shooting fire at me but the moment I say something you forget how to speak?"

I heard crying coming from Kami's lifeless body. Instantly I cursed my temper. How could I be such a horrible friend. I crawled over to Kami and wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking violently but other then that she didn't push me away.

"I am so sorry Kami. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said gently. "I know this is a difficult time for you but if we talk about it I promise it get better."

"You don't know anything about my problem." Kami voice came out muffled. I could barely understand her. I pulled her gently onto my lap and like Mother does, I combed my fingers through her crazy hair. Kami face was pink and swollen from tears. Even when she calmed down, tears still fell like they would never stop. I was so sick of crying. If I could make it disappear I would.

"I might not know what it feels like to meet my parents for the first time." I said, my fingers never stop moving through her hair. "But I do know you. If you can tell anyone anything its me."

Kami eyes narrowed and she looked back at the picture of her Grandma, Grandpa, Father and Aunt. A family she never knew she was part of. "Really? Because if I do remember correctly you don't tell me anything. Why should I tell you my problems." Kami is starting to get on my last nervous. I let out a deep breath.

Time to spill my heart out. "Fine you want me to tell you everything, I tell you. I want to stop this oncoming war so badly because I want to be known for something other then the Avatar's daughter. I want to do something I believe in and that will help everyone. I am madly in love with Rai. To the point where it scares me. I would do anything for that boy even if he drives me crazy. I don't know how it happened only that I fell for him hard. I can enter the spirit world some how, I guess its because Father blood runs through me. I hate it when my toes stick out from under my blankets and I hate it when my food touches one and another. There you go, you know everything about me."

Kami let out a bitter laugh but it was a start I guess. She digested everything I told her and only smiled. So I left out a little secret about dying soon but why would I tell her that? She was sad enough. "Nice."

"Now tell me, what's your problem?" I asked hoping she wouldn't try to burn me again. I didn't stop combing my fingers through her hair. It was as if I had become her mother.

Kami closed her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to forget everything that happened today. She slowly opened them, her strange dark blue eyes that sometimes seem to become a golden color. A mix between the beautiful Kaida and handsome Zuko. "I feel…I feel…" Kami closed her eyes again.

"Hurt, betrayed, mad, confused, broken." I threw out some emotions that could possibly describe the way she felt. Kami smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, all of them." She shook her head slowly. "Its just so hard. All my life I have been trying to understand myself. Wondering who my parents were. And all this time they been living the great life." Kami voice was filled with hate.

I had to make her see that it wasn't there fault. I knew by the pain in her parents face that they would of done anything to keep her. Kami was to precious for them to risk her life. If only Kami could see that. She was to blinded by her anger to see anything right now. My eyes fell on the portrait again.

"You see that picture?" I said. Kami eyes fell on it then she looked away quickly.

"What about it?"

"That girl." I said pointing to the young innocent looking Azula. "What do you think about her."

"She's crazy." Kami said doubting my own sanity.

"Yes but from this picture what do you see?"

Kami stared at the picture as if the answers would jump out at her. "Well she is adorable, pretty little girl. Doesn't look capable of hurting anyone. She seems to be hogging up the spot light. I don't know. She looks nothing like a crazy person."

"Your right." I said getting into my point. "She looks harmless but she is deadly. Looks can deceive you. Imagine you being a little girl again and seeing Azula like this. You think she was good and she only hurt you. Possibly take your life. Your life would be constantly in danger. As long as Azula was crazy and still able to trick people then you will always be on her kill list."

Kami listened to me careful. If we were lucky maybe it actually was soaking in her stubborn brain. "Zuko and Kaida knew this. They knew how Azula could be. They did everything they could to protect you. And think about it. If you never got shipped off to Northern Water Tribe you would of never meet me. Your crazy smart best friend."

She laughed, sitting up. She fixed her hair while staring at her family. Even though she was quiet she did not seem to angry. My words seemed to have a positive affect on her. Maybe, just maybe this whole problem could be forgotten and Kami could love her new parents.

"Kami?" I asked softly when she still hasn't said anything. Kami barely turned around.

"I'll see you later Kayla." she said as she got up, dusting the dirt from her dress. "I would like to think. Alone."

I jumped to my feet, not feeling all to happy with Kami walking around the palace by herself. But honestly what could I do to stop her? "Don't you think you might get lost? This is a big place."

Kami shook her head, her brown hair slapping her gently in the face. "I find my way. There are enough people to ask for help."

"Ok well be safe." I said feeling uncomfortable with this. But the feeling doesn't keep me from walking away, heading back to the throne room. Before I leave though I look over my shoulder to see where Kami is going. The only problem was that she didn't move. Kami stood in front of the portrait, her hand on top of Zuko. I felt like she wanted this moment to be private so I didn't turn back.

I almost got lost a couple of times but finally I found my way back to the throne room, only to find out that everyone left. Rai went to his room, Taya was with Zuko somewhere and Kaida was in the garden. I was unsure where to go. I could go see Rai but I was still a little peeved off about before. I didn't want to be mean or anything to the guy I love. I could go find Taya and Zuko but I had no idea where they are and if they were talking about serious stuff I didn't want to interrupt. So I decided the safe choice would be to go find Kaida.

I found the garden fairly easy to my happiness. The garden was nothing like the one at the Earth Kingdom Palace but it was good enough. I could see Kaida sitting elegantly on a bench, her hand waving over some water. She was playing with it like I did sometimes but I could tell this was nothing like me. Kaida reminded me of Mother when she waterbended. They looked so powerful and calm at the same time.

I was going to leave, not wanting to disturbed her but somehow Kaida heard me. "Hello Kayla. Have you come to join me?" She said in the sweetest voice I ever heard. She smiled at me and it was like someone turned the sun on.

I felt comfortable as I took a seat next to her. "Look umm what should I call you?"

"Kaida please. Simply Kaida."

"Well then Kaida, I am so sorry for the way Kami acted." I said looking at the water that matched Kaida's eyes. "She is normally a sweet girl but she is hurt and-"

"You don't have to explain that to me." Kaida said, her face crumpling with pain. She dropped the water she was playing with and curled her hands into a fist. "She has every right to be mad. I just wished she wasn't."

Seeing that talking about Kami was a touchy subjected I changed it to something totally different. "I read about you in a book. It said you can bend both fire and water. I think that is amazing but how do you do it?"

Kaida smiled a little, still hurt from her daughter she cared about so much. " I don't know. My father was a firebender. My mother a waterbender. Some how I just got the best of both world. I prefer waterbending though. I could honestly not tell you. Like you can't tell me how you travel into the spirit world."

My mouth dropped open in shock. How did this woman who I only meet today know so much about me? It was as if those blue eyes knew all my secrets. Did she know everyone of my dark secrets that I kept hidden from everyone? The one no one not my best friend, new friend and lover even knew.

Kaida noticed my fear and quickly grabbed my hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Oh dear I didn't mean to scare you." I relaxed a little but not enough to breath normally. You know how it feels to think someone knows all your secrets? Its terrible. Even if the woman is as beautiful and motherly as Kaida.

"How did you know that?" I asked panicking.

"Let me tell you a secret." Kaida turned her hand over, showing me her palm. At first I was not sure what to look for but then I saw it. There was a strange symbol that looked like the ocean on it, as if someone burned it on. I touched the symbol with my fingers but pulled back quickly.

"What happened?" I asked breathless.

Kaida giggled slightly closing her palm. "Well I got into a little fight you see with Azula and her friends. I almost died but was saved. But for a price. When I die I shall become the ocean spirit. It was what I had to give up to live. That's ok though."

"That's why you knew about me going into the spirit world. Its because you will be a spirit." I said slowly putting the pieces together. The fire lord's wife was as interesting as he was. Kami had a cool mom.

"Yes and I know what Yue told you." Kaida said miserable. I thought she burst into tears any second and for some reason I liked that. Not the crying part of course. Knowing someone knew about my horrible future and crying over it made me feel not alone. I had someone finally to talk about it with.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to talk to Kaida about it because her husband was coming our way with Taya at his side. Kaida's eyes brighten at the sight of Zuko. I knew that was the look of someone madly in love. I would know by now how it looked. I was in love.

Zuko grabbed Kaida's hand, bringing it to his lips. "I missed you." He whispered lovingly. Kaida blushed, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I missed you too my love." She said. Zuko leaned down, planting a soft loving kiss on her lips. I looked over at Taya who was fiddling with something that looked like a flute. She barely noticed the kiss. She was in her own world.

"Um excuse me." A voice said behind us. I turned around to see Kami standing there, looking small and vulnerable. Her eyes were swollen from fresh tears she must of shed.

Kaida let out a small cry as she struggled not to hug Kami. "Yes?" Zuko asked.

"Can I talk to you two really quick." Kami asked playing with a piece of her hair, her nervous habit. Kaida jumped up from the bench excited. Zuko who was a little more in control, nodded his head and walked towards Kami with Kaida at his side.

I was dying to know what they were talking about but I wasn't going to get into there business. Kami would tell me when she was ready. So to keep my mind of the reunited family I turned my attention to Taya.

"Nice flute." I said. Taya sat down next to me, putting the flute on the empty space between us.

"Thanks. I use to love to play but that was a long time ago." she said bringing her knees to her chest. Something about Taya was off. She always been quiet and sarcastic but this was not normal for her. I wonder if I could make her talk.

"So what were you and Zuko talking about." I asked as casual as possible. Taya eyes wandered around the garden.

"It's a secret."

"Trust me I can keep a secret." I said thinking about everything I kept inside. Even though Kaida knew I wish it could be Rai or Kami. Not because I had anything against Kaida, she was wonderful. I just wanted the people I was close to, who trusted me to know my secret.

Taya looked me over, trying to figure out if I was trust worthy. I guess I passed the test because she got talking. "Well you did save me from that horrible Tamae. Zuko was talking to me about my mother." Taya eyes got a little watery but she quickly blinked them away. Taya, the one without emotions. "He told me what happened with them."

"Oh yeah you told me they had something together."

"Right." Taya eyes fell on Kami. "You see my Mother loved Zuko. They were each others first love. Zuko was the only one who actually got under my Mother's coldness. They were destine for each other. But then you see Zuko changed. He wanted someone to tell him she loved him. Someone to hold him. Someone to be warm and fuzzy. The totally opposite of him and Mother. Enter Kaida, his childhood friend who is so terribly gifted. She was good for Zuko. She showed him something, Mother never could. It broke her."

I thought about poor Mai. If Rai ever left me I would be so hurt. Even if it was the best thing for him. "Zuko felt terrible." Taya continued. "He still does but he says there is something about Kaida that he loves. He said 'I was tired of trying to peal away all of Mai's layers.'"

"Why did he tell you all this?" I asked.

"Mai is my mother and he didn't want me to have the wrong idea about him." Taya looked miserable. Nothing was adding up. So the fire lord told her a old story no big? Why did she look so depressed. Like she wanted to break down crying.

"Taya? Is that the only problem you have?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up.

"Well no." Taya said on the verge of tears. "Mother loves me, I know that for sure but sometime she is so cold. Its like she doesn't have any feelings. She is always to same thing…bored. The only time she was happy was with Zuko and Daddy. But Zuko is madly in love as he should be and Daddy is never home. My life sucks Kayla. Why else you think I ran away? I wanted to get something, anything out of Mother."

Poor Taya. I could not imagine having a mother who could not express herself. I was starting to realize how luck I really was. My parents have always been there with me unlike Kami. My parents have a always told me they loved me and showed everything they felt unlike Taya. I took them for granted and now it was to late to fix it.

"I don't want sympathy." Taya said picking up the flute and putting it on her lap. "Living with Mother made me like her. I feel nothing but regret."

I had nothing to say to that. Honestly what could I say? "Why do you have a flute?" I asked when I could not take the silence anymore.

"I love to play it. It is my favorite thing to do but when I ran away I stopped playing. Zuko knew this about me since he is friends with Father and got me a flute. He is so sweet and he truly loves Kaida."

I looked over to the new family, wondering if they were done speaking. Kami's lips were closed so I assumed someone else was talking. Man do I wish I could hear them. But not even my wonderful hearing could make out a word.

"Kayla, I know this has nothing to do with what were talking about but do you have any idea what we are going to do about Aneko?" Taya asked putting the flute to her lips and playing a single tone.

"I have some idea." I said slowly, unsure how to put my plan into words. "Aneko is only doing what Azula wants because they are torturing Kane. If we free Kane then…"

"Then Aneko would stop fighting and possibly be on our side!" Taya said her eyes widen with excitement. I guess talking about her Mother with me and Zuko helped her loosen up a bit.

"Yep but how we find Kane and free him. His under Azula control." I said thinking logically. I wish it be easy but nothing was easy in my life lately.

"I know someone who can help us. An old um friend of mine." From the evil smirk on her face I knew that this guy was no friend of hers. "We can see him right now if you want. Bring Kami and Rai just in case we need to scare him a little."

I laughed, happy to actually put my plan into action. The adrenaline rush I get from doing something to stop Azula and Aneko was going through my blood stream. "We could go after Kami is done talking then head to your 'Friends' house. We can go free Kane tonight."

"Deal."

I heard footsteps coming towards us and turned around to see a beautiful sight. Kami was standing between Zuko and Kaida. She was not touching them or anything but you could see the change all ready. All there eyes were tear free. Kaida seemed to be glowing with happiness. Zuko who really didn't show much, had a smile on his face.

"Everything ok?"

Kaida did something very risky. She gave Kami a kiss on the top of her head. I got ready for Kami to go all blue flamer but instead she only smiled up at the beautiful woman.

"Nothing we can't fix." Zuko said, beaming. I could not help myself to smile. There going to get back the daughter they lost so many years ago. Everything was going to be fine. Well at less between Kami and her parents. She found some peace at last.


	26. Getting the Key

_**Please Review. It is the fuel to me writing. So please don't forget. It means the world when you do. Thanks to those great people who review every time. ********_

Chapter 26

I let out a laugh only to get shh at by Taya. I covered my mouth, trying everything I could not to laugh but it was hard not to. We were tip toeing around a beautiful house that belong to this boy Riku. The one that Taya beat up and almost got arrested for doing so. We were waiting for his parents to leave like they do every night. Being nobles like Taya's parents, they went out to big fancy parties, leaving Riku alone. It would be actually sad if he wasn't a jerk.

Taya told us on the way here what actually happened between the two of them. Taya and Riku were together. Taya told me she loved everything about Riku and that he treated her like an angel. But he wasn't a good guy she thought he was. She caught Riku cheating on her with her best friend. The two people in her life who made up for her Mother's coldness left her. So in her rage she pinned them both against the wall but since her best friend was a firebender she got away. But not Riku.

The rest is history. The fight was vicious and to this day Riku is the only person Taya seriously hurt with her knife gift. Even her mother who taught her, has never actually killed someone with her knives. "Why are we coming here if he hates you now?" Kami had asked. Since Taya found out about Kami being the princess of her home she has been a little more nicer to her.

"Because Riku's Father is in control of the mental institute Azula use to be in and knows were she has been. Riku himself is interested in prisons. He could tell me where Azula is keeping Kane. We need his brain."

Now we are here, sitting on the ground underneath there window. I could not help but laugh at what we were about to do. We were going to scare the crap out of a guy who deserves it. "There coming. We have to hide." Taya said. There was no where to hide but lucky we had Rai.

He stomped the ground hard with his feet then pounded the ground with his fist. A wall of rock covered us just in time. I could hear Riku's parents walking away from the house but otherwise could see nothing. My body was pressed against Taya and Rai. Being close to Rai though was enough to make me dizzy.

When we were sure that they were gone, Rai let our rock cover fall back into the ground. Sometimes I forget what a powerful earthbender he is.

"Ok." Taya whispered as her eyes searched our surrounding for anyone who could ruin our plan. "The coast is clear but we have to be careful. Kayla knock on the door. Come up with something creative to keep his attention. He be to distracted by your looks to notice anything wrong. As soon as you see he is totally in la la land, freeze his feet. Push him out of the door and we take it from there"

The plan sounded easy enough. The only problem was me being the distraction. I was not pretty enough for that. We should send Kami instead of me but I guess I had to go since Kami could not freeze anything. Rai looked as horrified by this plan as me but for very different reasons. I never realize Rai was jealous type. I liked it. It made me feel better about what happened with that Suzu girl from Kyoshi Island.

"So are you going to sit here or are you going to get moving already?" Taya asked when I remanded sitting. I jumped up, only to be pulled back down by a angry hand.

"Not in front of the window stupid." Taya hissed as she released her iron hold on my leg. "He might see you."

I felt dumb for making such a simple mistake that could of caused a painful end of this plan. I gave a quick apologetic smile then crawled away from the window. I jumped up, fixing my hair so I would possibly look better then I do now. I blew a kiss to Rai who looked fuming. His eyes soften a bit but I could see he was still unhappy.

I had no time to worry about that though. I walked over to the front door, smoothing out my skirt. Hopefully I looked like a pretty Fire Nation girl instead of an ok looking Water Tribe girl. I knocked lightly on the door.

After waiting a couple of minutes the door opened wide. Riku wasn't bad looking. With his light brown hair and golden shinning eyes, he was actually cute but not gorgeous like Rai. He probably had no interested in me. I didn't compare to his girlfriend, at less I think I didn't.

To my shock though Riku stared at me like I was someone as beautiful as Kami. He looked at me like he wanted me all for himself. This was new. Well not really since Rai looked at me like this.

Riku leaned against the doorframe trying to look like a super model. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice deep.

I grabbed the curl that escaped from my bun and twirled it around my finger. I tried everything I could to seem flirtatious and beautiful. It was working by some miracle. Riku was eating out my hand.

"You actually _could _help me." I said softly nothing like my naturally loud and forward voice. "You see my dog got off my leash and I saw him coming in your yard. I was wondering if you have seen him."

Riku sucked his teeth. "Sorry but I haven't."

"Oh ok." I said trying to come up with something that would give me more time. "By the way my name is Kayla." I smiled my best smile.

He melted. I wanted to cheer and jump around. I never realized the affect I had on boys when I tried. Riku smiled back at me with an equally nice smile. "My name is Riku." he said leaning closer to me. "Maybe I can help you with something else Kayla.."

"Like what?" I said putting my hand behind my back. I had Mother's container on and turned it around so he wouldn't see it. I waved my hand over it and held the water in my hand. When I saw an opening I would attack.

"Like loneliness. I could help you there." Riku said winking. He was distracted, this was my chance. I pointed my hand at his feet, turning my body ever so slightly. The water surrounded his feet then froze, so quickly that Riku didn't even notice till his feet were in ice.

"What the-" He said looking at me like I hurt him some how. I pushed him hard. Riku slid across the wood floor, crashing against the wall. He lost balance, unable to walk with ice on his feet. He fell onto his butt looking pissed off.

"What is wrong with you. Why you do that for?" He shouted throwing out some other unkind words. Taya walked into the now free door, with a wicked smile on her face. Riku shut up and looked at Taya with fear. Rai wrapped his arms around my waist, shooting Riku dirty looks.

"Hey Riku." Taya said, smiling. "Long time no speak."

Riku let out an angry scream, throwing Taya and me hateful looks. Kami frowned, obviously feeling bad for Riku.

"What do you want Taya?" Riku asked once he finally calmed down. He was breathing heavily and shook with anger.

"Information." Taya said her voice cruel. Riku let out a soft laugh.

"Like I do anything for you, you-" Riku shouted some more cruel ugly words. Rai did not like Riku calling Taya those words. Even though he didn't really like Taya that much since the whole Flaming Fire Flakes he still protect her. Rai walked towards Riku, he lowered his hands then raised them over his head bringing up another wall of rock. The rock surrounded Riku's whole body, turning everything but his head into rock. Just looking at how trapped Riku was made me flinch, Riku himself went crazy.

Screaming on the top of his lungs, he tried everything to get out of the solid rock. Nothing he did made the rock budge. Letting out one more scream, he settled down. He gave each and every one of us a evil death stare. I grab Rai's arm and buried my face in it.

Taya pulled out a small knife from her pocket, playing with the sharp edge. "Your going to talk or am I going to have to force you to?"

"Taya go die." Riku said, spitting in our direction. I quickly waved my hand so the spit would just land on the floor not touching anyone. Taya flashed Riku a brilliant smile.

She pulled her hand back and before I could say anything she threw the knife at Riku's head. He closed his eyes quickly and let out another annoying unmanly scream. But it wasn't a scream of pain. It was a scream of fright. The knife was inches from Riku's head. It had a few of his hairs caught on it. Taya was deadly accurate and truly talented in her knife skills. Heck who needs a bending power when you could do that?

"Next time you won't be lucky." Taya said fiddling with another knife. She walked over to Riku, who was turning his head as far from Taya as possible. She put the knife against his neck, putting just enough pressure on it to make Riku breath heavily.

"Tell me where Azula is."

"Why would you want to know where that crazy woman is?" Riku asked, looking at me like I tell him.

"Just tell us." I said softly, tried of torturing this boy. Even if he did deserve it.

Riku stared at me for what seemed like forever then turned back to Taya. His eyes were filled with disgust and hate but that was understandable. I wouldn't be to thrilled with someone holding a knife under my throat.

"Fine." Riku said. "Azula lives by you Taya only much further. She is against the carter wall. She lives next to an abandoned prison. Rumor has it that she keeps people who she feels are against her in there and tortures them. But its only a rumor and no one wants to ask her since she just got out the mental asylum. Father says they let her out because she has been acting fairly normal these last 19 years. I personally think she is crazy but she hasn't been acting that much insane since her mediation was given to her. They think between that and her daughter she cooled down. No one bothers her and besides she has a bunch of men that guard her home and the prison by it."

I listen to everything Riku said with greedy ears. I wanted to know everything about this crazy Azula. Kami dug her fingernails into my arm, listening just as careful as me. Being that Azula was her aunt every piece of information was welcomed to her. The one thing that did not make sense to me or Kami was that she was not insane anymore. How can someone not be insane when she was torturing her own daughters boyfriend? Something was wrong there. But this wasn't the time to ask such things.

"How does she have so many guards?" Rai asked as he tighten his hold on my shoulder. Talking about Azula made him clearly uneasy. I wondered why.

Riku gave Rai the most dirtiest look he could muster that showed his hatred toward Rai. He obviously was still not happy with his little rock body. "How should I know? She has money. She was the princess of this nation. And her ex husband was in the army."

Taya pressed the blade of the knife slightly harder on Riku's neck. I thought I saw blood trickle down his neck. Oh no this was getting to far. "If you tell anyone that I was here. I will shut you up for good."

"Taya!" I shouted, pulling her away from Riku. There was a small but noticeable cut along his throat. If Taya pushed down hard enough it would of killed him. Riku was breathing heavy, shaking and screaming all at once. He looked like he was about to pass out.

Taya struggled as I pulled her away, there was hurt and anger in her eyes. Obviously she wasn't over his betrayal. I pushed her towards Rai so he could have a better grip on her. Then turned to Riku.

"Please don't tell anyone. We're trying to save the world here." Riku glared at me but slowly he stopped looking so angry. He calmed down to my surprise.

"Can you just please get rid of this rock?" He asked softly.

Rai put his hand out in front of him, facing Riku then slowly put his hand into a tight squeeze. The rock instantly disappeared into nothing but dirt. Riku collapsed to the ground, his body shaking. He grabbed his neck and was horrified to see it bleeding. We really roughed him up and it was worth it. As quickly as we came, we left.

_Close to midnight…_

The prison was large and dirty. It had an unwelcome feel to it and I could clearly see the guards walking around the prison. This was going to be hard. I searched around for any signs of Azula but saw none. The house by the prison was completely dark. Either she was asleep or not home. Both had there possible threats.

"I say we go in fighting." Rai said with a twinkle in his eye. Rai seemed to be a odd mood. But the mood went away when he realize I be fighting to. He touched my cheek gently, knowing nothing he say or do would keep me from fighting.

"Wait if we attack right away then they will call to one another and Azula will come." Kami said using that smart brain of hers.

"Fine I'll do a sneak attack." Taya said pulling out more knives. She eyes the guards then flung her knives at them. The guards hit the wall hard, falling unconscious. She real was amazing. A few guards ran over to the unconscious one, pulling out the knives that had enough force to push them hard against the wall.

I quickly waved my hands and spun my body. The water from my container came out and froze the guards who were still standing around. "Great job Kayla." Kami said smiling at me.

"Come on!" Taya said impatiently. "Before Azula wakes up or gets back." We all jumped up and went into the prison. The inside was more unpleasant then the outside. It was dark and hot. It was impossible to see where we were going but apparently the mice didn't have any troubles as they climbed over our feet. I hate rats. I felt like I was cooking as we searched in the pitch black. It was that hot.

"Kami can you give us some light?" I asked touching the wall to find my way, pulling it back just as quick when I felt some slime. I wiped my hand on my skirt, disgusted. Thankfully the room erupted in a bluish white light. A strange flame rested in Kami's palm. She walked ahead of us through the still disgusting rotting prison. We had no idea where Kane was. The hallways we went down brought us to abandon cells and even some guards who I took care of but no Kane.

We were going to call quits when a horrible scream ripped through the silence. I jumped, slipping on something I don't even want to think about. I would of fell if Rai hadn't caught me. My knight in shiny armor. He smiles at me, his white teeth shinning in Kami's fire.

"Its coming from here!" Kami said horrified. She could not stand an innocent person being tortured. She ran in the direction of the scream, us following close behind her. We turned down one hall and went up some stairs, coming face to face with some guards. Quickly as possible Rai and I trap them in our element. Mine in solid ice, Rai's in solid rock. With the guards out the way we turned to see the screamer.

He was beautiful even though he was weak and shacking. He had pale skin like most Fire Nation people. He had black curly hair that fell into his large gorgeous deep brown eyes. He was really a beautiful person, almost like Rai but not quite. No one was more gorgeous then Rai. The boy was laying on the floor in a ball seeming to be in agonizing pain. His body looked like he had been hit by lighting which most likely did. He was screaming and moaning in pain. His eyes were opening and closing rapidly. He was breathing like he could not get anything in. This was a boy who knew pure pain.

He wore rags that looked like they could never be clothes. They looked like they were red once but now were black with dirt and burned. The room was smaller then a closet. There was no bed and only a small hole in the corner which I guess was for…personal business. There was no food or water. This had to be Kane. The poor lover of Aneko who was now being tortured.

I pressed my face against the bars, feeling horrible. He looked almost dead. "Kane!" He lifted his slowly then dropped it back to the floor. "Kane!"

"Kill me please. Tell Aneko I-" He stopped in more pain. "I love her with my whole heart. Tell her-" A moan. "Tell her I tried to hold in there for her but the pain was-"

He can't give up. Not over my dead body. "Kami can you melt the bars?" Kami put her hands on the cold cruel bars and closed her eyes. Her hands were engulfed in blue flames and the bars slowly melted into nothing but a pool of black. I gave Kami a thankful smile then entered the prison.

I kneeled down beside Kane, ignoring how dirty the floor was. I opened his shirt and pulled my container off my back. I felt my breath catch as I saw all the burn marks on his body. I felt my eyes filled with horrified tears but I pushed them done quickly. I waved my hands over the container and pulled the water out. I hover over his broken body and concentrate on healing him.

Take away his pain please. He is only in kid who's only crime was falling to hard for the wrong girl. I have committed this crime myself with Rai. So why should I go unpunished while his tortured everyday. Please just let me be able to bring him some relief. For Aneko and him. My hands were turning a pretty blue, almost like Kami's flames but not quite. Mine were calm and healing while Kami's fire was hot and powerful.

I felt the water working. Soon Kane eyes were open, looking at me with such a wonder. There was a hope there to. Something I doubt he had in a while. Finally I realized I had healed him to the best of my ability. It was enough. Kane sat up, touching his stomach. The scars that had been there were now faint and barely noticeable but still there. He jumped to his feet, amazed that he could do such a simple thing. He hasn't felt this healthy since Azula kidnapped him.

Kane wrapped his strong but skinny arms around me, nearly crushing me with his new found strength. "Thank you so much waterbender." he said, even his voice sounded strong not weak and hopeless. "But why? Why did you do it?" His eyes twinkled.

The rest of the gang walked into the cell slowly. Rai put his arm around my shoulders bringing me to his chest, he knew I was a little tired from such a extreme healing. Kane eyes filled with longing. He must miss Aneko so much.

"Kane we need your help." I said still holding on to Rai. "Aneko is lost without you. Her mother made a exchange. Your life for starting a war. She send Aneko out to start another war like the last one. Everyday you would get hurt till she did what her mother asked. We need your help to get through to Aneko."

I took a deep breath, falling into Rai's chest. I never talked so fast in my life. Kane eyebrows pulled together as he registered everything I said. "Aneko." He said softly. He said her name like a prayer.

"You have to save her." Rai said shaking his head. His green eyes were intense and full of understanding. Rai liked Kane.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Kane asked biting his lips nervously. "I made her promise me to stay pure and sweet no matter what. Why would she break it."

"Because she loves you Kane." I said. Kami nodded her head slowly. She must understand since she was all lovey dove with my cousin Akio. "I would break every promise I ever made to Rai if it meant saving him."

I looked up at Rai and felt the floor fall away. It was crazy how I could not get use to this strange feeling of love. But something dark was creeping into my mind. I made Rai promise he wouldn't go crazy if I died like I would. Would he break that promise like Aneko did? I shook the thought away and turned back to the real problem at hand.

"I guess your right." Kane said softly. "I will do anything to save my love."

"Great. I am Kayla by the way." I pointed each of my friends while saying there names. "Rai, Kami and Taya."

"Nice to meet you all." Kane said nodding politely to everyone as I introduce them all. "I don't want to be rude or anything but can we please get going. Azula will be coming back soon to give me my daily lighting to the chest." He shuddered. Kami put a small hand on his shoulder, so much sympathy in her soft face.

"Its over now Kane. We promise you will not get hurt again." Kami said her eyes seemed more golden then blue at the moment. Kane smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank you." he said bowing his head slightly. I pushed my hand into Rai's and pulled him out the jail. Everyone followed us.

"Come on guys before anyone see us." With that we ran away as fast as possible, escaping this terrible place Kane had lived in. We ran all the way to the palace, out of breath and nearly dead from the long distance run. But we were all free and we had the key to stopping Aneko and this war. Kane. Its strange how hate is what causes war and insanity but love is the key to fixing everything. True, undying, strong love.


	27. Together

_**The end is coming near. Only a few more chapters till this story is over. So please don't forget to review*****_

Chapter 27

Kane laid on the bed in front of us, almost completely unconscious. Poor boy hasn't even slept on a bed since about 5 months ago. The simply thought of a bed made him sleepy and dreamy. From the walk here I noticed a lot about Kane. He was a hopeless romantic, dream boy who walked around with only Aneko on his mind. I wish I could say I didn't act like him about Rai but that would be lying.

He had to stay up though. We had to explain things to him and I had a couple of questions myself. "Kane can you talk to me for a moment?" I asked, even though my own eyelids were becoming heavy I knew I had to do this. I felt like the end was drawing near. Kami and Taya were both leaning against each other, asleep. It was probably the only time they be this close without ripping each others faces off.

I leaned against Rai who thankful was up with me. "Sure Kayla." Kane said wrapping his arms around a pillow. He smiled happily.

"How about this. You tell me how you meet Aneko and everything up to the day you got kidnap and I tell you what we need you for and what Aneko's been up to. Deal?" Kane sat up straight. Any mention of Aneko was like throwing a bucket of water on him.

Rai played with a piece of my hair, wrapping it around his index finger slowly. The simple action caused a chill down my back. The chill led me to thinking. If I was in Kane's spot would I be like him? I knew if I was in Kane's position I be just as crazy.

"I was not a rich guy. Actually I was pretty poor. My Mother died giving birth to me and my Father was the sweetest man alive. He wanted to be something important. Well one day he went to see the Fire Lord. He had a friend who was close friends with the Fire Lord so he got in the crater. My Father took me with him. I went to play in the garden while Father talked to the Fire Lord about helping him in anyway. Then I saw her."

Kane's eyes became unfocused like he was looking into the past instead of us. He had a dreamy pained expression on his face and I was unsure if I should snap him out of it. Eventually he went on with his story without any of my assistance.

"Even though I was only 10 I still thought she was the most gorgeous girl alive. I loved the most her smile. So innocent and perfect and full of youth. She was crying when I first saw her. Crying like a baby, with a burn mark on her arm. I asked if she was ok and she told me everything. She told me how her mother hated her and how she was suppose to have blue fire. I didn't understand anything. I only had orange flames so I didn't understand the big deal but I comforted her. Telling her if she was ever lonely, scared, sad or whatever then she could come to me in this garden and I help."

Kane laughed slightly. He smiled in such a depressing way. "My father got a job as a doctor since he did have a great knowledge on medicine but didn't have the resources to actually become one without the Fire Lord's help. He stayed at the palace and thankfully I did to. Every day I went to the garden and everyday Aneko visit it me. She was my best friend. Every memory of my childhood I could think of involved me and Aneko just running around the garden, enjoying ourselves."

"We fell in love as soon as we were old enough to know what the word meant. We shared our first kiss in that garden. It was after one of her fights with her mother. She came to me screaming and crying. I calmed her down. She said 'Nobody loves me'" Kane laughed gently. I looked up at Rai, he had smile on his beautiful lips and a twinkle in those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I turned around and said 'I love you though.' we kissed and I knew what I said was true." The smile on Kane's face slowly went away. I grabbed onto Rai's shirt, knowing the sad part was coming. Wishing with all my might it would never come. That sad moments didn't exist.

"Then one day. On her 16th birthday, her Mother kidnapped me. I was waiting for her in the garden when I felt like I was being hit by something so powerful and deadly, I was surprised I survived it. Next thing I know I am locked in that horrible prison cell. Azula had a strong hand on Aneko as she showed her what I had become. A prisoner. My poor Aneko." Kane eyes filled. "She was screaming and crying, trying to get away from Azula and get me. She was kicking and even breathing fire but nothing could stop Azula. 'Daughter' she had said 'If you don't do what I asked you then Kane will die. But if you do then he might live but he will be tortured. If I were you I get moving.'"

How horrible! I made a promise to myself that I will personally make Azula pay for what she did to her own daughter.

"Aneko tried everything to reason with her mother but when nothing changed the woman's mind Aneko said she will do what she asked. She had put her beautiful face against the bars and put a hand in. I grabbed her hand, kissing it over and over. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Aneko was safe. She promised me she get me out of that horrible place then left. That was the last I saw her. But I never stop thinking about her. When I was lying in pain or thinking about giving up I remember her crying or laughing and I knew I had to stay a live. For my love."

He was crying softly. Seeing an guy cry always made me want to cry. If a boy is willing to cry in front of you and another boy you know its over something terrible. I put a hand gently on his shoulder. Kane wiped his tears away before turning back to us.

"Can you tell me what my Aneko has been doing?" I really didn't want to be the one to tell him. If he knew all the terrible things Aneko has been doing he be heartbroken. I turned to Rai, who thankful nodded his head. He understood me just by looking at me.

"She has been causing another huge war." Rai told Kane every horrible deed Aneko did since we started this crazy journey. I told Kane some stuff even Rai didn't know about, like the time I spend on her ship talking to her when I was kidnapped. Kane listen to everything we told him with a pain expression on his face but he still loved Aneko. No matter what.

"When is she coming here?" Kane asked clearly upset about the whole Aneko situation.

"Well." I said becoming unbearably tired. I could barely think anymore. It had been a crazy long day and I haven't actually had a nice peaceful sleep in a while. "We slowed her down with destroying her ship, so that took her a few days to fix probably. She most likely get here in a day and a half."

Kane nodded his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "Then we should sleep and enjoy ourselves till that time comes. Thank you guys for everything."

I give Kane a quick hug and Rai gives him a handshake. "No problem." I said getting off the bed. "Anytime."

I stare at Taya and Kami who our still fast asleep. A wicked thought crosses my mind and before I could control it, I am getting close to there ears, drawing in a big breath and scream on the top of my lungs.

Taya and Kami jump awake, screaming themselves. They crash into each other and fall backwards onto the floor, there bodies becoming completely tangled together. Kane, Rai and I laugh hysterically till we our nearly peeing on ourselves. Taya and Kami for once are on the same side. Both angry. After a while though they seemed to realize how funny it really was and gave in. We were just a couple of laughing crazy teenagers trying to stop a war and loving every minute doing it.

_A day later…_

The day we all spend together was the best I ever had in my life. I can honestly say that I am going to miss all of us being together once we put a stop to Azula's plan. We all slept in late since it was pointless to get up so early. When we did finally did get up, we headed straight for the plaza. We did all kinds of stuff. We bought some cool Fire Nation stuff and bought some eatable none flaming food too. We laughed and did whatever we want because for just this day we were free.

We took everything the Fire Nation had to offer us. We watched an amazing show where they made fun of famous people including my Father. We watched dancers and singers. We did everything and we had fun doing it.

Kane I think was a huge part of the reason we had fun. He was such a loveable guy. He might be beyond romantic and completely in love with Aneko but he was also the most funniest guy ever meet. When he felt like it he would tell the best jokes and make fun of us. He had Rai rolling on the floor from one joke he said. I could see why Aneko loved him. If my life was as miserable as hers I would love to have a guy like Kane around.

All to soon though we had to go back home. We separated once we got back to the palace. Kami went to have dinner with her newly found parents, a great effort on her part. Taya decided to take a trip off to tell her parents she was alive, something I was glad I didn't have to witness because I had a feeling it was going to be brutal. Kane went to bed early because he was still so drained from all the torture he went through. Rai and I went to take a walk in the gardens.

Every moment I spend with Rai makes me feel like I am walking through a dream. I love everything about him. The way he smiles at me. The way he laughs at my jokes. The way he kisses me. The way he holds my hand. The way he picks me flowers. The way his emerald green eyes shine. Everything about him is magical. I wish I could make every second last. But that's impossible.

We left the garden late then everyone went to bed calling it a day. When I woke up this morning I knew this was going to be nothing like yesterday, so calm and fun. No today we were going to come face to face with Aneko. Who knows what will happen.

"Kane calm down." I said laying my head on Kami's lap. We were sitting outside the palace steps. Waiting for Aneko to make her grand entrance. Kane was a bundle of nerves.

"Are you sure she will come straight to the palace?" He asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Of course." Kami, the patient one said. "We are sure Aneko is coming here to fight her uncle for the throne. That is what Azula wants remember? Power."

Kane nods but he is still nervous about going to see Aneko for the first time again in many months. "So how does it feel to find out Aneko is your cousin?" Taya asked with a big smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes, getting up from Kami's lap. Rai smiles at me as he opens his arms up, just begging for me to come to him. He didn't have to ask twice. I threw myself into his arms and let him engulf me.

"It doesn't change the way I feel towards her or anything." Kami said sternly to Taya, who only asked the question to be annoying.

"You think she still loves me?" Kane asked biting his lip hard till he drew blood. Taya let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't like talking about love since she was the only one who didn't have one. Not that it matter or anything only now Taya was sensitive to the love talk.

"Yes Kane." I said, smiling at him. "There is no doubt in my mind." This seems to calm Kane a little.

We were like this for the next hour or two. Taya was in one of her moods and was mean to Kami and Kane. It must have had something to do with her visit with her parents last night. They fought back and forth, no one just shutting up. When it did finally get silent, Kane would ask some question about Aneko and that would bring out a nasty comment from Taya.

I was about to go inside just so I wouldn't have to hear them anymore when I saw fire coming in our direction. Aneko was here.

"Get ready guys." I said jumping to my feet. More fire was shouting out into the air. It took 10 minutes more till we actually saw Aneko heading towards us. She looked beautiful and strong as she lead an army of men in red towards us. Her black curly hair flew in the wind and her golden eyes were fixed on the palace with a determined look. Kane let out a deep breath.

I grabbed his arm tight, trying to hold him in place but it was useless. He broke through my grip and ran towards Aneko. "My love! Oh sweet Aneko!" He yelled as he got closer to her.

Aneko eyes widen with surprise and want. She could obviously not tell if she was really seeing Kane. She stopped dead in her march, a few men crashing into each other from the sudden halt. I dug my nails into Rai's hand, scared out of my mind that Aneko would not stop Azula's plan.

"Kane?" she asked softly in her girly sweet voice. She looked over to me as if I held all the answers. I guess out everyone else I was the one she got the closes to. I nodded my head in Kane's direction, smiling.

"Kane!" She yelled, tears falling down her white cheeks. She jumps into his arms and cried like a child in his shoulder. Kane gently rubs Aneko's hair, whispering beautiful words into her ear.

She cries harder but there not tears of sadness. There tears of utter joy. When you have no idea how to express your happiness so you explode into tears. "How?" She finally chocks out. She pulls back slightly from him so she could see his lovely face. "How are you here?"

"They saved me Aneko dear." Kane says, his voice filled with love and happiness. I can't help but look up at Rai with my own joy. Rai winks down at me, feeling the same. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back to the scene before us.

"But why?" She ask, confused. "I have caused them nothing but pain. Why would they help me."

Kane looks back at us, giving everyone of us his special smile. "Because they care, my love. There not crazy or corrupt. They want to help other people and I thank them."

Everyone but Taya smiled back. Aneko walks around Kane and heads towards us. She gets in my face till I can see every detail on her pretty face. "I told you I didn't need help." She said to me.

I keep my head held high, not backing away. "I know."

Aneko's hard face suddenly relaxed and fills with thanks. "Thank you so much Kayla. Thank you for butting in."

Aneko then did something more surprising. She hugged me. Yes my biggest enemy just hugged me and you know what I hugged back. Aneko was not to blame for what happened these last few months. She was just a victim. I actually hoped that one day we could be friends.

"If it wasn't for you I would of never seen Kane again." She whispered as she pulled out the hug.

"I had to do something." I said reaching a hand out for Rai. "I could only imagine if it happened to me."

Aneko looked at Rai and I. Together, hand in hand. She smiled at us as if she was proud that we picked one and another then turned back to Kane. "I love you so much." She said as Kane put both hands on her cheeks. "And I am so sorry for everything I have done."

Kane kissed her. "Don't be sorry." He said once he pulled back. "Just fix it."

"But how?" Aneko asked worried.

"We can help." Rai said. Aneko stared at him for a while as if trying to see if he really could do such a thing.

"There is no stopping Mother." Aneko finally said, defeated.

"Yes there is." Rai said frowning. I never seen this side to him, so determined. To tell you the truth the more he acted like this the more in love I was with him. He grabbed Aneko's shoulder giving her a good shake. "If we work together we could kick Azula's ass. She would never expect us to fight together."

Aneko listen to every word Rai uttered. She looked at me then Kane as she thought hard if she was ready to fight against her own Mother.

"Aneko we need you." I said. Without her we would have no way of knowing how to fight Azula. If anyone knew Azula it was her own daughter. It is important to know your enemy as Aneko once said.

Aneko's hands balled into a fist and she smiled her wicked smile at Kane. "Ok I will help you but only because you saved my Kane." I could barely contain myself, I let out a scream of joy and threw my arms around Aneko. Finally this oncoming war was going to be put to rest.

"Maybe instead of acting like a bunch of girls we should come up with a plan?" Taya said, crossing her arms in annoyance. I let go off Aneko and tried to act more mature.

"Fine. We have to attack Azula and quick before she realizes something is wrong." I say, sitting back down on the steps. Everyone sits around me, ready to come up with a plan. Rai plays with a piece of my hair as he thinks.

"Well." Aneko said slowly, grabbing hold of Kane's hand as if he would disappear before her eyes. "We should attack probably around midnight. Mother would never think we come to her. She expects her enemies to run away from her not come knocking on her door. Lets go to her house and pounce before she notices."

"Great now what about the guards." Taya said laying on her back, her face adsorbing as much sun as possible.

"Easy, I have my men." Aneko said smiling at the men who were still puzzled over the scene they were watching.

"How do we know there not loyal to Azula?" Rai asked. He looked at each of the men through narrow eyes. I could tell he did not trust these men. It made sense. This army was hired by Azula not Aneko so why should they be on our side?

Aneko laughed, Kane watched her in awe. He has been only dreaming of Aneko's laugh, it must be amazing to finally hear it at last. "I have been with these smelly guys for over 5 months. I love them like the family I never had. They would never turn on me."

"So your army could take care of Azula's guards." Kami said. "And we all go straight for Azula?"

"Right." I said. It felt wonderful having a plan and one that would finally put an end to all this madness.

"Do you think we can do this all tonight?" Kane asked, pulling Aneko to his chest. He could not keep his hands off her. I could only imagine how they were feeling right now.

"I think so." Rai said shaking his head. We were all tired of fighting. After a day like yesterday why would we want to go back to having so much responsibility. "We have no choice. Azula will realize your gone soon and when she does she put the pieces together."

"Right so tonight we go fight Azula." Kami said putting her small fist in the air. I shudder at the thought of small innocent Kami fighting. Even if she did have that strange fire it will always be my job to protect her. I looked around my circle of friends. Some old, some new. All so different from one and another.

We had Rai, the strong yet beautiful prince. We had Taya, the miserable loner. We had Aneko, the fighter and confused one. We had Kane, the tortured lover. We had Kami, small and fragile yet full of surprises. Then we had me. I really don't know what to say about me. The one who wanted to make a difference. The one who was stubborn and playful. I don't know. All I knew was that we, all for six of us, is a team.

We were all going to go fight Azula for the same purpose.

We were going into this final battle, together. And nothing but death itself could stop us.


	28. Say Goodbye

_**There is I think about a couple no more then probably 4 or 5 chapters left, so please leave a review. Good or Bad. Let's see how many reviews we could get before this story ends. Thank you so much to those who review every time!**_

Chapter 28

As the time passed and midnight was coming closer, a heavy feeling crossed over me. I couldn't explain it. I just felt like something…terrible was going to happen. My heart pounded and I wiped my sweaty palms along my skirt. This feeling of dread was so strong it was literally making me sick.

Something was going to happen.

_Someone was going to die today._ The thought came out of nowhere, scaring me half to death. Oh no. Please no. The feeling became stronger as if showing me I was correct. I was going to die in this fight. No doubts about it. Yue's predication was going to happen and even though I felt calm about the whole dying thing I knew I wasn't ready. Who honestly could be ready to face there own death?

I didn't want to die. I had so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to be a better daughter and friend. I wanted to help my friends with there problems. I wanted to help the world. I wanted to be with Rai. Oh sweet Rai…

I was leaving him soon for good. How would he handle my death? Oh please let him not die too. I got up from my bed, with an urge to talk to Rai.

I knew his room was close to Kane so it was fairly easy to get there. The palace was empty and my footsteps echoed through the long, dark hallways. It felt unreal. When I got to Rai's room I didn't ever bother knocking. Opening the door quickly so no one could see me, I slipped into his room.

Rai was laying on his bed asleep. We were all suppose to get at less some sleep so we wouldn't be exhausted when facing Azula. I was trying to sleep but I couldn't ignore that horrible sick feeling in my gut.

Rai looked gorgeous. The blankets were tangled around his legs and his pillow was thrown on the floor. Rough sleep? Rai didn't have a shirt on and I could see his bare chest. He was strong. His abs were brighten by the moon coming through the window. I longed to just trace the path his muscles took on his stomach. While his body was full of light, his face was completely shadowed.

His black long hair fell into his closed eyes and his long eyelashes rested on his soft cheek. His face was peaceful and he was breath gently. I have never seen anyone more beautiful. How could I leave him? How? With tears falling down my face, I crawled next to him. I took one of his strong arms and wrapped them around me.

I cried silently there, not waking him. It was when I actually stopped crying that he did wake. His eyes opened, revealing beautiful crystal green eyes that even in the dark shinned bright. He was surprised to see me but then a soft happy smile spread along his lips.

His hold on my became stronger as he pulled me closer to him. "Hello beautiful. Is this a dream?" he asked in a hoarse tired voice.

"Who said you could dream about me?" I asked playfully, not wanting him to see my tears.

"I wasn't aware I needed permission. Oops." He said bringing his lips down to my cheek. He pulled back instantly, feeling the wetness on my face. "You were crying?"

I wanted to spill my heart out to him. Tell him what Yue said. Tell him just to protect me and hold me, keep me away from the future. But if I did that then he wouldn't let me fight. If I didn't fight there was a chance that someone else could get hurt. I was not taking that risk. _I am so sorry Rai._ I thought as I kissed his lips.

The kiss took his mind momentarily of my tears. I found myself going crazy though, unable to control anything. I was just so filled with fear and sadness about what was coming that I wanted to escape it. If anyone could take my mind off the horror I live in, it was Rai. I deepen the kiss, till it was more needy and aggressive then the usual soft and romantic kind.

Rai didn't stop me. He wrapped one arm around my body completely then put the other in my hair, getting lost in its messiness. He moved his kiss down the side of my mouth till he was kissing my neck. _Forget about your death. Just forget it._

Rai's mouth found mine again. I rubbed my hand along his back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved on top of me._ Forget everything! Just let go._ His hands felt down my arms and rested on my hips, leaving them there like a gentleman.

He moved his lips again, this time kissing my jaw till he was by my ear. "I love you Kayla." He whispered. He kissed the tip of my nose then rolled off of me. Angry that he was stopping and making me think about the long separation between us, I crawled on top of him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body through my thin shirt.

I went down to kiss him but he wouldn't let me. When he continued not to let me kiss him I broke down crying. Why wouldn't he let me say goodbye? Why wouldn't he let me stop thinking about what was coming? My tears worried him. He wrapped his arms around me, rocking ever so slightly.

"Oh Kayla love what's wrong?" he whispered as he let me cry into his chest. "Are you ok? I am so sorry if I did anything. Kayla?"

"Everything is wrong." I said. My words were not very clear since I was sobbing now. Rai didn't say anything. He let me cry, which was just what I wanted. I didn't want him asking me hundred times what was wrong when I obviously couldn't tell him. It was easier for me just to cry like the baby I had become.

Soon the sobbing turned into crying till there was nothing but a few tears. Rai pulled me apart from him so he could rub my face dry with his blanket. "Just tell me when your ready." He said softly, kissing my forehead.

Why was he so sweet? He was making it harder to say goodbye. "I am scared for this battle." I finally say softly.

Rai looked surprised. I was never scared of fighting, he knew that from a first hand experience. "I am scared someone is going to get hurt."

"No one is going to get hurt, I promise you that." You just broke a promise. I wanted to yell it at him but I thought better. Instead I only buried my face in his naked chest.

"What would you do if I got hurt?" I asked. I know I shouldn't be asking this question. Rai wasn't dumb. He figure everything out if I kept giving him hints.

"I would kill who ever did it to you and try to save you." He said with that determined, dangerous look. He meant everything he said, which only frightened me.

"What if you couldn't save me though?" I asked again worried.

"I would do everything in my power." Rai grabbed my face, focusing me to look him in his beautiful green eyes. "Listen Kayla. I lost you once and I didn't know where to find you or what I would find. I will never ever make that mistake again. When you got kidnapped I thought it was the end for me. I will never let another person put me through that again. No one is touching you and living."

I wish it was true. If anyone else told me about my death, even Father and Rai told me this, I would believe him. I would have hope that I would live and he protect me. But the moon spirit told me. She basically said I was screwed unless I changed my path. No beautiful words were going to change that. But I let Rai believe they would.

"I love you Rai." I said leaning close to him till our breath mingled and I could feel my heart beating like crazy. "Nothing, not even death could change that. You hear me?"

Rai smiled his lop sided smile. He kissed me gently, not aggressive or anything. A nice beautiful kiss that basically said I love you. I felt like crying but not out fear or death. This time it was out of love. Rai makes me feel so beautiful. He makes me feel like anything is possible. If I could fall in love with a guy I use to hate then I could overcome death.

If only.

"Now look at the time." Rai said looking at a clock hanging over the window. "I think its about time to meet the rest of our friends."

My heart gave a sick pound, not the usual one I get around Rai. Its coming closer. Rai got up and changed quickly then he grabbed my hand, taking me into the hall. We walked hand in hand till we got to the front door of the palace. I wanted to cry the whole time and almost did when I saw my friends waiting there. I wanted to kiss them all goodbye but instead I held Rai's hand.

"I am so pumped!" Taya said hoping from one foot to the other. Her mane of long black hair was as messy as mine and she didn't look as neat like she usual is.

"Why? This is horrible." Kami said, bless her sweet heart. At less she felt the same as me. "War and fighting is not something to look forward to."

"Really?" Aneko asked sleepy in Kane's arms. "Fighting and war is my life." Kami face soften and she put a comforting hand on Aneko, who surprisingly let her keep it there.

"You people are all so depressing." Taya said, playing with her knives that seemed bigger and sharper. She had a dangerous glitter in her eyes.

"You of all people are telling us we're depressing?" Rai asked, putting an arm around me. He still hasn't forgot my little mental breakdown back there.

"Bite me Rai." Taya said pulling her arm back, about to throw one of her knives at Rai. As quick as I could, I put myself in front of Rai. My body an human shield.

"Stop it, everyone." I said. Was it me or did my voice sound shaken and frighten. It sounded beyond desperate. It wasn't only me who heard it though. Everyone looked at me strangely as if wondering if I was the same girl. Aneko golden eyes narrowed and I worried she be the one to figure out what was going to happen. Rai wrapped a protect arm around my waist, bringing me to his chest.

"We should get going." Aneko finally said. "We don't have much time." With that said, we all left the comfort of the palace and threw ourselves into the out of control fire. Fire. Yue mentioned fire when she talked about my death.

Shaking my head, I held tighter to Rai's hand. "Are you ok Kayla?" He whispered so no one in front of us could hear him.

"Fine." I looked at little Kami and had a sudden desire to throw my arms around my best friend. I was going to miss her. I guess she was going to have to protect herself for now on. Kane looked back at me, with a worried expression. I must look crazy if Kane, the love sick puppy, noticed something was wrong with me.

The walk to Azula's house was the most scariest, most saddest thing ever. Every step I took that brought me closer and closer to that house gave me a semi heart attack. Imagine walking to your death and knowing you were. I had to fight the urge to break down crying, telling everyone here I love them. When Azula's dark big house appeared I nearly ran away. Kane eyes fell on the prison and I saw a shudder pass through him.

Aneko put a small hand on his cheek. "I will make her pay for what she did to you."

Kane turned his face so he could kiss her hand. "Don't do it for me. Do it for you my love." Aneko frowned, thinking back to all the hurt Azula caused her. She quickly kissed Kane then turned back the house.

"Where are your men?" Taya asked, looking at the prison. It was more quiet then usual.

"I told them to come ahead of us and take out the guards quietly." Aneko said, pride slipping into her voice. She gave Rai an knowing smile. "My boys don't play."

"Then I guess its time." I said shaking. Rai grabbed hold of my hand then grabbed at Taya's who after saying some annoying comment grabbed his hand. I reached out for Kami. Her small hot fingers holding my own. Kami held hands with Aneko, her cousin and Aneko held hands with Kane. We were all chained and ready. We were going to storm in there and take control. I smiled at my friends that I love all in different ways.

"Azula we're coming." Kami said with a giggle. We dropped hands and walked into the large house. It was completely empty really when we walked inside. If I didn't know better I say this house was abandoned like the prison next to it. It lacked anything personal like a family picture or even a plant. The house scared me.

"Follow me." Aneko said, heading up some long stairs. The stairs seemed to lead to my death and I hesitated going up it. But then Rai was going up and I realize I was not sending my love all by himself. I ran to his side. We turned to the left and walked down the hallway till we were in front of a door. Azula's bedroom.

"Let me go first." Aneko said. Even she sounded scared. Aneko turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open with her foot. The sound of the door creaking open send cold fear rushing down my spine.

Aneko walked in with Kane close behind her. He was not letting Aneko walk into this room alone that's for sure. Her hand engulfed in flames. Beautiful deadly orange dancing in her palm. She walked over to her mother's sleeping body. I could see from the moonlight streaming in that Aneko was crying. She pulled her hand back, ready to make a quick kill when a well manicure hand reached out, grabbing hold of Aneko's arm.

Kami screamed in horror and Kane's own hands were now bursting with large flames. Azula was up. And she knew we were here. Azula sat up in her bed, smiling this disturbing, beautiful smile. Azula was gorgeous. She looked like an older version of Aneko. Azula had long straight black hair that seemed a little uneven. She had white skin that matched Aneko. She had golden eyes that were twisted in such a way, I knew it could only be madness. She was a grown woman. About Mother's age and she was deadly.

"Did you really think you were going to sneak up on me, my dear?" Azula asked getting out of her bed. Her every movement was deadly. I wanted to do something, anything to make her let go of Aneko's arm. "No one can sneak up on me." It was then I notice she was fully clothed. As if she knew we were coming or was always prepared for a fight.

"Let her go!" Kane shouted. He could careless how strong, powerful and crazy Azula was. All he knew was she was touching his love.

"Sure." Azula said with a shrug. "What ever you say lover boy." Azula flung Aneko into the wall. She crashed into it painful and crumpled to the floor. Azula laughed. Kane was fuming. I let out a scream as I ripped from Rai's hold. I turned around two times then waved my hands like the ocean tides would. Even though there was only a little water in my container I didn't worry. There was water everywhere. On our skin. In the air. I was always around my beautiful water.

The water from my container mixes with the water from my sweaty skin and shoot at Azula. She was accepting an attack from Kane not me and was completely thrown off. She didn't realize we would be fighting for each other. Good. The water had enough force in it to push Azula hard against the wall. The water turned into an ice and spread along her body.

She looked up at me with crazy eyes. When she took a good look at me her eyes became confused. As if she was seeing someone she hasn't seen in a while. "Katara?" She asked. She thought I was my Mother? I guess I did look like her in some way. "Katara I am going to make you pay for the last time." The way she said it gave me more sick feelings in my stomach.

"Your crazy!" I shouted. Azula smiled, as if she knew it and liked it.

"So they tell me." Her golden hawk eyes then landed on Taya who was running in front of the pained Aneko. To protect her. Even I was surprise to see Taya doing that. "Mai?" Again that was Taya's Mom. This woman was confusing people and it was honestly becoming more scarier. The anger she must hold for our parents. She unleash it all on us thinking she's getting revenge.

"You finally came back uh?" Azula said with a snort. "What little Zu-Zu dumped you?" Aneko got up slowly, holding onto Kami and Taya for support. I ran over to them, feeling Azula's crazy eyes on me.

"Are you hurt badly?" I asked frantic. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"No." She said not sounding as pained as I thought she was. "Where's Kane?" We turned around and see Rai pulling Kane back from Azula, she was laughing like a madman. Kane was blinded by anger and fire was just being thrown around. In ten minutes he was going to set the whole room on fire, with us in it.

Aneko pulled Kane away gently. Rai relaxed and returned to my side. "Its over Mother." Aneko said putting a restraining hand on Kane's arm.

"Aneko dear. Why did you pick there side. Oh well. We all have choices." Azula looked at every one of us through narrowed eyes. She laughed again. I honestly didn't see what was so funny, I just wish she stop it. Her laugh was creepy. Filled with madness and pain. Pain she has been holding for years.

"I am giving you all 5 minutes to run away." Azula said with another deranged laugh. "When those 5 minutes are up I will break through Katara's little ice and find you. Get running. One, two…." I wasn't going to run away from Azula. I knew I was going to die now no matter what she did so why would I run away from her. I was going to stand her and be strong. I wasn't going to show any mercy. I was going to protect my friends and my love. I was going to punish Azula for the way she treated Aneko. I was but then Rai was grabbing my arm and pulling me out the room.

I tried everything I could to get out of his hold but Rai was strong like the rocks he bends. In the end I had to let him drag me down the stairs. Everyone was running frantically around, looking around the huge house. "Where should we go?" Kami asked, her voice coming out high pitch with fear.

"We need to hide!" Kane yelled. "We need to hide then fight her when she thinks we're gone."

Taya walked calmly to the front door and turned the knob. "Yeah well I doubt she will think we got out. The door is locked."

"How?" Kami asked running over to Taya to make sure she was telling the truth, that it wasn't one of her sick jokes. From the look on Kami's face I knew the door was locked.

"Mother probably had one of the guards in the house to watch after her." Aneko said looking beyond angry and panicked. "She probably send him to lock the doors. We're trapped."

Trapped. Again. Great. I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs. There was no way to escape anything these days. Not death, not Azula. I felt myself going as crazy as Azula herself. I had to calm down if I wanted to be of any use.

"Ready or not here I come!" Azula cried. It was to late to hide or do anything. There was just never enough time. In the end we stayed in the soul less living room. Kane wrapped his arms protectively around Aneko. Rai squeezed my hand.

"I love you." he whispered.

The door exploded open and Azula walked down the stairs. This was it. This was the final battle. The final moments of my life. I squeezed Rai's hand tight then looked around at the people I love. I turned back to Azula.

A cruel, twisted insane smile formed on her lips. "You are all going to wish you never walked through that door."

"Azula please think." Kami said walking to close for comfort to Azula. I wanted to reach out and pull her back but I had a feeling it only make things worse then they all ready are. "That is your daughter! Why on earth would you want to do such a thing? She is your flesh and bone! You gave life to her!"

Azula looked taken back for a moment. For some reason I felt like Kami was actually getting through to this crazy woman. But then she ruined it by opening her mouth up or maybe Azula never really cared. "I am have your blood running through me too." Kami said. Azula eyes widen in horror. "I am your niece. How could you hurt your daughter and niece?"

Azula let out a laugh that made me feel so sick. My ears just kept ringing, all I could hear was "Say goodbye, say goodbye, the end is here."

"Do you think I care about family? I believe your all traitors." Azula eyes clouded over as she lost herself to her insanity for a moment. "All of you betrayed me." Her voice was soft and low. She snapped out of it though just as quickly as the insanity came. "Let's play with some fire."

Azula hands burst into blue flames. Just like Kami. Behind me two other people were holding orange flames. Aneko and Kane. Fighting together. For each other and for other people. In the see of orange behind me there was a bright blue that seemed to reflect Azula.

"You!" She shouted in such rage I could not help but move to Kami's side. "You have the blue flame like me?"

"Yes." Kami said calmly. "Difference is I use my fire for good unlike you."

Azula grinned, pulling her hand back that held the large untamable blue fire. "Let me show you how to use it little Kami Kam."

She threw her deadly flame in my direction instead of Kami's, tricking us completely. Rai runs towards me, fast then I ever seen him. He pushes me down hard, my arm crushing painfully under my heavy body. I saw red. The fight was on. I could tell it was going to be full of pain and tears.


	29. The Last Battle

_**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! There is about 2 or 3 chapters left so please Review as much as you can. Don't forget!**_

Chapter 29

Rai pulled me up slowly, my arm throbbing in pain just from that simple motion. But it couldn't hurt. If it did then I couldn't waterbend. And if I couldn't protect myself I be as good as dead. Rai looked beyond pissed. He jumped up, watching my arm. He spun quickly, kicked the air then punched. A huge rock that was the size of 10 of me came up from the ground and through the floor.

He barely struggled as he threw it at Azula. Even though she saw it coming towards her and had enough time to run it wasn't that easy to get away from. The rock just took up to much space, anywhere she went the rock would hit her. And it did. Hard. Azula crashed into the white, tasteless couch. It was crushed under the weight.

With Azula at the moment detained Rai turned back to me. "Is your arm ok?" He asked touching my shoulder gently. Even his cool, soft touch send pain through me.

"It might be broken." Aneko said looking at my dangling arm. Completely useless.

"Broken arm means no bending." Taya said with her cocky smile on her face but I could tell from her eyes that were wide and unblinking that she was scared for me.

"We don't have much time." Kane yelled, his eyes on the rock that was to my horror moving. Azula was getting out and I was broken.

"Fix it Kayla!" Kami screamed, pulling my container off and tugging off the cap, impatient. I waved my hand over it, collecting the water. I put it over my arm and thought healing thoughts. Harder then it seemed.

Everyone was screaming and telling me to hurry. I was not working fast enough and I could hear a large thump as Azula pushed the rock off of her with her legs. "Shit!" Rai yelled blocking me with his body.

"We'll hold her off." Taya said pulling out her knives.

"But hurry up we need you to help us!" Kami said. Azula smiled at us, her beady gold eyes looking at me. I never seen someone so happy at another person's pain.

"I am going to get you Katara!" She said, again calling me by my Mother's name. "Your not going to win this time!"

Taya threw herself on the floor, sliding on her side on the other side of Azula, she was to focused on me to do anything about Taya. She should have. Taya jumped to her feet and with one quick snap of her wrist the knives went flying towards Azula. One knife actually went through Azula's leg but the other one caught hold of her shirt, pulling her with the knife.

Azula let out an ear piercing scream. She pulled the knives out without flinching or anything. I felt sick just watching but at less my arm was healed now. The pain that made me dizzy soften into just a throb. Rai was still beyond worried.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he slowly picked me up. "Are you ok enough to fight?"

I looked at Taya who was throwing more knives, looking like a dangerous goddess with her black hair flowing behind her. Azula was becoming furious. She kicked high bringing up blue angry flames then kicked them in Taya direction. I pulled away from Rai not even bothering to answer him. Taya was going to get burned! And I was not going to get there in time!

Just when the blue flames were about to hit Taya, a small but vicious little girl jumped in front of her. She pressed her hands together making a point. The blue flames went around the two girls, not touching them. It was Kami. The Blue Flamer who saved a girl she couldn't stand.

I never been more proud. The fight switch somehow then. Instead of all of us fighting our own separate battles with Azula we all just charged at her. As one. Because in the end the only way to defeat such pure evil was by working together.

Aneko, Kane and Kami formed a line in front of Azula who was firing off blue flames that me and Rai blocked with our element. The firebenders on our side moved graceful at the same time. They all kicked till there foot went all the way around them then punched quickly. Together they created something so powerful that it hurt my eyes simply to watch. It was a huge fire blast mixed with orange and blue coming straight towards Azula.

Azula just smiled and threw her body to floor. Pressing it against it hard that only the back of her shoes got burned by the huge fire. Kane, Aneko and Kami did however manage to put a giant, gaping whole through the wall.

"How did we miss?" Aneko shouted angry.

"Because daughter I am untouchable." Azula said laughing like crazy. It was as if our pain and misery was the funniest joke ever told. What a sick twisted woman she was. Maybe that is why I did what I did. Unable to control myself I started moving in a way I never did before. I was doing a waterbending trick no one has ever taught me. I don't know how I knew what to do. Maybe like the spirit world thing it was just in my blood.

All I knew was one minute I was mad so I start doing some spins and twist then Azula is on the floor turning purple. She grabbed at her chest fiercely, clawing at it as if something was killing her slowly. She didn't scream or say anything. She was in to much pain for that. Whatever I was doing it was killing her.

Without me even noticing my fist that I held out was becoming a tight fist. The more I squeezed the more Azula kicked and squirmed on the floor. Aneko looked in horror at her Mother on the floor, stuck between screaming for me to stop or telling me to go on. No one said anything to me, not even Rai. They knew this way of killing her was wrong and unfair but there was no choice. This was my chance of saving myself. I might live if I keep doing what I was doing.

"Stop it!" Kami cried in horror. Her sweet heart could not take this painful death I was giving Azula. My body was shaking violently. I wanted to stop but if I did then I would die. Who should die then? Azula, the crazy, power wanting criminal or me?

"I said stop it!" Kami said grabbing my arms, digging her nails into my skin. "Your killing her."

It was true. Azula face was obviously purple and swollen. I was somehow creating so much pressure in her body she was about to explode. "Stop it!" Just like that I did. I could never take someone's life, even if they deserved to die. Even if it was either me or her. I just couldn't.

I collapse to the floor, bursting into tears. I was so ashamed of myself. How could I even think of taking her life? I would never EVER do such a thing. I couldn't. Just the thought that I had the capable to do that made me sicker then thinking of my death. If I could do or even think such a terrible thing like take someone's life then I would want to die.

Rai wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "What did I do?" I asked through sobs.

"Your Father told me about what you did." Rai said gently. He sounded like a parent trying to calm a child throwing an tantrum. "What you did was called bloodbending. Your Mother could do it too. She doesn't but she can. You can control the water inside a person's body."

"You two have the best conversation." Taya said sarcastically. I didn't say anything. I just looked at Azula in horror. She is on the floor, slowly recovering. Her body was shaking slightly and her hand was wrapped around her throat. But at less her face wasn't purple anymore.

"I'm a monster." I whispered, more tears falling from my eyes. How could I almost kill someone? Just tell me how!

"No." Azula said in a weak, raspy voice. "Your weak. You should of killed me when you had the chance because I'm not going to be as sweet as you Katara." Azula kicked low, blue fire came in our direction.

Rai stomped his foot, a wall of rock protected us from the evil flames. He punched his rock wall sending it flying in Azula's direction. She easily jumped over it then made a blue fire whip. She hit Kane and Rai hard with it before Aneko or I could stop it. Kane and Rai fell onto the floor in pain.

"Rai!" I shouted as Rai laid on the floor moaning in pain. He had got hit the worse and his arm was completely burned. Kane got up, shaking Rai.

"Get up! We have to protect the girls." Rai tried but he couldn't move. His pain made me want to bloodbend all over again but just like Mother I promised never to do something so evil again.

I ran to Rai's side while Kami, Taya and Aneko covered us, fighting Azula with all they got and terribly losing. I stroked Rai's sweaty hair, feeling like I was about to explode. Oh please, PLEASE don't let anything happen to Rai. I rather die a thousand times over then let Rai die just once.

"Oh no. Rai let me see your arm." Kane eyes kept going back to the fight, he was anxious to get back to protecting Aneko. "Go Kane. I got Rai." Kane gave me an adorable thankful smile then with his own fire whip in hand, went after Azula. She had a hold on Aneko's arm, Aneko was screaming on the top of her lungs.

Kami was about to shot her fire at Azula but stop quickly. She grabbed Kane hard, restraining him from firing at Azula. "If you do you burn Aneko."

"So smart." Azula said laughing, she tighten her hold on Aneko.

"I hate you!" Aneko shouted on the top of her lungs, she tired to twist her arm to get away from Azula but it was pointless. I watched in horror, thinking of everyway possible to help.

Luckily I didn't have to think much longer. Taya took control of the situation. Her deadly accuracy with her knife forced Azula to let go of Aneko. It was either let go or get her head cut off. Aneko crashed to the floor, she twisted her leg sending waves of orange flames at her Mother. But Azula was to good and she was becoming more meaner with each passing moments.

I turned my attention back to Rai. There was just to many things going on that I was becoming dizzy. I was caught between wanting to help my friends and wanting to help Rai. I ripped the sleeve off of Rai's shirt and gasped at what I saw. His whole arm was covered in nasty, bubbling, red burns. I touched his wet skin gentle, Rai hissed in pain.

"Damn it." He said biting his lip in pain. "Kayla you can't focus on me. They need all the help they could get. Azula is not giving up and nothing we do could stop her. We haven't even gotten close besides the bloodbending. Go help them."

I looked over at my friends. Azula was laughing like the crazy woman she was. She was making fire disks and throwing them at my friends. Aneko and Kane seemed to have no trouble with the getting rid of the fire but Kami looked exhausted. She didn't have proper firebending training like Aneko and Kane. Taya was having a disadvantage without bending powers. She was starting to fight Azula with hand to hand combat which was beyond dangerous. Getting close to the fire.

But there was a bigger danger. All the firebending was destroying the house. They were burning the house down. So far the fire has been controlled but with the fight continuing and everyone's mind on winning the fire was getting as crazy as Azula. We were all going to be burned alive.

They needed me.

But Rai.

I turned back to him, waterbending some water onto his arm. "I am going to make you better Rai."

"No Kayla." Rai said pushing me roughly away. I know he didn't push me to be mean but to get me away from him so I could help but still it hurt. "Help them!"

"Fine!" I said jumping to my feet. Azula attention was on Aneko, my perfect chance. I waterbended everything around me. The water from everyone's sweat, the plants, the water Azula had in her house, everything. Put together it made a big amount of water. I pointed my hands, palm out towards Azula. The water came at her like a wave, engulfing her. For a moment she was lost.

"Good job Kayla!" Aneko said, smiling at me. I was becoming drained from this powerful waterbending and felt like collapsing but I held up. Soon though it was to much so I let the water drop.

Azula sat on the floor, like a wet cat. Her hair was plaster all over her face and her shoulders were shaking under her drenched clothes. I wasn't sure what she was doing, was she having a seizure or something? Why was she shaking? But when I did realize what she was doing, cold fear went down my chest.

She was laughing.

Rocking back in forth with laughter.

She was insane. How can anyone think she was normal again? I stepped back to block Rai, who was still on the floor in massive pain. Kane pulled Kami and Taya behind him, Aneko was locked in his arms. He back away close to the door, far from me.

"Kayla come to me now." Kane said. He was scared to!

"But Rai!"

"Drag him over here, now!" He shouted. I wrapped my arms around Rai but when I moved him he let out a scream of pain. I could not cause him pain.

"Kane help!" I shouted. But it was to late. It was over.

"I don't think so." Azula said slowly getting up to her feet. She stopped laughing but I could see how amused she was by looking in her golden evil eyes. "Say goodbye Katara!" Before I could move or do anything, blue fire was released from Azula. Her hands, feet and mouth were just spitting out large deadly flames. The fire itself didn't touch me or Rai.

But it did something worse. It caused the house to completely go up in flames. If we didn't get out soon, we all be burned alive.

All I could see around me was a wall of blue flames. Hot and deadly, dancing dangerously close to Rai and me. I waterbend around me, so the fire wouldn't be so close but it was eating away at the wood fast. No amount of water could take this out. I just had to get out of this circle of fire now!

I picked Rai up with strength I didn't know I had. Ignoring his cries of pain, I waterbend a small path I could get through to my friends who were pressed against the wall. Through the path I made I could see the girls burying there heads in Kane's back, trying to cover there eyes from the fire. Kami head poked out behind Kane. Her face filled with pure terror.

"Hurry up Kayla!" She screamed, her hand outstretched towards me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, dragging Rai towards my friends. I was almost there. I could probably touch Kane if I tried but then everything went wrong.

Yue's predication was coming true.

The ceiling collapsed. It fell between me and Kane, blocking my path. I was trapped in this sea of fire with nowhere to go. I backed away from the fire that was spreading along the fallen ceiling. I put Rai down gently on the floor, my tears falling onto his face.

"Kayla, save yourself. Go! Now!" Rai screamed at me. He sat up and pushed himself away from me. I knew it was pointless. I just had to get Rai safe. I didn't care about me as long as Rai was still breathing.

I touched his bloody, sweaty cheek. "I love you." I said. I started coughing, unable to say anything else. The fire was suffocating me. It was sucking up all the oxygen leaving me and Rai none.

"Kayla!" I heard my friends scream over the wall of fire.

I sucked in as much air as I could. I had to tell Rai. I had to. "Rai." I said softly. My voice came out horsy. Rai looked up at me. His black hair was sticking to his sweaty face and his green beautiful eyes were filled with fear.

"Rai." I said a little stronger. I crawled closer to him. "I am going to die."

"No your not." Rai said fiercely.

"Yes I am. The moon spirit, Yue told me." I said coughing. "She said I would die in this battle. She saw it. Its my destiny."

"No!" Rai shouted, grabbing hold of me with his good arm. He squeezed tight, giving me a shake. "I won't let you. I will save you! I can! I must! Please!"

I pulled out his hold, though it pained me to do so. "Just promise me you will live. No matter what. The earth kingdom needs you, Prince Rai." The air was getting thick with the fire. It was almost impossible to breath. I waterbended a little to get the fire that was closing in on us to move back.

Pieces of the ceiling was falling on me and Rai like black snow. We were dirty and broken beyond repair. Rai sat there, shaking back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no!" He said over again. I was about to yell at him when suddenly the fire wall parted in one spot.

Hope filled me and I jumped to my feet. Was it Kami? Kane? Aneko? I saw black hair. Aneko! Aneko was saving us!

"Hello Katara." A voice said. Horror kicked all the hope that filled me a moment ago. It was Azula. We weren't saved. We were dead. I jumped in front of the injured Rai. I had to protect him. I put my palms up ready to do whatever I could.

"Like my fire?" Azula asked smiling. She touched the fire gently, pulling her hand back with pain but she still smiled and tried to touch it again. Crazy! "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Its ugly!" I shouted weakly. It wasn't the best come back but it was something. I needed to scream something nasty. Rai tried to get to his feet, trying to save me but he was becoming weak from the burns.

Azula laughed at us. "Oh young love!" She said. "Nothing is more weaker and stupid. In the end they leave you. Everyone always leaves. Mothers, fathers, brothers, friends, children and lovers. They all leave you alone to rot! Trust me." Azula eyes clouded over once more. I wonder how many times she been hurt.

Her craziness was just a result from people. People always leaving her. I felt sorry for her for a moment but then she turned her wicked eyes on Rai and all pity burned in the fire she had trapped us in.

"I'm doing you a favor." Azula said to me. She swung her fist in the air, blue fire going towards Rai. No! No one was hurting my beautiful Rai. Cold hard anger went throughout my body. I went to jump in front of Rai but to my surprise Rai pushed me away from him. Hard. I fell on my ass, sliding away from as he took a painful hit to his chest. He let out a painful moan then fell to the floor.

Even though he was in the worse pain in his life, he crawled over to me. I touched his face, blinded by tears. I could see the blood soaking up his shirt. It was as if someone had burned me. I was in so much pain just by knowing he was.

"Why? I could of helped!" I yelled crying. Azula looked baffled. She stood there confused as could be, a hand on her head.

"Why did you take the hit?" She asked as if she could not comprehend such a beautiful, selfless act. "She was willing to take it."

"Because you crazy lunatic." Rai said in a weak but vicious voice. His green eyes dancing with rage. "I love her! I am willing to burn alive then let you touch a single hair on her head." Rai turned to me. He reached out, touching my lips. "I will protect you no matter what. I can not lose my love."

"Stupid. All of you!" Azula yelled. I was done with her. It was the pain in Rai's gorgeous strange green eyes that threw me into crazy mood. No one touches Rai! I rest Rai's head on the floor gently then stand up.

Before she could stop me I create a water whip that slaps her hard along her cheek. Water could be as hard as concrete when you hit it the wrong way. The blow knocks Azula onto the floor. Her face gushing blood. She touches the blood then looks up at me.

"I am done with you Katara!"

"I am not Katara!" I scream, ready to give her another taste of my water whip.

"I am going to end you once and for all." With that said she pointed two fingers at me, right at my chest.

"Kayla!" Rai screams. But its to late. A lighting bolt comes off Azula' fingers and hits me right in my chest. Just above my heart. Pain like no other shots through my body. I fall to the floor hard but barely notice.

My body reacts instantly. I am shacking and kicking as the lighting shocks me. I could taste blood in my mouth and see red all over with only a little spot that is green. Green mixed in with all that red. Green the color of Rai's eyes.

I never felt such pain in my life. It was the pain that you knew you were dying. I knew this was the end. This was end of Kayla, the Avatar's daughter.


	30. Free

_**Almost the end! No more then 2 chapters so review as much as possible. Don't forget! Thank you so much for those who do review. **_

Chapter 30

Something was wrong. I was in agonizing pain and I could feel myself slowly slipping away but something was holding me down. Something kept me in my body. Through all the pain, I felt something else. Just below the surface. A warm almost dream like feeling. It was barely noticeable with all the waves of pain that was spreading through my body but it was there.

I knew better to give myself to that feeling. If I did I would lose touch with my body. Then I would die. I was not going out without a fight. But I was curious about the dreamy feeling. I let myself feel a little.

Then I knew what was happening. I was going to the spirit world. The pain must of triggered whatever part of my brain that makes me go there. I couldn't let myself go into it completely like I did last time. I would never come back. There would be no body to come back to. I would be trapped.

Being half way in the spirit world did have an affect on me. I could feel things I normal wouldn't if I was in this much pain. I could see everything that was going around me between Rai and Azula. I could feel the pain make its way through my body. I could feel my breathing slow. I could feel my heart become only a few beats. I could feel me dying. If I was normal I wouldn't notice anything but this pain.

But I wasn't. I tried my best to ignore the pain I was in and focus on Rai and Azula. The thing about not letting myself fully enter the spirit world made me able to hear and see everything that was going on but of course do nothing to help.

Like the last time where nobody besides Rai and possibly Daddy could see me. This time was a thousand times worse.

"Kayla!" Rai yelled, tears rushing down his face. I felt him holding my head in his chest, his blood rubbing against my face but that really wasn't the problem at the moment. Azula stood there, waiting. As if she wanted Rai to be miserable and interrupting it would be rude. If only I was alive. I felt myself get closer to death and closer to the spirit world. They were dragging me. Telling me it was time to leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Rai.

"Oh Kayla!" He said rubbing his fingers through my hair. "Love, please don't leave me. Please don't go! I need you! I can't live without you!" He broke into a sob, burying his head in my hair. "I am so sorry for all the time we wasted. Sorry for all the fights. Oh please! Come back to me Kayla!"

Azula laughed, getting up from the floor. Her cheek covered in blood from my water whip. "She's gone."

It was true. I could feel the spirit world claiming me, tugging me. I was fighting with everything I got but I could feel that my body was slowly shutting down. The pain was subduing and all I could feel now was cold surrounding my body.

"No!" Rai shouted, his green eyes turned on Azula. He got up, facing down Azula. Oh no Rai sit back down! He couldn't fight Azula. He was burned all over the place. He couldn't bend in the amount of pain he was in. I wanted to scream but my body was lifeless now.

I saw something then. Since I was almost completely in the spirit world I could see things that everybody else couldn't. I saw white running towards Rai. Her shape became more focused and I could see who it was more clearly. It was Yue. Yue! She was going to help us. I might live. I might, but it seemed impossible. My body was just thrown on the floor, unmoving. I was in the spirit world almost completely. It was almost all over. But Yue didn't seem to think to.

She walked in front of Rai, who was obviously to the fact that the moon spirit was in front of him. Yue reached out, her hand glowing ever so slightly. She rested her fingers on Rai and closed her eyes. I could feel power being exchange. I could feel Rai becoming filled with it. Yue was giving him power? After few more seconds of this, she stepped back, smiling. When her eyes fell on me though she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards me. "You need to get in your body now or else there is no hope for you to live."

"I don't know how to get back!" I shouted panicked.

"You killed the love of my life." Rai said, rock from the ground was rising, circling around him. Azula pointed her fingers at Rai, a wicked smile on her face.

"Want me to help you join her?" she asked laughing.

"You killed her!" Rai asked, completely blinded by his anger and rage. Azula shots lighting at Rai and I feel myself screaming.

"If you want to help him get back in your body." Yue said her blue eyes wide with uncertainty. All she had to say was it help Rai. I went back to fighting my way back into my body. It was hard and almost impossible. It was as if my spirit didn't want to fit into my body. But I had to keep fighting. For Rai. For us.

The lighting Azula shot was reflected off one of the rocks that was surrounding Rai's body. Azula looked confused. Angered she tried again but every time the rock reflected it. Rai seemed confused by what he was doing. He wasn't sure where the power came but he could careless.

I could see his need for revenge. "Come on, come on!" I yelled struggling to get back to my body. To get out of the spirit world.

Azula let out a frustrated scream. "Why won't you die!" she yelled, still firing off lighting bolts.

Rai looked back at my body, more tears fall from his face. He turned back to Azula. He stomped the ground then pushed his hand up towards the sky, hands balled into tight fist. He did something only a master of earthbending could do. That no kid at 17 could do unless he had help from a spirit.

A sea of rock came up from the ground, bigger then anything I have ever seen. It was size of a large wave that I might create. This power was Yue's doing. The wave of rock almost touched the ceiling. When it was that high gravity kicked in. The rocks came crashing down, heading in Azula's direction. She tried to run but it was to late. The last thing I saw of Azula was her golden eyes widen in panic and a laugh come through her cruel lips. True madness.

The rocks came crashing down on top of her, completely burying her. She had to be crushed. I didn't want to think she was dead but there was no way she could get out of that alive. Rai looked weak once he was done with his master level bending. He dropped to the floor, crawling over to the body I was so desperately trying to get back into.

He grabbed my face that seemed limp in his hands. Rai buried my face into his chest, crying like a small child. "NOOOO!" he yelled.

"Rai!" I heard someone scream over the fire. "Kayla!" It sounded like Aneko but I honestly couldn't tell. My friends would be so hurt if they knew I was dead. Rai looked like he was in the biggest pain in his life. He cried into my dirty hair. The fire around us still flaring. The place would burn down and everyone I love was still in here. I had to help! I had to!

I gave another push into my body, struggling with all my might. Yue bend down next to my body touching it lightly. "Hurry Kayla! Your body is dead and soon you be stuck in the spirit world forever."

I tried harder. I had to save my friends. I had to save Rai.

"Oh Kayla. Beautiful Kayla. My love. Please dear please." Rai whimpered. He pulled his face out of my hair, looking down at me. Since I was pretty much in the spirit world and my spirit was hovering over my dead body, I could see how I looked. I actually looked pretty, like a tragic princess. Rai touched my bloody cheek gently.

"I love you so much. I need you Kayla. You don't understand how much I live for one of your smart ass comments or your tender words. I can't live without you." He said. "I will come too. I am coming love."

Oh no! No, no, no, no! He can't die! He just can't! I gave a final push into my body and like a glove I actually slipped back in. I was back in my body and could no longer feel the spirit world around. All I could feel was pain. Pain shooting up and down my body. But my heart started pounding and I took a deep greedy breath only to realize there was barely any air.

I tried to open my eyes, to see Rai but I couldn't. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. There was no way to know how Rai was reacting and this frustrated me.

"Kayla?" Rai asked, his beautiful voice filling my ears. Massive pain was all of a sudden on my chest, I felt slight pressure there. It must be Rai seeing if I could breathe. When he heard my faint breathing he let out a scream.

"Kayla!" He said kissing my face. "Your alive. Oh thank you for coming back to me. Why did you leave me, idiot? I love you. I love you. I love you."

With all the energy I had I slowly opened my eyes. At first all I could see was blue flames but then slowly Rai's green eyes came to focus, the rest of him follow shortly after. He smiled.

"I never been happier to see your blue eyes." He said laughing gently. Rai was covered in dirt and blood. He must be in so much pain too. Not as much as me but probably close enough.

I heard far away screams that belong to my friend. I looked around me and saw Yue smiling. For a moment I was scared that I somehow pulled back into the spirit world but then I remember her telling me if she let me I could see her.

"Did I do it Yue?" I asked weakly.

Rai eyes clouded over with confusion and fear. He tighten his hold on me which only send another wave of pain through me. Pain that was making me feel sick. Yue smiled, kneeling beside us. "Yes Kayla." She said reaching out putting a gentle, cold hand on my forehead. "You changed your destiny. Your love for your friends and this boy was enough to change everything. I am so proud of you. But don't stop fighting. Your hurt. I am going to give you something that should get you guys out of here."

Power entered my body, giving me a strong and beautiful feeling. The pain went away for moment, the power Yue was giving me filling its place. I felt light and unbeatable. "Thank you." I said, Rai looking around me, searching for anyone I could be talking to. I know this must scare him. He must think I am crazy or worse dying but he was so wrong. I never felt more stronger. "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Who are you talking to Kayla?" Rai asked giving me a shake that would of caused me pain if it wasn't for Yue.

"There is one thing." Yue said nervously. "I would really like to see Sokka one last time. You think you can help me. I know he has a wife and kids but I just want to talk to him one last time."

"Sure." I said smiling. "No problem." With that said Yue slowly disappeared. With the new power going through me, I had enough strength to take out this fire. If I did I could get all my friends and Rai out of here. I jumped out of Rai's arms, feeling wonderful.

"Kayla slow down, you're weak." Rai said trying to get to his feet. But the pain in his body didn't allow him to do such a simple task. I pushed Rai softly to the floor.

"Stay still, love. I am fine." I said, leaning down giving him a kiss on his cheek. I then turned my attention back on the blue fire that was becoming totally out of controlled.

I pulled all the water around me. Water even from the ocean that was about 30 minutes away came towards me. The power Yue gave me made me a stronger waterbender then I all ready was. I pulled all the water to me then threw it all over the house. The water covered the whole house, soaking Rai and me. But it did its purpose. The blue flames went out completely.

Everything in the house was burned. There was no ceiling and barely a roof. No furniture, no stairs, no nothing. Everything was black and dusty. Rocks were scattered everywhere Rai had earthbend. A pile of rocks stood in front of me that I knew Azula was crushed under. On the other side of the house stood my friends. Dirty, broken and wet like Rai and I.

But they were alive. That was all I could ask for. They looked around, confused but when there eyes fell on us they came running in our direction, screaming with joy. Kami reached me first, throwing her arms around me. I nearly fell back. Her face was wet with tears.

"Oh Kayla! Your ok! I was so scared." She said in my ears through her insane crying. "We tried everything we could to get to you but there was just to much fire. I am so sorry."

"It's ok Kami. We're all safe that's all that matters." I said pulling away from my best friend. Kane reached down, helping Rai up who seemed to be in a great amount of pain. He let out a hiss as Kane lifted him.

"Hey butthead." Taya said pushing me lightly. "Good job but the next time you scare me like that I just might have to kill." I laughed. That was probably the first nice thing Taya ever said to a human being. I should feel proud.

"Where is Mother?" Aneko asked looking around what use to be the living room. I bit my lip, nervous. Not sure how Aneko will take her Mother's death.

"There was no choice." Rai said through clenched teeth. "She had already killed Kayla and she was going to kill me. I don't know how but I-" Rai cut off and pointed to the pile of rocks forming a little mountain.

Aneko's golden eyes that matched her Mother's filled with tears. "No!" She shouted running over to the pile. "Mommy!" She grabbed at the rocks, throwing them off the pile. She was sobbing as she did this becoming frantic with every rock she threw. My heart broke. Yes Azula was a cruel and evil Mother but she still was the one who took care of Aneko. She gave birth to her. She feed her. She cared for her. Azula lost her mind towards the end but Aneko still loved her underneath all that hate and fear. The reality of the situation was that Aneko lost her Mother, her Father was not there for her. She was finally completely alone.

Aneko jumped off the rocks, pointing her fist at it. She was ready to burn her way to her Mother but I wasn't going to let her do that. There has been enough fire for today. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her gently away from the rocks. "Mommy!" She screamed, collapsing to the floor.

"I didn't want her to die." Aneko said. I could barely understand her through her tears. "I just wanted to stop her. I wanted to put her back in the mental facility. I didn't want her killed. Mommy!"

I sat next Aneko, rubbing her hair. It was strange to be comforting the person who was once my enemy but she was my friend now and friends help each other. Kane was instantly at her side. He kissed her on her cheek, holding her dirty hand.

"When I was younger and when she was on her medicine she treated me like a mother should treat her daughter." Aneko whispered. "She use to take me out for walks or play with me. It was when she hid the medicine under her tongue so the doctors wouldn't know that she was cruel."

"I am so sorry." Rai said, leaning against Taya. He couldn't support his own body weight. He was to hurt to do that. "I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't know I was going to do that."

Aneko sighed deeply, resting her head on Kane's shoulder. "Rai I am not mad at you. I am mad at Mother. I just wish things could of gone differently."

Rai nodded, still looking miserable. He wobbled, leaning to much on Taya who could not hold up his weight either. "I think we should get back to the palace and fast." Taya said. "We need to get checked out by the doctors. My ribs are killing me."

"Right." I said getting up. Kane helped Aneko up, making sure she did not look at the pile of rocks that imprison her Mother.

I walked over to Rai, smiling at him. He tried to smile back but he was to hurt to even try. But that was ok. The doctors at the palace will help him. We were all safe. Yes we are hurt and sad but at less we're together. We won the fight and I beat death. It was wonderful knowing I was free. Free not to worry about death and war. Everything was finally over.

As we were walking out the remainders of Azula's house I felt sharp pain come back to me. The power Yue had given me was slowly draining from my body the same way it left Rai. The pain that had be pushed aside was coming back making it impossible to walk.

"Guys." I said dizzy. Everything was becoming blurry and every part of my body was screaming in pain. I let out a cry, alarming all my friends.

"Kayla!" Kami screamed.

I collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. Then everything went dark.

_A few hours later…_

I woke up to the sun on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a elegant room that was a light and dark red. The huge window let sunshine flood the room. I wondered what time it was, knowing it had to be about the middle of the afternoon since the sun was up so high in the sky. It was nice though. I liked the sun. It warmed my face and gave promise to a better day.

That is when everything that happened last night hit me. Where was Rai? Kami? Taya? Aneko? Kane? I sat up quickly in my bed, panicking.

"Easy there." Said a sweet voice. I was not alone. There was two water tribe healers at the foot of my bed. They smiled, happy to see me awake and healthy. But they were not the only ones here. Sitting in a chair was no other then Fire Lord Zuko. He looked tired and had his face in his hands. When he heard one of the healers his head had snapped up.

He was gorgeous as always but he seemed older somehow. There was dark circles under his eyes from no sleep and they were bloodshot from crying. "Your up." He said, still sounding controlled.

He got up, coming to my side. I had no idea what to say so I just sat there quiet. "Thank you Emi and Naomi. Please go check on Prince Rai." He said. The two woman bowed before exiting the room. Zuko sat down on the bed when they left, not saying anything.

My heart pounded and a sick feeling settled in my stomach. "Is Rai ok?" Zuko smiled tiredly. He patted my hand, awkwardly.

"His fine. Just badly burned. Should rest for a few days then he be strong as he was before. That goes for you to Kayla. You need sleep after the night you guys had."

The sick feeling left. If anything happened to Rai who knows what I would do. I fiddled with the blanket, nervous. "What happened? After the fight I mean?"

Zuko looked out the window, pushing his hair out of his golden eyes. His face sad. He looked so much like Kami right now. Kami. Was she alright? "Well you guys coming charging through the place at 4 am, screaming on the top of your lungs. A maid wakes me and tells me to get down quickly. Kaida and I go running down the stairs. You guys were a sight to see. Dirty, bloody and crying, I could only imagine that you kids had a rough night. Kane was holding you since you were out cold and Rai was holding onto Kami and Taya. Aneko was shaking and crying. No one could tell us what happened besides Kane. He told us everything that took place in Azula's house."

Zuko shut his eyes, looking pained. Azula was his sister. He must be so sad about her death. I wanted to help him somehow but there was nothing I could do. "I called up some healers and we nursed you kids back to health. You and Rai were the worst. Almost on the brink of death but our healers helped you guys. Kami's hands were completely burned, Kane's back is burned, Aneko is traumatized beyond repair and Taya broke some bones. All of you were a mess but at less everyone is ok now."

I couldn't believe how hurt we all are. All that pain. People better appreciate all the shit we went through to stop Azula from starting a war so she could have power.

"When can I see them all?" I asked. I just wanted to be with the people I love so much. Without them there is no way I could of stopped this war. Without them I would be nothing.

Zuko smiled at me. "Not for a couple of days. You all need to rest and get better, not run around the palace looking for each other." I crossed my arms, miserable. Zuko laughed at me, getting up from the bed. "Don't worry though. I promise you see them soon. Now you have enough time to think about what your going to say to your Mother when she gets here."

I flinched. I could handle traveling the world trying to stop a war. I could handle being kidnapped and living in a prison with rats. I could handle knowing I was about to die. I could handle falling in love with the guy I once hated. I could handle fighting Azula. I could handle being hit by lighting. I could handle fighting death. I could do all that. But I could not handle an angry Mother. I was so dead.

Zuko laughed at my reaction. "Katara is something else." He said shaking his head. "You remind me of her. Anyway the reason I waited for you to wake up is because I want to tell you something. I wanted to thank you. Without you who knows what Azula would of done. I promise you that the story about you and your friends will be told. People will talk about the way you saved them like they talk about your Father. I would be honored to shake your hand."

With that said we shook hands.


	31. Reunions

_**One more chapter left, so please review as much as possible. Thank you so much to those who followed my story up to the end. It means the world to me. I could personally thank everyone of you. Please don't forget to review*******_

Chapter 31

It had been a peaceful, boring week. All I did was sleep. I haven't left my bed besides my daily stretches so I won't get all bed sore. I was becoming restless and was dying to see my friends. I made one of the healers who visited me everyday, Emi, give me up dates on them. It was usually the same.

Kane was going crazy from not seeing Aneko and was yelling all the time. Aneko just stared at the wall, crying, refusing to eat or do anything that would help her. Kami was always talking to her Mother and Father. Taya was causing the healers to consider quitting because she was always throwing her knives around and once almost hit Naomi when she came to check up on her. Rai was begging to see me like I was. He would sometimes get really upset when he thought about what he did to Azula.

Hearing Emi give me my updates on my friend made me miss them more. I just had to see them. But every time I went to sneak out to visit them in middle of the night someone always caught me. Saying if I didn't rest I would never see them again cause I be to sick to move.

I was thankful to have Zuko, Kaida and Emi. My only visitors these days. Kaida sweetness calmed me down the moment she walked in. She tell me stories about her own adventurous or just let me talk. I always looked forward to her visits. Zuko didn't talk much during his visits, being a quiet guy but I still liked when he came. When Zuko did talk it was mostly about Kami. She had become his everything since she came back into his life. Then there was just good old Emi.

On the seventh day of being imprisoned in this pretty room someone new came to see me. I wasn't sure if this would be good or bad. Mother and Father came barging through the room late that night, ignoring Emi's protest.

"If I want to see my baby I will." Mother said to Emi sharply. "I think I have every right to see her when I want to."

Father gave Emi an apologetic smile before turning back to his wife. Emi nodded finally then left the room. How could she leave me to my own death? Mother was going to eat me alive. Surprisingly neither of them said anything. They just stood there, staring at me. I noticed how horrible they looked. Mother who was always beautiful looked drained. Her eyes were red and tears still fell from them down her cheek. Her hair was all over the place. Her clothes were wrinkled. I felt like crying just looking at Mother.

Father didn't look as bad but his eyes were just as red as Mother's. How could I cause these wonderful people who have always treated me like a princess so terrible? I should of told Father. He could of helped. I should of done something. But it was to late for that. I just had to sit here and let them unleash there wrath.

"Oh Kayla." Mother finally said, running to me. She flung her arms around me and cried into my lap. I didn't expect this. I was waiting for screaming and questions not crying and sadness. I looked up at Father who had tears falling down his round cheek.

He walked over to me, touching my cheek softly. He seemed to be memorizing my every feature. "We thought we lost you there little girl." He said. He sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands as he cried. Them crying was worse then them yelling at me. I had no idea what I should do. I never had to comfort my parents.

I put my arm around Mother and Father, pulling them close to me. I let them cry till there was no tears left in them. Father was the first one to get back under control. He pulls out of my arms, wiping his face dry.

"Why on earth did I let you go out there alone? I knew how crazy Azula was, of course I thought you were going after Aneko not her insane Mother." Father kept on babbling, letting words just fall out of his mouth. Between his unending talking and Mother's crying I was slowly losing it.

"Father please." I said putting an end to insanity. "It wasn't your fault. Nobody can take the blame for what happened that night. Everything was crazy and got out of control but Daddy, Mommy guess what? I am alive. I am safe and I am going home."

The thought of me going home gave me a mixed feeling. I wanted to go home and make up for all the horrible things I had done to my parents in my 16 years of living. I wanted to be surrounded by my beautiful city that had water everywhere. To be with people I knew my whole life. That sounded nice but something was wrong. Something was missing. Something important that I couldn't put my finger on.

Whatever. I think about it some other time. Right now my family needs me. Mother brushed my hair that hung loosely on my shoulder back behind my ears. "Baby I was so scared. You're my little girl, if anything happened to you I wouldn't know what I would do." She said softly.

"I know how miserable I be." Father said frowning, resting his head against the wall. "Here I am with all this power and suppose to be able to bring peace and I couldn't save my own daughter."

I put a hand on my parents hand, on the verge of tears. I wish they just stop talking like this. I was here, alive. Yes I was still in a little pain but other then that I was ok. We should celebrating not thinking what if. "It's ok Daddy I am glad you didn't help. I wanted to do everything on my own. I love the way you respected my wishes."

Father gave me a weak smile. That was a step. Better then crying like a baby. Mother got up from my lap and pulled her legs to her chest. She seemed so childlike. "If you ever do some stupid stunt like that again then I will ground you till you're an old lady."

I laughed. As long as they weren't grounding me now I didn't mind. "Is all the other kids ok?" Father asked.

I bit my lip thinking about what Emi said. "Well Aneko is going through a rough time and Rai feels terrible because he is the one who killed her Mother."

Father nodded his head, seeming a million miles away. Mother put a hand to her mouth. "Those poor children. There has to be something we can do to help."

I shrugged. There was nothing we could really do. The healers could fix our burns and our broken bones but they could not fix the hurt we all felt. I personally felt bad about Azula's death. Yes Azula killed me and was going to hurt everyone I loved but I still couldn't believe she was gone. Thinking about Azula's death reminded me about something else that made me feel horrible.

"Mommy I bloodbend." I spit out. Mother had been talking about ways to help my friends but the moment I told her that she stopped talking. Her eyes got wide and a frown pulled at her lips.

"You what?" Her voice was cold and shook with anger. Father put a hand on Mother. I wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or restrainer her.

"I don't know how I did it." I said, looking down at my hands, unable to meet there eyes.

"Listen to me Kayla." Mother said in a cold stern voice. I flinched just at the sound of it. This was the voice Mother use to give me when I got in trouble for doing something stupid like missing waterbending training or chasing off one of Kami's stalkers. This was something completely different. "You must never ever bloodbend again! Its horrible, sinister, evil. The things you can do. Force people into stuff they don't want to do. Kill them painfully." Mother shudder.

"I think she gets it Katara." Father said putting a protective arm around my shoulder. This was similar too. Father was always on my side.

Mother crossed her arms, looking out the large window. I found myself doing the same thing when I couldn't see my friends. "I'm just warning her. Its terrible and I be horrified if she took a liking to bloodbending."

"Trust me Mother." I said in a flat voice, reliving that night and the look of panic on Azula's face when I started to bloodbend. "I will never do it again." I didn't need Mother telling me about the dangerous of bloodbending. I felt that all ready.

"Good." Mother said, still angry with the thought of me bloodbending.

"Stop pouting." Father said, squeezing Mother's cheeks. She pulled out of his hands, but there was a smile on her face. Father always knew the right thing to do when Mother was mad. "Anyway there are a few people who wanted to see you. Actually," Father said with a giggle that worried me. "A lot of people. One second."

Father jumped off the bed like a child, excited. He ran to the door and whistled. "Come on guys." The amount of people that walked into the room literally made me scream with joy. Everyone I saw since the start of my trip was here, in my room, with smiles on there faces.

Standing there was Sokka and Suki hand in hand. There kids Maiya and Akio stood there, polar opposites. Hyper, talkative, annoying Maiya and quiet, secretive, sensitive Akio. Momo sat on Sokka's shoulder, playing with his hair. Gramp-Gramp stood next to Toph. Both of them smiling ridiculous. There was Ty Lee and Suzu. I was beyond surprised to see Suzu, since I did drop a good amount of water on her. Why was she here?

"There is more to." Mother said smiling, holding my pillow in her chest. "Rai's father is here and Taya's parents and Aneko's whole army."

I was completely stunned. All these people in this room cared enough about me to jump on the nearest transportation they could find and come see me. I felt happy tears fill my eyes. I never felt so loved and cared for in my life. I just wanted to wrap my arms around all of them and just hold them forever.

"Why?" I asked through my tears. "How? When?"

Uncle Sokka laughed, pulling Aunt Suki to his chest. He looked handsome and happy. "Well the moment Zuko called Aang here and told him what happened we all jumped on a boat and got as fast as we could here. We're proud of you kid and we wanted to show it. Besides Zuko said he is throwing a party tonight for you crazy kids honor and I could never say no to a party."

There was so much going through my head that I just picked one of the many things I was confused about. "A party?"

"Get dressed." Toph said flashing me a huge smile. "Because today were going to party!"

"Well maybe if you all get out she could change quicker." Mother said. Toph stuck her tongue out at Mother. It was like they were teenagers all over again.

"Whatever you say doll face." Toph said. Suki put a hand on Toph's shoulder, pushing her out the room, laughing the whole time.

"Can I help get you ready!" Ty Lee asked, excited. Jumped from one foot to the other, looking adorable. Even though I liked Ty Lee and she was really cool when we were at Kyoshi Island I had a feeling if she helped me get dressed I would come out looking like a clown overdressed.

Mother noticed my expression right away and quickly went in to protect me. "That is a wonderful suggestion Ty Lee, but maybe some other time. We have to hurry up if we want to get downstairs in time."

"Actually." I said smiling devilish. An idea came to me that would be amazing. Well not to the person but that's ok. "Ty Lee my friend Taya would love if you put some make up on her. She loves bright colors like pinks and orange and yellow!" Ty Lee's eyes widen with joy.

"Oh fun!" She said running to the door.

"Don't forget to tell her I told you to help her out. Thanks!" I call out to her as she ran away. Everyone left the room besides Mother. She stood in the doorframe, smiling. She knew very well that Taya was going to throw a fit and that I was being silly but said nothing about it.

"Emi is coming with your dress. Get ready quickly." Mother walked over to me, kissing me on my forehead. I was so thankful I was with my Mother right now and not buried somewhere, dead. "I love you Kayla, sweetie." With that said she left, leaving me with Emi who held something red in her hands.

"That was a nice surprise." Emi said putting the dress on the bed, spreading it out.

"Yeah it was." I said walking over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She was a small woman who came up to my neck. I looked at the dress and could not believe how beautiful it was. The top was black and had a low cut, a light red ribbon tied around the waist. The bottom was a beautiful silky, blood red. I touched it gently and loved how wonderful it felt on my fingertips.

"Beautiful." I said softly. Emi nodded her head, looking at the dress longing. I wondered if she wish she could go to the party to.

"Yes it is." She said snapping out of it. "You better get changed quickly, miss."

"Emi?" I asked, grabbing the dress to my chest. It was long and touched the floor gently. "Would you come with me to the party?"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Come to the party. Ask my Mother to find you a dress and have fun tonight. You only live once." Emi bit her lip nervously, torn between doing what was right and what she wanted. I gave her a wink. "I will be very angry if you don't come."

Emi laughed, giving me a tight hug. "Oh Kayla you're an angel. As soon as I am done helping you I'll get ready."

"Deal." I quickly changed into the dress. It looked beautiful on me. It was tight on my chest yet the bottom seemed to flow. It hugged my body and for once in my life I felt actually beautiful, like Kami and Mother. I sat down in front of the mirror, allowing Emi to do my hair anyway she wished. She pulled part of my hair into a bun then let the rest of my hair fall loosely around my shoulder. My hair never looked more tamed or pretty. Emi put some red lipstick on my lips to match my dress but other then that said I didn't need anything else. I could not believe how much I changed since I started this journey.

I went from a clumsy, untamed girl into a pretty woman. But looks meant nothing to me. I could careless if I was beautiful or ugly. I was happy with who I was and everything I done in my life. Nothing could change that. Emi lead me to the large ballroom where many people were waiting for me and my friends. I didn't want to go in yet though. I had something I had to do first.

I found Uncle Sokka by the food table, of course. I send Emi in to get him that way no one would notice me. Uncle Sokka followed the little healer over to me, confused. "Thank you Emi now go get all girly up." I said giving her a hug. Emi thanked me over and over again before finally leaving me alone with Uncle Sokka.

"So what's up kid?" Uncle Sokka asked, a goofy smile on his face. He was still holding his stupid plate, eating from it as he waited for me to speak. But how could I honestly tell him what I had to. It was not an easy thing to say.

"Uncle, Yue wants to see you one last time. I made a promise with her when she saved my life in that fight. Is that ok?" Or maybe it was easy to. Uncle Sokka dropped the chicken he was eating, the food on his plate slipping off onto the floor.

"What?" He asked, his mouth handing opened. Usually Uncle would throw a fit if he dropped his food but right now his mind was only on Yue.

"Look we don't have much time. Just follow me." I said. I grabbed his hand, pulling him into a deserted hallway where no one could possible see us. The moon shinned through the window.

"Yue." I called, feeling stupid. I never actually called on her before. She always just showed up. "Yue I promised I let you say see Sokka one last time. So here it is." Silence. She wasn't coming. I felt like a loser, standing there with my head hung low in the moonlight. Uncle Sokka put a hand on my shoulder, scared that something was seriously wrong.

But before he could say anything the moonlight disappeared and behind us was a bright white light. We turned around to see Yue, looking gorgeous with her white hair flowing and her big blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Sokka!" She said smiling wide. She never looked more beautiful. Sokka let out a cry as he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her surprisingly solid waist.

"Yue! You're here! Alive! You don't understand how much I have been missing you lately." Uncle said, his voice was high pitch like he was an excited little boy. I could only imagine. He hasn't seen her since he was around my age. It must be amazing to see your lost love after so many years.

"I am not alive Sokka, I'm just here." Yue said touching his face gently. Uncle Sokka's eyes closed as he felt Yue's skin against his cheek. He put his hand over hers. I felt embarrassed for witnessing such a personal moment between my Uncle and someone who wasn't my Aunt. Poor Suki.

"I missed you so much." Uncle said. "I still love you Yue. I will always love you no matter what."

"That's why I am here Sokka." Yue said, her blue eyes falling on me. "There is a reason I asked Kayla to get you for me."

From the look on Uncle Sokka's face he had completely forgotten I was there. He was to lost in Yue's blue eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked, grabbing Yue's cheeks between his hands.

Yue put her hands over his. Her expression changed from joy and happiness to a serious sadness. Whatever she was about to say I knew it wasn't going to be what Uncle Sokka wants to hear. "Sokka you have to let go of me." Even I was surprised to hear Yue say that.

"Never." He said plainly. Yue pulled out of his hold.

"Look at me! I am not alive Sokka. I died years ago and now I am nothing but a spirit. I don't regret my decision but I regret not telling you to move on. You have a beautiful wife who loves and cares for you. Two gorgeous children. You should be thinking about them only, not me too."

"I can't help it Yue." Uncle Sokka said, looking beyond pained. "You were my first love and you were ripped from me. I will never, ever forget you."

Yue looked like she wanted to give Uncle Sokka a good shake. Well no one ever said Sokka wasn't stubborn. "Please just think. Think about Suki." That was a slap to Uncle Sokka's face. "Think about your love for her. Think about how hurt she be if she knew half your heart belonged to another girl."

Sokka stepped back from Yue as if she hurt him somehow. She was right though. Even though Yue was dead somehow Sokka seemed unfaithful to his wife by loving Yue. "I want you to let go. You don't have to forget me, I just want you to accept the fact that I am truly gone. I love you Sokka. I always will but you didn't die that night too."

Her words finally sunk into his head. He realized that he had to be more fair to Suki and the kids, besides it was Yue's wish. "I will always love you Yue." He said.

"Me too Sokka." Yue stepped forwards, leaning in for a kiss. Sokka pulled away at the last minute, confusing Yue.

"I know this is a goodbye kiss and everything but you look the same age as my daughter." He said. I had to bite my lip to keep back a laugh. "I can't kiss you like that I feel like some creep."

Yue laughed. "Oh Sokka, I miss your sense of humor." Yue closed her eyes and her whole body changed. She looked older somehow, around Sokka's age. Uncle Sokka laughed, putting his hand behind Yue's head.

"Better." There lips meet in a kiss. I couldn't help but want to cry. It was so sweet. After all those years of missing and wanting they were finally getting there goodbye they longed for. I turned away from them, giving them there privacy the best I could. I looked out at the dark moon that didn't seem as bright as it should. That was because the moon spirit was here kissing my Uncle.

When I heard Yue talk I turn back around. "I love you Sokka." She said, her forehead leaning against Uncle Sokka's. "Promise me you love only and fully your wife. That you will move on. No more moping around the Spirit Oasis on the Moon Festival."

"I promise but I will never forget you Yue." She kissed Uncle Sokka's lips gently then stepped back.

"That's all I ask." She said, turning to me. She smiled. "Thank you so much Kayla."

"Hey you saved my life. I had to help." She giggled. Before Uncle Sokka or I could say anything, Yue disappeared. The moonlight became stronger.

"Well." Uncle Sokka said, clearing his throat. He must be embarrassed that I witness everything that happened between him and his first love. "I guess we should get back to your party. Your friends should be there by now."

"Right." Uncle Sokka put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the ballroom. When we got to the door he quickly kissed my forehead. "Thanks Kayla." He pushed open the door before I could respond.

I didn't even get a chance to look around the room. I felt someone pull me into a bone crushing hug the moment the doors opened. For someone so small she was really strong. "Kayla!" Kami screamed. Even though I was being crushed to death I didn't mind.

Finally I was going to see my friends. I have seen everyone but them. This was going to be a perfect night because nothing was better then seeing the people you love after not being with them for what felt like years.


	32. The Heroes

_**This is the last chapter of this story so please review as much as you can. Tell me how you felt about the story or anything! I also just want to thank all of you guys for following my story to the end and telling me how to make it better. Because of you I finished this story. **_

_**Don't forget to review for the last time*******_

Chapter 32

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" Kami yelled, still holding me tightly. "I go from seeing you everyday to not being allowed to see you for a second. I would of went mad if it wasn't for Mother and Father."

I was shocked to hear Kami actually call her parents by there right name. It seems all the hurt and betrayal that Kami once felt has vanished in thin air. It was good for her to finally be where she belonged. "That's great Kami but where is everyone?" I asked searching the sea of red for my friends, an impossible task.

"There eating. Well Kane is forcing Aneko to eat. She is better since she has been with Kane but I think you should watch out for Taya." Kami flinched. "Whatever you did to her she is out for blood."

I let out a laugh, looking forward to seeing Taya. Did Ty Lee actually get some make up on Taya because I would pay good money to see that. Joy overfilled me to the point of overfilling. I gave Kami a hug, unable to stop myself.

"I am just so happy we're all together again." I said, giggling. "I promise we'll spend everyday together when we get back to the Northern Water Tribe, you know to make up for this week."

Kami pulled out of my hug, fiddling with her hair. When she wouldn't meet my eyes I knew a secret was coming out. This nervous behavior was always what Kami did before she spilled her heart out about something that would change everything.

"Um Kayla." She said slowly, searching the ballroom for someone to rescue her. "I'm not going back to the North Pole."

Her news hit me like a pile of bricks. I was going back home, alone? I always assumed that Kami was going back to the Northern Tribe. I was going back, even with these mixed feelings about it. How could Kami leave me? I have been by her side, protecting her from harm since I was old enough to walk. How could she just get up and leave me without even thinking twice about it. "What?"

Kami's golden, blue eyes locked with mine. I could see all the fear and sadness in them but there was something else in them. Happiness. Belonging. "I want to stay here with my parents. I am not a Water Princess Kayla, I am a Fire Princess. I should be where I rightfully belong."

I understood what Kami really meant when she said this. Yes everything she said was true but there was something else to. I wouldn't notice it if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Kami almost as well as I knew myself. Kami wanted to stay because she belonged here. No one would look at her strangely when they found out she was a firebender. No one would fear or frown at her because she didn't bend water. In the Fire Nation people would idolize her because she was the lost princess of the Fire Lord and had blue flames. She wouldn't have to hide a huge part of her anymore. She be free.

I was just to damn greedy. "What about my cousin?" I asked. "He be heartbroken if you left him."

"Actually Akio is going to live in the place to. I talked it over with Suki and she agreed that he could stay as long as he did something useful." The news about Akio shocked me to. "Akio joined the Fire Nation Army. We're going to be together. Oh please Kayla be happy. You'll always be my best friend. No one can take that spot."

I would be a terrible friend if I got mad at Kami. All she was trying to do was be happy. You can not punish a person for that. She was getting in touch with her background and parents. How could I be so selfish and make her come back with me. I gave her my best smile. "I will be visiting often, so you better have a nice room for me."

Kami gave me her best smile, that like her mother shinned like the sun. She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you so much Kayla. I love you!"

I was about to contribute to the love fest we hand going on when I heard someone scream "You!" Behind me. Walking towards me angrily was what I think was Taya. It was hard to tell. Taya would never be caught dead in what this girl was wearing. She had on a light red dress on that looked beyond girly. She had pink eye shadow, pink lipstick and pink cheeks. Her hair was arranged elegantly on top of her head.

"Excuse me." I said through my laughter. Kami elbowed me to stop before I said anything but even she couldn't keep back the laugh. "But have you seen my friend Taya."

"Your evil!" Taya shouted. "I thought Mom was evil but she's nothing compared to you. Do you know what I went though. Ty Lee comes barging in, saying you send her to dress me up. I try to stop her but she freaken paralyzed me with her freaky Chi Blocking. Putting this pink gross stuff on me against my will. All because you wanted a laugh."

Toph comes walking past us with a drink in her hand. She stops, taking a few steps back to us. She takes a sip of her drink, a wicked smile on her face. "Hey nice pink." She laughs as she walks away.

Taya throws her arms into the air. "Even the blind girl can see how hideous I look!"

"She can't see silly." Kami said, trying and failing miserable to stop laughing. "Your screaming so loud she heard you."

Taya narrowed her eyes at us. "If it wasn't for the fact that Mom took all my knives away as punishment for running away and that I love you guys, I be so killing you too."

Taya relaxed suddenly. An easy smile pulling at her lips. I realized even though Taya hated the make up, she still loved us. We got the one without emotions, like her Mother, to stop the act and tell us how she really feels.

"Aw you love us?" I asked making sure my voice didn't sound mocking. If it did Taya would back into her old ways.

Taya smiled. It was a beautiful smile, one that was very rare. "Yeah I do. How can I not. I've been stuck with you guys for a while now. Your annoying habits just became part of me. Besides Kayla, you saved me from Tamae the rat. Anyone who gets me away from her I would marry in a heartbeat!"

She pulled me and Kami into a hug. Both of us to surprised to even hug back. Its not everyday Taya shows anything besides distaste, anger or sarcasm. "I'm going to miss you softies." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked once she let go of us.

"Home." She said, her eyes falling on a tall, annoyed looking woman. They look like twins. I was guessing this was the famous Mai that I heard so much about. Zuko's young love and Taya's unloving mother.

"I thought you didn't want to go back home." I said confused. Mai eyes fell on Zuko. She looked quickly away, frowning the whole time. I wonder if that was just the way the muscles in her cheeks were program to be like. Always stuck in a frown.

"I didn't but I think its time just to realize that Mother is the way she is. I can't force love or I will turn out like Aneko. I am just going to live my life for me." Taya said smiling still.

"I like the new and improved Taya." I said. Taya shrugged, her eyes following some cute boy in red.

"Don't get use to it. One day with my Mother and I probably be back to the old me." She bit her lip, debating if she should go talk to the boy. I could understand her doubt, since she was cheated on. "Excuse me." She finally said to my joy. She walked up to the boy who smiled when she said hi. That was going to turn out well.

"Where's Aneko and Kane?" I asked wanting to talk to them.

Kami pointed to the long table that was piled high with yummy food. Kane had a frustrated look on his face as he talked to Aneko. She looked dead as could be, staring at the food Kane was piling on a plate. I walked over to them, leaving Kami to find Akio.

"Hey guys." I said, grabbing a plate filling it with some rice. "What's up?"

"I am trying to explain to Aneko why without food we die." Kane said, his forehead was wrinkled in frustration. Aneko said nothing.

"Why are you like this Aneko?" I asked, losing my patients. I understand why she was so sad but I didn't want her to be. If I had to remind her every horrible thing Azula did then I would. "She tortured the love of your life, almost killing him. She treated you horrible and made you feel terrible about not having blue flames. She send you out to cause another war. Yes there was a couple of nice moments but really the bad outweighs the good."

Aneko looked up at me with red eyes then looked at Kane. Kane gives her weak smile. "It's going to take a while for me to get over it but I guess your right. Besides the plan will help me."

"What plan?" I asked, eating the rice as I stood there, waiting for Kane to finish up putting food on his plate.

"We're leaving." Kane said walking away from the food table over to another smaller table in the corner. "I thought it be best for Aneko if we left the Fire Nation and went around the world, traveling."

"It be nice travel without you know trying to destroy the place." Aneko said shyly. Her fork hovered over the plate Kane gave her. She took a small bite of some rice. It was a step. I had a feeling Aneko would be alright as long as she was with Kane.

Kane smiled, loving at Aneko. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear something sweet. A smile passed over Aneko's face and I could not help but feel relieved. "You guys are so cute, you know that?"

Aneko smiled at me. "Thanks, I have you to blame for that. Kayla I never truly said thank you for saving Kane and always trying to help me even when I was throwing fire at you."

I laughed, giving Aneko's hand a squeeze. Somehow Aneko went from my enemy to one of my closes friends. Her golden eyes shinned in understanding. We be friends for a long time. "No problem Aneko. That's what friends do."

A hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped up, ready to fight if I have to. But when my eyes fell on the person who the hand belong to every thought of fight went out my head. My heart pounded hard, almost breaking a rib and my breathing became rapid. There he was. The one person I have been dying to see. His beautiful black hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes. Green like the color of a meadow or a stone. He wore dark red but that didn't stop me from seeing his remarkable abs through it. He had a smirk on his face that was his smile.

He was the most breath taking thing I ever seen. Prince Rai, the love of my life. The last time I saw him, he was covered in blood and dirt, unable to walk without any help. Now he stood up tall and strong. I could see a scars on his arm from the fire but other then that he was perfect like before.

"Rai!" I shouted, drawing attention from everyone around me. I threw my arms around him. The moment we touched I felt like I got hit by lighting, in a good way not like Azula. The love I felt for him just crushed me like a wave, surrounding me. If I could be anywhere in the world it be his arms.

"Kayla you look beautiful." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." I said pulling out of our hug. I said goodbye to Aneko and Kane, but they barely noticed. They were lost in each others eyes. I slipped my hand in Rai's hand, letting him drag me out the ballroom and into the garden. The garden was dark yet strangely beautiful. The moonlight hit some of the flowers, giving them a haunting look. Rai pulled me deeper into the garden where we could be unseen.

Once we were far enough from the ballroom, Rai turned around. I didn't notice how close his face was to mine till all I could see was green. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, bringing me into a passionate kiss. I fall completely into the kiss, giving it my all. A week was to long. How could I go back home away from Rai. That was why I felt mixed emotions about going home, why the very thought made me sad. I was going to miss my love.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, wishing I could keep him in this kiss forever. But everything has to come to an end. "You do not know how much I was dying to do that." Rai whispered, holding me tight to his chest. "I missed you so much Kayla."

I brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes, smiling. "I feel the same." I said, resting my head against his shoulder.

Rai brushed my hair gently as he spoke. "You remember how much we hated each other, since we were 12 we could barely stand each other. I wonder why." I laugh, remembering those days.

"I know why I hated you." I said, looking up so I could see his gorgeous face. "I hated the fact that you didn't like my home. I guess I just held a grudge. I thought you were selfish, cocky and annoying."

Rai laughed. "I hated you because you didn't like me. I thought you were beautiful from the moment I meet you. I liked the way you didn't talk to me like the prince. The only problem was that you didn't feel the same."

This was a surprise. All these years I thought Rai had hated me like I did, when in reality he actually liked me. That was unexpected. "Well I feel the same now." I said, kissing his nose.

He smiled, moving towards my mouth. After another long kiss filled with love, Rai started talking about something I wish would never happen. "Your going back home right?" He asked, his voice flat. I could tell he was as miserable about me leaving as I was. If only we could be together forever. If only.

"I guess. I think my parents expect me to go home with them." I said pulling out his arms. I sat down on the damp grass, bringing my legs to my chest. I was aware of the fact that my dress might get dirty but I could careless. The thought of going home alone with none of my friends made me unbelievably depressed.

"Kayla, love." Rai said, his voice changing lightly. "Do you want to go home?"

It was an odd question to ask since I didn't really have a choice. "I have to go home." I said stupidly.

Rai's emerald eyes twinkled with a mix of excitement and frustration. "But do _want_ to go home?"

"Obviously not." I said throwing my hands up in the air, annoyed that he couldn't see something so simple. "Do you think I want to go back home alone?"

Rai dropped to his knees, becoming eye level with me. He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his chest. "Then come with me Kayla."

My eyes widen. What was this boy talking about. Did he really expect me to just drop my life for him. Leave my family and home and everything just so I could be happy? "What?"

He kissed my hand, always keeping eye contact with me. "You heard me. Kayla I have nearly lost you twice in my life. I was thinking about you going home and I just couldn't bare it. I know it's a lot to ask but I want you to come with me, back to Ba Sing Se. I want you to be my princess. I need you Kayla. I need to be close to you or else I just couldn't be happy."

It was all to much to think about. I couldn't possibly leave my home and live in Ba Sing Se…could I? I thought about all the ice and water I had at home and my parents running around doing there business leaving me alone with Kami. Without Kami though I be miserable.

"I can't leave my home and parents." I said. Rai didn't back down.

"Your parents only stay at the Northern Water Tribe for you. Your there to protect Kami and to be her friend. Kami is not going to be there so there is no reason you should be. And if you have no reason there neither does your parents."

He had a point. A very good point. I could feel my lips form the words yes but something held me back. "I love the Northern Tribe though. Its my home." I said softly.

Rai put my hand to his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat under my palm. "I promise we will visit the Northern Tribe or anywhere you want to go, when you want to. No matter what. I promise on my life. Just be with me."

I realized something then. That home was here, in Rai's arms. Anywhere else just wouldn't be right. He had said some true facts. I have my parents and I will be able see my home and friends. There was no reason to say no. I was going to live my life to the fullest. My near death experience taught me that. I wanted to be with Rai. I loved him. I was done fighting it.

"If you promise then I'll come with you and be your princess." I said, smiling. Rai broke into an ear to ear smile instead of his usual smirk. He pulled me into a hug, kissing every inch of my face. My heart was singing with joy, letting me know I made the right decision. I was going to be with my love forever. Nothing was going to stop me.

After a few more kisses and loving words, we got up and headed back to the ballroom. I made sure I wasn't dirty then walked in, with my arm wrapped around Rai's. We headed straight to the table where my friends were sitting at. I could not help but want to cry when I saw them.

All my close friends that I have grown to love were sitting together, laughing at something Taya had said. There were two extra people at the table, Akio and the boy Taya had went to talk to. Akio had his arm wrapped around Kami, smiling at her like she was the sun. The boy I didn't know kept looking at Taya, proving to me that they really might work out.

Rai and I joined the table. I could honestly say that I never felt so lucky. We were an interesting group. We all suffered and felt pain. We all had our stories and our problems. We were all so different from each other but you know what? That didn't matter. When we were together we made one person. We were friends and nothing was going to change that. We been through something together and even if at times it pulled us apart, it only brought us together stronger then ever. I felt honored to be gifted with such friends and to be gifted with there love.

"Excuse me, I have something to say." Father said loudly. I turned around to see him standing in the middle of the ballroom. Mother stood behind him, along with Kaida and Zuko. I wondered what they had to say. The room fell silent.

"This party is for a bunch of amazing teenagers." Father said, smiling at our table. "There was a war coming our way, ready to break the peace we worked so hard for. My daughter came to me and told me she wanted to stop it. She and Princess Kami went out on an adventurous to save us all. They gained more people to there gang and defeated something so evil that even I was shocked that they all survived. Shocked but not unhappy. If I lost anyone of these great kids, I don't know I do."

Father winked at us before going on. "They brought back peace and made sure that no one would disturb it again. A bunch of kids did something that most adults couldn't. There heroes and we are all very proud of them. I think they deserve to get there credit." Mother and Kaida handed a glass to there husbands.

Everyone in the ballroom got there glasses as well. Father raised his cup in the air high, like a flag. "To our heroes." Glasses everywhere raised in the air.

"To our heroes!" They shouted. I looked around the table at my friend. They all had a proud expression on there face. One that probably matched mine. Finally my dream came true. I was no longer just the Avatar's daughter. I was now a hero, along with my best friends.

"Now let's party!" Mother yelled. She grabbed Father's, hand pulling him to the center of the ballroom. The band began to play and couples everywhere got up to join in the dance. My friends and I instantly joined in. We all paired up. Kami and Akio. Aneko and Kane. Taya and the boy, whose name happened to be Shiro. Then Rai and I. I rested my head on Rai's shoulder as we glided around the room. This night would always be remembered as the best day of my life.

_A few months later…_

Moving to Ba Sing Se was probably the second best decision I ever made. It came right after my decision to stop Aneko from starting a war. Mother and Father weren't to happy with me wanting to move to the Earth Kingdom but soon they came to realize that it was for the best.

They moved into the palace with me and enjoyed there life here. King Jonei was I think the most excited about me moving in. He called me Princess Kayla every time he saw me and would come looking for me so we could talk. Another person that was happy I came to move in was Toph, even if she did little to show it. I could tell by the amount of times she punched me, her way of showing affection. Momo and Appa seemed happy to be here to, loving the open air. They weren't really big fans of ice so moving here was the best thing for them.

I got to see my family and friends often, like Rai promised. Kami is happy in the Fire Nation. The last time I visit her she was simply glowing with joy. Being around her parents and Akio seemed to be just what she needed. She always went crazy when I came over. Taya was also surprisingly happy. She could never get her Mother's love but that was ok. She had Shiro, who had turned out to be an amazing guy. He adored everything about Taya, even her moody sarcastic ways. Aneko and Kane were doing wonderful. Last time I saw them they were in the Southern Water Tribe, making up for the fact Aneko attacked them once. Aneko had slowly gotten over her Mother's death and now was living the happy life she always wanted with her love Kane.

Your probably wondering how my life turned out. My friends were doing wonderful and living life to the fullest but was I?

"Got ya!" Rai yelled, picking me up from my waist. He swung me around, putting me down lightly.

"Not fair." I said, laughing so hard I almost peed on myself. "I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

"Yes but-" Before I could finish Rai bend some soft earth, throwing it at me. We were battling it out, having some fun with our bending, in the garden. It was what we did when we were bored. Though living with Rai was never boring. I waterbend a shield blocking his earth.

The moment I let my shield drop Rai tackled me, bringing me to the floor. We rolled down the hill, before coming to a sudden stop. Somehow Rai ended up on top of me, trying to hold his body up so he wouldn't crush me. I was laughing so hard that I could barely talked.

"That was totally against the rules." I said when my laughter finally died down. Rai smiled, rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Rules are for losers." he said in low, sweet voice. "I love you Kayla."

"I love you Rai." He leaned down, giving me a perfect kiss. Every time our lips meet it was like the first time all over again.

I guess I can say I am living a great life like my friends. I have never been happier in my 16 years of living. My life is full of love, friendship, family and happiness. What more could a girl ask for?

_**The End!**_

_**If you like Vampires, Werewolves or love story check out my new story Unthinkable. Check it out please! Thank you so much! Bye for now! **_


	33. SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! check out please!

_**Authors note!**_

_**So I wasn't planning on writing sequel because I wasn't sure as many people would read and review as much as they did for The Avatar's Daughter. But so many people said to write one and some people gave me great ideas that I just couldn't stop myself from writing.**_

_**So if people review to my new story and tell me what there thinking (because what you guys feel is very important to me) then I promise to write as fast as possible and not slack off.**_

_**Here is part two of the Avatar's Daughter called:**_

_**The Airbender's Vision**_

_**A brief summer: Kayla and her friends have to come out of there peaceful lives to face another huge threat. An Airbender named Yuna is having horrible visions where a group of power crazed, evil pack of benders of all kind are set out to destroy. Kayla and the gang must befriend the airbender, find out what's going on and stop it before it gets out of hand. But will fights and love get in the way of peace.**_

_**Review to this note and tell me any things you want to see in the new story or if you think me starting a sequel is a good idea. don't forget please******_

_**Thank you :)**_


	34. SEQUEL FINALLY OUT

**The Airbender's Vision is finally up! Please don't forget to review to the new story! I'm not sure if I'll keep writing.**

**Thanks to those who already comment on the new story and any ideas anyone has please share it with me through message or comment.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
